The Beast and The Ballerina
by dayzejane
Summary: AU Riddick/River set after PB/BMD. "Two by two not just for hands of blue..." Riddick, a Blue Sun operative accepts an assignment w/the Academy.Five years after a botched escape attempt, they are reunited, only to learn the fight was far from over.
1. Prelude

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle. I took some liberties with the timeline in order to mesh the Pitch Black 'verse with the Serenity 'verse, and remember this is a complete AU.

For starters River was taken to the academy at age thirteen (instead of fourteen), Simon did not rescue her until she was seventeen (instead of sixteen) and Miranda happened when she was eighteen. Riddick was 19 when he met River at the Academy (read the story for the explanation there I'm not giving anything away).

During the Prelude River is 16 Riddick is 22, Pitch Black happens four years later (Riddick age 26). Chapter 1 opens three years after Miranda, and 1 year after Pitch Black, River is 21 Riddick is 27.

Chinese is in italics and 'cause I hate had to scroll down to figure out what they mean I was nice and put the English translations in () next to them, forgive me if anything thing got lost in translation English is my only language.

Don't own anything….just like to play with other people's imaginary friends.

Prelude

"Ready to dance?" Riddick pushed his thoughts at the small framed girl crouched next to him.

"Girl is sick of this dance, wanted to dance with silk ribbons and shoes, never this way." She answered through her mind.

"Yeah well, ain't got the choice now River girl, we gotta dance, can't afford to fuck this up." He answered running his fingers through her long mass of hair, enjoying the faint trace of her scent the action had stirred up, it calmed him helping him to focus rather than distracting him.

"Girl doesn't want to dance anymore, doesn't remember any other steps besides blood and death." She lifted her head nuzzling his hand like a kitten.

"If the girl doesn't remember River will have to remind her." He told her through their mind speak, tilting her chin up with his fingers. His inner beast had been pacing behind its bars, it settled now tilting its head in concern, trying to comfort someone was still foreign and new to them, it was unsure.

"There is no longer a River, just a girl." She thought pulling her head away and hiding behind her hair.

Riddick growled low in his chest, "That's a shame 'cause I really wanted River to teach me some new steps." His big hand gently tucked a wave of hair behind her ear.

"The beast will still dance with the girl when they are free? When the steps are more than slice and shoot?" She asked hopefully.

"Riddick will dance with River." He corrected a small smirk tugging at his lips.

River thought for a moment before taking a breath and answering through her mind. "The girl is ready then." She thought confidently, the shy dancer disappearing and emerging in her place the deadly ballerina.

"Give me your arm."

River obediently produced her right arm, biting her lip against what she knew was coming but it had to be done."Sorry _Bao Bei _(treasured object, darling)," Riddick thought at her before taking her arm and using a handmade shiv he had pulled from his boot, he sliced a four inch cut into her arm. He brought the cut to his lips and using his tongue felt for the tiny tracking implant, he spit it out on the ground before repeating the action on himself.

"Always blood," She sighed through her mind, "the River runs with it, floods with it." She remarked absently watching the crimson trail stain her pale creamy skin.

Riddick licked the traces of blood from his lips, his beast growling with the pleasure of it and without thinking he pressed their cuts together mingling their blood. "Now my blood runs through the River, makes you mine girl, and nothing in the 'verse keeps me from what's mine."

River smiled up at him adoration in her eyes. He flashed her a smirk and stood tearing a piece of fabric from his shirt. There was no point in moving through the ship undetected if they left a trail of blood behind them. He pulled River to her feet and gingerly pressed their foreheads together. Silently they reviewed the plan, his beast pushing strength through their bond and into the tiny girl. Then, crossing the small passenger dorm and prying open the security lock with his shiv he stepped aside allowing River to reach into the panel. In a matter of seconds the door hissed open and large hands shot out grabbing the one soldier guarding the door and snapping his neck in one fluid and practiced motion. Never releasing his grip Riddick dragged the soldier's lifeless body into the dorm. River resealed the door from the inside slipping back out before it completely closed. The hallway was quiet save for the distance humming of the ship's engine.

By River's calculation there were ten soldiers, two pilots, and thirty miles between them and freedom, and River was never wrong. Nine of the soldiers were lounging and playing cards around the cargo hold, one was holed up with the pilots in the cockpit. The transport was supposed to be taking them to the Academy's new underground facility, this was their one good shot at freedom. _Hun dans(Bastards)_ shoulda been more careful moving them with only one squad, stupid, but then again Riddick was supposed to be a company man, in it for the greater good and all that _gou shi_ (shit), maybe once upon a time he had been a company man, but first and foremast Riddick was a man that looked after his own and right now that included him and _**their**_ girl, the rest of the 'verse could go fuck themselves.

"This is it girl." Riddick thought as he knelt down and let River climb up his body and into the pipes over head. She scrambled gracefully into the mass of metal and wires disappearing completely from view.

"The girl is equal to the task." She thought back.

"River-girl never will doubt you." He smirked and silently made his way down the hallway as River continued to move up and into the ship's electrical heart. He waited patiently in the shadows outside the cargo bay for her to finish her task. Three minutes and fifty seven seconds later the ship went dark. Riddick lifted his goggles and smiled. Gleefully he released his hold on the beast's chain, it was time to play.

The Academy may have turned River from a little girl into a predator, but Riddick was a Furyan, he was born a predator, the darkness, the sound a blade makes slicing through flesh, the whispers which told him to go for the sweet spot, told him where his target was weakest these were things bred into his body, the moment the lights went out the soldiers were already dead, they just didn't know it yet. The cargo hold became a chaos of surprised shouts, a sprinkle of gun fire, the gurgle of dying men choking on their own blood and bile, and then two minutes and twelve seconds later when the pilot was able to re route the power supply to restore the lights and video surveillance the hold was void of all life, save one semi-psychotic sociopath, at the moment more animal then man. He didn't hear her footsteps, he didn't have to, he knew she was there just as he knew she would catch the two handguns he tossed behind him without warning, and she did.

"The beast is greedy." She thought but it wasn't a criticism, merely an observation as she surveyed the gory scene around her. The beast had wanted blood for the crimes committed against _**their**_ River, and he was far from satisfied.

"The beast is still hungry." He growled back through his thoughts, River could tell the difference in his mind when the beast had control, Riddick was there in the background ready to reign in his pet if things got out of hand, but now Riddick the man was relaxed, the beast would no sooner hurt _**their**_ River then chew off its own paw. River's survival had become essential to their own.

"Mathis?" a raspy voice crackled over a comm. unit, fear evident in the soldier's voice. Riddick crushed it beneath his boot.

"They are calling for assistance; they know the beast and the ballerina have come out to dance." River spoke aloud, stealth was no longer necessary.

"Too bad it will come too late." The beast growled smugly tossing River two extra clips for the handguns, he himself wasn't a fan of guns, not personal enough but _**their**_ girl could take out a full squad from two hundred yards with her eyes closed, he knew 'cause he'd watched her do it.

"They are sealing themselves in the cockpit. They are afraid." River's eyes were slightly glazed over which was usual when she was "looking".

The beast growled in pure pleasure, "They should be."

"They have eyes and have seen us." She jerked her head up at the surveillance camera above them. She watched intently feeling the shift as the beast bowed down and the man stepped forward again.

Riddick looked up and waved, smiling he tossed his shiv directly into the lens, effectively disabling it. Then walking back toward the cargo bay doors, he slammed his fist against the controls, the doors squealed in protest but slowly inched their way open.

Wind whipped into the bay, blowing River's tangled mass of brown hair into her face she sputtered angrily giving Riddick a dirty look as he laughed.

"Girl would not have the current vision impairment if her beast had let her shave her head as well." She shouted over the sound of the incoming air.

"Aww River-girl wouldn't be a good look for you." He teased as he lifted her up and into the mule before jumping up himself. "Here." He grunted tossing her a pair of goggles as he pulled his own down across his eyes again.

Just as Riddick had begun powering up the mule River turned and yelled, "Down!" Riddick hit the floor immediately, when River said duck you got your ass to the ground. He felt the breeze from the shot gun blast as it whizzed just above his prone form and into the controls.

"_Yeh lu jwo duo luh jwohn whei jian gui (_Attributing an unfortunate long shot occurrence, literally "do enough nighttime travels and one will eventually see a ghost"; also a warning of future retribution.) Riddick swore, the mule wasn't going anywhere now.

River swung round and aimed eyes closed.

"Eta kuram na smekh!" The soldier yelled and River hit the ground hard again falling out the mule, her head hit the metal making a sickening crack, which echoed through Riddick's mind twisting his stomach into a pit of fear.

The scent of River's fresh blood jolted him into action and grabbing for one of the guns that had slipped from her hand he fired several times in the direction of the shot gun blasts, but Riddick was nowhere near as accurate with a gun as he was with a shiv, especially when he wasn't looking. One of his bullets managed to graze the soldier before he found cover behind a side wall.

"River!" He roared, no response, "Eto sdeiaio by koska krik!" He yelled at her.

River shot up immediately regretting the action as the blood pooled to her head, she keeled back over retching up every drop of food she'd eaten in the last twenty four hours.

"River-girl you with me?" Riddick yelled firing another round into the wall the soldier was hiding behind, his gun clipped empty, the soldier fired another round as bits of metal exploded around him as he pressed himself as tightly to the floor of the mule as he could. "Gun girl, toss me your gorram gun!" He barked.

River's head spun as she felt the warm trickle of blood behind her ear, from somewhere in the distance she heard Riddick yell for her but she could not focus on where.

A wild shot from the soldier's gun severed the mule's tether and sent it flying across the ship.

"Ta de ma! (Fuck)" Riddick swore as his shoulder connected with the busted control panel and the mule with the wall knocking him from his feet again. "River get your ass up!" He roared into her mind.

The ship jolted hard to the left and Riddick and the disabled mule went flying out the open cargo bay doors. Vaguely before River's world went dark she heard the distant cry of anguish and utter pain, the sound of an animal wounded and enraged, it tore through mind and with her last conscious breath she whispered, "Riddick." and then there was nothing.

--------------

SO... whadda think? anybody even still interested in the River/Riddick pairing?


	2. Chapter 1

Five years later

River woke screaming, an anguished cry echoing throughout her brain, visions of monsters who feasted on flesh in the dark, a blonde being ripped from her hands, the scent of leather and dust heavy in her nostrils, a frighten little girl hiding behind a mask, murmurs of Chrislam prayer, instinctively she ran her fingers along the thin white scar on her forearm, it was warm to the touch. There was no Simon to comfort her these days he had long since moved into Kaylee's bunk but it was better that way. She had been doing so well up until a year ago when the nightmares had started again, if her family knew they had come back she would be watched by suspicious eyes, and Simon would poke at her with needles, she shuddered at the thought of more needles.

Sleep would not come easy again she knew, and pulled herself out of bed. Tossing on the first thing her fingers touched, a green silk baby doll dress, she left her bunk and headed toward the engine room, she needed her mother tonight. Silently, she crept toward down the hallways reaching out her senses to locate the members of her family. Simon and Kaylee slept, she wrapped him in the warmth of her sunshine, and Simon pulled her closer and smiled in his sleep. Captain Daddy slept uneasily his dreams were filled with a perfumed woman, always just beyond his reach, while Zoe dreamt of Wash and the child they had never had, but she was at least happy in her dream. Jayne's dream was of a more lurid nature and she quickly pulled herself out of his head, he also dreamt of a perfumed woman but hers was cheap and laced with moonshine.

In the engine room River curled up on Kaylee's hammock and rested one hand on Serenity's beating heart, her mind instantly soothed by her calming rhythm. These dreams were different than the ones she'd had when Simon had first rescued her, they weren't her dreams, and she shouldn't have to carry them, but just like the hundreds of secrets her mind held that did not belong to her either, there was no point in dwelling on the fact, whether she liked it or not they were there.

Things had been easier after the Miranda broad wave, now that the once silent screams had echoed and ripped their way across the 'verse, the Alliance had begun to lose its tentative grip on the Rim Worlds and pulled back to fortify it's strong holds in the Core. They had not wanted a second Unification War and for now it was easier to cut its losses, lay low, and wait. That was the Alliance, a serpent in the grass. Rumors of war had circulated for a year or so after the broad wave but as the Alliance gracefully bowed out the ire of the Rim People had died. However, with the Alliance's absence in the Rim Worlds Reaver attacks were becoming more and more common place and had some Rim Planets begging for assistance from the very government that had brought the plague down upon them. River shook her head at the flawed logical of it.

She often wondered if it had been worth the loss of Wash and Book, even the funny little man called Mr. Universe, not to mention the dozens of friends and contacts they had lost when the Operative struck. If she had kept the weight of their secret to herself they would be alive. Zoe would have never admitted it aloud and tried her best to not even think it but at times it came of its own accord and River could not blame her for it. A tiny light had gone out in Zoe when Wash died and though she had kept his dinosaurs they did not laugh any longer, they were just as silent as the man that had given them life and River thought that just as sad as if Zoe had tossed out of the air lock.

River thought about all these things because she did not want to think on the dreams or the little chips the dreams had made around the walls which sealed off a very particular part of her mind, the part that held _**her**_ secret, the one she did not mind baring because it belonged only to her. The secret of why Simon would never be able to fix her.

She had read the headlines, the death of famed sociopath Richard B. Riddick escaped convict, murderer, had been blasted across the cortex for weeks. River had locked herself in her bunk and smashed the portable cortex she had made from spare parts. She had cried and Simon had shot her fill of needles and forced pills down her throat, she only managed to pull herself from her own madness when the thoughts of the crew had told her they were planning on taking away her weapons again and not letting her pilot anymore. Her beast may have left this world but she still had a family to look after and she forced herself to focus on that because after all, they did require so much looking after. In the time she was down Mal had been shot twice, Jayne had been stabbed in a bar fight and Kaylee had kicked Simon out of their bunk.

If they knew how bad it all really still was, they would take it all away again. She ran her fingers absently along the scar, thoughts of the one man who had trusted her wholly and completely, the other half of her broken psyche, the one she belonged to invaded her mind, '_how does one belong to a dead man?'_ She thought to herself. Did that make her half dead? Wasn't she already half dead? So was she all dead now? Nothing remained except the empty shell of a little girl who dreamed of being a ballerina and instead become a criminal and one of the 'verse's most wanted. She let a few tears slide down her cheeks, biting her lips to keep from sobbing aloud as she let the quiet humming of her mother sooth her, and after awhile she drifted off into a restless sleep.

Riddick dropped his duffel at the foot of the bed in the shabby hotel he was staying in. "Lights out," he said wearily pulling his goggles off and dropping onto the bed, letting his head fall into his hands, elbows propped on his knees. Five years, five years of searching, killing, dodging the ruttin' Alliance and The Company and every other gorram merc with greedy hands and _gou shi _(shit) for brains, following one fake trail after another, always one step behind or one second to late, and then there was the ruttin' Miranda broad wave as if the _Mo ming qi miao(_Ridiculously strange, illogical or nonsensical) girl didn't have enough mercs on her trail she needed to paint a _gorram_ bull's eye on it as well. He had to gut more than a few mother fuckers he'd come across that had eyes on _**their**_ girl.

And then there had been Johns, _hun dan_ (bastard) didn't know when to quit, well least he was rottin' away now one less _Fei fei pi gu _(baboon's ass) bottom feeding around the 'verse. He hated the fact those monsters still haunted his dreams, as it turns out there were things worse than him out there, at least they'd taken down the blue eyed devil for him. He snorted at the thought. He'd wasted time taking on the Holy Man and the kid, he should have never gone back to them, nothing was more important than getting _**their**_ River back, but oddly enough it was River that made him go back. Jack was no older than River had been when the _hun dans_ (bastards) had taken her, seeing Caroline die, picturing _**their**_ River as Jack that had made him go back. Had he known he'd be stuck hauling their _pig gus_ (asses) round the 'verse for six months he might have thought twice, Johns had cost him enough time as it was.

She was _**Their**_ River, and there was no peace without her, without her he was more beast than man and his control was slipping every day. He had lost it nearly completely before the crash of the HG, something brought him back, maybe saving the kid, maybe not. He wasn't completely sure but for the last year or so the man had begun to resurface, but now he was drowning in the sand again without her. He felt the void like a physical ache the beast whined in sympathy he felt it too.

Instinctively, he traced the thin scar along his right arm, it was warm to the touch, the beast purred. He could feel her blood coursing through his veins, the foreign fluid in his body should have felt like an invasion but they took comfort from it.

An old contact on Persephone had lead him to the back water planet he now found himself on, at least that _pig gu _(as) of a captain she was flying with had enough sense to keep her outta the core worlds. He promised himself though if he ever caught the _hun dan_ (bastard) alone they'd exchange a few not so friendly words over him dragging _**their**_ girl straight through Reaver space and into a fleet of Alliance ships. The beast growled impatiently, he had gotten here a day ahead of Serenity's expected arrival, they were so close to her now, the phantom smell of her scent tingled his nostrils, tomorrow morning she would be back where she belonged, with them, and god help any man who ever tried to take her from them again. He laid back against the bed, closing his eyes and stretching out his senses checking for danger before he caught a few hours' worth of sleep.

Something prickled the back of his mind, footsteps, outside below his window; another five sets down below inside, moving up the stairs. The air became heavy and thick with tension; he stilled his breathing and slowed his heart rate, reaching by reflex for the shiv on his waist. A crash came from the window, broken glass flying across the bed. A silver canister clattered against the floor and began spewing a cloud of smoke.

"Ruttin' hell."

" 'Tross, how long 'til we break atmo?" Mal asked in between bites of the protein mash Kaylee had somehow managed to coax into something almost tasty, almost.

"Four hours, twenty-seven minutes, and ten seconds," River answered absently pushing her protein idly around her plate, something was not right and her recent lack of sleep was not helping at all. Dark circles had formed around her eyes making her look even more pale than usual and the crew's incessant worry over whether or not she was truly better was irksome at best and absolutely maddening at worst, plus it was giving her a headache. Five years and they still didn't trust her not to go shiv happy all over their _pig gus_ (asses). Except maybe Kaylee and yet this morning even her blind optimism was annoying.

"Mei-mei, are you alright?" Simon asked worry lines creasing his forehead, "I could up the meds at night if they've stopped working, or give you a shot to help you get some rest."

"No, Simon. No. More. Needles." She spoke slowly but without leaving any doubt as to her feelings on the subject matter, dropping her fork she rubbed her fingers against her forehead.

"River, sweetie, Simon's only trying to help, somethin' to sleep, that's all." Kaylee offered trying as usual to be the voice of reason between the warring brother and sister.

"The girl is fine!" She snapped.

Zoe remained silent but studied her closely, Jayne snorted into his cup and in turn refocused the crew's attention on him, as every pair of eye's including River's glared at him. "What?" He asked a bit or protein clinging to his lower lip.

River stood up quickly knocking her chair backwards, she took a breath before speaking, struggling to order her words through the torrent of emotions flying through the mess, "The girl… I am fine," She ran a frustrated hand through her tangle of waist length brown hair, "Jayne, two minutes and, forty-five seconds into atmo, duck." At the blank looks of her family she let out an angry sigh and stomped barefooted up to the cockpit.

After the hatch had slammed shut behind her Mal looked at Simon, "She good to fly?" he asked, his gaze wandering back up to the closed hatch.

"I don't know, I think so. She hasn't been sleeping and when she does she goes on and on about fury and darkness, something about monsters." He let out a frustrated sigh, tossing down his own fork. "I wish I knew, she had nightmares about being trapped in the blackness and chains when I first rescued her, but they went away with the meds, I thought she was getting better, especially since Miranda, but this last year she seems to be regressing. I don't know what else to try."

"Found her this morning in the engine room, she's been sleepin' in there a lot lately, says she needs her mother to feel safe." Kaylee said, concern biting at the edges of her voice, "I think she means Serenity is like her mother, which I guess to River makes sense since she ain't really got a good real one. Sorry Simon." She rubbed his shoulder apologetically.

"No Kaylee, it's alright it's the truth."

"Girl's moonbrained is all," Jayne said with a mouthful of protein, "mean sure she's got her lucid moments but the Alliance done hacked at her brain, ain't nothin' fixin' that."

"I don't know what's scarier the fact you know what the word lucid means or that you may actually be right." Simon dropped his head into his hands, running his fingers through his hair.

Jayne scowled and got up tossing his plate in the sink, "Hang around _feng le_ (insane) little girls long enough and smart ass _hun dan_(bastard) docs bound to get some of that moonbrained language stuck." He muttered before stomping off into the cargo bay to lift weights.

"Bit tetchy this morning." Mal commented.

"Been awhile since we've been dirt side, bound to make anybody a mite tetchy, Sir," Zoe answered finishing off her coffee and getting up to start the dishes since it was her turn. "Girl's been through hell Mal, damn sure Miranda ain't the only weight she's carryin' around."

"Doc?" Mal asked.

"Captain, she's never going to be well again, but can she fly? Yes, for now, if it gets worse?" He shrugged, "Who knows how far she'll slide?"

"Well, we take care of our own, Lil 'tross is always lookin' out for us, for now we all keep a close eye on her, she shows signs she's itchy for another Maidenhead use the safe word."

"The girl is a reader; she does not have to be in the room to hear your conversations." A small voice came from behind them and every head jerked up to its source. "You do not trust her," she sobbed, rubbing her hands viciously across her face and through her hair, "she would not hurt her family, she is sorry she is broken, she has been trying to be a normal girl. She is trying to be River again, your thoughts are all black and swirling, you fear the girl again!" River's quiet sobs had become hysterical by the time she was through ranting.

"Mei-mei, it's not," Simon stood to go to her but before he could reach her she bolted out the opposite door, a trail of russet brown silk flowing behind her.

Mal swore. "Ruttin hell."

"River, _Ai ya! (Aah!)_Simon's panicked voice echoed through the cargo bay.

"Mei-Mei, please, please come down, you're scarin' us up there!" Kaylee pleaded as she and Simon slowly approached River from either side of the walkway which dangled above the cargo bay. River was using the thin railing as a balance beam turning cartwheels and back flips across the six inch beam as easily as if she was on solid ground. Since the argument of the morning and Mal's almost crash as he tried to land Serenity himself River had begun slipping further and further away. She had been right about telling Jayne to duck, had she not Jayne would probably be lying unconscious in the infirmary still instead of loading their not so legal cargo into the hidden compartments. Simon had thought it was a promising sign, he had been wrong.

"Ain't fallen before Doc, no reason to think moony will any time soon, best just leave her be 'til she feels like comin' down." Jayne huffed as he stowed another crate, he'd been feeling a mite charitable to the moonbrain seein' as she saved him from spendin' their time dirt side strapped to an infirmary bed.

"The-man-called-Jayne is welcome!" River shouted down from the railing as she started to twirl impossibly fast for someone with such little room to move.

Simon glared at Jayne and slowly continued toward his sister popping the cap off the syringe in his pocket.

"Mei-mei please!" Kaylee cried, "Ain't no good at all if you splatter yourself 'cross the bay."

"Do not rain sunshine, you'll tarnish your yellow and make it run blue." River called out in a sing song voice.

Suddenly, River froze in mid spin nearly losing her balance, she grabbed at the wire for support.

"River!" Simon and Kaylee yelled in unison, even Jayne stopped working and looked up, hoping he wouldn't have to clean up the mess if loony did splattered herself across the cargo bay floor.

River remained frozen; her face a ghostly pale, a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. "He's alive." It was a barely audible whisper.

"Mei-mei?" Simon asked carefully stepping closer prepared to physical remove her from the rail if necessary, "Please mei-mei let me give you something to calm you down."

River read her brother's intention and she could not allow it, her beast was alive and he needed her. She tried to make Simon understand, "The beast has been searching for his mate, he's never forgotten, he never forgot the girl! He needs her now, she must go and rescue him! Wild things cannot be caged and chained!" She cried out in frustration, in her panic she was unable to make her words mean her thoughts.

"River, I don't understand, you need to come down and let me give you something, and then once you're calm again we can talk." Simon removed the needle from his pocket.

"No!" River shrieked and leapt down from the railing.

"River!" Simon and Kaylee cried out in unison both diving for her and catching only air.

River turned a perfect somersault in mid air, landing noiselessly on a large metal crate, before hoping down to the cargo bay floor.

"Now moonbrain," Jayne approached her hands up and palms out to show he was unarmed, "Let the Doc help you, ain't got time for this, got a job to do." He took a step closer. "Cap's liable to be mite pissed he comes back and you're carryin' on."

River took a moment to assess the situation, her brother with the needle, Kaylee, and Jayne all slowly circling her. She dropped into a crouch and swung her leg out knocking Jayne's feet out from underneath him and laying him out on his back, the biggest threat neutralized she leapt up and fled the cargo bay out into the sunshine of the busy space port before Jayne had time to realize yet again, the ninety pound girl had laid him out. Swearing quite inventively he pushed himself up of the ground and went barreling after her. River ignored the shouting of her family and disappeared into the crowd.

He was here, somewhere in the city her beast was chained and she ran as fast as she could, cutting her feet on the ground as she twisted through back alleyways. She didn't think, she didn't need to her body acted purely on instinct as she followed the thread of Riddick's thoughts, with every step the pull of the string became stronger, the years of its absence no longer relevant, the call of his mind silencing all others. Her mind cleared and for the first time in years, since their separation she was able to distinguish her thoughts and feelings from those around her and her only thoughts surrounded him. Finally, she halted in front of a rundown hotel.

"Riddick." Her voice was a mere whisper, his name tasting familiar on her tongue though it had been five years since she'd allowed herself to speak it aloud.

The beast growled only mildly satisfied he had managed to take out six of the nine man team Toombs had come at him with before getting hit with the shock gun, forty thousand volts was enough to put anyone down, 'Fuckers getting smarter' he thought to himself. _Hun dan_ (bastard) was sittin' pretty lounged across the bed waiting on back up, he'd learned from the last time and wasn't about to transport Riddick without it. Chains be damned, Riddick was one gorram dangerous fucker, and he wasn't looking for a scar to match the one he'd left last time along the left side of his face.

"Riddick." He heard the whisper as if it was a scream, his heart stopped beating for a moment as the beast perked up, and he closed his eyes behind the blindfold stretching out his senses reaching desperately for the touch of her mind. 'She is here! _**Our**_ River is here!' He practically screamed to his beast who lashed out against the chains in anticipation. Riddick took a breath to steady himself and on the exhale he pushed his thoughts out to his dark haired angel.

"River?" He thought with absolute reverence.

"The girl has found you!" Her thoughts screamed with joy.

Riddick felt as if he could rip through his chains, the empty void he had felt these last five years vanished, it didn't heal, it simply disappeared as if it had never existed.

"The beast has been caged but the girl has no desire to visit him at the zoo."

Riddick smirked, he didn't realize how much he had missed the way she spoke and thought in riddles and metaphors. "So how's 'bout you slipping us the key?"

"Three men." She spoke through his mind, it wasn't a question he knew she was merely stating a fact.

"Was nine."

She could hear the smugness in his thoughts and couldn't resist teasing him just a bit, "And yet you are still chained."

Riddick growled at her through his thoughts but there was no malice in it, River mentally rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look River-girl, you get your scrawny _pig gu_ (ass) up here and break your beast out."

River didn't bother to respond; instead she leapt up the fire escape moving silently to the fifth floor and eased her way into the window at the end of the hall.

"Room 508," he thought to her, "Big Boss man lounging on the bed, armed, one shock gun capable of forty thousand volts, one hit stuns the second kills, two pistols, one shouldered, the other hip holster, favors the one on his hip, shiv on his hip, my shiv by the way," he growled in his thoughts, "shiv in his boot, cocky hun dan too, gave him a nice souvenir our last run in, five inch scar runs down his left cheek. Second merc, pickin' his nails with a shiv, sitting in a chair, watching some horror flick on the cortex, four pistols on this one, paranoid little shit, one non lethal stun baton, packs a punch, last one leaning against the wall watching the vid over the other one's shoulder, he's got a baton too, one boot shiv, one rifle with armor piercing rounds, three grenades and one flash bomb on his belt, he's got a traq gun too, nothing to consider, your immune to the shit he's got, his side arm drifts ¼ inch to the right, he hasn't got the hang of it. I'm at your nine coming through the door metal pipe runs in from the floorboard straight up into the ceiling, heavy duty chain single length legs and arms wrapped around the pole sitting up blindfolded, got an itch on my nose hoping you can fix that." River rolled her eyes. "My duffel's at the foot of bed, couple of spare shivs, some cred chips, change of clothes, nothing I can't live without."

River listened intently as Riddick went over the important particulars mentally forming a layout of the room.

"No, the window's to the left not the right." Riddick corrected her as he watched the map draw itself in her mind. "Toombs is starting to doze, the standing merc is walking towards me. Duffel zips from the left." He watched the map reformulate itself and he smirked as she let him in on her plan.

"What in the gorram hell is so funny?" The merc demanded snapping out his stun baton.

Riddick didn't answer instead his smirk grew as he lifted his face towards the sound of the man's voice. He snarled when the baton contacted with his chin, the sound cutting off into a dangerous laugh, "My girl's gonna put that through your eye."

"Is that so?" The merc laughed delivering a solid kick to Riddick's ribs.

"Mathis!" Toombs barked, "Anyone ever tell you it's not smart to poke dangerous animals? Don't rattle the dogs cage ain't been paid yet." Toombs jumped at the sound of a soft knock on the door.

"Gettin' a mite tetchy in your old age Toombs?" Riddick smirked, his beast pacing in anticipation. There was no doubt in their minds that _**their**_ girl would get them out, River basked in the unfamiliar feeling of trust even after all these years. She had nothing like that on Serenity.

The knock came again slightly louder. "Well?" Toombs snapped at Mathis and he jumped to look through the peephole. The other merc had set down his cortex but didn't bother to stand. 'Sloppy.' Riddick thought.

"It's a girl boss, all kinds of shiny too, tiny thing."

Riddick growled possessively in unison with his beast without realizing a sound had left his lips.

River giggled at him through her mind.

"Not funny girl," he continued to growl.

"The girl has grown up while the beast was away, is used to such thoughts, no longer offend."

Riddick did not like the idea of some skinny ass punk sniffing around _**their**_ girl grown up or not, no one touches what was _**theirs**_, would have to speak to her brother on that account.

"Well now." Toombs smirked smoothing out his hair and shouldering Mathis out of the way and taking a look for himself he let out a low whistle.

Riddick struggled against his chains his beast roaring.

"What's that Dickey boy caught a whiff of something you won't be tasting for a good long time did ya?" He laughed as Riddick snarled in response.

Still laughing Toombs swung the door open.

"First mistake," Riddick whispered as Toombs went down, River's bare foot scraped and bleeding had connected solidly with his throat, he hit the ground gasping for air.

Mathis was caught off guard by the sight of a ninety pound girl and the angle at which she had kicked his boss catching a sight of her undergarments.

"Dirty thoughts," River scowled.

"Second mistake," Riddick whispered gleefully as River landed a spinning kick directly to the merc's jaw, reaching down she yanked the stun baton from his holster and gripping it with both hands as he tried to recovered she shoved it through his eye socket. It hadn't been a part of her original plan but her beast had promised it and they always kept their promises.

It was an unnecessary movement though and the effort she wasted trying to rip the stick back out left her exposed, the third merc got a lucky shot clipping the underside of her bicep. Blood rushed from the wound as she felt the searing white metal burn through her flesh.

The smell of their River's blood had Riddick lashing out uselessly against his chains, the beast wild with rage. "Third ruttin mistake!" He snarled out.

River spun around her eyes wild as the beast's rage poured out into her mind, in one single motion she ripped the pistol from Toombs shoulder holster and fired, the merc fell a small circle of blood pouring out dead center of his forehead. Then, without hesitation she turned on Toombs who bent over on all fours now was still gasping for air and pressed the cold metal of his own gun against the back of his head.

"Bullet in the brainpan. Squish." River fired, blood and bits of brain spraying her arms and face.

The room was silent for a moment as River slowly leveled her gaze with the blindfolded one of Riddick. She yanked the key and Riddick's goggles from Toomb's side pocket kicking him over with her bare foot and crossed the room. Slowly she knelt in front of Riddick and pushed the blindfold up. He purred at the first contact of skin he'd had from her in five years. Despite the chains the beast was content.

Their eyes locked her large green meeting his silver blue and not for the first time Riddick wished desperately he could see the color of her eyes. He _**knew**_ they were green because she had told him they were the shade of pine needles; they were the taste of spinach. It was how River explained color to him and because he had held pine needles in his hand before, they were hardy and smelled of sap and the earth, and he had tasted spinach, sharp and slightly acidic, he _**knew**_ the color of her eyes, but still every part of him wished he could _**see**_ them.

River unlocked the padlock and within a second she was engulfed in his massive arms, he buried his face in her hair and neck drinking in her scent like a man taking his first sip of water after a journey through the desert. River purred in utter contentment, she was whole once more.

"Never again _Bao bei_, (treasured one, darling) never again." Riddick whispered into her hair.

River felt his mind wrap around hers like a cocoon, interlocking with her own, morphing her into something beautiful and worthy. The smell of her blood still running freely pulled Riddick back into the real world and gingerly he removed her arms from around his neck and lifted her right arm inspecting the damage. It was nothing serious, the bullet had grazed her but nicked a vein, a few stitches and she would be as good as new. He lifted her up off the ground and onto the bed, leaving her side briefly to kick the door closed completely and throw the lock.

He tore a piece of sheet off the bed and tightly wrapped the wound. "Gotta get you stitched up River girl." He rumbled licking clean a line of blood that had run down her arm, the beast purred in appreciation.

"Simon will repair her." Riddick knew Simon was her brother and a doc, in his search for her he had familiarized himself with the particulars of Serenity and her crew.

"You." Riddick corrected, "Simon will repair you." He was going to have to do something about the third person references; he had almost completely broke her of the habit before they were separated.

"The girl," she paused correcting herself, "I will be well, I am complete again. The ballerina has her beast, her Big Bad." The nickname was new, but it felt right having plucked it from the surface of his memories.

"Where are your gorram shoes?" Riddick demanded suddenly taking in her cut and bloodied feet. He was growling again more from concern than anger as he got up and hunted down a wash cloth from the bathroom and filled a glass with water.

"The girl has proper foot wear needed to feel Serenity beneath her feet." River giggled as she watched Riddick careful wash her feet, wiping gently over the few cuts she had sustained.

"Not funny girl." He rumbled getting up and digging through his duffel he found a pair of socks and tugged them onto her feet, they reached her knees. "Need to kick on River-girl, can't be leaving bodies around hotel rooms." He said getting up to relieve the dead mercs of their weapons and any spare cred chips they had on them. When he was finished he walked back over to the bed and grunted jerking his head up. River giggled again and jumped up onto his back and without a backward glance Riddick picked up his duffel and left the hotel via the Fire Escape River had climbed up. The world was right and whole once more.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks to maelet and Solaira who review and to everybody's that read so far. I started this chapter last night and after writing some tonight I realized it was going to have to be cut a little short or run extremely long and rather than make anybody wait I decided to post the first half and continue writing away tonight to bring you the second part hopefully before the night is over. This chapter is Riddick meets the crew and their immediate reaction to River's new friend. The next chapter will be the explanation as to how River and Riddick came to be paired at the Academy its relationship to Blue Sun and the Alliance and why Riddick and River have the effect of each other that they do. Hopefully it will answer all questions connecting the two 'verses and then by chapter four I promise to give ya'll some action.

A little side note, Riddick is by no means a nice guy, and he probably never will be. I always get a little put off by fanfics that change him to be all gushy feely and warm and fuzzy, River is the only one Riddick is kind to and that is because he sees her not as a separate person but an extensive of himself therefore her happiness equals his happiness in the same way he strives to keep his inner beast happy. Hope that clears some things up and now without further undo Chapter 2.

And again… don't own anything just like to play with other peoples imaginary friends when I get bored with my own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you mean you lost her?" Mal bellowed at Jayne, Kaylee, and Simon when he and Zoe had returned to the ship. The slightly pleasant buzz he'd gotten from tossing back a few with Zoe had dissipated instantaneously, "Did I not say at breakfast that we look after our own?"

"Girl freaked Mal, ain't a gorram thing anyone of us could have done, started mouthin' off 'bout caged animals and settin 'em free." Jayne yelled back defensively.

"And no one saw fit to go after her?"

"We tried Cap' ain't Jayne or Simon's fault, lost her in the crowd nearly soon as she'd stepped off ship." Kaylee explained wringing her hands and casting nervous glances at Simon.

"Doc, she in control?" Mal asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No, captain, she's just as bad as right before Miranda, it happened like Jayne said, one minute Kaylee and I were trying to get her down from the rail and then she jumped, I thought she was going to break her neck, but she landed without so much as a scratch, she attacked Jayne when he tried to stop her and then kept running."

"Jayne, Zoe arm up, Kaylee get the mule prepped you're stayin' with the ship, Doc grab your bag case she's left a mess behind her, world o' trouble that girl can find out there. This ain't the type of city for a little girl to be loose in, now 'specially since the Alliance has pulled from the Rim, seems like some folks lost all sense of law and order." Mal barked panic setting in for his adopted daughter.

"Big city sir," Zoe remarked, "Girl could be anywhere by now."

"And what are you suggesting Zoe that we just leave her?" Mal snapped. "Ain't happenin'."

"Ain't said a thing like it Sir, just saying River's a grown girl and we all know she's more than capable of taking down any _hun dan_ (bastard) that tries to get all feely. I'm saying we sit tight keep an ear on the cortex if she's not back by nightfall then we go lookin." In truth Zoe was just as worried as the captain, but knew if River didn't want to be found she wouldn't. Hell half the time they couldn't keep track of her on Serenity in the black, tryin' to find her in the city would be like lookin' for a needle in a haystack.

Mal was about to protest but the sound of the bay doors opening drew his attention and all five crew members turned in unison, Mal tapping his foot like an irate father whose daughter is two hours late for curfew. He didn't know what to expect when his Albatross came strolling back in, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of River riding piggyback on a man whose size and appearance made Jayne seem like a scared kitten.

"River!" Simon yelled half in anger and the other part pure relief as he ran towards her, halting in mid step as the man growled.

River giggled at her brother's startled look, "Play nice!" She pinched Riddick's arm, "_Ge-ge_ (big brother, affectionate term) is a friend."

"You're bleeding _mei-mei_, (little sister, affectionate term) get down off of that…that," Simon stuttered, "that man." He started to reach for her again but immediately pulled back, instinct to care for his sister warring with survival as the man bared his teeth at Simon again.

River playfully tapped him on his head, "I said play nice!" she scolded and Riddick craned his neck back to glare at her.

She jumped down but he grabbed hold of her hand before she could dart away, "Go put you gorram boots on, then let your brother patch you up before he faints, the only scrawny core bred _pig gu_ (ass) I haul around is you." He smirked.

River crossed her arms and pouted like a child, using the lip that had won her so many battles of will in the past, "They suffocate my toes! Girl needs to feel Serenity to see."

"Ain't thirteen anymore River-girl, lip ain't gonna work," he chuckled noticing but not caring the five slack jawed idiots staring, "I said boots, now."

River scowled for a moment before stomping past the crew muttering a string of mandarin curses that could have made Jayne blush if he wasn't stunned into silence. Simon and Kaylee followed her casting backward glances at the gigantic male River had ridden home, deciding it was best to let the gun hands work it out.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, River called without looking back, "The girl would be very upset if she returns to gunshots and blood," she looked over her shoulder glaring at the group which remained behind in the bay, "Behave." She ordered, and with a flip of brown hair and a twirl of silk she disappeared from sight, no one quite knew to whom she was referring.

Mal was the first as usual to regain his power of speech, "What in the gorram hell just happened? Who in the ruttin hell are you? And 'specially how is it you knew Lil' Albatross at thirteen, girl was in some mite unsavory hands 'round that time." His fingers twitched on his holster, the gorram _hun dan _(bastard) had had his hands in all sorts of unwarranted places while he was carrying his lil' 'tross, man had no busy touching on her that way.

Riddick leveled his goggled gaze at the Captain and dismissing him as a non threat, he answered, "Just passin' through, come to collect my girl that's all, soon as she gets herself patched up and grabs her gear we'll be kicking on. Ain't got no business with you and yours."

Furious Mal stumbled and stuttered over his next words unable to piece together any semblance of rational thought. Zoe remained stoic, her eyes had not left Riddick since the moment the doors had opened, and her fingers drummed against her side arm, she was the one to watch Riddick noted. The Captain was all passion and fire, which was good and all, but that would get a man killed, now the dark skinned first mate she was cold intellect, that was something to be wary of.

Jayne just looked confused, "You takin' crazy on? What would ya do that for? Girl's all sorts of _feng le _(insane_)_."

Riddick moved in a blur, Zoe blinked and Jayne was pressed against the wall, Riddick's shiv pressed firmly against his jugular. "Ain't crazy just a bit confused at times, any one knows how to listen proper would know that. My girl gets a bit sensitive 'bout being called so, do you well to remember that Jayne Cobb." Riddick spoke with a level of nonchalant calm that sent a shiver down Zoe's spine, it itched her somthin' powerful as it was that she knew she had seen the man's face somewhere but could not place where. Riddick heard the clicks of guns being cocked, but didn't turn his focus once from Jayne.

"And I get mite tetchy 'bout people laying hands on my crew, Lil' Albatross don't care much for it either you'll come to find." Mal said evenly having regained his ability to form coherent words rather quickly. "Mind you River's my crew."

"We shiny Jayne?" Riddick snarled ignoring the captain and first mate entirely.

"Shiny." Jayne croaked out and Riddick released his hold stepping back from the merc, his shiv seemingly disappearing into thin air. He didn't like the idea of putting it away but River was coming and he wasn't going to be the one caught with his shiv out.

"Ain't looking for trouble Captain Reynolds," Riddick used his full name knowing it made people uncomfortable when you knew who they were and they didn't know who you were, "Just here for what's mine, like I said before."

"You listen good you _Qing wa kao de liu mang _(Frog humping son of a bitch_),_ you ain't taking my Albatross, not while I got a bullet left in my gun and a breath left in my gorram body!" Mal snarled.

"Ain't welcome here friend, you returned our River, we 'ppreciate that, now we'd 'ppreciate even more if you turn your _pig gu_ (ass) around and off our ship." Zoe added removing another gun from her belt and cocking it. Not to be out done Jayne pulled his two out as well, a little belatedly but if everyone else was drawin' guns Jayne sure as hell was too.

The beast roared, HIS ALBATROSS? Dead. Fucker was Dead. The sweet spot was already singing to him. "RIVER BELONGS TO **US**!" He snarled slipping into plural for the first time in front of anyone who was not River, the sound echoed throughout the hold, but no one moved. The beast was practically salivating to be released. Riddick listened to the whispers drift to his ear, a link in the chain snapped, a feral growl rumbled from his chest, his body humming with electricity as he unconsciously shifted his position preparing to lunge. He took a step forward forcing Mal's gun flush against his chest, daring him to shoot. "Didn't come for a fight Malcolm, but _**we**_ take what belongs to _**us**_. _Ni zhao si ma? _(You wanna die?)."

Mal was losing the edge, the man was obviously unhinged, anyone who referred to themselves in the plural had to be. Riddick saw the doubt flicker across his eyes and made his move. Faster than he had Jayne against the wall he turned Mal's own gun against him. "First mistake Captain," Riddick sneered the word out, he shoved the gun against Mal's chest "shoulda ghosted me. Second," Riddick didn't get to finish. His head flew up in the direction of the stairs where a particularly angry looking Reader was staring back at him. _Ta de ma_ (Fuck!)! He wasn't supposed to be the one holding a weapon when River got back. Well out least he was out gunned, can't blame the guy with four guns pointed at him for holdin' one.

"Does not matter," River pushed into his head.

"Ruttin readers," he grumbled out loud tossing Mal's gun to the ground after emptying the rounds.

Mal took a swing the second Riddick dropped his gun but it wasn't fast enough. Riddick caught the motion out of the corner of his eye and sidestepped at the last moment; Mal whirled around stumbling but was able to regain his balance and dignity catching himself before he fell to the ground.

Riddick smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Ni men dou shi sha gua _(You are all idiots.)." River yelled from the top of the stairs, a piece of surgical string dangling from her arm and still bootless.

"I told you boots first girl." Riddick rumbled unhappier at the fact she hadn't listened to him then at the four guns still pointed at his head.

River walked purposefully down the stairs, Simon appearing from the hallway, "Mei-mei, you need to let me…" Simon didn't finish his sentence as his eyes took in the scene below him and he came to a screeching halt, Kaylee nearly colliding into him.

River continued down the stairs oblivious to the tension in the room or at least seemingly so, River was never oblivious to anything. "Mei-mei don't" Kaylee called from over Simon's shoulder, "He's dangerous."

Riddick barked out a laugh as River slide in front of him, acting as a wall between him and the crew, a very Riddick like smirk gracing her face. "The beast would never hurt his ballerina, then he would have no one to dance with."

Riddick wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back flush against his chest, the beast begrudgingly settled as she idly ran her fingers along the arm which held her to him.

"The girl cannot allow you to hurt her Big Bad. She will become broken again, lower your weapons."

"River, you know how I feel 'bout people givin' orders on my ship." Mal warned.

"Then I shall leave your ship." River said sadly, while Riddick practically spewed smugness from his pores.

Kaylee let out a cry of dismay and ran down the stairs followed by Simon, "River, what are you talking about?" Simon demanded, "You haven't been sleeping, you're not well enough to make a decision like that. You don't even know him!"

Riddick growled causing Simon to step back. "Get your gear River, I'll finish the stitches myself, find us a ship and will kick on, whole 'verse out there just waitin' on us. Don't need a single one of these _hun dans _(Bastards)."

River let out a sigh. Zoe cautiously lowered her weapons not likely the fact the girl stood between them and him as if she was drawin' a line in the sand, and after a pointed look from her Jayne begrudgingly lowered his as well but didn't go so far as to holster them. "The girl does not wish to leave her family and her home, but she will if Captain Daddy cannot be made to understand."

"Got all the time in the world 'Tross," Mal said his voice softening at River's tone and her threat to jump ship, the thought of her leaving cut deeper than when Inara had gone.

"Incorrect assumption Captain Daddy, the ballerina and her beast have been dancing, it will not be long before their stage is discovered and the cleaners come searching."

"Say that again," Mal rubbed his head not following.

"River-girl tore through a couple of mercs to get me out, left a bit of a mess behind us." River beamed at the pride in his thoughts and he smirked down at her.

"River," Simon scolded her, "what have you done?" She immediately recoiled from Simon's disgust pushing herself further against Riddick.

"Watch yourself Doc," he warned, "you might be her brother, but it won't save your ass."

The tension in the bay was mounting again, River swayed on her feet from the bombarding emotions of the crew, and Riddick swept her up, carefully avoiding her wounded arm and cradled her against his chest, "Your thoughts are all too ruttin' loud shut them the hell up!" He barked. "Been livin' round a Reader this long and you still can't control yourselves!" Riddick's beast snapped viciously at its bars, he needed to get _**their**_ girl off this gorram ship and away from the ruttin' idiots who thought she belonged to them. Her arm was bleedin' pretty bad though, that needed to be fixed before anything else.

Simon echoed Riddick's thoughts, and took a tentative step forward, "River, mei-mei, you're not thinking clearly, you haven't been sleeping, you've been hurt, please let me take you back up to the infirmary and get you patched up." Simon was practically vibrating with nervous energy.

"Albatross, you let him put you down, then go get yourself patched up, afterwards, you and me are gonna have words _dong ma? _(understand)"

"Nothing to explain Captain, like I've said already, and I don't like to repeat myself, I got what I came for, ain't looking for trouble, I'm taking _**my**_ girl and kicking on, _dong ma_?"

Mal sputtered incoherently.

"The girl will talk." River said quietly occupied with tracing Riddick's jaw line, producing a comforting rumbling from his chest. "First, take her please to the infirmary so _Ge-ge _will stop being neon and sharp, he is so loud." She complained rubbing her forehead against Riddick's chest.

He grunted and pushed past the crew and up the stairs; following River's thought direction to the infirmary with Simon and Kaylee one step behind.

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne remained in the cockpit staring at one another not completely sure what had just happened. "Jayne, time you brought Vera out, want you to watch 'em be sure to be extra intimidatin' like, after River's patched up you haul 'em into the mess, 'bout time we had ourselves a little family meetin'."

"Sure Mal, but I don't think it will be of much use. You know who that _hun dan_ (bastard) is right?

"Jayne you know 'em?" Zoe asked, "Thought he looked a mite familiar but I can't place him."Z

"Aww hell Zoe, ain't a merc in the 'verse worth his guns that don't know him. That's Richard B. Riddick in the flesh, 'pposed to be a ghost though," Jayne scratched his head, " 'member 'bout a year back, it was all over the cortex he went down in some kinda crash, heard tell only three got off that planet alive, some kinda merc, some kid, a boy I think, and some holy man one of them crazy Crislams." Jayne rolled his eyes, "Those folks need to make up their gorram minds, that _gou shi_ (shit) don't make no kind of sense." Jayne shook his head and kicked an invisible stone, "Truth is Mal that man's got more kills under his belt then all of us on this ship combined. Iffin' he's taken a liking to little crazy all the better for her, hate to be the man that stands between Riddick and what he wants, like to remain breathin' for a bit longer still, iffin' you catch my drift."

"Come to think of it Sir, 'bout a year ago when was River had a spell for a few weeks, thought we'd lost her again."

"Ta de ma. (Fuck)" Mal swore.

"Sir, don't know about you but I got a powerful need to know what Riddick wants with our River and why she seems to be so comfortable with a mass murderer. Girl wouldn't bring danger onto our heads, saved our pig gus (asses) to many times to foul it all up, she's a bit crazy but she ain't stupid."

Mal was quiet for a minute, "Jayne, go on and get Vera, Zoe I wanted you to lockdown and disable the shuttles."

"Sir?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna get us back in the black, don't like the idea of him just running off and taking our girl with him, ain't one person getting off this boat 'til I get some gorram answers." He muttered stomping off in the direction of the cockpit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick snorted in amusement when the merc stepped into the doorway holding an obscenely large gun in his hands. Briefly he thought about planting a shiv in the doorframe just in case the fucker had forgotten exactly who he was dealing with, but River pinched him hard on the inside of his arm.

"Fuck, River!" He growled, "What in the ruttin hell was that for?" He demanded.

"The beast knows what he has done do not feign ignorance." River matched his glare.

Riddick muttered a steady stream of mandarin and English curses under his breath as he settled himself against the table that River was sitting cross legged on, allowing her to run her fingers down his scalp and neck calming him.

"Promise you will not be angry." River said meekly.

Riddick immediately stood up, "_He chu-sheng za-jiao de zang-huo!_ (Filthy fornicator of livestock)" Riddick cursed as the ship shuddered to life beneath his feet, River couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at his choice of words. "Ain't funny girl, you knew he was plannin' this."

River shrugged and busied herself inspecting Simon's careful stitch work. "The girl has a pack of her own now, wishes the beast to join, cannot happen if the beast insists on claiming his dominance, the girl knows she belongs to him and that is enough."

Riddick growled low in his throat, not pleased with the idea that River had been forming other attachments besides him.

"The beast must remember the girl was alone for a long time needed the protection of others and found a pack to call her own."

His anger dissipated immediately replaced by a wave of intense guilt. He had failed her before and now she had found others to keep her safe. The beast sulked.

"No!" River cut off his train of thought, "The girl knows now the beast was always tracking, was not his fault they were torn apart. He tried to save them, girl could not keep up." She grabbed his face causing Simon to sigh in frustration as she ripped the stitch he had just completed.

"River, please," Simon said pulling her injured arm back toward him, disgusted and confused by the exchange between his sister and the Neanderthal, but he held his tongue for the moment more out of self preservation than anything else.

"The girl is sorry Ge-ge (big brother affectionate) but she needs to make him understand." River pleaded.

"Hush girl," he answered softly, "I get it." Riddick said not meaning a word of it, and knowing River knew it too, she sat back huffing.

Jayne shifted uncomfortably from his position in the doorway all the crazy talk on top of the two _feng le_ (insane) killers was seriously beginning to damage his calm.

"The man-named-Jayne has nothing to fear the girl will not allow any harm to come to her family."

"Not a'scared of nothin' girl," Jayne scowled repositioning himself so he filled the doorway completely.

Simon snipped the surgical string tying of the tiny row off stitches and moved to begin bandaging the wound.

Riddick gave River a pointed look. "Thank you Ge-ge, he will bandage the girl."

Simon looked up in surprise, "River, I am perfectly capable..."

Riddick cut him off and shouldering him out of the way, he snatched the bandages from Simon's hand, "Listen Doc, know you're her brother and all, and you did some mighty fine stitch work won't hardly scar, but I don't particularly care for anyone's hands on what's mine. You done your job now go on, River-girl and I have some catching up to do."

Simon looked as if he was going to rupture a blood vessel, "Just who in the ruttin' 'verse do you think you are? It was ME who saved MY sister from the gorram Alliance, ME that sat with her every night for the first few years after every nightmare, ME who cleaned vomit up from her bed, ME that looked after her EVERY SECOND OF EVERY GORRAM DAY, while she spouted nothing but insane ramblings and attacked crew members for wearing blue shirts and for having odd hair, ME that defended her and took care of her. How dare you walk in here and tell me I have no right to my sister, for all I know you're one of the _hun dans_ that made her like this!" River had never seen or felt Simon so angry before and she cringed away from the crimson which poured out of his mind. Jayne stood drop jawed unable to believe the little core bred _gou shi _(shit) had had it in him. Kaylee merely trembled unsure what to do.

A low threatening rumble came from Riddick's throat.

"Oh go ahead and growl you stupid man beast, but if you think for one gorram second I will allow you to take my sister off this gorram boat you're a ruttin fool! _Yi dwei da buen chuo roh!(_Big stupid pile of stinking meat) " Simon's chest was heaving with anger and his fists were curled up into tight balls, the man before him might be able to snap his neck before he blinked but in the moment the fact had been forgotten.

It was only River's tiny hand placed against his chest which kept Riddick from lunging at the Doctor and ripping his pansy ass throat out. "It is time for the girl to talk." She said quietly, pulling strength from the beast, "Ge-ge, do not be crimson," River said sliding off the table and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Riddick had to keep telling himself that the boy was the girl's brother to keep from ripping his arms off and beating him to death with them, though the beast felt that was the best possible solution, "_Kill them all, take __**our**__ girl."_ It whispered.

"The girl will explain how she came to dance with the beast; you will not be forgotten, you will always be her Ge-ge Simon."

Simon's face relaxed looking down at his mei-mei's tear stained one, "River, oh River I'm so sorry mei-mei." He spoke softly pulling her tightly to him.

"Don't be angry anymore Ge-ge, the girl promises she will not run away without saying goodbye, she will not disappear into the black."

Kaylee's eyes were overflowing and she ran over to the brother and sister wrapping her own arms around the pair. "Oh mei-mei," she cried, "you can't go, we've lost too much already!"

"Sunshine does not rain, River is sorry she clouded your skies you are her Jei-jei (big sister affectionate) she will not leave you either."

Jayne cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the emotional outpouring, not to mention Riddick was making him more than a little tetchy as much as crazy irritated him she came in right handy when needed and he didn't want to see her go either, but would never admit to it. "Cap' wants everybody in the mess when you're done here."

Riddick had remained silent during the exchange, closing off a part of his mind to River where he could think without her reading him. His beast was pacing, his body vibrating with anger and he did not want it to overflow into her already overwhelmed mind.

River released her Ge-ge and Jei-jei and focused her attention back to Riddick, she had felt the wall close in his mind and tentatively she reached and touched it, gently sliding her fingers against its rough surface. "The girl understands." She thought to him, "She wishes the beast would learn to understand." And then with a sigh she turned to leave the infirmary, "Captain Daddy is waiting."

"River," Riddick rumbled.

She turned, "Yes, she knows, she will get her boots first." Silently she turned away again and walked out of the infirmary.

Riddick watched her turn away from him, for five years he had been waiting for this day and while part of him wanted nothing more for _**their**_ girl to be happy, another part, the beast in him would have like nothing more than to slit each and every one of the crew's throat tonight as they slept, sure River would be pissed at first, but eventually, the beast reasoned, eventually she would get over it and realize that they were the only one she needed anyway. Riddick the man held his beast in check for the moment however, with the promise should he feel it was necessary the beast would be given full reign in dealing with the crew and he would not hold it back in the slightest. The beast grumbled, far from satisfied, but settled back into its cage.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N—Hey ya'll thanks for keeping up! Next chapter might take me another day or so we're redoing our downstairs so River n Riddick are just going to have to be a bit patient.

Solaira- thanks for another review super appreciate the support, unfortunately no Simon fainting in this one, my Simon is a bit more ballsier especially where his sister is concerned. He did jab Jayne with a needle for selling him and River out on Ariel and he stepped up to the plate on Miranda as well, so while he's by no means Jayne level he's also not as big of a core bred fancy pants anymore, he's been drifting in the black for nearly six years at this point so he's grown a little bit of a pair. :)

Once again--- just playing with Joss's imaginary friends, mine are seeing a movie.

3-

River took her time returning to the mess, trying to focus, to order her words so her family would understand and so her beast would not be so angry. It seemed inevitable however that she would anger someone or her beast would bite, neither outcome was acceptable. She did not want to have to leave her family, but she could already feel the difference in her mind that his presence had brought to her, and she did not think she could handle being torn from him again. She knew even with her beast she would never be completely sane, it was no longer possible, they had cut away her brain and you cannot repair something that has a missing piece, but her beast filled that hole, gave her something to focus on, something to grip to when the current was too much to tread on her own. She needed to make them understand, all of them.

Serenity was not that large and she reached the mess before she had any answers and the mixture of emotions pouring out from the crew did not help her clarity. Before crossing the threshold into the inevitable she took a calming breath and reached out her mind searching for her beast, her stone. When she had cried to god on Miranda to make her a stone she had been praying in fact to be like her beast, when she asked to be made a bird it was to join him, the only one capable of saving her, the reason her mind had broken under the weight of the secret. She reached out to him now hoping he was not so angry he would push her away and deny her.

As if to answer her Riddick appeared in the doorway and without a word lifted her up to his chest wrapping her slender legs around his waist, he buried his face against her neck. "Nothing in the 'verse _Bao bei_ (treasured one, darling)." He whispered and River felt his beast push into her mind as well and she could almost feel his fur against her fingers, in her ears she could hear his comforting purr and she relaxed into his embrace.

"The ballerina belongs to the beast, but the beast must not make the ballerina choose, knowing who she would choose should be enough." She thought to him.

"It is," he thought, before adding out loud, "for now," and the beast rumbled in agreement.

Riddick carried River into the mess, taking a seat and positioning her to sit comfortably on his lap; he pulled her head against his chest twisting his fingers into her hair.

"Glad that you could join us 'Tross, wonderin' now if you'd mind explainin' to us all why it is you've found a new best friend in one of the 'verse's most wanted, not to mention one that's supposed to be dead, and how it came to be you left a trail of bodies going after him." Mal was standing at the head of the table both hands tightly gripping the chair to keep himself from going for his gun, as he watched the man paw at his daughter like he had every right to touch her.

Zoe sat to his right as usual, one eye on her captain and the other on Riddick, under the table her hand rested against her holster the other wrapped around two fingers of whiskey. Simon sat between her and Kaylee mustering his best protective Ge-ge face fueled mostly by generous portions of said whiskey. Kaylee's eyes never left River but she clutched one of Simon's hands fully prepared to drag him out of the line of fire should he decide to stick his foot in his mouth again. Jayne had moved from his usual spot to Mal's left hand side, forgoing the glass and drinking straight from his own personal bottle of gut rot, while Riddick had sat him and River across from Kaylee preferring to keep space between him and the merc and even more space between him and Zoe. The tension was palpable but for the first time in a very long time it had no effect on River what so ever, cradled as she was in Riddick's arms she felt his mind wrap around hers like a protective cocoon, filtering and separating thoughts from feelings, letting her see without having to feel, this is why she needed him, this is why the crew had to be made to understand.

"The girl does not know where to begin," she said untangling herself from Riddick's hand so she could sit up straight and look at each member of her family. "There is much to tell." She looked up to Riddick for the answer, an action that was not missed by a single member of the crew.

"Guess it depends _Bao bei_," Riddick told her and Mal wasn't the only one who cringed at Riddick's term of endearment, "You really trust these people?"

River looked at him, she didn't speak, through their minds nor aloud, she didn't need to everything she felt was conveyed in that one look. Riddick let out a heavy breath, if River trusted them that was enough, at least for now. "Lights, fifteen percent." He growled out, sliding his goggles down revealing his silver blue mercury eyes.

Kaylee gasped bringing her hand to her mouth, Simon stared wide eyed with medical curiosity, Mal and Zoe watched him warily, an inkling of the direction the story was heading forming in both their minds. They had never seen a Furyan before, but remembered the stories of a world destroyed, not so unlike Mal's own home world and despite himself Mal began to reevaluate the man sitting in front of him.

"Hey, neat." Jayne said.

"No," River corrected him, her fingers tracing along Riddick's eye sockets, "Beautiful." He purred deeply in response.

"The Company aka Blue Sun, recruited me out of a boy's home when I was thirteen, guess they saw somethin' in me, thought they could train it, tame it, call it their own. Wasn't that hard to make a kid in system disappear, most those homes are funded through Blue Sun anyway, keep up a nice public friendly face, keeps people from asking questions. I went into special forces training."

"You were an Operative." Simon glared at him, and Kaylee pinched him under the table.

"Yeah," Riddick didn't bother to deny it, though in truth he was something a bit more specialized, "Six years later I get a call, special job, somethin' they needed the best for, they say, somebody who doesn't ask questions, just gets the job done. Told me they'd developed a new kind of weapon, needed a way to control it, you see the Alliance their all about control and order, little bit of chaos and they go screamin'." Riddick snorted.

"The girl was not the first to be cut on and poked with needles, trial and error, life is inconsequential, the ends justify the means, all for a better world. They cut it out, to let it all flow in, wasn't meant to flow in, they reversed the flow of the River, the girl's mind was drowning. They called the warrior, the Furyan, the one whose mind always dwells in two worlds, wanted him to teach the girl. Two-by-two not just for hands of blue, to everything there is an equal and opposing force, gave the River a Rock, gave the darkness light, gave the ballerina a beast."

"I was nineteen then," Riddick continued, unfazed by River's ranting, "Didn't really give a fuck about the 'verse or the Alliance. I ain't gonna lie, I'm not a good man, not even close." There was no remorse with his declaration and Jayne found himself sympathizing, he knew he was pretty much a hun dan himself, and didn't much give a flying gou shi (shit) what the 'verse thought of him. "The Alliance paid me to do what I did best, "Riddick went on, "and as long as I was their man, I was untouchable, above and beyond the law. Ain't a man in the 'verse not tempted by that, and if they aren't their lying. They showed me River, right after they'd removed her amygdale, River-girl was a mess then," River stiffened, not wanting to remember those dark days, and Riddick's hand absently began to rub circles around the small of her back, "never lucid for more than a few minutes a day, at first I was gonna walk away, didn't want no part of _feng le_ (insane) little girls." He snorted running his fingers through her hair.

"But the girl told him secrets, and the beast liked the way she smelled, he was curious, the girl knew he would never leave her before the boy did."

"Told me things no one knew, no one I'd left alive anyhow, got me interested, so I signed on, let them poke at my brain to, opened somethin', somethin' that lets her in, something that lets me into her."

"Project Symbios," River interrupted, "purpose to fuse two minds together so that one cannot function without the other, failsafe to keep them in line, do not behave and we take you away, hurts, hurts like needles in the brain, like ants chewing on my bones."

"You're looking at the only two survivors of Project Symbios." Riddick added.

"The other's went away," River said sadly, but the emotion was her own and she was glad for it, "Did not have an adequate beast, or their dancer could not remember the steps."

"Your sister Doc, she's what they called a genetic anomaly, ain't a single person in this 'verse that has a brain that works the way hers does, not likely they'll be another ever again."

Simon looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Girl is functional when Delta and Theta brain frequencies are active, should not be awake or able to speak but she is and she does."

"That's impossible," Simon interrupted, "Theta and Delta frequencies indicate when the brain is at rest or dreaming, she's an empath not to mention a certified genius, she should have elevated periods of Beta. What you're saying is that River lives in a waking dream, it doesn't make any sense."

"Ain't my department Doc."

"What was your department?" Zoe asked eyebrow arching as she threw back her whiskey.

Riddick smiled, "Killin'."

"The beast taught River the steps, made her the ballerina."

"So you's sayin' you're the one River learned how to fight from?" Jayne asked.

Riddick nodded.

"So why is it that "Tross is sittin' on your lap 'stead of screaming in a corner like them blue hands made her." Mal asked through his teeth whatever sympathy Riddick had gained from having his home world destroyed vanished with the information that he had been one of the ones tampering with his little girl.

"The beast taught her to dance, did not try to break her."

"I signed on a Company man, I signed off the first night I heard her screamin'. "

"The door that was opened cannot be closed, wanted a symbiotic pair, wanted to make the girl need her beast, did not realize they would make the beast need his girl." River felt the swell of pride from Riddick when she had called herself his girl and with a tiny sigh she rested her head back against his chest, curling an arm around his neck. "Taught the beast how to control the girl because they thought they controlled the beast, did not know that wild things cannot be controlled, cannot be tamed or trained, catch them in a trap and put them in a zoo, all the while the tiger smiles pretty for the paying customers, all the while the tiger is watching, the tiger is waiting."

"They were moving us to a new underground facility, light guard on a small transport," He snatched Jayne's bottle and downed a swig, Jayne glared but didn't bother to protest, he wasn't a complete idiot despite what the crew thought, "That's where I fucked up."

"Not the beast's fault, they used the evil words, tried to dam the River but you broke through."

He tilted her chin up, "Still lost you." Jayne looked confused which wasn't unusual, but he wasn't the only one, "Took out the guard, River thought the rest had sealed themselves in the cockpit."

"It was the girl's fault she could not see, was built to see but did not." She shook her head furiously, pulling at her hair.

"Hush girl," Riddick spoke softly, Kaylee's eyes were brimming with tears and the tender way Riddick's fingers tucked a loose strand of hair away from River's face made them spill over onto her cheeks. "He took a shot at me, River did see him in time to tell me to duck, otherwise I would've been nothing but bits."

"Yeah, girl's good for that."Jayne snorted remembering just that morning when the girl had saved him from being impaled by a metal pipe.

"The blast took out the controls on the mule, plan was to pop the doors and slip out the back, but it all went to ruttin' hell."

"The girl went to end the man who fired at her beast but he said the evil words." Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"You mean like the safe word Simon used on ya at the Maidenhead?" Kaylee asked.

"Correct, the girl fell, bone cracked, the River ran with blood, could not see, could not find the beast to lead her through the darkness even though he called out the way."

"You mean there's a phrase that wakes you back up, right mei-mei?" Simon asked.

"There are many words, the beast knows them all, but he will not use them, he promised the girl and she trusted him, we always keep our promises."

"Ain't right to take away a person's free will," Riddick voice was heavy with disgust, "but yeah I know 'em, way the Alliance saw it she was just another weapon they were issuing me."

"Who else knows these words?" Zoe asked remembering the fruity oat bar commercial which had set River off at the Maidenhead.

"The off switch was the only phrase authorized to be given, only four people in the verse have the other ones, and three of 'em are dead," he smiled a wicked smile, "Saw to it personally."

Simon looked up at him, and swallowing hard pretty sure it was the whiskey which made he speak now, "Thank-you." He said in his quiet way, the thought of others being able to control his sister, to keep her as their puppet made his stomach sick and with this new knowledge any subconscious regrets he had had about leaving his old life behind to rescue his sister vanished.

"Ain't nothin' to thank me for doc, don't know how many times I gotta say it, she's mine, nobody touches what's mine, way I see it I owe you, you got to her when I couldn't, I pay the debts I owe." A moment passed between the two, there was not friendship and probably never would be, but there was a type of begrudging respect which was beginning to form between the two, a fragile bond based on protecting the one person of most value to the two very different men.

"So what happened after you woke her up again?" Kaylee asked after the silence had gotten too much for her to handle.

Riddick tensed as he spoke, tightening his grip on River, "_Hun dan_ got off a lucky shot or an incredibly bad one," he shrugged, "take your pick. I was still on the mule firing at the fucker when one of his shots cuts it loose, me and the mule went out the bay doors, with River still on the ship bleedin' out on the floor and there wasn't a gorram thing I could do to help her."

"Knew the beast would come back for his ballerina, set a trap, took the beast to a pit of darkness to hide their secret, and punished him by taking away his ballerina."

"Took me a year to break out of Butcher Bay, by the time I made my way back to Ariel every merc in the 'verse was on my tail, found out the Doc had already gotten her out been tracking her skinny _pig gu_ (ass) round the 'verse ever since."

"Ain't that shiny?" Kaylee sighed.

"What?" Mal asked incredulous. "Kaylee girl, I don't find one gorram shiny thing 'bout any of these."

"Well, Cap' way I sees it they was made for each other right, even if iffin' it was the Alliance that done it, it's still done. When he saw what was really goin' on he tried to save her and they got separated, and he followed her all over the 'verse, killin' anyone who got in his way, all to find her. Now he's got her and they'll get married and have babies and oh, it'll be so shiny Cap'!" Kaylee clasped her hands together a dreamy look crossing her face, to her it was even better than the vids on the cortex.

Mal sputtered and turned red, Simon looked like he was gonna be sick, Zoe's eye twitched, and Jayne, well Jayne looked bored as hell. Riddick barked out a laugh and River giggled, "Ain't like that little sunshine," Riddick told her smirking, using River's nickname for her because it had just slipped into his head, their thoughts had a tendency to cross at times and neither one of them noticed."River's mine no mistake to that, but ain't never been like that, she was still a kid back then."

Kaylee bit back the reply on her lips thinking the Captain and Simon wouldn't like it much but the fact of the matter was River was twenty one and no longer a kid in any sense, she resolved to corner River at some point and get her feelings on the situation.

"So there it is." Riddick said, "Girl's mine, end of story."

"You're not taking her from me." Simon set back his glass firmly, "I know you can kill me, probably with a flick of your finger, I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm a doctor I patch people up, you're a killer, and you break them. Doesn't mean a thing. I gave up everything for her, and I don't regret it, I would do it all again even knowing all I know now, and having gone through all we've been through, but you're not taking her. Serenity is our home."

Mal felt a swell of pride for Simon, and noticing the way Riddick's entire body had tensed, the fingers of his free hand slipping beneath the table, he decided now was the time to make his opinion fully known. "Ain't trying to separate the two of you, you're welcome on board but you work the same as the rest and know I got my eye on you. River you see, she's as good as kin to me here and I ain't about to let any kin of mine off runnin' the 'verse with a parade of mercs and operatives on her tail. We've kept her safe some far and she's kept us safe, but if her sanity and happiness depends on having you near her well I won't stand in the way, but the first second I think you've become a threat to me and mine I'll space you myself, don't care if you are Richard B. Riddick."

Riddick's first reaction was to reach across the table and gut the fucker, but River heard the thought before he'd even completed it and she grabbed his face in both small hands, staring directly into his eyes, she pushed her thoughts to him, "It is time the solitary beast joins a pack, there is safety in numbers, there is a life in which the ballerina doesn't have to dance in blood, Riddick promised River."

"We always keep our promises." He thought back at her. "This is what you want girl?"

"Yes, the girl desires to stay with her Ge-ge and his sunshine, with Captain Daddy and his girl Serenity, with the proud warrior woman and the grumpy bear. She wishes the beast to join the pack and make it whole and complete."

Riddick thought it over for a moment his eyes still locked with River's knowing and not caring that she was reading his every thought. He could stay and play their game for a while, _di yu _(hell) he'd played Blue Sun's game for nearly seven years before he'd broke that chain, he could play along for River's sake for at least a little while, "_Or_," the beast whispered, "_You can kill them now, take their ship and have __**our**__ girl, __**our**__ girl all to ourselves."_

"The girl will not allow it, the beast will have to go through the girl." River thought strongly back at him, knowing he could put her to sleep, or even worse make her do it herself, but she trusted he wouldn't, he had promised.

"We'll stay for now, it's what River wants, but remember Captain, I don't owe shit to you and yours, and you may think that River falls under into that category, but at the end of the day she's mine, and I don't share."

Mal opened his mouth to argue the point but Zoe kicked him under the table, way she saw it they'd just reached a truce of sorts wasn't any point to go spitting on it less than a minute after it'd been made. Uncharacteristically, Mal took the hint and immediately closed his trap, lest any flies get caught up inside.

"Shiny!" Kaylee yelled, "You can have the bunk right next to River's."

Riddick smirked, sure he'd take the bunk but he had no plans in sleepin' in it, now that he had their girl back wasn't plannin' on letting her outta his sight. River smiled up at his thoughts.

"Well," Mal said, clearly unhappy but able to do nothing about it so he resorted to acting captainy, "Ya'll got jobs to do, git!" Begrudgingly chairs scraped backwards and the crew divided up.

" Lil 'Tross get your pig gu up to the cockpit and set us a course for…"

"Antheia, there is silk for the flowered woman to be delivered." River jumped off Riddick's lap and gave Mal a peck on his cheek, "Thank you Captain Daddy the girl knew he would not make her go." Mal blushed but straightened himself when he noticed Riddick glaring.

"Well git on girl we got a schedule to keep."

"Yes Sir!" She mock saluted before twirling back to Riddick and taking his hand. "Come the ballerina will show you how she dances with the stars."

"Sir," Zoe said after the pair had made their way to the cockpit.

"I know Zoe, ain't so sure of it myself, but only way I see we got to keep our Albatross is by taking him on."

"Man makes me powerfully itchy Sir."

"Ain't the only one Zoe."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N--- so there it is folks next chapter I promise a little bit of action and maybe some glittery shivs. Oh my did she just say glittery shivs?????


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- Once again thanks to all of you who are reading and keeping up with the story, I am absolutely blown away by the response and I promise as long as you keep reading I'll keep writing. Next update might not be until Monday I have a busy weekend at work and I'm still trying to get my living room painted. As promised there's a little bit of action in this chapter and a little bit of giggles. The story is floating around in my head complete but I'm writing as I go, we're just about at the good stuff soon so hang in there!

Thanks to purplerocks for the review and encouragement!

As always just playing with other's imaginary friends…don't own a thing!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner that night was uncomfortable at best while five pairs of eyes tried inconspicuously watch River and Riddick, all forgetting inconspicuous was an impossibility with both a Reader and a Riddick. The only effect this had on him was a growing irritation with the waves of nervous energy rolling off of River.

Mal noticed how tense River seemed and attributed it to her sitting next to a serial killer and not the eyes of her family watching and waiting for the moment they could justifiably snatch her away from him. He flinched as he watched Riddick run his fingers through River's hair, a gesture that was becoming common but no less disturbing for it.

Jayne had already moved on from the morning's incident and so long as his percent wasn't taking a hit for the new guy's cut he really didn't give a flying _gou shi_ (shit). Riddick and Jayne were similar men, a man stepped out of line and you knocked him down, lesson learned, classed dismissed. No need to dwell unless said man couldn't remember the lesson and Jayne had no intention of using the word crazy or any word like it so long as Riddick was around. Jayne could appreciate Riddick's speed and skill man, made him look like an amateur, and he was smart enough to know not to rattle a bigger dog's cage. It was that he was afraid he told himself, 'cause Jayne Cobb wasn't afraid of nothin' in the 'verse, 'cept maybe Reavers, it was just survival. Jayne appreciated breathin' and he was lookin' to continue to do so for a good long while still and if that meant playin' nice with crazy and crazier (though he wasn't quite sure which on was crazier) he would do it.

Jayne's logical perception of Riddick as the 'bigger dog' both surprised and amused River. She knew that sharing people's private thoughts was rude and never made a habit of doing so, but Riddick was not someone else, he was her beast, an extension of own being and so she could find no reason not to share the merc's thoughts with him.

Riddick barked out a laugh, startling the table, "Damn straight." He said aloud.

"Just what's so funny?" The ever suspicious Mal challenged.

"Nothin' Captain, just an inside joke." Riddick drawled out in his gravelly voice.

"Ain't polite to whisper at the table."

"Did you hear any whispers?" Riddick cocked an eyebrow.

Mal blinked in confusion unsure of how to reply.

"They were speakin' through their minds Sir." Zoe offered.

"Well no mind-speak at the table." Mal scolded River, "Still rude Lil' 'Tross."

River did not answer, she saw quite clearly the jealous possessive swirls moving through his head, thoughts of a father unwilling to give up his little girl, and she smiled despite herself. Riddick kept his opinion to himself, he was willing to give this a shot for River's sake, but when he'd had enough he needed to make her believe he'd tried his hardest to make nice with her pack, couldn't be the bad guy, needed her to come willing.

"How long 'til we hit Antheia?" Mal asked forcing another bite of Simon's mystery protein surprise into his mouth.

"Thirty-seven hours, twenty one minutes, ten seconds, full burn will cut twelve hours from arrival time, but the girl does not recommend, as fuel reserves are not what they should be."

"You s'pecting trouble girl?" Jayne asked itchin' for a fight.

"It is too soon to know, but it is unwise to leave ourselves unprepared."

Mal nodded, washing down another bit with a gulp of water.

"Girl wishes to make a request."

Six heads swiveled up at River, Riddick scowled. "Ain't happenin' River, get it outta your head."

"Now hold on a gorram minute," Mal snapped, looking for a reason, any reason to be angry at the moment, "What's this 'bout 'Tross?"

"Girl wishes to travel to Helion system and visit with friends on New Mecca."

"Mei-mei we don't know anyone on New Mecca, it's a Crislam world, I thought their views on the rights of women offended you. When she was seven she talked the daughter of a visiting Ambassador into burning her head scarf." Simon smiled at the memory.

"Girl does not know them, but wishes too, they saved the beast though he does not know it."

Riddick growled, "Ain't happenin'."

Mal seizing the opportunity to a piss off Riddick and score points for Serenity smiled as he leaned back in his chair, "Well now, seems like we can manage that. The Helion system ain't far from Antheia, next system over, right 'Tross?"

"Captain Daddy is correct, two days if we refuel on Antheia and go full burn."

"Ain't taking you to get all friendly with the Holy Man and Jack, get it out of that _xui liu _(pretty) little head of yours."

"The ballerina does not require the direction of the beast, has already learned their location from the beast's memories." She answered in a sing song voice, clearly pleased with herself.

"Ruttin' Readers," He scowled.

"Girl is offended that the beast does not wish her to meet his pack since she has invited him into hers." River pouted pushing her plate away.

"The beast is gorram sick of, 'the girl' and 'her', and 'she'. 'The girl' has a name." He growled out.

River refused to answer his retort or meet his eyes, but he could feel the angry swirling around her mind and he smirked. "Thought you were a genius girl and yet you can't seem to figure out how to use the words I and me." River bristled, she was rising to his bait, "Maybe you are still a little too _feng le_ (insane)." River muttered a string of unintelligible mandarin. "Think you're losing your touch River-girl, getting' hit back there in the hotel, sloppy, the River I knew wouldn't have broken so much as a sweat."

River brandished her fork an inch from Riddick's face, the crew watched in a mixture of awe and fear, unsure whether interrupting would be a good idea or a fatal one. "The girl would not have gotten hit if the beast had not made foolish promises of visual impalement, wasted movement, girl would have been fine if not for the beast's ego. He was the one in chains not the girl."

Riddick growled low in his chest, "Took down six of 'em before you got there."

"Irrelevant, the beast was still chained if not for the girl he would be in a zoo right now, the beast should be grateful not critical." She jabbed her fork against his chest.

"Mite defensive, maybe the girl," he said mockingly, "knows she's losing her touch."

River radiated anger and Riddick knew it wasn't wise but he couldn't hold it back and he barked a laugh out at her. The crew took in a collective breath as River narrowed her eyes, "Proof of skill is warranted, the ballerina challenges the beast, no weapons, hand to hand, three points and the winner is claimed, the girl will show the beast he is the one that's old and slow, losing his bite, soon he will be nothing but bark."

Riddick growled louder this time, "Old? Gorram it girl!" He shoved himself away from the table, "Let's go."

River smirked, "The beast is sensitive about remarks on his virility." She laughed.

"Watch yourself River-girl, and get changed first gorram it, can't be fighting in little bitty dresses."

"River," Simon warned, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Ge-ge needs to see too, the girl is still the ballerina, she will prove to them all she is not a little girl." River stomped off into the direction of her bunk to change.

Riddick leaned back and smirked, "Relax Doc, ain't nothin' gonna happen to your sister, just needs to learn a little lesson, that's all."

"Sir?" Zoe asked uncomfortable with their two psycho assassins going head to head in the cargo bay.

"Aww Zoe, it'll be fun," Jayne commented, "'sides, I got a week's worth of chores on the big guy, ain't no way little miss ballerina can take him down."

Surprisingly it was Simon who spoke up, "I'll take that bet Jayne, you've obviously forgotten she took down a room full of Reavers, and knocked you on your _pig gu_ (ass) at the Maidenhead she can handle an overgrown ape."

"Watch it Doc," Riddick warned but there was no malice in his voice, only humor, "That's what your sister was trained for; Alliance needed someone to clean up their mess on Miranda." Riddick stood to go to the bay, leaving a stunned and silent crew behind him, but it only took a moment for them to gather their wits and scurry after him into the hold. Zoe unclipping her holster by chance things got a mite tetchy in the heat of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay 'Tross," Mal called from the walkway where he and the crew stood out of the way of the two killers, "I agreed to this to watch you drop beast man over there on his face, so rules, no weapons, Zoe will be awarding the points, first to three wins, and that best be you 'Tross." He smiled down at her.

River smirked at her captain, "I will not disappoint." She called up, dropping low into a crouch.

"One more rule girl," Riddick smirked, dropping low and matching her stance, "I win and we skip New Mecca."

"Agreed, when the girl wins you will personally escort her."

"Ain't happenin', but alright if it makes you happy."

"Alright then," Mal declared, and stifling a laugh confident in his little girl's ability to wipe the man's pig gu across the bay, "Game on."

River and Riddick circled, staying low to the ground watching each other's movements, for every step that Riddick took, River mirrored never letting him gain an edge. The three gun hands watched in awe at the subtle movements that Kaylee and Simon missed, there was no mistaking the training or skill of the two fighters.

After what seemed like an eternity River made the first move, lunging at the last second and dropping low, swinging both her legs out, but Riddick dodged plucking the move from her mind before it could be executed. She did not let that deter her, she flipped backwards on her hands propelling herself up and forward, landing a well placed kick to the side of his jaw. Riddick took the hit but grabbed her leg before she had time to withdraw and flipped her back and onto her stomach using her own momentum against her.

"Sloppy girl," He chuckled, moving away and giving her time to get to her feet. He had barely felt the kick, "Your fast not strong, speed not force," He chided her.

River scowled pushing herself back up and into a defensive stance. Riddick attacked delivering a flurry of punches and kicks. River sidestepped, ducked and dodged, moving out of the way of each blow before it had a chance to make contact. Riddick was unfazed he hadn't expected to land a hit but he was driving her into the wall. The less space River had to fight in the less effective she was, he knew because he had taught her everything.

River knew she was losing ground, less than five feet and her back would be against the wall, rather than run from it she embraced it, running the last few feet she kicked off from the wall flipping backwards and landing on Riddick's shoulders she placed her hands around his neck.

"Snap, snap." She smirked.

"Point, River." Zoe yelled, Simon and Mal cheered, Jayne scowled, and Kaylee fretted.

River flipped off Riddick's shoulders crouching low, "Gorram ruttin monkey."

She giggled in reply, "The beast has gotten slow and grey."

They two predators circled again, Riddick growling low in his chest, he'd walked right into that and while his pride was slightly wounded, his inner beast grinned, _**their**_ girl was good.

Riddick waited for her move, goading her by feigning steps, keeping her on her toes. She went for another high kick and Riddick grabbed her leg and twisted yanking back hard. River went, forced to twist backwards as she fell.

"Mei-mei!" Simon shouted in alarm.

With a flick of his wrist Riddick had her on her back his knee at her throat.

"Point, Riddick." Zoe yelled. Mal and Simon gripped the railing in unison, Jayne cheered and Kaylee fretted even harder.

"Too many kicks, predictable _Bao Bei_,(treasured one, darling)" He whispered before letting her up.

River scowled and Riddick chuckled she reminded him of an angry lion cub.

She didn't waste a moment once she was on her feet and this time went on the offensive, a flurry of kicks and spins and twists, she lashed out and Riddick dodged trying to get a hold on her but grabbing air every time. Her fist connected with the side of his head, and Riddick grinned as he grabbed hold of her left hand as she tried to go for the combo.

"Sloppy." He taunted.

A sly smile graced River's lips as she yanked down his goggles with her free hand. Riddick dropped her howling in agony as the light of the bay nearly blinded him. A swift kick to his gut and an elbow to his skull had Zoe calling out, "Point, River."

"Ruttin' cheater!" Jayne yelled.

"Ain't no call for that," Mal grinned, "Ain't a single one of us above fightin' dirty if that's what it takes."

Riddick stumbled to his feet, ignoring the pounding of his head as he readjusted his goggles. A snarl curling over his lips, "That's how you wanna play it is it girl?"

River smiled cartwheeling backwards out of his reach; she landed making the come hither gesture with her fingers.

Riddick flipped a shiv out from thin air, spinning it once in his fingers.

"Hey now!" Mal yelled, "Said no weapons."

"Girl cheated first Mal." Jayne snickered.

River seemed unfazed by the blade. She feinted to the right, and then ran off to the left, leaping on top of a large crate and grabbed a loose metal bar she had heard rolling around up there.

Riddick smirked, "That's my girl."

River flipped down from the crate and the fighters ran headlong at each other. The crew had a hard time keeping up with who was landing blows they moved so quickly and though Simon had seen his sister in action before, nothing could have prepared him to see the ballerina and her beast dance.

They were a blur of motion, their weapons ringing our in the hold as they met. River lunged with her pole, but Riddick was able to grab hold of her arm and he blocked, twisting it harshly and spinning her against him his shiv pressed against her jugular.

"Point, Riddick." Zoe yelled, hand resting on her side arm.

Riddick didn't have time to enjoy it, River snapped her leg back at an angle Mal was sure shouldn't had been humanly possible and her foot connected with his face causing him to lose his grip and stumble backwards.

River spun around immediately lashing out with her bar, Riddick ducked low and kicked her feet out from beneath her, and before she had time to recover the fight was over, Riddick's blade pinning her to the ground.

"Not bad River-girl, training starts again 0700 hours." His shiv vanished and he helped her up.

River pouted. "The girl would have had you."

"But she didn't, close only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades River-girl, almost means dead."

"Girl snapped the beast's neck, would have been dead first if it was not a rehearsal." She argued.

Riddick snickered, "If it hadn't been a spar _Bao bei,_ you wouldn't have gotten close."

"Ha-ha!" Jayne called from above. "Looks like you'll be scrubbing down the mule Doc have fun." He snickered sauntering down the walkway and to his bunk.

"The girl will have her revenge." River shot Riddick a dark look.

"The girl," he mocked her, "can try."

River smiled wickedly, and the crew knew that look, Simon in particular, Riddick should be afraid, and part of him, whether he wanted to admit it or not was slightly unnerved by the glean in their girl's eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick waited for the rest of the crew to settle into their bunks for the night, before sliding his door open and heading towards River's bunk. When he got there the door was locked.

"River," he grumbled through his mind.

"The beast may sleep alone he is not forgiven." She pouted back at him through hers.

"You challenged me, don't pout 'cause you lost." He complained.

"The beast will sleep alone." She thought pointedly at him.

Riddick closed his eyes and pushed his way into River's mind, searching and after a moment he found what he was looking for. With a smirk he keyed in her code and the door hissed open. "Can't hide from the big bad beast."

River rolled her eyes at him but scooted over and made room on her bunk. Riddick slipped out of his shirt and boots before crawling into the space she had left him. "Been missing you powerful," he murmured contentedly, his beast purring in pure pleasure as her scent engulfed him.

River sighed and allowed herself to be pulled into his chest, "The girl has missed you as well." The calming rhythm of his heart beating and the warmth of his body stilled her mind into silence; she basked in the experience of emptiness.

"Ain't nothing in the 'verse, _bao bei_, not ever again." He whispered into her hair placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Ain't slept in five years." Yawning he stretched out his senses checking for danger more out of habit than necessity and finding none he closed his eyes.

River waited, patiently slowing her breathing and heart rate to feign sleep, after an hour she tentatively touched his mind and finding him deeply asleep she very carefully slid herself out of his embrace, managing even to swipe the shiv he slept with. River grabbed her box of paints and crept into Riddick's bunk a mischievous smile twisting at the corners of her lips. "The girl will have her revenge," she thought to herself, biting her lip hard to stifle the fountain of giggles just begging to erupt from them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick woke to an empty bed, slightly disturbed that River had managed to slip away without him noticing. Yawning he stretched, it was the first night's worth of good rest he'd had in a long time and he attributed it to that and nothing more. He moved his hand from underneath the pillow grabbing his shiv as well, because he was colorblind it took him a minute to notice the difference, something was off about the way blade caught the shadows. Staring at it he slid his goggles back on, "Light's fifty percent." Flipping the shiv between his fingers he finally realized what it was that was wrong with his shiv. "Gorram it!" He barked, shoving his shirt on and stomping into his boots he stormed into his bunk to check the rest of his blades, and sure enough they all were oddly refracting light. "RIVER! _Qing wa kao de liu mang! _(Frog humping son of a bitch!)" He roared.

In the cargo bay River nearly fell to the ground laughing.

Jayne eyed her carefully, "What are you up to?"

"The man named Jayne should stay close by, he will enjoy the beast's misery immensely." She held her hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her giggles.

"RIVER!" Riddick roared again and this time Jayne laughed along with her.

"What have you done _Wan nao_ (trouble maker)?"

"Shhh, he comes." She whispered quickly busing herself pretending to dance to music only she could hear.

Jayne went back to his weights, though albeit a little less intensely, he had been the target of River's practical jokes too often to count and he was enjoying the prospect of watching someone else suffer.

"River-girl, I know you heard me!" Riddick snapped from the walkway above the cargo bay and headed down the stairs.

"The girl thinks she heard something, but cannot be sure, must be the wind." River answered absently twirling away and towards Jayne.

Riddick growled and without hesitation he tossed his favorite shiv straight at the dancing girl.

River turned almost a moment too late and Jayne gaped open mouth as she caught the spinning blade between two palms just millimeters from her face. River let the blade dance around her fingers.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong with that blade?" Riddick demanded.

Jayne was having problems holding himself together and coughed abruptly to cover up his laugh.

"It is off by .00078 grams." River answered innocently looking up at Riddick with doe eyes.

"Try again girl," he growled, "'cause I got twelve others in my bunk just like it."

Jayne didn't try to cover up his laugh this time and nearly fell off his weight bench. Riddick glared at him, but it did nothing to stop the hysterical merc who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"The girl sees no other flaws."

"It's fucking glittering River! Every one of my gorram shivs is glittering and is that pink River-girl? Tell me I'm wrong, tell me its cause I can't see color and I must be confused, that every one of my ruttin shivs has not been painted PINK and sparkled with GORAAM GLITTER!" He roared.

"The girl thinks it is a vast improvement." She replied tucking the glittering shiv into a thigh holster. "You threw your knife, now it is the girl's to keep until you win it back, the beast would be wise to not lose all his claws he might need them."

Riddick was heaving, it took every ounce of self restraint he had to not throttle the girl, "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed in her face instead and stomped out of the bay, River flinched when she heard his fist connect with a metal wall.

Jayne was still trying to recover himself, "Gorram it girl," he gasped out in between laughs, "Iffin' that ain't the funniest _gou shi_ (shit) I seen in years."

"Wait until you see the look on the face of a man that gets stabbed to death with a pink glittering knife." River answered twirling away as if nothing had happened, leaving Jayne to another fit of hysterical laughter.

"What in the ruttin' hell is so damn funny?" Mal asked his merc when he walked into the bay a minute later.

"Oh Mal," Jayne said starting to laugh all over again, "Little crazy's gone and done it," he took a heaving breath, "listen to this…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End note—ha! Told you glittering shivs were a'comin', hope you got a laugh I giggled hysterically writing it. Wanted this chapter to be a bit longer but we're coming up to Antheia and here was as good a place as any to stop for the night.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N—Okay so I know I said the next update for this story wasn't coming until Monday but luckily for ya'll River and Riddick just won't shut up in my head and so my living room remains unfinished but here is chapter five.

To purple rocks- I'm with you on the Riddick/River pairing (obviously) which is why I decided to write my own, got sick of waiting on someone else to do it lol.

Sabrina1204-everyone can thank you for this update which made me decide not to keep ya'll waiting.

Side note to everyone else-you all ROCK! I've got readers from across the globe and I can't tell you how siked I am over it!

Without further ado, don't own anything, not making any cash, here's chapter 5

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick did not reappear until dinner, having spent the entire day shaping new shivs from scraps Kaylee had laying around the engine room, because there was no way in ruttin' hell he would be caught wielding a sparkling pink shiv. By this time the story of the glittering shivs had circulated throughout the ship and each crew member was doing their best not to openly laugh at the six foot five assassin, all that was except for one very self satisfied reader who was gingerly picking at her roll while she hummed to herself. Kaylee decided it was a good thing River wasn't in the least afraid of Riddick's temper, and the fact he hadn't outright killed her was a promising sign. Kaylee still had visions of little Rivers and Riddicks, shiv wielding toddlers running about Serenity. She nearly laughed out loud at the thought, River meanwhile was slightly confused by Kaylee's thoughts having never once considered Riddick in that way, although he had often called her his mate in his thoughts, she decided to file it away for later consideration.

"Do you know," Simon said to no one in particular, a poorly concealed smirk on his face, "When River was nine she vowed revenge on a maid who told my mother she had broken an antiqued vase. She laced the girl's soap with a chemical stain; the maid was purple for three weeks."

"Point of the story Doc?" Riddick rumbled.

"At least she didn't dye you pink and glitter your goggles."

The little control the crew had managed to maintain was completely and simultaneously lost, even Zoe whom had seldom laughed since Wash's death nearly fell from her chair wiping her eyes at the thought of a giant glittering pink assassin.

River's eyes narrowed, "The girl lacked the required chemical components."

Mal spit the liquid in his mouth across the table.

Riddick stood muttering a string of Mandarin and English obscenities that sent the crew even further over the edge, and grabbing his plate he stormed off to his bunk to finish his shivs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

River crawled across the prone form of a still petulant Riddick to snuggle herself between his warm body and the wall.

"The girl is still not sorry." She yawned, as Riddick pulled her closer, nestling her head beneath his chin.

He inhaled deeply, despite the fact he was still extremely pissed at the girl he had not felt right without her beside him all day, it had felt like the last five years all over again though he knew she was somewhere nearby on the ship. His beast finally settled in his cage. "Yeah well, we missed training, tomorrow morning your _pig gu_ (ass) is mine, so get some sleep _niu ye shou_ (little girl beast)."

"The girl is not little any longer."

Riddick grunted unwilling to allow the fact to sink into his subconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"River-girl," Riddick cooed, or rather made a noise vaguely resembling a coo.

"Optimal hours of REM sleep have not been reached. Please and thank you go away." River groaned in response.

"River," he cooed again.

"Go. Away." She swatted vaguely in his general direction unwilling to focus even long enough to truly strike at him.

"_Bao bei_, (treasured one, darling)," he pressed.

"Mrmrmpfromp…" she mumbled and then bolting upright screeching a moment later as Riddick dumped a pitcher of ice cold water over her head. River sputtered incoherently through her sopping wet hair.

"Told you girl, this morning your ass is mine. Get. Up."

She glared at him, "The beast should not waste our limited water supply for acts of vicious cruelty."

"Ask me, I don't think a single drop of it was wasted." He chuckled, "Up or I'll carry you to the hold myself. Training started ten minutes ago, get your gear on, and try some pants instead of those damn skirts, want the whole 'verse to see what you got?" He growled.

"And if I do," River challenged raising an eyebrow, Kaylee's daydreams drifting through her head.

"Well then seems like we'll be doin' a lot more running then necessary 'cause I'll have to rip the eyes outta every hun dan (Bastard) we come across."

River noted the wave of possessive jealousy that erupted from the beast inside, very different than that of Mal's, another thing she filed away for later consideration.

"Get up girl." He growled heading out the door, "If you make me come get your ass I promise you'll regret it." Riddick smirked, chuckling as he left, at the steady stream of Mandarin and the sound of slamming drawers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

River stomped down the steps and into the hold wearing a pair of black cargos and a black tank with her combat boots, looking very much like a mini Riddick less the goggles and the inherent differences in their anatomy, something Riddick did not fail to notice now that she was dressed in clothes that actually fit her. It was still early enough that Serenity was running in night cycle and the crew still slept on, River envied their dreams for no particular reason other than the fact she'd give anything at the moment to be back in her bed, she was far from a morning person.

"The girl is present and accounted for, though she is not pleased." She grumbled at him.

"Start stretching." Riddick ordered and begrudgingly with a few mumbled attacks against his virility and references to his uncanny resemblance to a mentally deficient ape River complied.

"The beast is not participating." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

"The beast had plenty of time to stretch while he was waiting for his ballerina," he smirked.

River continued to whine and grumble, "Hold please," she requested kicking her ankle up to his shoulder and pressing against it into her stretch.

Riddick tried to think of anything and everything other than her slender well toned leg resting against his body, and slammed his mind shut against River and the sudden onslaught of images.

River quirked an eyebrow but thankfully did not remark on it, instead she switched legs.

"_Ain't_ _a little girl anymore Dickey-Boy,"_ his beast whispered, and the man banged against the bars of the cage, reminding the beast who was in charge.

Riddick stepped away quickly when River removed her leg. "Done?"

River nodded having caught the inner monologue; she resolved to have some serious 'girl-time' with her _Jei-jei_ (big sister affectionate) as soon as she was able.

"Good," he grunted, "Laps, move." He ordered leading the way around the perimeter of the hold as they circled until they had completed what Riddick judged to be five miles.

In actuality they had only run four point three miles, but River for once was in no mood to correct someone's erroneous calculations as she leaned against the mule for support panting. Weeks on end in the black had done nothing to help her stamina. Riddick however, appeared unfazed, she glared at him accordingly.

"Pull ups." He grunted, _just a stimulating wealth of conversation this morning_, River thought to herself as Riddick impatiently jerked his head over towards Jayne's makeshift bars.

"The beast is a vile and detestable creature." River whined when he finally allowed her to drop from the bars, her arms feeling like little more than the vile substance Kaylee had called jello.

"Ain't my fault you got lazy, crunches girl."

The endless crunches were followed by an eternity of pushups before Riddick finally called a halt and River collapsed against the metal grating not bothering or caring enough to worry about the coldness of it, it actually felt like bliss. "The girl will die if the beast does not cease." She complained every muscle in her body screaming, while Riddick who had performed everything right along side of her still looked as fresh as daisies, she hated him.

The rest of the crew had started to rise by this time and Serenity had turned herself over to day cycle, she could hear Simon and Kaylee laughing as they prepared breakfast together but all she could think of was how desperately she wished to crawl into bed and die for a few hours.

Riddick crouched down low, chuckling he pushed a sweaty lock of hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear. She purred with pleasure when his massive hands began to work the muscles of her shoulders and neck, "Not done by a long shot, sure are a lot whiner than I remember girl." River didn't even bother to glare; afraid it would stop the delicious sensations his hands on her body were beginning to cause. "Come on ballerina, stretch out and then we'll get you some grub, can't die on me yet, that was just the easy part."

This time she did groan, "If the girl said she was truly sorry for improving on the beast's claws would he cease his excessive and unwarranted retribution?"

Riddick barked out a laugh, "ain't a chance in hell River-girl, and as much as I'm enjoyin' it, this is for your own good, you got comfortable here, lazy. Don't you look at me like that River-girl you know it, nothing but cushy smuggling jobs and sittin' back in a pilot's seat, comfortable gets you dead girl and I can't have that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

River dawdled over her breakfast prolonging the inevitable.

"How long 'til we break atmo?" Mal asked glad that Kaylee had taken breakfast out of Simon's hands.

"Five hours, forty seven minutes, three seconds." River replied leaning heavily on the table.

"Lookin' a mite tired Lil 'Tross," Mal observed, concern evident in his eyes and voice as he shot a warning look at Riddick.

"The beast is a cruel master." She complained draining the last of her green tea.

"Master," Riddick chuckled, "yeah, I could get used to that, up girl, no more wasting time, got work to do."

River moaned.

"Mei-mei if you're not up to it you don't have to listen to the beast man." Simon hovered.

"Quit fussin' doc, worse than a housewife." Riddick said.

"Ain't that the truth." Jayne snorted.

"Come on' girl." River groaned but complied.

"Hold on a minute," Simon protested, "the medicine she takes can leave her weak."

"That's another thing me and you are gonna have some words over some time, ain't pleased with the amount of drugs you're pumpin' into her, ain't no good if her brain's all foggy and some _gou shi _(shit) hits the fan."

Simon was becoming crimson again, but Riddick cut him off pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket, "Good news is Doc, you're off the hook, bad news is the ballerina here, well it no longer matters if she's alive or dead, just so someone shuts her up. Think about that before you go sedatin' her." That being said Riddick lead River out of the mess calling over his shoulder, "Zoe, Jayne, could use you for this next round." Curious Zoe and Jayne followed.

"_Ta de ma_ (Fuck.)" Simon and Mal swore in unison over the latest bounty on River Tams head, the words DEAD or ALIVE printed beneath the amount.

"Ain't the Alliance wants her anymore Doc, says here private parties."

Simon angrily crumbled the paper tossing it down the incinerator, "Blue Sun no doubt."

"Best we be careful, avoid the law like the plague."

"Somehow I think Captain; the law is the least of our worries."

Mal shuddered remembering Jubal's blatant violation of his ship and crew in the months before Miranda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

River sat blindfolded, her arms tied behind her back and her legs at the ankles, she stretched out her senses.

"What do you smell?" A gravelly voice whispered sending chills down her spine, his breath warm against her neck.

She focused, "Sandalwood, musk, shaved metal, my beast."

"And?"

"Tobacco, whiskey, sweat, the man named Jayne."

"What else?" The voice demanded as Jayne sniffed himself.

"Gunpowder and flowers." Zoe made a mental note to stop buying floral scented shampoo.

"Good." The voice was harsh but full of pride urging River on.

"What do you hear?"

"Three sets of footsteps, Serenity's heart, the sunshine needs to check her bearings, the beast has pulled his shiv, Jayne favors his right leg, Zoe has unclipped her holster but has not drawn."

"And what does that tell you?" The whisper asked it had moved nine degrees to her left.

"Zoe hesitates, it is unusual, the girl assumes this is because it is only a rehearsal. The girl knows from experience the warrior would not hesitate in battle, the Captain is our leader but Zoe is our strength. Aim for Jayne's left side, just as fast but weaker, the girl should keep her distance from the beast with the claw, he has drawn his shiv first because he has no other weapon, don't let him get close."

"Good." The voice seemed satisfied.

River smiled, she had been working her hand restraints against a loose piece of metal in the grating, as she spoke she had been rubbing the ropes against it, covering the noise to even Riddick's well trained ears. Her free hands shot to her left, wrenching Riddick's wrist and claiming his shiv for her own, in one fluid movement she slashed the rope at her ankles rolling hard to her right and pushing herself up.

Jayne and Zoe blinked in surprise.

"The ballerina now has two of the beast's claws." She taunted, "he must be more careful."

Riddick was impressed, he had not expected that at all and rewarded her with a genuine smile, "You've just won your freedom _Bao bei_, training's done for the day."

"The ballerina is not as derelict as the beast suggests."

"That's it girl, never let 'em know how strong you are. You look small, you look weak, they'll watch you less the ones that don't know you, but by the time your through they won't ever forget, and the ones that know you, they won't believe the stories until you've slit their throats while they've slept." He grinned a particularly sadistic smile and the inner beast purred in approval, oh yeah _**their**_ girl was good. "Hit the showers girl, after you've landed this boat we go for some proper gear and I believe I owe good on a promise I made five years ago."

River's eye lit up, "The beast is going to take her dancing!" She squealed jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist hugging him tightly.

"Riddick is taking River dancing." He corrected dropping her to her feet and patting her on the ass, "Not smellin' like that though." He chuckled.

River stuck her tongue out at him but ran up the stairs bumping into Kaylee on the walkway, she squealed in delight calling out, "Kaylee, You must help the girl prepare tonight! The ballerina goes dancing!"

"Shiny! Think we can drag your brother along?"

"Ge-ge will be made to dance!" She hugged her Jei-jei tightly.

Below Jayne chuckled, "Ain't pictured you a dancing' man Riddick."

"Only for her." He smirked basking in the joy which was rolling off _**their**_ girl in waves, noticing and not caring that Zoe was giving him a rather pointed look, she decided to have a few words with the man over his relationship with their River.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Riddick, need ya on this trip, first time we're meetin' this contact, like to put on a face that we're not to be crossed. Jayne, we'll drop you off some distance, keep a close eye on these folks, you get the signal, start pickin' 'em off. Zoe, you're driving and Albatross we'll need you to get a good read on these folks, these silk runs got a whole 'verse of potential to bring us coin." Mal issued orders glad that Kaylee had overhauled the mule to carry six and feelin' good in a way that only doin' his captainy duty could make him feel.

Riddick tossed River a spare set of goggles to keep the wind out of her face and shook his head at the silk baby doll dress she had selected for the outing. "Up girl." He rumbled lifting her into the mule and taking the place next to her. Jayne leapt onto the edge of the back, while Zoe and Mal took the front seats.

"Mei-mei be careful." Simon worried.

"Aww Simon, ain't nothin' to be frettin' on, River's got Riddick watching her, won't let a lick of harm come to her right?" Kaylee attempted to sooth his nerves.

"River's more than capable of taking care of herself but if it makes ya feel better Doc, anyone taking a shot at her has to cut through me first."

Simon found himself oddly grateful for the beast man's presence. "I'll hold you to that Riddick."

"Ge-ge's worries are unfounded. No harm will come to the girl, the beast has promised her dancing." River called out as Zoe started up the mule and guided it out of the bay.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Antheia was adeptly named for one of the Greek Charites, the goddess of flowers and flowery wreaths, one of the fortunate ones that had taken well to terra forming and rivaled Sihnon for its beauty, had it not been so far from the Core Worlds it probably would have been just as prosperous. However, as it was the world was populated mainly by wealthy farmers and plantation owners, though the luxuries that came with wealth such as the silks being hauled behind the mule currently, were scarce, more so since the Alliance had pulled its presence from the Rim Worlds.

The mule was now parked at the coordinates given by the contact though the contact himself was more than twenty minutes late. "Don't like it Sir." Zoe stated, eyeing their surroundings. They had found themselves in a well concealed grove, away from prying eyes but perfect for an ambush should the contact be feeling greedy.

"'Tross?" Mal looked to the girl who was hanging upside down from a tree branch holding her skirt in place with her hands.

River swung herself down off the tree, Riddick grumbling at the amount of leg she had exposed, "The girl feels nothing amiss, the contact will arrive in ten minutes sixteen seconds."

Mal nodded satisfied but still wary, but relaxed slightly at the sound of a mule in the distance precisely at the appointed time River had given. Pretentious did not even begin to describe the ridiculous contraption that came into view. All chrome metal with gaudy gold trimmings.

"Nihao! (Hello)" Mal greeted the pudgy man who stepped down from the vehicle.

"Captain Reynolds I assume?" He held out his sausage like fingers for Mal's grasp.

"Guilty, and you must be Bradshaw."

"You have my cargo?" The man was curt, River scowled at his derogatory assumptions of Serenity's crew but did not speak, her attention had refocused on the four men who had accompanied him.

"That I do, though I'm a mite put off 'bout being made to wait." Mal answered using his best captainy voice.

"Something's cannot be avoided." The man made no move to apologize.

"So's long as you got my coin." Mal responded just as curtly.

River had edged behind Riddick, one of the four men had taken a liking to her legs and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Marcus!" The man snapped his fingers, and the man who had been thinking on River's legs stepped forward with a bag of cred chips, his eyes roving as he did so.

"Best keep those eyes were they belong boy." Riddick growled, pushing River behind him further, "What you're lookin' on ain't yours to be lookin'."

"Ain't for you to decide, is it sweet thang?" He shot back and River snorted in disgust.

"Bradshaw, my man gets a mite tetchy at times, might want to make sure your boy there turns his attention elsewhere." Mal very nearly mimicked Riddick's growl.

"I'm not payin' you boys to stand around git to them crates." The man snapped.

Riddick kept a steady growl rumbling in his chest, the beast paced furiously, River had opened her mind to his allowing the flow of thoughts into his consciousness and he was just waiting for an excuse to rip the hun dan's throat out.

"Boys will be boys, pretty little thing to have on your crew." Bradshaw smirked.

Zoe stepped in this time, "Ain't your concern." She sneered giving him a look that had withered many a greater and tougher men.

"Just makin' conversation is all."

"No need to talk, we got our creds and you got your cargo, business is done." Mal said, his fingers resting unapologetically at his gun.

"Man of little words, can respect that, got a load of produce has to fine it's way to New Mecca, around customs that is, if you're interested." Bradshaw asked checking the time on a gold pocket watch.

"Might be we are," despite the circumstances Mal was pleased to be able to line up another job and smirked to himself over River gettin' her way after all.

Riddick scowled. River beamed.

"Good." Come 'round the yard in the mornin' you'll find it ten miles south of here, we'll bang out the details then."

"Alright then, let's move people." Mal hopped back up into the mule, Zoe and River right behind him, Riddick paused a moment to glare at the boy called Marcus before jumping in next to River and wrapping an arm possessively around her shoulders. River smiled at his thoughts, there was much to discuss with Kaylee later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next up chapter six a little shopping, a little dancing, some fluffy goodness with a few surprises thrown in, for those of you waiting on some REAL action I promise it's a coming just bare with me…much luv, til after now.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey ya'll, I've recently discovered some of my Mandarin is tragically flawed, will be doing my best to fix it from this point on so if some words and curses seem different that's why. When the story is completed I will go back into the older chaps and correct it, I just simply do not have the time and energy to do so right now.**

**Sabrina 1204- Everyone can once again thank you for the quick update, turns out I'm a sucker for a good review and after reading your last I got to work right away on this chapter squeezing in an hour of writing before work, so much luv chickadee.**

**As before, my imaginary friends are on vacation so I'm keeping busy playing with everybody else's, don't own a damn thing.**

**feel free to pm me for links to the Mandarin translator I'm currently using or the list of common firefly slang/curses.**

River clutched at Riddick's hand as they walked through the busy market streets. The crowd seemed to part as the Red Sea did for the Moses is Book's flawed symbol for Riddick, making it much easier to navigate and find what they were looking for. The encounter with Bradshaw and the boy called Marcus earlier still had the beast angrily pacing, and Riddick scanning the crowd anxious for a sighting of the boy so he could haul his _pig_ _gu_ (ass) into a dark alley and rip his ruttin' throat out.

River and Kaylee exchanged meaningful glances behind the boys' backs; while River had not yet had a chance to talk to her _Jie-jie_ (big sister, affectionate) Kaylee could sense her need as if she herself were a reader. Focusing as hard as she was able Kaylee tried pushing her idea to River silently, to ditch the boys for dress shopping after they were finished with the weapons. River caught Kaylee's eye and nodded agreeing and letting Kaylee know she approved, although she was a bit tetchy as Mal would put it about leaving her _Ge-ge _(big brother affectionate) and her beast unsupervised together given Simon's uncanny ability to put his foot in his mouth.

"In here River-girl," Riddick said tugging River's hand and leading them into a small discreet looking shop at the end of the avenue.

A tiny bell above the door chimed and River was assaulted instantly by the scents of gunpowder and metal, she inhaled deeply, knowing without looking Riddick was doing the same. A man who rivaled Riddick in size and looked as though he had no business being on this world playing the role of genial shopkeeper stepped out from the back room.

"Good after… _cào_ _dàn_ (damn it! Fuck!)," The man swore when his eyes landed on Riddick, "Thought you were dead boy."

"Oh good, a friend of yours?" Simon remarked, silently asking, Why God?

"Believe everything you read on the Cortex old man?" Riddick smirked strolling over to the counter and shaking the man's hand.

"What in the gorram hell are you doing on Antheia?" He asked and then after a quick look at River, "And with the 'verse's most wanted at that? Next to you 'course." He added with a smirk. Riddick growled low and the man took a step back, palms up and out, "Now Rick you know I didn't mean nothin' by it."

River stepped around Riddick's massive form, cocking her head to the side, "He will not tell, George S. Davids has a pretty, pretty, price on his head as well."

George quirked an eyebrow.

River continued, "Owes the beast a debt, and now he owes the girl as well, he just does not yet know it."

"So it's true, she is a reader, didn't think there really was such a thing." Riddick remained silent, the self satisfied smirk had returned to his lips, while Kaylee and Simon exchanged nervous glances. "And why 'xactly would I be owing the girl?" He asked.

"Bullet in the brainpan…" River said in a singsong voice, firing an imaginary gun, "Squish! Maria and Lizzie are avenged."

George turned a ghostly pale turning to Riddick for conformation. Riddick nodded, "Girl redecorated a hotel wall, using our boy Toomb's brain matter for paint."

"The girl does not like when others touch what is hers," She stated, tasting Riddick's own words on her lips and deciding she liked it she continued. "He had bad thoughts, had to clean them."

"Little girl," George said quietly, licking his dry lips, "I believe I do owe you than, come with me." George flipped the closed sign and locked the shop door, then leading the foursome to a shelf along the back wall, he clicked a hidden switch and the case slid aside revealing a small secret room. The room was stockpiled with every manner of weapon man had ever conceived and some that were not supposed to even exist. George tossed Riddick a large black duffel, much like the one Riddick already owned and then turned to River. "Girl, you need shelter, you'll find it here, you need weapons, you come see George, your money's no good here but you are yours are always welcome, take anything you can fit in that duffel and carry out."

Simon and Kaylee watched dumbfounded as George turned and left the small room without another word. "River?" Kaylee asked.

"The sunshine does not truly wish to know why the man is grateful the dog is dead, it will darken her forever. Know that the man heals now, though he regrets the dog was put down by another." River answered reverently running her fingertips across a pair of matching silver handguns with modified scopes and silencers.

Kaylee nodded with a sad glance in the direction the man had left and did not press further.

An hour later the foursome emerged from the back room and Riddick flipped the switch closing the secret door behind them. River was now wearing a chest plate which was as thin as cotton, one of the items that was not supposed to exist. It was nearly undetectable under the thin silk of her dress. Concealed beneath the dress were the matching silver handguns held in place by new thigh holsters, and she wore two armbands which ran the length of her forearms and concealed hidden shivs which would slide out with a particular flick of the wrist, the blades of the shivs where made of a plastic hybrid and would pass clear through a metal detector. To complete her new battle ready attire and to fully arm her quite literally from head to toe, were two snap on boot knives which when she kicked back on her heels would release another set of plastic hybrid blades from her beneath the soles of her boots. The glittering pink shiv which had arrived on her thigh holster was now nestled snugly in her boot.

Riddick sported a similar chest plate and new collection of assorted shivs hidden throughout his persons. The black duffel was bulging, loaded with all manner of shivs and guns, including chest plates for all of the crew, a new scope for Vera and matching shotguns for the captain and his first mate.

George looked up from the gun he was cleaning.

"The girl would like to thank you." River said sweetly.

George replied, "Ain't nothin' to thank girl, I pay what's owed and there ain't no way in hell I'll be able to thank you enough for what you done, whether you knew what you was doin at the time or not." He handed a folded piece of paper to Riddick, "That there's an encrypted frequency you can reach me on, might not be a good man, but I'm your man now." He looked back up to Riddick and shook his hand once more. "Havin' some trouble raising some of the channels on the cortex, might be nothin' considerin' how far we're out, but in case, watch your asses out there."

River smiled at George, "Be easy friend," she patted his hand, "Maria and Lizzie await you when you're time to comes, but they do not wish you to rush it."

George reached down and hugged her to him tightly. "_Ren ci de Fo zu qing bao you ni (_Merciful Buddha protect you.)"

"And you." She whispered.

"Don't need Buddha, she's got me George." Riddick spoke in his gravelly voice, his first instinct to break the man's neck for hugging _**their**_ girl, was quickly suppressed by River's mental reproach.

"That she does Rick ole' boy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The somber mood quickly lifted as the foursome left the weapons shop and its grieving keep. Kaylee excited for some alone time with River shoved a piece of paper at Simon and snatched up River's hand. "Since Jayne stayed behind, you and Riddick go get me the big scary man discounts on the parts I need for Serenity so's me and River get some time to the girls to pick out some dresses for dancing."

Simon looked at the crumpled, grease-stained paper skeptically. He did not doubt the beast man's ability to scare up a decent price, he did doubt his ability to spend an entire afternoon with him and come out alive, though he hoped for River's sake he would not just shoot him outright. Riddick did not look entirely pleased with the idea either, but it seemed as though River was winning whatever mental argument they were having so Simon nodded with an aggravated sigh and pecked Kaylee on the cheek, "Okay _Bao bei_."

"The ballerina and the sunshine will return to the ship directly, but the beast and the Ge-ge must not try to spy or peek," River gave them both a warning look, tapping her head with her index finger, "The girl will know."

Riddick grunted and removing his dog tags placed them around River's neck. _Ours! _His mind practically screamed at River, who reached up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Riddick's chin. The reaction was immediate, his body calmed and his beast purred. "Get some proper work gear too girl." He growled out handing her a cred chip. "Should have all you need on there."

The two men watched their women saunter away arm in arm until they disappeared completely into the crowd. "I really don't think that was a good idea." Simon groused more to himself than Riddick, who he knew really didn't give a _gou shi_ (shit) what he thought.

"Relax Doc," Riddick grinned pulling a small black transmitter from the pocket of his cargos, "Tagged those tags with a tiny tracking device back at George's." He chuckled as he turned the transmitter on and a tiny blinking green light appeared on the screen.

Once again Simon felt himself begrudgingly reevaluating his opinion of the beast man. Perhaps a slightly psychotic possessive assassin was really the best possible man for his mei-mei.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eventually Kaylee and River made their way into a dress shop, having taken much longer to reach without Riddick parting the crowd.

"So mei-mei," Kaylee started as they fingered through the racks of dresses, "Tell me everything!" She gushed.

River knew exactly what Kaylee was referring to but couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her Jie-jie answered, "The girl does not know to what the sunshine refers, does she wish to know about navigation or astrophysics, it would take a very long time for the girl to explain all she knows."

"Oh stop it River!" Kaylee giggled, "You know 'xactly what I'm talkin' 'bout." She mock glared at her.

"The girl wishes to know what the fluttering means, everything is different than before, the same touches the girl felt at the Academy feel different now, the girl is confused."

"Awww," Kaylee cooed, "Does it feel like butterflies in your tummy?"

River nodded, "It feels like sometimes the artificial gravity was disabled and the girl is floating."

"Mei-mei that's the good fluttering," she blushed, "That's how Simon makes me feel. What does Riddick feel? I know you're up in his head and all, you have to know."

River frowned, "The beast is hiding behind walls, but sometimes something slips between the cracks, he is trying to not think about River the woman, and remember only River the girl, but the beast inside will not let him forget the girl has grown. Doesn't want things to be different, is worried he will hurt the girl, cause irrevocable damage." She sighed eyeing a red silk dress.

"Then you gotta convince him things will better different, otherwise," Kaylee shrugged, "well look at Mal and Inara or how long it took Simon to get his head out of his _pig gu_ (ass)."

River frowned again, she didn't think she had the patience Kaylee had and realized she and Riddick would most likely kill each other if they reached Mal and Inara's level of frustration.

Kaylee took the red dress River had been looking at and several items for herself before dragging her back to the dressing rooms.

"The girl does not know how to convince the beast, she is afraid she will fail and ruin everything."

"Mei-mei love is all about taking risks."

"Cannot successfully calculate the odds, too many variables," She complained pulling the dress over her head and turning so Kaylee could tie the ribbons in the back.

"Sure ain't easy, but I don't think you'll have much trouble with that dress." Kaylee giggled.

River eyed herself critically in the mirror, "Is the girl pretty?"

"Ain't nobody prettier in the 'verse mei-mei, not even 'Nara." Kaylee beamed wrapping her arms around her mei-mei, "And if I'm lyin' I'm cryin."

River searched Kaylee's mind for any sign of falsehood and finding none decided, "The girl will wear this dress than."

"Trust me mei-mei, it'll be shiny, all of it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick and Simon had finished their shopping much sooner than the girls, Riddick having gotten the parts for half the expected price, the terrified shopkeep had even thrown in free delivery so they would not have to lug it back to the ship. For the most part they had remained silent the entire time, talking only when absolutely necessary. They were nearly back to the ship when Riddick paused in mid step, his attention fixated to a shop window. Simon crashed into his back, and after smoothing his shirt and the little dignity he maintained he turned his attention to the focus of Riddick's stare.

"Just be a second Doc." He rumbled. Walking into the shop and for the second time in less than four hours Simon was once more forced to reconsider his opinion of Riddick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where's Albatross and Kaylee?" Mal demanded when the boys returned less the two women.

"Shopping for dresses." Simon answered.

"You let them go off by themselves?" Zoe asked the surprise evident in her voice.

"Riddick tagged her," Simon shrugged, "In truth I wish I'd thought about it sooner."

Mal looked confused an occurrence that was becoming more and more common place and waited for further explanation.

"I picked up a small tracking device," He smirked pulling out the transmitter, "It's got a hundred mile radius, told ya, have no plans of lettin' the girl outta my sight."

It took Kaylee and River another two hours to make their way back to the ship, Mal, Simon, and Riddick hovering over the transmitter despite Zoe's pointed looks and Jayne's snickers. Riddick flicked the transmitter off and quickly pocketed it as the girls approached the ship.

"Boys we're spying." River shot Riddick a dark look, again tapping her head, "Girl is a reader." She added giving her the patented you're-such-a-boob look she normally reserved for Simon.

Kaylee snickered, "Lucky I talked her outta tossing the device onto a passing mule." She took River by the arm and led her up the stairs, "We'll be in my bunk and don't a single one of you gorram fools come a peekin' or a knocking 'til we're good and ready for ya."

"Wonder how Kaylee talked her out of tossing the tag?" Zoe asked after the girls disappeared up the stairs.

"Probably told her she wouldn't be able to go dancing, if we wasted an entire night chasin' someone's gorram mule," Riddick chuckled. River's distraction with their spying, while unplanned had diverted her mind from digging into his and he counted silently down from ten, when he reached one, an excited squeal erupted from somewhere in the ship and River came flying back down the stairs launching herself into Riddick's arms.

"They are perfect!" She whispered against his neck, cradled in her free arm was a pair of black silk ballet shoes, embroidered in red thread a Chinese dragon danced around each foot. Riddick drank in _**their**_ girl's pleasure, inhaling her scent deeply.

He felt something shift deep within him as River's mental image of his beast which had always before taken the form of a monstrous wolf morph into that of a fire breathing dragon, as if her idea of him forced the change. Riddick had always felt the beast which resided within, but it wasn't until he had let the Academy tamper with his brain that the beast had developed a consciousness of its own. River had been right; by giving Riddick control of her they had given her control of him on the most primal of levels. It had been the ballerina which had shaped the beast and not the other way around.

River had been listening to his inner dialogue as his mind for the first time began to understand things she had always known. The man Riddick had lost control over the beast in the years of the separation because Riddick was not the one truly in control, River was, when River told him to stand down he did it because his beast bowed to her command, it occurred to Riddick and his beast that River wasn't really _**theirs**_, they were _**hers**_.

If she controlled his beast and then by default him, what did he control? Had she felt their separation as he had? Was she free to leave them at any time if they could not control her and make her stay? Would she leave him? Riddick was not accustomed to feeling unsure, a new sensation of fear gripped at his heart and his beast howled. Instinctively, he clutched her closer to them, truly afraid for the first time in his life, he had lived without her once and it had nearly destroyed them, what would be left if she was taken again, or worse left willingly?

River, still wrapped around Riddick's body and clutching her gift, felt the shift in his thoughts so clearly she could taste his fear, she needed to make him understand. The doctors reversed the flow of the River, let everything in, Riddick's mind, his beast were like guards at her mind's door, damming the onslaught of the outside world and keeping her protected. By separating the man from the beast the doctors had left a void inside Riddick's mind, but it wasn't a void like a black hole, it wasn't a vast nothingness. It was a cocoon, safe and warm where River could find silence and peace. She was strong but he was stronger, he was made to be her protector to keep the girl safe while she completed her mission. River kissed his forehead reverently, "The ballerina cannot dance without her partner, when she leaps he is there to catch her, when she falls he is there to lift her, and when the world is too much to bare she can find sanctuary within him, he is her protector. While there is breath in her body she will call him _**hers**_, and the world will know she is _**theirs**_. River belongs to Riddick, the ballerina belongs to the beast. Divided her into two parts when they cut away her brain, the man made three, an uneven equation, the girl would have devoured him, make him two and they are evenly matched, two by two not just for hands of blue, to everything there is an equal opposing force. The girl will never leave." All these thoughts and more she pushed to him ignoring the crew who had been trying to gain their attention for the past few minutes and had finally given up, Kaylee stomping back to her bunk to wait it out until they were done.

"Go get ready _bao bei, _we have a promise to keep." He kissed her forehead with as much reverence as she had him and set her back down on her feet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well about time." Kaylee huffed half way through pinning up her hair.

"The ballerina had to make her beast see."

Kaylee turned away from her mirror and arched an eyebrow, "And?"

"Perhaps an understanding will not be so hard to reach, look at what the beast has given his ballerina to dance in." River proudly displayed the beautiful slippers.

Kaylee ran her fingers over the smooth silk, "Oh mei-mei, their beautiful and they'll be so shiny with the dress!"

There was a knock on Kaylee's hatch. "It's Zoe." A voice called from the other side.

"Come in." Kaylee called.

Zoe was holding a dress as she climbed down into Kaylee's bunk along with a bag filled with make-up and perfumes. "Been awhile since I've been dancin' and Captain seems to think we all deserve a night of fun, mind if I join you?" Zoe asked in such a way that was so unlike her Kaylee couldn't have been more touched.

"'Course ya can Zoe! Here help me twist up River's hair, 'Nara gave me her curling thingy 'fore she left, we'll do River's then we can do yours. It's gonna be shiny!" Kaylee gushed everything in her world was right and good as it should be and she couldn't have been happier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The men had been standing in the hold ready for nearly an hour, they had resorted to a game of poker to kill the time and when Zoe cleared her throat loudly at the top of the stairs all four heads jerked up in unison. Zoe was wearing a short dress which flared around her hips, the color of which blended almost seemingly with her skin tone and much to everyone's surprised she walked graceful down the stairs in a pair of five inches stiletto heels. Kaylee followed next, her dress pink with deep red flowers printed on it, and of course a fully ruffled skirt which came to her knees and swished pleasantly as she walked. River was the last down the stairs wearing the red silk she had purchased earlier. The short skirt clung to her hips and thighs revealing curves that had never before existed and the long kimono sleeves trailed out elegantly beyond her finger tips, the black silk ribbon of her ballet slippers tied to her knee and Riddick had to remind himself she could see his thoughts when she suddenly blushed a bright red, nearly the identical shade of her dress. What pleased him beyond anything though was the fact her only adornment was his dog tags, displayed proudly tied tightly around her neck like a choker, and laced on a black leather thong rather than the old metal chain.

"Well will you look at the ladies of Serenity." Mal let out a long appreciative whistle.

The feelings of the men varied as greatly as the men themselves. Mal was overjoyed by the look of excitement and anticipation his first mate and best friend was wearing, Wash's death had stolen a part of her, the smile that she was wearing now had not been since in a very long time. There was no lust in his eyes for his first mate only happiness for the one person closest to him. As for Kaylee and River he was a father proud of their beauty and the strong women he knew them to be, though as a father he heartily disapproved of the length of their dresses, but as their captain knew when to keep his gorram mouth closed on particular subjects, this being one of them.

Simon stared at Kaylee in a way that a girl truly deserves to be stared out, in reverence and admiration, the ridiculous ruffles on her dress only solidifying his love for her. He managed to tear his gaze away from her long enough to smile at his sister, though he would have agreed with Mal on the length of her skirt he was happy she was experiencing things for the first time any normal girl her age would take for granted, after all they were only going to a small assembly hall on a backwater farming moon, but River looked as happy as if she was about to walk into one of the lavish parties their mother had thrown so many of back home.

Jayne, for one of the few moments in his life had not a single impure thought, the three women were like his sisters and he felt as proud as any Ge-ge that they looked so beautiful. He was glad however they each seemed to have a man to look out for them, because just like any other Ge-ge would be he was seriously mistrustful of their hemlines. He resolved to keep an extra close eye on them and maybe even stay a little bit sober in case any _hun dan_ (bastard) felt like steppin' out of line.

Riddick had no thought for anyone but River, _**their**_ ballerina, his world and vision narrowed until it included only her and once more he wished desperately he could see her in color.

"The girl's dress is colored like a rose, tastes like the witch's apple." She pushed into his mind pleased beyond measure at his thoughts, even the ones he had quickly shoved away. Kaylee was right, sometimes it was all about one's feathers.

Riddick closed his eyes behind his goggles and pictured a rose, his mind calling up the memory of its scent, his remembering its touch, beautiful and yet dangerous to the unwary, he knew she would be wearing the armbands she had gotten earlier, they were her thorns. The witch's apple, delicious but poisoned if you bit from the wrong side. A smile curved around his lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The assembly hall was brightly lit with garlands of flowers hanging from the rafters and petals strewn about the wood floor, the dancers kicked them up and crushed them beneath their feet releasing their essence into the air. A stage was built off to the far right of the large open room and on it a band was setup comprised of a guitarist, two drummers both playing congas from Earth-that-was, a bass guitar and a trombone. As they entered flower crowns were given to the women and garlands to the men. Mal hesitating for a moment remembering the disaster that was Saffron much to the crew's delight and after River explained it to Riddick he even chuckled himself.

River did not give him a moment for a drink as the other crew had moved to do before dragging him out to the center of the dance floor. Jayne watched eagerly expecting a hysterical display from the giant assassin, what he got however was something much to the opposite. The man everyone aboard the ship had started referring to as the beast was just as graceful as River.

The music was fast, an onslaught of drums and their feet moved together in perfect unison. He dipped and spun her, lifting her and tossing her as if they had been built to dance rather than to kill, but then again killing was just another kind of dance, take away the weapons and the blood and you have a series of control yet chaotic moments, a rhythm and a beat. The other dancers quickly cleared room for the couple some even stopping entirely to watch. Kaylee beamed at the couple the sunshine she emitted warming the room and spilling over to the others around her, vaguely River felt it from across the room on the dance floor and smiled brighter.

The rest of the world was quickly disappearing behind her, everything faded except for her beast and the joy she felt at the long awaited fulfillment of a promise she never dreamed could be. The years of torture at the hand of the Academy were forgotten, the pain of a fracture mind dissipated, as four separate consciousness merged into one being as they were designed to, but this time not to deal death but to celebrate life and the blessing of freedom.

The crew drank and danced late into the night and for the space of a few hours the misery and loss of the past years no longer matter, they were simply a crew, a family and enjoying all the benefits' of being so.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The crew wandered off in pairs as the night progressed, even Jayne finding a pretty little local lass to hang of his shoulder, until only River and Riddick remained, they had paused only twice during the evening and now as the band completed its final song the world began to drift back into their perception.

Riddick dipped her low with the final note of the song, his eyes hungrily taking in her lips, there was no denying _**their**_ River was a woman now and in truth the man no longer wanted to. He pulled her upright and tight into his chest, inhaling her scent deeply. Almost on their own accord his hands found their way into her hair, mussing up Zoe and Kaylee's careful design. One by one the pins which had held it securely in place were dropped to the floor and he ran his fingers through it, awed by its softness.

Tenderly he tugged it back, forcing her to look up at him, the lights in the hall had long since dimmed and as Riddick pulled her head back she lifted his goggles from his eyes which poured out his devotion to her. His lips descended upon hers gently, tasting, savoring.

A small moan escaped River's lips as she felt her knees go weak and her legs threaten to give. Riddick chuckled softly and swept her up off her feet tucking her in closer to his body, never releasing her lips which parted slightly now, granting him access. A loud whooping from the stage almost painfully ripped Riddick's focus from _**their**_ girl, and muttering a curse he whisked her out the door.

The alleyway between the assembly hall and the post office afforded a semblance of privacy and Riddick leaned her against the brick wall, greedy for another taste of her. He fully intended to explore every part of her body before the night was over, not doing so was unimaginable at this point and also utterly impossible. He knew however, the alleyway was not the place to do it, but in order to take her some place more suitable he was going to have to stop kissing her, which in that very moment was also impossible, and so he resolved to give himself a few minutes of stolen kisses in the dark alleyway before forcing himself away to continue elsewhere.

River mewled like a kitten when his tongue parted her lips again, the delicious fissions of electricity he was causing were unlike anything she could have imagined. River was very much an innocent in the ways of kissing and sex, she had a practical knowledge and knew the logistics but nothing not even the bombardment of hormones she had felt from the crew over the last six years could have prepared her for the pure ecstasy such a simple thing as a kiss could provide.

She cried out in protest when his lips left hers, but the loss was only temporary as they rejoined her body along her neck and collarbones, taking exquisite pleasure in his attention to the base of her throat where her collarbones met, she moaned in pleasure.

Riddick was drunk off her scent different now, his breast purred in pleasure knowing he was responsible for the change. This new version of her smell laced with desire seared its way across his mind. Once again a chuckle interrupted their private world.

"_S__ǐ_ _wáng_ _bā_ _pí_ (Son of a bitch)!" Riddick swore resting his head against River's trying to steady his breathing before River's sudden alarm had his beast roaring. Riddick jerked his head around, pinning River between him and the wall, his goggles still raised, his eyes glinting deadly silver.

"Looky here, Lee, it's that shiny little thang I was talkin' 'bout." Marcus along one other man were strolling toward them.

Riddick growled low in his throat, it was vicious and feral, the men had they not been drunk would have taken it for the obvious warning it was and the pain it promised and ran, being as they were not it only caused them to laugh.

"You a man or a dog?" Marcus sneered

"Take a step closer to my woman and you'll find out." Riddick lifted a shiv from thin air. "Care to find out if I bite boys?"

Lee wisely decided than he didn't care whether or not the man spat fire so long as he didn't do it at him. His momma did not raise fools and even if she had any fool could see a growling man with a shiv was best left alone, "Aww Marcus come 'on, don't want no trouble just another drink." He made excuses not wanting to confess he was more than a little afraid of the man who had since pulled a second shiv, both were curved and mirrored the colored of the growling man's eyes.

"Run along then boy, go get your drink, I'm gonna convince this little thang she wants a man and not a mangy dog."

Lee shrugged as if to say, 'your funeral' and headed as quickly as he could while trying to maintain his dignity out of the alleyway.

River placed a calming hand on Riddick's back between his shoulder blades and pushed through her mind to him, "If you kill him, Captain Daddy will lose the job and we will have to run. Please _jù_ _lóng_ (giant dragon), do not mar the evening with blood, allow your ballerina to deal with her insult."

Riddick's beast growled in protest, but the man stepped aside, the crew might not have trusted River to look after herself but Riddick had trained her and he trusted her if no other person in the 'verse, he at least trusted her.

River demurely stepped toward Marcus, who smiled stupidly at her, his thoughts were so vulgar and loud she inwardly flinched against them, but rather than panic as she had been known to do, she stretched out for Riddick's mind and drew strength from it. She was close enough for Marcus to touch her now, and she could feel both the beast and man behind her vibrating in rage. "The girl does not think the boy can handle her." She remarked sweetly.

Marcus went from grinning stupidly to scowling, "I can handle whatever you got sweetness." He retorted grabbing her wrist.

It took everything Riddick had to not tear the boy's arm off and beat him to death with it.

River smiled, and in one quick movement she adjusted her grip and snapped Marcus' wrist, the resounding crack echoed in the alleyway for a moment before the boy drown out the noise with a scream.

"You ruttin' bitch!" He bellowed and moved to back hand her with his good hand. River easily sidestepped, spun and dropped the boy with a kick to his head. River didn't have a moment to fully enjoy the sight of the crumpled Marcus before her, as Riddick swept her back up and against the wall of the assembly hall, gone were the gentle kisses of minutes before, this kiss was rough and hard, probing and demanding. This was desire, wanting, need.

"Ship. Now." Riddick growled seductively and River giggled as he wrapped her legs around his waist and he took off at a run back toward Serenity.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Endnote: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahah! How's that for a tease?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so here comes the whoo-hoo, if you're not into reading this kinda thing just skip on over and hang in there for chap 8, made this one short in case any of you didn't want to read won't miss anything super important. **

**Once more, ya'll ROCK! Thanks for allowing me to indulge in mindless fantasies; as always I ain't makin a gorram coin, none of it is mine.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick sat down on their bunk with River on his lap, her long, slender, ribbon clad legs dangling to one side of his, and one arm wrapped firmly around her waist, his fingers tracing delicate circles on the bone of her hip. Riddick ran the fingers of his free hand through her hair, something he could not get enough of though he couldn't begin to explain why, as his lips hungrily sought out hers once more.

River was flying; her extensive vocabulary could find no better descriptive word, her mental facilities otherwise thoroughly and more enjoyably engaged. She tilted her head back allowing him access to her throat once more causing tiny whimpers of pleasure to escape her lips, encouraging him on.

Riddick was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to mark her, claim her as _**theirs**_, the beast demanded it, and his lips moved to the place between her collarbones where he could feel her every breath, her every heartbeat through his lips and he sucked, nipping gently. He felt River's hand wrap around the back of his head and neck holding him to her, though the action was entirely unnecessary, he couldn't have been pried from the spot if his existence depended on it.

"_Tian _ _shi_ (angel),​ _bao bei _(treasured one)," Riddick whispered against the base of her throat, "Tell me you want this." His lips ceased their attentions and his eyes found hers.

River, not trusting her voice nodded her lips swollen and red, hair wild and tangled from his finger's incessant exploration.

"Need to hear you say it _bao bei_," he purred nuzzling her neck with his nose; he knew by her scent she wanted him, it was driving him nearly insane, but he want to hear her say it, the beast needed to her say it.

River managed to focus her gaze on Riddick's silver blue mercurial stare, placing a hand on either side of his face she rubbed her nose gently against his, purring out, "Take what is yours."

Those four words struck Riddick more intensely than anything had ever and he was pretty damn sure would ever in his life and before River realized the impact of her statement she was on her back, Riddick's legs trapping hers between his, he carefully rested his weight on his elbows so not to crush her. His lips crashing against hers in the same brutal fashion they had after she'd taken down Marcus.

River ran her hands underneath his shirt desperate to touch him, to ensure he felt everything she felt, her fingernails lightly dragged along his sides, and he purred in pleasure. River moaned at the loss of contact when Riddick rose to remove his shirt and kick off his boots, pausing to admire the sight before him. Her tousled hair, swollen lips, her scent filled every corner of their bunk, she reached out for him and kneeling between her legs he took the offered hand letting his lips and tongue explore the delicate bones.

When he was satisfied with her hands he took one ribbon clad leg and propping it up against his shoulder slowly began to undo the ribbons tying her shoe on, his lips following his fingers and when the shoe was removed he switched legs repeating his actions. "_Shí_ _quán_ _shí_ _měi_ (complete and beautiful (idiom) to be perfect)" He whispered seductively as his lips found hers once more, once again gentle and teasing.

River opened her passion drugged eyes, her fingers tracing every line and curve of his muscles, relearning the pattern of old scars and discovering new ones, she placed tiny kisses along his chest. Riddick leaned her forward to remove her dress and for the first time since he began to kiss her she felt her nervousness resurface, and she crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself, her body blushing from the tips of her toes to her hairline.

Riddick and his beast growled gently in unison, "Don't you hide yourself from me girl, never from me _bao bei,"_ He said gently pulling back her arms; River turned her head against the pillow unwilling to see criticism in his eyes. "No." He growled again, turning her face back to his, "Look at me River-girl."

River steadied herself, ready to find disapproval in his eyes, but when she looked at him all she saw was pure and unadulterated reverence, he looked at her as if she was the goddess Aphrodite reincarnated and River threw herself into his kiss, opening her mind and letting the flood of emotion and desire she felt pass through her and into him.

Riddick kissed every inch of her skin, smelling, tasting, touching he let himself drown in her, knowing that no man had ever touched her before nor ever would again. The tiny whimpers and mewls of pleasure she was making, driving him wild, but he kept a careful hold on the beast, terrified he would accidently hurt _**their**_ precious girl.

"Please," she moaned, instinctively tilting her hips forward and against the bulge in his pants. River did not know what she was asking for, something, anything, her body burned with need, a need she knew was only within Riddick's power to fulfill, but Riddick was not yet ready to fulfill it.

He slowly, tantalizingly kissed his way down her throat, drawing a line with his tongue between the valley of her breasts and gently sucking on her navel, she arched into his touch, warm hands encircling her, pulling her closer. He moved lower and River cried out in divine pleasure as his lips grazed her tiny pink bud.

One taste was all it took to send Riddick into a frenzy, her body rocking and bucking beneath him, he grabbed hold of her waist to steady her and hold her in place. She tasted like honey and wine and he was a starving man.

River felt the pressure build in her body starting from the very core of her and rippling outward until she felt as if she was going to explode, her fingernails dug unconsciously into Riddick's head, unable to bear the thought of him stopping. Riddick nipped gently at her tiny swollen bud and then River did explode, crying out his name her body arched forward as the universe expanded and contracted imploding in on itself in her mind.

Riddick stepped away only to shed the remainder of his clothes and then his lips crashed against hers, dripping with her essence. "Bao-bei, this might hurt," his voice was trembling, "but I promise it will only be a second." He whispered against her ear as he slid his swollen member across her heat. River cried out and rocked her hips forward as if to answer, and with a strangled moan he entered her, quickly pushing past the last remaining barrier between them.

His forehead pressed against hers, he paused, one hand tightly gripping the sheets the other wrapped up in one of Rivers delicate ones. In that moment their minds opened up and Riddick feeling every sensation which moved through River's body and River feeling his, her hips rocked forward again a moan erupting from her lips giving him permission, no begging him to continue. His fingers snaked between their bodies and found once again the secret source of her pleasure, teasing it as he moved himself within her. This time when River's universe exploded Riddick was alongside her, crying out her name like a prayer.

Exhausted, satiated, and blissfully content Riddick collapsed next to her, pulling her tightly against his chest and nuzzling his nose against the back of his neck. "Nothing in the 'verse," he thought to her, not realizing he wasn't speaking aloud, "ain't never letting you go again."

River snuggled herself closer to him, a thousand feeling ricocheting through her body and not a single one of them belonging to anyone other than herself. She felt real, normal, alive, she felt treasured, adored, worshipped, and most of all she felt his all consuming love wrap around her. He would never say the words, he was after all still Riddick, still her beast, but she knew he felt them and that was enough for her. "I love you Riddick."

Riddick's body tensed, his hands tightening their grip, not only had River just admitted to loving him she had spoken in the first person. He purred in absolute pleasure, kissing her neck softly, an action which River knew to interpret as, "I love you too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So there it is folks, go easy on me it was the first time I've ever written something like this. Til after now see you in chap 8.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we are again folks, thanks for keeping up with the story, ya'll rock, some of you are even linking to the story from your live journal pages and I can't tell you how freakin' cool it was to see. (I think my boyfriend is deaf 'cause he was sitting right next to me when I saw lol.)**

**Sabrina1204- you are fabulousness defined your reviews always send me right back to Microsoft word even when I swear I'm done writing for the night.**

**SexySadie88- thanks for the love, glad you're enjoying it 'cause I'm having a blast writing it, thanks for the review, each one drives me to keep on writing.**

**I've realized at this point we still have a long way to go in the story and I'm warning you now we're getting to the point where the lovey dovey romance stuff will be taking a back seat. There's going to be some character deaths in the upcoming chapters though I'm not giving any hints as to who and some more faces from the Riddick 'verse will definitely be popping in soon, maybe to stay or mayhap just a cameo haven't really decided.**

**Without further ado, and again I own nothing…here's chap 8 enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mal nursed his hangover with a cup of Zoe's cure all coffee, and her head was no better than his at the moment and they sat in silence each wallowing in their own particular form of self indulgent misery. They both flinched as Kaylee bounded into the mess her usual bright and chipper self.

"Mornin' Cap', mornin' Zoe!" She chirped.

"Little Kaylee it shouldn't be possible for one person to be so gorram happy all the time." Mal grumbled.

"Just one of my many talents I suppose Cap." She smiled plopping down next to Zoe and taking a bite into one of the apples from her secret stash.

Zoe winced at the sound of Kaylee biting into her apple, "What the hell do they put in the ruttin' whiskey on this world." She moaned. "And how is it you're a bouncing bundle of joy and me and the Mal are dying this morning?"

"Simon gave me some pills when I got up, something to metabolize or somethin' like that." She shrugged, "Worked like magic."

"Why do you get one and not me? I'm the captain 'round here, 'iffin anyone should be getting' magic pills it should be me." Mal whined.

"Sir, she is sleepin' with the Doc and all." Zoe smirked, regretting it immediately as smiling seemed to hurt this morning.

"Zoe, gorram it!" Mal snapped and they both flinched, while Kaylee giggled, "Ain't needed to hear 'bout it. Don't ever need to hear both any of it." He added more quietly.

Simon appeared in the doorway looking just as chipper as Kaylee had and Mal gave him his best captainy stare down, "Better have one of 'em magic pills for me too Doc."

Simon kissed the top of Kaylee's head and then handed both Mal and Zoe three pills each from his pocket.

"What are they Doc?" Zoe eyed the three pills critically; she could sympathize with River's distaste of medication.

"One is for rehydration, the other two are vitamin boosters, take them and in a half hour you should be feeling better than ever, worked liked a charm all through med school." He answered pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Jayne came stumbling in a moment later gripping his head with both hands and looking more than slightly ruffled.

"Mornin Jayne!" Kaylee piped.

"Gorram it girl! No reason to be yellin', what in the gorram ruttin hell do they put in the whiskey here?" He ranted.

"Figure it out you let me know." Zoe answered tossing back the pills.

Simon handed Jayne a set of his own. "Try these."

"What are they?" Jayne asked giving Simon the same look Zoe had given him.

"Oh hell, just take them." Simon groused.

Jayne shrugged and tossed them back, washing them down with a gulp of black coffee. Then, looking around carefully before he spoke added, "Where's little crazy and big crazy?"

"Probably still sleepin' it off, when Zoe and me left they were still dancin'." Mal smirked and took another drag of his coffee, "Never figured Riddick for a dancing man, but Mr. Beastman seems to be quite the twinkle toes." Mal chuckled, regretting it as another nail was driven through his head.

"Well somebody ought to wake 'em we got a job to get. Don't quite trust Bradshaw, it'd be useful to have River come along when we make the deal." Zoe said.

"Ain't that the truth, man's got somethin funny 'bout him." Mal said taking another deep gulp of his coffee.

"Well, I'll go wake River," Simon stood back up from the table, "and then I'll let her get Riddick up something tells me he might not be the most pleasant person with a hangover."

Jayne snorted, "Ow." He grumbled as the action caused a blinding flash of pain across his eyes. "Gorram ruttin' backwater whiskey." He muttered, "How long these things take Doc?"

Simon chuckled, "Give it another twenty minutes Jayne."

Kaylee jumped up, a thought occurring to her, "Don't worry Simon, I'll get River up, she won't throw anything at me."

"Finish your apple _bao bei,_ I'll get her."

"I don't mind really, it'll give us girls a chance to chat anyway." She smiled but it was nervous and her eyes darted from him to the hallway.

"Kaylee," Simon paused pinching the bridge of his nose, "is there any particular reason I shouldn't be checking on River?" he frowned.

"Don't be silly," Kaylee forced a giggle swatting at his arm, "just want some girl chat in, that's all." She started to head out of the mess.

"Kaylee," Simon called following her, an idea forming in his head that made him want to be sick.

Kaylee turned trying to block the way to the passenger dorms, "Now Simon, River's a grown girl, she's twenty one."

Mal cocked an eyebrow at Zoe, "What I'm thinking is goin' on ain't really happenin' is it?" He groaned but had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Zoe smirked in an attempt to hold back her laughter because she knew it probably hurt, "Believe so sir."

"What?" Jayne asked looking up from his coffee his eyes still bleary and bloodshot.

"Kaylee, move out of the way," Simon asked her through gritted teeth.

"What's goin' on?" Jayne asked still confused.

"Simon, she's not a little girl anymore, you ain't got no right to butt into her life like this." Kaylee snapped.

Mal, Jayne and Zoe all flinched at Kaylee's tone, but the moment of pain brought a sudden clarity of mind to Jayne. "You mean that Kaylee's stoppin' Simon from goin' into little crazy's bunk 'cause big crazy and her been sexin'?" He scrunched up his face.

Zoe snorted in her coffee.

"Ain't need to hear none of it." Mal complained holding his hands over his ears.

"Kaylee," Simon warned.

"Ain't right Simon," She shook her head sighing in defeat, and then let him pass, not seeing any way out of the situation and hoping more than anything she was wrong for River's sake about where they'd find Riddick this mornin'.

Simon stormed down the hallway scowling.

River's eyes flew open and she furiously shook Riddick's arm. "You must wake the Ge-ge is coming and he is spewing crimson." She pleaded into Riddick's chest.

"Goin' find out sooner or later." He muttered into her hair.

River tried to extricate herself from his arms, an effort which she realized quickly was useless.

"Go back to sleep _bao bei_," He pulled her tighter against him.

River was going to try and protest again when the door to her room hissed open, revealing as she predicted one very crimson Ge-ge.

"_Qing wa kao de liu mang_ (frog humping son of a bitch)!" Simon yelled, "Just what in the gorram ruttin' hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded.

"Watch yourself Doc, remember who the fuck you're talking to." Riddick growled but didn't bother to roll over and face him.

"Get the hell out of my sister's bed!" Simon yelled, a part of him wanting to tear the brute out of it himself, but self preservation forced him to stay looming in the doorway, a safe distance from the shiv wielding assassin.

Riddick finally did roll over, but only to his back and stretching out his arms he crossed them beneath his head, "Don't really wanna watch me get outta bed right now Doc," He chuckled darkly.

Simon sputtered and River who had during the exchange been pretending to be a part of the wall thanked Buddha silently as Kaylee appeared behind him. "Simon, if you don't leave your sister and Riddick alone right now you can move your _pig gu_ (ass) right back into your old bunk! Ain't got no right, none at all." She snapped tugging at his arm as he stared at her incredulously.

"You can't possibly agree with this?"

"Ain't my business and ain't yours, it's theirs and so long as he doesn't make her cry it stays that way." Kaylee paused from scolding Simon to glare at Riddick, "But, she so much as shed's a tear over you, I'll shove ya out the airlock myself, don't care how big and scary ya are."

Riddick barked out a laugh and gave the mechanic a small salute, "Ain't got nothin' worry 'bout little sunshine, learned my lesson after the shivs."

"See Simon, it's all shiny, now out!"

Simon looked from Riddick and his sister to Kaylee and then back to the occupied bed once more, "So this is it, this is what insanity feels like." He said in a disbelieving tone but allowed Kaylee to shove him out the door.

"Cap wants you both ready to go in an hour, and by the way River you looked shinier than shiny out there dancin'." She beamed at the girl.

"The girl owes the sunshine an entire crate of strawberries." River spoke up for the first time, peeking out shyly from behind one of Riddick's massive arms.

"Ain't nothin' girl, that's what Jie-jies are for." Kaylee closed the door behind her as she left.

"Knew I liked that Kaylee girl," Riddick chuckled searching for River's lips.

River obliged his search and after a moment, "We are a pack now, you will come to like them all."

Riddick smirked at her, "Don't hold your breath baby girl, their your pack not mine, only person I count as mine is you, the rest of them, well I'm kinda startin' to see them as entertainment of sorts, 'sides the fact each one of 'em thinks your theirs, that's just fucking annoying."

"The _ju long _(giant dragon) will see." River said quietly in that particular irritating cryptic way of hers, "The beast is not solitary by nature."

"Ain't solitary _bao bei (_treasured one), got you." He pushed a few strands of hair away from her face as she yawned against his chest.

"Resistance is pointless, the girl has seen."

"Or the girl could be making it up." He teased.

River glared at him.

"Or not," Riddick corrected himself, "Just don't see it happening babe, I'm not a good man, don't really want to be either."

River let out a sigh unwilling to argue her point further with a stone wall, instead she tried another tactic, "The girl is tired of talking." She said as she began to trail tiny kisses down his chest.

"About gorram time," Riddick smirked wrapping her up in his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mal's eye twitched as he watched Riddick come down the stairs. On the one hand, he had a powerful itch to shoot the man and on the other, man could be mighty useful, he was scary as hell and he was skilled which could mean Mal would get shot at a lot less and that was something he could find himself being quite agreeable to. Then there was Albatross, Riddick had been on board less than a full week and already River seemed better. The dark circles under her eyes were gone, she was more coherent, in fact he couldn't think of a single moment since Riddick had boarded that the little 'Tross hadn't been happier than a kid at Christmas, and his little girl deserved all the happiness the 'verse could bring. Sure she was still talking in riddles, but they were the understandable kind if you listened, and that was a point in the man's favor for Mal not shootin' him.

There was the fact as well though, that Riddick had once been a working member of the Alliance which rubbed him sorely, but he clearly had no love left for them and had tried to break River out, so it broke about even there in Mal's mind. Riddick was a government trained slightly psychotic assassin, River was also a government trained slightly psychotic assassin begrudgingly Mal gave the man another point in his favor.

"Got somethin' on your mind Mal?" Riddick asked dropping a black duffel on the ground.

"Mayhap, just tryin' to figure you out is all."

"Ain't that hard Mal," he answered seriously, "I am what I am, don't profess to nothin' else, ain't a good man, if fact," Riddick smirked, "I'm a very bad man, but I like it that way. I take care of me and mine, the rest of the 'verse can go fuck themselves, just tryin' to live and do it free."

Mal watched Riddick crouch down and start digging through the duffel mulling over what the man had just told him and the way he saw it they weren't much different, besides the psychotic assassin part. He jumped at River's sudden appearance, distracted by his own thoughts, he hadn't even heard her approach which then again wasn't uncommon, "What I tell you 'bout making noise when you walk around the ship 'Tross?"

River giggled, "The girl is sorry."

"Don't look a mite sorry at all." Mal smiled as Riddick tossed River an extra two clips for her handguns.

"'Cause she ain't." Riddick smirked again, pulling a pair of goggles over her head and then checking her holsters. Mal gave him another point.

The rest of the crew had meandered their way down into the hold, each going through their pre-job routines. Kaylee was making a round over the mule, checking its fuel levels, tightening a bolt, twisting together a wire here and there and occasionally muttering a curse as it sparked or she shocked herself. Simon was giving Kaylee a hand having learned a thing or two since he started spending all his free time in the engine room with her, while Zoe and Jayne were arguing over the needed weapons, before finally agreeing to Vera and only the number of hand grenades Jayne could fit into his cargo pockets, Zoe warned him that it was only a meet and not to shoot Bradshaw 'til at least after they got the goods to deliver. A distant part of his mind registered the absence of Wash warning Zoe not to get shot at and to not let Mal get shot either, and Book's disapproving acceptance, but he kept it distance. A man life's was a blink in the 'verse, one day you're here and one day you're not, best to appreciate what you had and he had a damn fine crew and one hell of a dysfunctional family and that was good enough for him.

"Captain Daddy is feeling yellow." River observed.

Mal understood that one, "That he is 'Tross."

River skipped over to his side and standing on her tip toes she pecked him on his cheek, behind her Riddick growled and she craned her neck around, "Hush now, the girl is thanking her Captain Daddy for his approval." She turned back to Mal, "The girl is grateful he understands and that he wishes above all things her happiness. The girl has no plans to ever leave her home and her Captain Daddy should not worry as the Ge-ge does, it is unfounded. Besides," her smile brightened, "the girl has presents." River grabbed Mal's hand and dragged him over to the duffel bag. "Attention Serenity!" She sang out through the hold, "The girl has presents to keep her pack safe!"

A few glances were exchanged but the crew gathered around. "The Ge-ge and the sunshine already have their presents, but there are the same for the others." River said happily as Riddick handed Mal, Zoe, and Jayne their chest plates.

"Black market," Riddick answered their unspoken questions, "Alliance special forces don't even have 'em yet, treated with some new kind of chemical, weighs less than cotton."

"Hey shiny," Jayne admired the material, pulling off his shirt to slip the vest on.

"These must have cost a fortunate Riddick." Zoe said gratefully and Mal awarded him another point.

He shrugged in response, "Didn't cost a thing, when River-girl came and got my ass she accidently did a favor for a man on this rock."

"His name was George, he owed the weapon shop we went to, seemed real grateful to River, kept sayin' he'd never be able to do enough to thank her." Kaylee's explanation cleared away most of the questions Riddick's vague answer had left behind.

"There's more." River beamed as Riddick pulled out the two pump action shotguns. "For the Captain Daddy and his first mate," she announced.

Mal let out an appreciative whistle, while Zoe loaded hers.

Jayne was practically bouncing out of his skin with excitement as River turned to him, "And for the-man-named-Jayne," she said pausing, "even though he still calls the girl crazy when the beast is not listening." She teased and Jayne had the grace to look mildly reproached and more than mildly uncomfortable as Riddick glared at him through his goggles when he handed over the new scope for Vera.

"Albatross this was mighty nice of you." Mal ruffled her hair.

"The girl wanted to ensure her pack had optimal means of defense and offense, though the Ge-ge and the sunshine might hurt themselves with weapons so she did not give them offense."

Kaylee blushed and Simon shrugged.

River quickly added, "but that is how it should be, the Ge-ge is a healer not a hurter and the sunshine must watch over Serenity's heartbeat, without her Serenity would cease to exist, the sunshine must not be allowed into danger she is the most valuable."

"Mei-mei!" Kaylee scooped her up into a bone crushing hug.

"If I was a softer man I just might be hurt." Mal frowned, "Alright enough of this feely touchy family stuff we got a coin to make folks, let's get to it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zoe pulled the mule into the storage yards Bradshaw had directed them to. If there had ever been a question as to how the man had afforded such an expense as the gaudy piece _gou shi_ (shit) he had showed up in at the meet the day before, their answer was found in the nearly shabby looking yard. Bradshaw was the type of man that cut corners to line his pockets, something that was not missed by a single passenger on the mule. It created an identical sensation of distaste on their tongues as well.

Zoe parked next to the least shabby looking building in the yard, "Sir?"

"Let's just get the job Zoe."

"Yes, sir,"

"'Tross?"

"The man is green and cares nothing for the colors of others, he has secrets, his mind is a twisty place."

Mal looked to Riddick for interpretation, "Says the man is a greedy _hun dan_ (bastard), don't give a fuck on the misery he 'causes so long as he gets his, he's shafty and a liar."

"Sir?" Zoe questioned again.

"Alright look, this far out ain't that many jobs to be had we take this then in three days we get to New Mecca finish the job and I'll wave Roderick on New Dakota and see 'iffin he's got a legit shipping run for us, won't deal with this _hun dan_ anymore."

"Reynolds!" A voice barked out.

"Bradshaw." Mal had to try very hard to keep the sneer out of his voice.

"You're late."

"Well, you said the mornin, and the sun's still in the first half so I don't reckon we're late at all, but if you'd prefer the service of another transport crew, well you can go on looking." Mal defended, a part of him almost hoping the man would.

"Ain't like that," Bradshaw groused, "Lee!" He barked, and the same boy who had been with Marcus the night before came out of the building pulling three large crates on a hover cart. "Didn't mean no offense Captain Reynolds, just got me in a hellva pinch this mornin; that boy Marcus you saw yesterday got himself walloped good by a three big _hun dan_ off worlders, shattered his jaw to pieces and snapped his wrist, boy's my nephew and his momma is riled something fierce, been hollerin' at me all mornin'."

Riddick suppressed the urge to laugh, River did not, "Three of 'em huh," said Riddick, "So much for a fair fight."

"S'not so bad as his momma is makin' it out to be, boy says he got a few good ones in during the fight." The boy Lee did not make eye contact with River or Riddick, instead after loading the crate he took to studying his boots quite thoroughly. "Anyhow job pays fifteen thousand creds, half now," He jerked his head and Lee tossed a bag of cred chips out Mal, not wanting to get too close. "And half when the jobs done, look for a man named Garrett, got a warehouse by the main docks, he's got the other half."

"Fifteens a might steep for moving a load of produce," Zoe remarked not so absently as she pretended to.

Mal shot a look at River who shook her head almost imperceptively to Mal's unspoken question.

"Ain't payin' you to ask questions," Bradshaw snapped, "Just get the crate to Garrett."

"This brings any trouble down on me and mine, we'll be back to have words Bradshaw, _dong __ma_ (understand)? And just as a warning Big Crazy over there," Mal used Jayne's nickname for Riddick and jerked his head towards him, "He ain't so good with words, he prefers a more physical type of discussion if you get my meaning."

"Threats, Captain?" Bradshaw asked.

"Ain't a threat when a man means to follow though, that makes it a promise." Riddick answered for Mal, his voice low and gravelly and full of just that, promise.

"Just get the job done."

"Pleasure doing business with you Bradshaw," Mal snorted climbing back up into the mule, after Zoe had pulled away from the yard he turned back and faced River, "What's really in the crates 'Tross?"

River glanced back at the trailer holding the crates, "Whiskey, consumption of alcohol is illegal on New Mecca."

"Ain't so bad." Mal shrugged, "Been a bootlegger 'fore."

"You know what the penalty on New Mecca is for smuggling it Mal?" Riddick asked.

"Ain't been to New Mecca ever, kinda agree with Jayne there, Crislam is just all sorts of wrong."

"Don't make a lick of sense." Jayne chimed in shaking his head, Book being a shepherd and all he could deal with, his god at least made some kind of sense, but the Crislams, well not many could find any sense in what they was goin' on about half the time, and Jayne didn't particularly see the sense of forcing women to stay covered up all the time. Hell if there was a religion that women could walk around naked with, Jayne was sure he'd be the first to sign up.

"Twenty five years in New Mecca prison Mal." Riddick answered.

"Ta de ma. (fuck)" Both Zoe and Mal swore in unison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jayne, Riddick, get those crates stowed away, 'Tross I wanna be in the air as soon as the mule is hitched, dong ma (understand)? Let's get the ruttin' hell off this rock." Mal ordered as Zoe guided the mule into the hold.

"Everything shiny Cap?" Kaylee asked.

"Shiny as it's gonna get little Kaylee, we ready to fly?"

"Yup."

"Good. 'Tross we got fuel for full burn?"

"Affirmative, Zoe had the ship refueled yesterday morning."

"Let's use it, wanna get paid right quick, how much time it save us?"

"The girl will have to run some calculations," River paused for a moment, looking up at nothing in particular as she ran the numbers through her head. "Serenity can break atmo in nineteen hours, twenty-five minutes, sixteen seconds, if the girl goes full burn and cuts through the major shipping lanes."

"Is it safe?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Odds of Alliance presence are less than three point five percent."

"Do it then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick joined River in the cockpit after the crates were secured and Serenity was in the black. He watched in silent admiration as her fingers flew deftly over the controls, there was not a single moment of hesitation or uncertainty. River flew as if she was a part of Serenity and Riddick suspected on some level she was.

"Wash was better." She spoke without looking up, though she did pause momentarily to caress the tiny plastic head of a T-rex. "The dinosaurs no longer speak to the girl, they only echo."

Riddick wasn't quite sure how to respond so he grunted and moved behind her running his fingers through her hair.

"The beast is distracting his ballerina, if he wishes to remain he will sit himself down and behave."

Riddick chuckled but obediently took the co pilots chair and kicked his feet up on the console, waiting for her to finish inputting the new course.

"Why does the beast not wish the girl to know the-girl-named Jack and the Holy Man?"

Riddick let out a breath, "Got enough people makin' me share you, and I ain't particularly good at it as it is. Jack will want to come along, girl is a mite clingy."

"The beast does not like that they think he is a hero, they think he is better than he thinks he is."

Riddick growled, wasn't any point tryin' to hide anything for a Reader he had to admit.

"Not the girl's fault."

"Ain't sayin it is, know you can't help hearin' me most times, just like I can't help hearin' you. It's a lie River, how they see me. I wasn't going to go back."

"The beast would have, he just doesn't believe it, would not have left them behind."

"Carolyn, the pilot, one that tried to dump us from the get go, she died for me River girl, and Jack, Jack's no bigger than you were when they took you, some kind of bad happened to the kid to, don't go running around the 'verse alone and dressed as a boy if something didn't. Only went back 'cause I kept seein' your face over hers, thinkin' it was you I was leaving to die, just like back on Ariel."

"That is what the beast tells the man, but the girl knows better."

Riddick shook his head wondering for the first time if River was right about him not being all that bad, after all she was a Reader and probably knew his mind better than he did. What had Carolyn told him, time to rejoin the human race? Riddick smirked to himself, problem was he wasn't really all that human, wasn't no cause to rejoin the human race, and his was dead, or might as well be for the number of survivors that had made it off Furya.

"The girl is correct, she always is, one day the beast will realize this." Setting the auto pilot River stood up and curled herself onto Riddick's lap nuzzling her face against his chest, listening to the dragon purr in response.

"I'll take ya to see Jack, but we ain't takin' her on, she's stayin put on New Mecca with the Holy Man, girl's got a chance to be normal."

"She saved the beast from the woman who wished to make him art, the beast owes a debt, it is the way he wishes to repay it, gave the Holy Man money to help the girl-named-Jack, told him to take care of her, make her proper and legit. The ballerina will respect the choice of her beast, she agrees it is for the best."

Riddick wrapped his arms around _**their**_ girl, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply. In the last five years Riddick had had little time for self reflection, there had been one goal, find River, and fuck everything else. Now that she was with _**them**_, safe in _**their**_ arms, wholly and completely _**theirs**_, all manner of thoughts had time to wriggle their way into his brain and dig beneath his skin, he wasn't sure it was such a good thing.

"It is." River said quietly and he snorted, "The beast is a protector and not a destroyer soon enough he will see."

Riddick didn't answer; he would protector _**their**_ girl that was for damn sure, but anything else, everyone else? He doubted it. He tightened his grip and let his lips graze her hair, forcing all manner of uncomfortable thoughts from his head and filling it instead with the scent of _**their**_ girl. He could get used to this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Endnote: Next chap New Mecca, might take a few days I have company coming, but I promise it will be worth the wait. 'Til after now, see you in chap nine.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: And so it begins folks, a lot of different stuff is happening here, there's a broken sequence where Riddick walks into River's mind to help her "see" her vision better, with River things sometimes get lost in translation, so Riddick being able to enter this dream state with her helps him to understand her, generally as seen in the Firefly tv show** **and the movie Serenity, River gains clarity and focus once she is understood and that's what Riddick is trying to do rather than just drug her like Simon would.**

**The phrase in the movie that puts River to sleep- ****Eta Kooram Nah Smech = That's Laughing for Chickens.**

**In my story the phrase that wakes her up- eto sdeiaio by koska krik = This would make a cat cry**

**The phrase Riddick uses to enter a dream state with River - kot budet proglotit' sobaku = The cat swallows the dog.**

**Sabrina1204- once again much love for the kind reviews, hope you like this one.**

**Celticice goddess- HAPPY BELATED BDAY!! Thanks for reviewing, glad you're diggin on it :)  
**

**As always just babysitting the imaginary friends of others and ain't makin a dime.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sky was a mixture of rich reds and intense violets in the early dawn hours as Serenity touched down in a cloud of golden dust, Mal having decided given their highly illegal cargo it was better to set down well outside the city rather than at the docks where inspections were most likely. River could feel something boiling at the back of her mind, but it took the form of unheard whispers and vague ghosting shapes, every time she reached for it, it swirled away as sand in the wind running through her fingers useless and ill defined.

"What's coming _bao bei_?" Riddick asked, coming up from behind and spinning her chair to face him, he had felt her uneasy edged with fear from across the ship were he'd been helping Jayne load the cargo into one of the shuttles.

River looked up at him, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, her head roaring in agony, "The serpent shall eat its own tail, shedding its skin it reincarnates again, old men and blood, dead sons and daughters screaming for vengeance, remember, remember the fifth of September!" the dam burst and River began to sob uncontrollably. "I see it all and nothing, nothing!" She sobbed as Riddick reached down and pulled her into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. "The girl is a reader she is supposed to see and she does but she is blind to interrupt the signs, the darkness comes to poison the light and nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense!"

Riddick was carrying her through the ship back to their bunk. Mal raised an eyebrow as they passed him and Zoe in the mess, "Not now Mal, you'll have to go on without us." Riddick said but did not stop walking.

"Ain't nothing good comes when she gets like that sir," Zoe said warily after they'd left the room. "Best be lettin' Jayne bring the grenades this time."

"We'll be kickin' on soon as the job's done Zoe, make sure Kaylee's got the ole girl purring." Mal said his eyes following the pair out the door and down the hall, made him tetchy as hell, lil 'Tross losin' it only meant trouble, he just hoped he wouldn't get shot at, though the way she was going on it was a real possibility.

Riddick passed Simon and Kaylee, "Mei-mei?" Simon asked instantly falling into step behind them but she did not so much as register his presence.

"Leave it Doc, I got this." Riddick rumbled not pausing in step.

"I should get something to help her calm down." He protested.

"Ain't what she needs Doc, got my ways of handling this."

Simon was about to start yelling again but Kaylee silenced him with a hand on his shoulder, "Simon, this is what he's supposed to be doin' right? That's why the Alliance made him the way he is, mayhap he's right and the meds are no good for her, 'iffin she's that worked up means somethin' bad is goin' happen, don't want her sleepin' through it all and defenseless do ya?"

He let out a frustrated breath and watched helpless as Riddick walked off with his sister, Kaylee was right, this was supposed to be Riddick's job now and what if he could do something he couldn't? What if the meds had been hurting her more than helping? He resolved to trust the beast man as much of a bad taste as it left in his throat, but he would prep a sedative just in case.

In the pitch darkness of their bunk Riddick removed his goggles and sat them both on the bed, his back resting against the wall and her on his lap. "_Bao bei_," he said pushing back her hair from her tear stained face, "gonna make it go away, promise girl, but you gotta look at me, you know what we gotta do, you ready for this?"

River had not stopped sobbing, the screaming in her head was drowning out all other sensation as if the whole of the 'verse was dying and calling out for her at once, but she nodded, seeing a pair of silver blue eyes through the haze of everything. She pulled herself up and straddled his lap, and resting her forehead against his she waited for him to speak the words.

Riddick took several deep breaths preparing himself for what they were about to do. "_**Kot budet proglotit' sobaku."**_ The world when dark.

_Riddick found himself in an abandoned city, the whole of it was as silent and still as death, he could smell it though, death was everywhere here it hung in the air pungent and moldy. "River?" He asked quietly waiting for her to appear and when she did not he tilted his head back and cupping his hands he roared, "RIVER!" There was no answer, save the echo of his own voice. Behind him he heard the snort of an animal; he spoke without looking because he knew what he would see. "She's not here, she was always here."  
"I can smell her, somewhere in this city of the damned and decaying she's here, they both are." The giant dragon which had approached from behind spoke, his claws were twelve inches and dug into the sidewalk where he stepped, his scales were crimson red and his eyes a mercurial silver blue. _

"_She did change you." Riddick remarked when he finally turned to look._

"_We are whatever she needs us to be, a wolf, a dragon, for her I would become a toothless kitten which lives off of table scraps."_

_Riddick snorted at that._

"_You know we would."_

"_Yeah, let's find our girl, this place is making me itch."_

_The beast snorted, this time in agreement._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne rode in silence toward the warehouse where they we supposed to meet their contact, River's latest episode weighing heavily over them all. "Don't like this Mal," Jayne said warily, "Little crazy ain't ever been wrong, shoulda waited for her to snap outta it 'fore we left."

"If all goes well we'll be off this rock 'fore she does and back safely into the black." Mal answered gripping the controls so hard his knuckles were white; he didn't want to admit he'd been thinking the same thing.

"And 'iffin it's the job she went all _feng le_ (insane) over?" Jayne pushed.

"Well you brought the grenades right?"

Jayne tugged on the strap which crossed his body, "Think nine will be 'nough?"

"'Iffin it ain't we're in for a world o'hurt."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, each one in turn unconsciously checking their side arms and adjusting their black market chest plates.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Simon paced outside of his sister's bunk, each time passing the door and almost knocking, stopping himself in the last moment and continuing his vigil.

"Simon." Kaylee called him, "You're wearing a rut into the floor."

"What if she needs me? They've been in there for over an hour."

"Do you hear any cryin' or screamin'?"

"No." Simon admitted almost reluctantly.

"They mayhap whatever he's doin' is workin', best let them be." She took his hand, "Come on _Bao bei_, Cap' wants the ship ready to fly could use 'nother set of hands in the engine room, ain't doin' no good here, mayhap makin' it worse, 'cause she can feel ya outside the door."

Simon ran a hand through his hair staring at the ground, he was going to have to get used to not being needed. "You're probably right." He admitted letting Kaylee lead him away from the door and his sister and down into the engine room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Riddick and the dragon walked through the deserted streets, finding out they weren't really deserted. Everywhere bodies lay in various states of decay, there were no signs of war, no one was crumpled over in pain, it was as if they had all just simply laid down and died._

"_I think we're on Miranda." Riddick remarked absently as he rolled the body of a security officer over with the toe of his boot crouching low to inspect it._

"_They have not been dead long enough." The beast pointed out bending its neck to take a whiff of the body._

_Riddick grunted in agreement, most of the bodies they'd come across had still been juicy. "Where the hell is she?" He lifted his head and scanned their surroundings, despite the bright light of the noon time sun, his goggles were up, inside River's mind the normal rules did not apply._

_The dragon raised his head and sniffed the air, after a few moments he raised a claw and pointed west, "That way."_

_Riddick grunted again and they started walking. He was edgy, never before had River hidden from him inside her mind, usually she would have been right beside him the moment he entered, sometimes it was the ballerina which greeted him and sometimes the girl, but mainly they would both be here just as he and his beast were separate entities in her mind so was she and the ballerina. Not being able to see her or even feel her presence anywhere was disturbing to say the least, if whatever River was seeing was bad enough to keep her hidden from them, they were all in for a world of gou shi (shit). _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Mal landed the shuttle inside of a warehouse on the eastern side of the docks, two armed guards had waved them in and he was beginning to get that itchy feeling down the back of his neck. "Alright people," He said shutting down the shuttle and standing, "let's get paid and get out."

As if to answer him Jayne slammed a clip into Vera and Zoe pumped the shot gun River had given her. The door to the shuttle hissed open and Mal stepped out first. "Looking for Garrett," he said using his best captainy voice.

"You've found him." A rather mousy looking man stepped forward surprising Mal, he didn't look like one to running booze on a dry planet and it made him all the more tetchy.

"Got your crates 'iffin you got our coin." Mal nodded back at Jayne who had been looming in the door way of the shuttle glaring and he turned to get the first crate.

"Five thousand creds, all here." A big _hun dan_ (bastard) looking fella dropped a small duffel at Mal's feet.

"There's a problem _lao ban_ (boss), we was promised seven and a half, way I see it five buys you two crates not the three."

"'Iffin' you're taking issue with payment best head back to Antheia and talk to Bradshaw, I'm only shelling out what he authorized and that was five and not a gorram cred more." The mousy fella was turnin' red.

Jayne dumped the first crate out of the shuttle and sensing the immediate change of temper in the room he did not go back in, instead he stepped up to Mal's left side, Zoe moving to his right, both were counting hands and guns, choosing their targets before a shot was fired.

"Ain't lookin' for trouble, just want what's ours." Mal was startled momentarily by how much he had inadvertently sounded like Riddick, but he stored it away for later contemplation and focused instead on the situation at hand.

"'Iffin you ain't lookin' for it then deliver what you've been paid to deliver take you're five and get the ruttin hell off my rock."

Mal's eye twitched, "Looks like we'll be havin' trouble than 'cause I ain't leavin' 'til I get my full seven and a half." At the same instant every single man (including Zoe) who was armed drew, each waitin' for the first itchy finger to signal the start.

"Don't want to kill you, but I will and drop you in the desert to rot." The mousy man sneered, not having pulled a gun himself he was standing behind _the hun dan_ that had dropped the bag.

"Seein' as I don't kill so easy, you willing to bet you're men can shot me and mine down 'fore I plant a bullet 'tween those beady little eyes of yours."

Garrett opened his mouth to speak but the sound was cut off but the warehouse door being blown open. "Maxwell Garrett!" A voice shouted out, a voice which was back but twenty or so New Meccan security officers, "You are bound by law for the distribution and production of alcohol, a controlled substance according to Religious Mandate 0073, drop your weapons and stand down!"

"Ruttin hell," Mal, Jayne, and Zoe swore in unison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Together Kaylee and Simon had prepped the ship in no time flat and were now engaged in more pleasurable activities, completely oblivious to the turmoil outside the engine room. Simon found himself realizing that with Riddick around to take care of River all of his attention and energy could be focused on his own personal ray of sunshine and perhaps now there really was a chance for him to make a life for himself and Kaylee. He resolved to go easier on the psychotic assassin, but as he and Kaylee tumbled laughing onto the metal grating, Kaylee being saved from impalement by pipe by a mere few inches, he turned his attention away from his sister and once more focused it wholly and completely on the person it belonged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_They are not far now." The dragon said after they had walked pretty much the entire length of the city and were reaching the outskirts._

"_Still don't see why she had to drop us off so gorram far from where they were." Riddick grumbled, the city of the dead was beginning to get to him. He didn't like the thought of their girls being stuck in this place, no wonder she'd be going feng le, can't be easy having a million dead bodies lying around inside your head. _

"_She wanted us to see." The dragon answered, his giant head cocking to one side listening._

_Riddick followed his example, and after a moment he caught the sound as well, crying, and it was drifting on the wind from the utility yard. He turned his head to the left where a girl was standing right next to him, appearing from seemingly thin air. She was nearly identical to River in every way, the differences being so slight, it was perhaps only the dragon and Riddick who would be able to tell them apart. This girl was two and three quarters of an inches taller than River, her eyes a shade deeper, her skin a shade paler, River was graceful, but this girl could move like no other, this was the ballerina, the reluctant dancer, the weapon created when the Academy severed River's mind. She was silent, her eyes slightly glazed over and empty, and she stared in the direction the cries had come from._

"_River-girl in there?" Riddick asked._

_The ballerina nodded, "The serpent has eaten its tail, the last layer of skin has already been shed, London Bridge is falling down, remember, remember the fifth of September." She giggled and twirled past Riddick to the giant dragon who gently nuzzled his head against her, nearly knocking her down, the ballerina laughed harder._

_Riddick watched them, two beings who shouldn't exist but did, four consciousnesses which should have been only two but form one when in harmony, except right now there was only three, and three was not in balance, without River everything would fall to chaos._

"_Your girl has learned the secret because the dead are dead but they are not silent, she does not see because there is nothing left to see, but she feels, she felt them call for vengeance and now she has felt it be obtained, vengeance is hardly ever as it is expect to be. They have forgotten that he who seeks revenge, should first dig two graves."_

"_They will burn in the ashes they have left behind," the dragon added._

"_Whole 'verse is circling down the drain isn't it?" Riddick asked already knowing the answer._

"_Remember, remember the fifth of September." The ballerina chanted._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Mal, Jayne, and Zoe dove for the shuttle as the itchy finger they had all been waitin' on finally twitched. Jayne fired a round from the shuttle door as Zoe dove for the controls powering up.

"Grenade?"

"Not yet Jayne!" Mal and Zoe snapped together as Zoe got the shuttle in the air and Mal emptied a round from his six shooter, no one was quite sure who was firing at who, but point of fact his were all accounted for so he didn't really give a gorram who he hit so's long as they made it out alive.

The shuttle rotated and Zoe aimed straight for the warehouse door, paying no mind to the several bodies which dove for cover. "Now Jayne!" Zoe yelled.

"Finally." Jayne popped a grenade from his holster and tossed it, slamming his hand on the door control.

Zoe shoved down hard on the throttle and the shuttle lurched forward, Jayne and Mal swearing as they collided into each other. "_Xi niu ai chr jze se duh fohn diang gou_ (cow sucking crazy dog in love with its own shit)!" Zoe swore banking hard left to avoid a line of security vehicles as they cleared the door, the bank cause the shuttle to spin out at it took a moment for Zoe to straighten her, when she did she swore again as she watched an officer raise an EMP cannon and fire. The shuttle died coasting on its own momentum until it collided with an adobe wall breaking through it.

"Out!" Mal barked, picking Zoe up of the floor as Jayne hit the door panel.

Crashing through the wall had a bit of luck to it as they were on one side and the security officers on the other. Mal lead the way through the back gardens of someone's house and out into the open street. He took a running leap at the wall across the lane and hefted himself over, both Jayne and Zoe landing with much more grace and dignity then he had.

"Hey!" Three heads jerked up at the whispered yell. A small framed girl with short curly hair was waving them into the house next door, for lack of a better option they followed. "Brown coats?" She asked looking them over.

"Once upon a time little girl," Mal answered.

"Name's Jack, get your asses in here unless you wanna get pinched."

"How's we know you ain't gonna rat on us?" Jayne asked looking around nervously at the sound of running footsteps and shouts.

"Dad served in the Battle of Serenity, never made it home, said I could always trust a brown coat."

Mal and Zoe froze, but Jayne shoved then both in the doorway.

"Follow me," The girl said leading them up the stairs and into her bedroom. There was a pounding at the door. "Don't worry I'll get rid of 'em just stay here."

Mal, Zoe and Jayne stared at each other in disbelief, Mal and Zoe for happening upon the orphaned kid of someone they probably knew from the war, and if the curly hair and the green eyes were any indicator they both knew who, the kid and Captain Griggs even had the same freckle on their nose, while Jayne stared because he could not believe he'd been reduced to hiding in a teenage girl's bedroom from gorram second rate security offers on a Crislam world, it was insulting.

A few minutes later the girl reappeared, "Their gone, but you might wanna wait around a bit," she said plopping on the bed, "bound to be searchin' the streets."

"How'd you know we needed help?" Mal asked.

"Saw the whole thing from the roof, fucking EMP guns." The girl snorted and pulled a shiv from her boot and ran it across her fingers.

The three crew members of Serenity shifted uncomfortably, that shiv had a suspiciously familiar look to it, not to mention the way the girl rolled it.

"You're daddy teach ya that?" Zoe asked.

"Nah, he was long gone 'fore I even thought 'bout touching shivs, friend taught me, made the blade himself." Jack tossed the shiv up with a flick of her wrist catching the blade and handing over to Zoe for inspection.

Holding the blade there was no longer a doubt who Jack was in her mind, "Honey your friend's name wouldn't happen to appear on the 'verse's most wanted list?"

Jack paled, "You ain't mercs are you?"

"We ain't lookin' for Riddick, but he came here looking for you, he's crew on my ship."

Jack's face instantly brightened, "Riddick came back for me?"

"Ah, well somebody wanted to meet you." Mal shifted, "Listen girl I, well Zoe and me served in the Battle of Serenity, what was your daddy's name?

"I'm named for him, well he was Jacob, and I'm Jacqueline. Did you really serve with him, Jack Griggs?"

"Yeah honey, we did, your daddy, he was a good man, saved my life once, guess that means I owe you now." Zoe said sitting down on the bed next to us, "and seein' how I knew your daddy and all, and I feel a mite curious, and we got some time to kill, suppose you told me how you came to know Riddick, haven't got that one outta him yet, man don't talk much at all."

Jack giggled, "Yeah he's all grunts and growls, but get stuck on a one room skiff, drifting in the black for six months and you learn to interpret them."

Jayne glanced out the window, and settled himself against the wall, where one eye could peep past the curtain and the other could watch the door, he wasn't much in the mood for story telling time but it wasn't like there was much else to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Riddick, the ballerina, and the dragon made their way through the utility yard, whatever happened on whatever world it was they were on must have happened recently, most of the machines and generators were still running, there were no weeds or overgrown grass poking through cement cracks, it all looked as though it had only been left moments before._

_The ballerina paused, "There." She pointed to a grouping of ten large air purifiers. "The girl is hiding in the grove of poison."_

_Riddick nodded and walked on alone, leaving the ballerina to dance circles around the beast. She wasn't hard to spot once he'd walked close enough, dressed in a flowing pink sun dress glowing against the cold grey steel of the machines. "Been looking for you girl." He growled._

_River turned her head to look at him but did not remove her hand from the smooth pipe, "Do you know where we are?"_

"_Was hoping you could tell me," He shrugged._

"_Londinium."_

"_Ain't no way this would happen on a Core World."_

"_It has, the serpent has eaten its own tail and devoured itself, remember, remember the fifth of September. We all began as something else, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, friends, those that Miranda lost, began as these things, those whose seek vengeance should first dig two graves. Gave the Alliance a taste of their own medicine, it was bitter, it made people sicker, it all falls down, the madness will spread in a greater number than before, this medicine was stronger, give them what then gave and more, pay them double. Traitors, traitors in high places that mourn the dead, and the dream of what was supposed to be, the guilt from the reality they manifested from that dream. Build a better world, but it's a dead world." She dropped her hand from the pipe, "Everything is going to change." A silent moment passed between them, shattered by the sudden onslaught of a million screaming voices._

Their eyes opened at the same moment, one word passing from both their lips in unison, "Reavers."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Gorram it," Jayne swore, "can't sit here any longer, gotten be clear to go by now."

"Ain't worth the risk Jayne, we wait 'til dark." Mal said from the floor propped up against the wall. Jack had just finished her story and was studying the shiv in her hand, Zoe studied the girl, study her shiv. Mal was gonna have to make it right clear they weren't taking on any more gorram teenage girls tw'eren't worth half the trouble they caused.

All four heads jerked up at the sounds of screaming and ship engines, Jayne swore, "_Tian sha __de e mo_ (God damn monsters)."

Mal jumped up and ran to the window, icy fear tearing through his veins at what he saw, the New Meccan skyline before him was littered with Reaver ships, "Ta de ma (fuck!)! Move your gorram asses!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: 'til after now.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys I know this one took a lot longer to publish then the others but I had to rewrite a couple of times because I just wasn't happy with it. Think I pulled it off with this version, hope ya'll agree.**

**Sabrina 1204- every time I got so disgusted with this chapter I couldn't write anymore I would read thru your groovy reviews, so thanks for helping me to maintain my sanity whether you realized it or not lol.**

**To everyone else, thanks for reading and thinking I don't suck. LOL**

Without further ado…Own nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick and River were on their feet grabbing any and every weapon they had at their disposal that they could realistically carry and still fight with, Riddick tugging River's chest plate on overtop her dress while she tied her boots.

"Kaylee!" He barked through the comm.

In the engine room, Kaylee and Simon jumped up from the hammock, Kaylee smacking her head on a pipe, "Gorram it, what Riddick?" She snapped nothing was worse than being interrupted in her book.

"Get your ass to the second shuttle and prep it for takeoff, got Reavers crawling all over this gorram rock, River-girl and me gotta go get Mal's ruttin ass!"

"_Ren ci de Fo zu qing bao you wo men_ (Merciful Buddha protect us!)!" The comm. slipped from her fingers as her face paled. "Simon," she whispered, their eyes locked and without another word they began pulling on articles of clothing at random, and then took off from the engine room running Simon still buttoning his shirt.

"You don't think Riddick's planning on taking River with him?" He asked as they skidded to a halt in front of the shuttle doors.

Kaylee punched in the numbers to the door lock angrily yelling at Simon, "River ain't no helpless thing she's more dangerous then you and me could ever be! Simon, the Cap and Jayne and Zoe are out there with Reavers and there ain't a thing me or you could do to help 'em, River and Riddick is their only chance 'iffin they're in trouble! Stop treatin' her like a gorram kid, she ain't Simon she's same as Riddick, ain't no amount of meds or hopin' is gonna change it! They's our family and River and Riddick are the only ones that can save 'em." She swung around to face him, ""Iffin' somethin' happens and they don't make it back 'cause you didn't what to admit that your sister is a big girl now, you think she'd be able to live with herself knowin' she could have saved 'em and she didn't?"

Simon looked at her, resignation on his face, "Come on _Bao bei_, let's do what we can." He said walking into the shuttle and starting the ignition sequence as Kaylee checked the thrusters and fuel levels.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the first time in a long time Riddick found himself loading a gun. He wasn't overly fond of them, they took the intimacy of death away, made it cold and distant, took no real skill at all to pull a trigger, but he had no intention of getting close enough to a Reaver to use his shiv if he didn't have to.

"This will not be the last time." River said quietly, but there was not a trace of fear in her voice, her hands did not tremble, and her breathing and heart rate were steady, she had a purpose, an objective, her family was in danger, there was no time for weakness, the girl River had taken a bow, and the ballerina had stepped forward. Riddick would be lying if he said it wasn't sexy as hell.

"Ready to dance baby?" He asked letting his fingers dally at her hip while he kissed her.

River slammed a clip into her handgun and sighted it, "See if the beast can keep up." She said with a very Riddick like smirk.

"Love it when you talk killin' to me baby." He chuckled, "Come on, time to be big damn heroes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

River and Riddick met Kaylee and Simon inside the shuttle, "Keep an ear on the comms, contact us if you hear from them, River-girl says they're stuck and the tracking on their shuttle's no good, we're flying blind out there, don't know how bad it is."

"Last known on the shuttle is on the eastern side of the docks, warehouse districts, head that direction first, if the shuttle went down they couldn't have gotten far." Kaylee told him.

"River," Simon said grabbing her arm, looking at her hard and sighing, "Be careful Mei-mei." He kissed her forehead.

She offered a small smile in response, "Ge-ge knows now the girl will never be what she was, but he has come to accept what she is, she promises to return."

Simon nodded and allowed Kaylee to pull him out of the shuttle. "Riddick," he called.

"I know Doc, I'll keep her safe." Riddick answered as the door hissed closed, he disengaged the shuttle and eased it away from the ship, less than a minute later Serenity was nothing more than a fading dot on the horizon.

He was uneasy, somewhere in that city was Jack, he had left her there to be safe, far away from the Alliance and the mercs, turned out he wasn't so good at being a protector. Jack had been pissed too when he'd left, 'course he never told her 'bout River, just told her it wasn't safe, kid had saved his life, was just tryin' to return the favor, and how'd he do? Well he'd dumped her ass on a planet that had become Reaver fodder, saved her from one kind of monster only to be eaten by another kind. "_Nice going Dickey-boy_," the beast growled at him.

River turned to Riddick, her eyes slightly glazing over, her gaze drifting, as it often did when she was searching or picking up on something, "Three becomes four, your worry for Jack is unfounded the warrior keeps her safe."

The tension in Riddick's body eased almost instantly, he was mildly concerned about why Jack was with Zoe but at least it would save time, he thought, picking up all the little lambs in one sweep, now it was just getting to them before the wolves did first.

"Adjust course thirty-seven degrees east."

Riddick grunted and made the adjustments without question, he knew better then to second guess River.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jack, our ship's twenty miles outside the city, ain't no way we're making it on foot, you got anything that flies?" Mal asked as they ran down the stairs.

"No but the neighbor was having a room built on, there's a construction mule parked out on the street."

"Good enough." Zoe said, cracking open the front door and scanning the yard, "Mule's sixty feet, looks clear. "Jayne can you hotwire it?"

Jayne stepped around her and took a look at the mule, "Yeah, take 'bout bout a minute or two."

"Right then, Jack you stay close, one of us says run you run ,we say duck, you duck, we say shut your gorram trap, you shut it and keep it shut you hear?" Mal told her in his captainy voice.

Jack rolled her eyes; it was like living with Riddick all over again. "Yeah I got it, what about Imam?"

"Don't have time honey, he'll get someplace safe." Zoe told her resting a hand on her shoulder, "You ready for this girl?" Jack nodded, flipping her shiv out from her boot. "Good girl."

Mal and Jayne eased out of the door first; the street was quiet save the occasional gunfire or scream in distance. Zoe pushed Jack out the door next and took the rear guard, her eyes never resting.

It was the longest sixty feet of Jayne's life and he popped the panel beneath the steering of the mule as the others climbed aboard. He swore as he shocked himself.

"Problems Jayne?"

"Not now Mal," Jayne barked quietly, "Gorram ruttin' piece of Earth-that-was _gou shi_ (shit)," he muttered to himself.

"Jayne…" Zoe's voice warned.

"Not now gorram it!" He snapped.

"Reavers Jayne!" Zoe yelled at him aiming and firing.

He risked a glance to see a pack of 'em wild and stark raving _feng le_ (insane) running towards them. "Fuck!" He swore again as the mule roared to life and he slammed the throttle forward.

Zoe fired a round from her shotgun as they sped away dropping one and only slowing down two others.

"Where 'm going Mal?" Jayne yelled, taking a hard left to avoid a steel fence.

"South towards the ship gorram it!" Mal yelled as he fired into another mob of Reavers they skirted past that had turned to join the chase.

"Which way is ruttin' south?" Jayne yelled back.

"Fucking hell!" Jack yelled climbing past Mal, "Let me drive you've got the big damn gun, use it!" Jack snapped.

"Hey you can't drive!" Jayne protested as the mule swerved.

"The hell I can't you big meat head!"

"Grenade Jayne, grenade!" Mal yelled and Jayne surrendered the controls to the teenage girl to clamber into the backseat with Zoe. He ripped a grenade from his strap and tossed it at the land skiff which had joined the Reaver's foot chase. It made a direct hit, blowing the skiff out of the air and into a building.

"That makes seven," Jayne yelled as he shouldered Vera.

Jack banked the mule hard to the right, sending it spinning to avoid another mule full of Reavers, "Son of a bitch!" She swore straightening the mule and urging the throttle forward. "They're fucking everywhere!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fuck!" Riddick cursed as he banked the shuttle hard to the left taking out a street sign as he did so, they'd picked up a tail a few miles back and he was having problems shaking them, gorram Reavers were suicidal, he thought.

"Not suicidal," River corrected his thoughts, "all they feel is the need for the hunt, the chase, blood, kill, murder, rape." River shook her head hard as if she were trying to shake the thoughts away, there were just too many and she was having trouble maintaining her walls.

"River-girl, you with me?" Riddick growled low, trying to reclaim _**their**_ girl's focus while not taking too much of his off the city streets he was speeding through.

River's eyes glazed over for a moment, but at the sound of Riddick's voice her head snapped up and she focused on his face. "The ballerina is always with her beast." She smirked at him before hoping up from the co pilot's seat and heading toward the shuttle door.

"That's my girl." He whispered as River's plan unfolded in his mind.

The door hissed open, wind whipping into the shuttle, and River cursed as she knotted her hair up on the top of her head. She pulled a grenade from the pocket of her cargos, Jayne's voice replaying in her mind, "_No matter what Mal says, never leave home without 'em, sometimes itty bitty gunshots just don't do the trick, sometimes you just need a big bang."_ Gripping the bar beside the door she leaned out, firing half round of armor piercing into the windshield, shattering it, and then pulling the grenade pin out with her teeth she pitched it into the Reaver's shuttle, swinging herself back inside and slamming the controls in the same movement. Five seconds later a satisfying explosion echoed behind them. River twirled herself back into the co pilot's chair letting down her hair as she landed. "Impediment has been dealt with continue east."

Riddick smirked, "Anything you say babe."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Gorram it, _s__ǐ_ _wáng_ _bā_ _pí_(son of a bitch)," Jayne swore firing another round as another mule had joined the chase, it was as if the gorram Reavers were multiplying he had never seen or heard of so many before ever attacking at once and never a city this large.

Zoe bent low to reload her shot gun while Mal covered her, "How much farther to the city border Jack?" She yelled over the sound of the wind and engine.

"Ain't far now, just 'bout another mile or two," She yelled over her shoulder and then her heart sank into her chest. The mule's engine began to sputter and lose speed. "No, no , no, no, no! Gorram it!" She shrieked.

"You have got to be ruttin kidding me!" Mal shrieked right along with her. "Grenades Jayne, everything you got now!"

Jayne ripped off another grenade as they all jumped from the mule, he tossed one and then another right onto the Reaver's mule, thanking every god he knew of (even the Crislam one) for his good aim as the mule blew to bits. He tossed another at the pack running behind them as the foursome began to haul ass, every few steps Jayne tossing another grenade.

"That's the last one!" Jayne huffed as a pair of green darts whizzed by his ear. The grenades had thinned the pack behind them considerably but the gorram monsters were pouring out of everywhere.

"Jack!" Zoe yelled, pausing in step to grab the girl as she went down, three slender darts imbedded in her back, Zoe heaved the tiny girl over her shoulder as Mal and Jayne provided cover and pushed herself forward. "Can't keep running sir!" She yelled at Mal.

Mal's eyes quickly scanned their immediate area searching for a haven and coming up empty, but by Buddha's blessing the sound of a shuttle filled his ears, and he looked above, almost crying with relief at the sight of the familiar craft.

River fired from the open hatch, every shot hitting its mark directly between the eyes effectively dropping them one by one. "Down, now!" She screamed and the three crew members dropped instantly Zoe still holding onto Jack, when River said duck you got your ass on the ground. The second they were down a flash bomb detonated followed by two grenades. When the dust settled the crew members were back on their feet and diving headlong into the shuttle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back on Serenity Simon and Kaylee waited in the cockpit, anxiously watching the tracer beacon on the shuttle blink green on one of the many monitors, "Maybe we should check the cortex, see if there's been any other Reaver attacks on nearby worlds."

Kaylee nodded, "It'd be good to know where it's safe when we's get off this rock."

Simon flipped the cortex screen over to them and hit the switch, scanning through a few channels before the signal scrambled and the screen went black, "That's odd," Simon said tapping the side of the screen.

"Maybe the Reavers took out the satellites?" Kaylee said checking over the wiring and finding nothing wrong or out of place.

"They're not smart enough for that." Simon frowned at the screen, and a moment later it rebooted, his heart beat stopping when the Miranda broad wave began playing.

"…People have to know," the woman cried, "we meant it for the best…"

Kaylee had begun to sob and as the recording cut off Simon pulled her in close to his chest, his old forgotten anger rising up in his throat. An old man, dressed in faded cargos, his face a mixture of fury and disgust appeared on the screen. "They meant it for the best, to build a better world," the words seemed bitter on his tongue. "I'll give them their better world," rage replaced the bitterness now, "The better world they gave my sons, both stationed on Miranda, the same better world they gave one million people, the one I soul my soul for. My name is General Daniel Ryder, former commander in the Alliance military, former servant of the serpent incarnate, here's to your better world." The cortex flickered and rolling images of another world full of dead and decaying bodies, a fire was blazing out of control and unchecked in a giant clock tower.

Simon sucked in a breath, "No, it can't be."

Over the images the man began to speak again, "Londinium, the crown jewel of the Alliance, nothing more than a festering wasteland, enjoy your better world and may you rot in it." The screen went black and a moment later a whiskey commercial began to play.

"Simon that wasn't?" Kaylee asked, tears streaming down her face, "All those people… What gives 'em the right Simon?" She demanded.

Simon did not have an answer; instead he pulled her closer to him, icy fear running through his veins. Londinium had the largest population in the 'verse, it was the center of the Alliance's political and military power, their shining beacon of civilization, the capital city alone had over one million people residing in it. If the images were true and the same ten percent which turned to Reavers on Miranda held true as well, more than a million new Reavers were now drifting in the black.

"How could he Simon, how'd he think it would make it right?" Kaylee sobbed.

"I don't know," his words were barely a whisper, "He's mad, he's damned us all, even the innocent."

"Oh Simon, what 'bout Inara she was still at the training house on Sihnon! 'Iffin' the Reavers made it out here they sure as anything hit there 'ready!" She sobbed harder into his chest. "Why Simon, why's he gotta burn the whole 'verse for his stupid revenge?"

Simon could do nothing but smooth her hair as he held her, he had no answers, there was nothing he could say or do to reassure her, as much as he hated the Alliance they would have been the only ones equipped to deal with a situation such as this, they had the man power and the weapons, all of which were now sitting at the heart of Reaver territory. Vaguely he recalled River's ranting for that morning and whispered, "London Bridge is falling down."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ain't never been happier to see the 'verse's two most wanted in my life." Jayne howled as the shuttle took up and off going for higher air than the Reaver's skiffs could manage.

"What happened to Jack?" Riddick demanded when he didn't immediately hear the girl's mouth he knew something was wrong. "And how the hell did she end up with you?"

"Gotta move Riddick," Zoe said, gently laying the unconscious girl down onto the bench. "Got hit with one of 'em Reaver darts while we was running, Doc's got the stuff to counteract it, but she's gonna need it quick."

Riddick growled low in his chest.

"Happy to see you too big guy," Mal grumbled.

"The next part," Riddick waited for the second half of his question to be answered.

"Let's wait 'til we're safe in the black," Mal said leaning back into a chair, "had a bit of a rough day, Captain deserves to breathe for a spell."

Riddick continued to growl, but River silenced him with a gentle hand on his bicep. "She will be well."

"Where's the Holy Man?" He asked, more out of curiosity than concern.

"Jack said he was at the mosque, then the Reaver's hit, wasn't about to go mountin' a search party." Zoe defended.

Riddick grunted and again River soothed him with her touch. He wasn't angry about the Holy Man, he could give a fuck about him, he was angry because he was confused about what exactly the fuck was going on. He was Richard B. Fucking Riddick and yet the entire crew aboard Serenity had contested _**their**_ claim to _**their**_ girl, laughed at _**them**_, ordered _**them**_ around, defied **t**_**hem**_, and now they weren't even answering _**their**_ gorram questions! Didn't they realize who they were fucking with? Richard B. Riddick could make a man shit himself with one look and yet these fucking people treated him like, like…

"Family," River pushed inside his mind interrupting his thoughts. His head jerked up at her and he glared at her through his goggles.

"Wasn't thinking at you River-girl," he pushed back into her mind.

"Yes, but you were thinking very loud," she answered him through her mind, "they have accepted you as a member of the pack, you risked yourself and your girl for their safety, they will not forget it, the pack never forgets." She placed a kiss on his bald head. "The girl loves her beast."

River's last thought startled him out of his anger, she had said it more than a few times, but each time he felt as though it was like the first, never able to understand why.

She flicked his ear.

"Fuck River, what was that for?" He snapped out loud and Jayne openly laughed at him, not bothering to stop even as Riddick growled louder.

"Ain't Readers fun?" Jayne continued to chuckle.

"The beast still does not believe the girl would never leave him, the girl has tried positive reinforcement but it has not worked, she will resort to behavioral conditioning." She thought at him.

Riddick quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Every time the beast doubts her, she will flick him, if he no longer wishes to be flicked, he will stop doubting the girl." She thought.

Riddick continued to growl until a nearly silent moan which came from Jack snapped his attention back up. "She okay?" He asked over his shoulder to Zoe.

"Burning up somethin' powerful she'll be alright as long as we get her to the Doc."

Riddick snatched the comm, "Doc!" He barked.

On board Serenity Simon and Kaylee both started as Riddick's voice boomed in the cockpit. Simon fumbled a bit as he tried to grip the comm with slightly shaking hands. "Everyone okay?" He steadied his voice.

"Coming in quick, seems Zoe picked up my stray she got hit with some of those Reaver darts, be ready, eta in three minutes."

"I'll be waiting by the shuttle door." Simon answered and turned to Kaylee who had begun unconsciously rubbing her neck at the spot the darts had hit her.

"You didn't tell them." She said quietly.

"I think its best they see for themselves." He said gently removing her hand from her neck and placing a kiss on it.

"Everythin's gonna change now Simon ain't it?"

"Don't worry _bao bei_ (treasured one), we have the 'verse's two most deadly assassins and Serenity, whatever happens we'll face it together, _dong ma_ (understand)?

Kaylee nodded and still gripping Simon's hand followed him to the infirmary and then to the shuttle door. A minute later they heard the resounding thud as the shuttle locked onto Serenity.

River was the first out the door, quickly bypassing her Ge-ge and Jie-jie to get Serenity back up and into the black, she already knew the news they had to deliver anyway.

Simon stepped in and quickly prepped a needle, injecting it directly into Jack's neck. "That will take care of the toxin, I'm going to give her something to sleep so her body has time to recover. Riddick, can you carry her to the infirmary, I want to monitor her heart rate while the antitoxin works?"

"Sure Doc."

Zoe uncharacteristically hovered as Riddick carried Jack down to the infirmary and Simon hooked her to the machines. Mal and Jayne had gone into the mess and broken into a bottle of whiskey, both feeling they deserved it.

"I'll sit with her awhile Doc," Zoe said.

"Actually Zoe," Simon hesitated, "She'll be out for a few hours at least, I think there is something you, everyone needs to see."

"Not everyone Doc, I know what needs tellin', it's what sent your sister over the edge this mornin', whole 'verse is circling the drain Zoe, best the listen to the Doc."

Zoe eyed Riddick uneasily, he had lowered his head as he spoke rubbing his neck almost in resignation, the gestured performed by any other man would not have bothered her as so much as it did to see Riddick do it. She nodded, casting a worried glance at Jack, "Alright Doc."

The four of them walked together to the mess where Jayne and Mal had already thrown back a few fingers of whiskey. "Doc says there's something we need seein on the cortex."

Mal glanced from Kaylee's tear brimmed eyes to Simon's furrowed brow and finally to Riddick, the man looked tired, and it made Mal uneasy Riddick never looked anything but alert and ready to swing, or rather stab in his case.

"Ain't we had 'nough for one gorram lifetime?" Jayne slammed his glass on the table.

Kaylee burst out into sobs, "Kaylee-girl?" Mal questioned, "Just what in the ruttin hell is it?" He demanded.

"You need to see for yourself." Simon told him.

"Right then," Mal said standing and pushing himself away from the table, "Jayne," he gestured for the merc to do the same, "Lead the way Doc."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Hope I managed well, like I said wasn't entirely happy with this but I didn't think any more editing would make it better, hope you guys liked it, sorry for the delay, promise next update will be faster, I'm getting started tonight. 'Til after now.**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N:

**Sabrina 1204- Once more your reviews have stopped me from stabbing my own eyeballs out after hours of staring at a blank screen and blinking cursor and no worries I got plenty of RnR vs. the Reavers coming up in the next chapters also a surprise reunion with one not so nice guy from the firefly 'verse, seems our unlucky crew will just be rolling from one crisis to the next.**

**For everyone else- not really sure how long this is gonna be in the end, maybe mini epic? Maybe not? River and Riddick keep dancing circles around my head screaming ideas at me. The main purpose of this fanfic was a writing exercise for me in action and fighting scenes so the next couple of updates may come slower as I'm headed into unfamiliar territory bare with me and trust I will not leave you hanging with yet another unfinished fic on this site.**

**Without further excessive rambling…. Own nothing, my imaginary friends have ditched me so I'm just playing with everybody elses.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mal, Jayne, and Zoe watched the message play out in silence, Kaylee sobbed into Simon's shoulder again but his face remained stoic as if he had come to a resolution. Everyman has his breaking point, the defining moment in his life when everything changes whether it is for the better or worse, everything changes. For Mal and Zoe it had been the Battle of Serenity, for Jayne it had been the day he took that swig of whiskey and he decided to do right without being paid. Riddick had had one of those moments, the day he went back for Jack and unwittingly began forming his own pack, the day he decided someone was worth saving besides him and _**their**_ girl, even River had had one of those moments, when she had leapt through those doors and into a pit of Reavers to save Simon and her family. Simon had thought that his moment had come when he had decided to rescue River from the Academy, he had been wrong, or maybe he wasn't, maybe a man could have several of those moments, he didn't know and quite honestly the thought hadn't even crossed his mind, the moment had arrived and passed without his acknowledgement as it usually does, and Simon had decided as Mal had so eloquently put it once, "I aim to misbehave."

"_Kuh wu Xi niu He chu-sheng za-jiao de zang-huo! (_Despicable cow sucking filthy fornicators of livestock)!" Jayne swore when the message had concluded, he stomped across the cockpit, screaming in fury as he slammed his fist against the metal hatch.

Mal remained silent, but his face had turned an unhealthy shade of red as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"That's it then." Zoe said, surprising everyone, "Wash died for nothing, Book, Lee Chen, Mr. Universe, all those people on Haven, it was for nothing, they were just the first. Men like him don't stop, you know that sir, men like that just wanna watch the 'verse burn, he'll take down the Alliance alright, the Core Worlds will die out, and then the Rim will go, give it a decade and that's it, everything we were will be ash, and what the Reavers don't kill, the survivors will, people get scared, get desperate, whole 'verse will eat itself." She sighed, and then continued, "Mal, I'll follow you anywhere, this ship, her crew it's all I got left, ain't goin' down without a fight."

"Mal," Riddick said calling his attention back, "Think ya'll should hear what River-girl's got to say."

River had swung her chair around, one tiny hand clutched in Riddick's massive one trying to maintain focus and control against the crew's onslaught of emotions, "Your thoughts, all of you are crimson, it bleeds through your skin, you want vengeance but those who seek it should first dig graves of their own, there is no glory or victory in death. The Pax the traitor poisoned the air supply with is stronger than the formula used on Miranda, more than half the population will be turned. Serenity is not equipped to fight, she is like the Ge-ge and his sunshine, not made for the kill, but things evolve," as she spoke those last words her attention drifted towards her Ge-ge and the path his thoughts travelled, "we must teach Serenity the dance of blood and war." She finished, more lucid then the captain and crew had ever seen before.

"'Tross can you trace that signal?" Mal said, his voice taking on a tone not unlike that of the one he used on Haven when he decided to make the suicidal flight through Reaver territory. This was not Captain Malcolm Reynolds of Serenity, this was Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds, brown coat, soldier.

"It will take time," she answered swinging back around in her chair and bringing the message back up she began to furiously hit keys on the ships on board computer. "The signal is heavily encrypted, but I can find the source." She added confidently.

"We goin' after that _hun dan_ (bastard)?" Jayne demanded, "Sure as shit Mal you best say we are." The knuckles on his right hand bled freely.

"Ain't gonna let him get away with it, Jayne, I promise you that, could live with the death Miranda brought 'cause we was doin' somethin' right, fightin' for a cause, what that man did makes Wash and Book's deaths for nothin', and I won't hold by that, man wanted vengeance he got it, but I swear to you Jayne we will get ours." His eyes drifted to every member of the crew, holding their gaze for a moment before moving on to the next. "River-girl says we need to teach Serenity how to fight I got an idea that starts with outfittin' her for war, Kaylee I want you in that engine room and anything you need that we been puttin' off, anythin' we might ever need you get me a list and you get it quick, don't care if I have to steal it, she'll have it. Simon, I want a complete inventory of the infirmary, same deal as little Kaylee, ain't losin' anyone, Jayne and Zoe I want an inventory of the armory we got onboard, Riddick I'll be needed you to work with the crew I want everybody up 0600 every mornin', ain't a single one of you gettin' out of it either. Albatross you get me the source of that signal, I need weapons for the ship, you tell me what our girl can and can't handle, what we don't need that will only slow us down."

A short silence fell over the cockpit as each crew member in their own way swallowed the mission they were about to undertake, accepting it and hardening themselves for it. Zoe thought of Wash and her gaze drifted towards the multi colored dinosaurs still standing guard over the cockpit. Jayne thought of his Ma back home and all his brothers and sisters, he made a mental note to try and wave them when he got a moment to his own, tell them to hightail it into the mountains and hold up there for a while. Kaylee's thoughts ran along a similar path, while Simon braced himself for asking his Mei-mei to teach him how to properly fire a weapon. Mal's mind moved to quickly to be tracked, survival was his best game and he would see his crew through if he had to hide them in the blackest loneliest corner of the 'verse to do it, after of course they got their's.

Riddick and River were calm, this is what they were built for, blood, war, death, these were the moments River's mind was most lucid and though she hated the idea of fighting and killing a part of her, the ballerina, gloried in it, this was her favorite dance. The beast inside Riddick paced its cage in anticipation for war, these were the times Riddick the man would open the cage and release the chain, the beast would get to play, and he was salivating at the thought. While the ballerina and the beast rejoiced and fed off the bloodlust coming from the crew, the girl River and the man Riddick, stepped once more into each other's minds.

"Don't have to do this _bao bei_, we could steal a ship and be on our way, stay one step ahead of the Reavers, wait it out on some third rate rock, just you and me." He thought.

"If we leave, they die." She answered caressing his cheek.

Riddick's beast growled protectively all thoughts of leaving driven instantly from his mind as the primal instinct to protect what was his over rode all other thought.

"The girl told you they would become your pack, you cannot leave them to die anymore than you could have left the-girl-named Jack to die, they are ours to protect."

"Ruttin readers," he mumbled at her through his thoughts. "Didn't ask for a pack."

"The things we need are rarely the things we ask for," She mind-spoke. "Didn't ask for a beast, the beast didn't ask for a ballerina, but she would not change a thing that has brought him to her, even if it meant she got to be a normal girl again, and the beast would die before _**their**_ girl was taken."

"Ain't a good man, never wanted to be, like killin', it's what I'm good at _Bao bei_, ain't meant to protect."

"Ain't a good girl either, the blood never washes away, but she will gladly drown in it for her beast and her pack. You are wrong, you say the beast is a destroyer but you forget the beast was created to protect the girl, to keep her safe, to kill all that wish to cause her harm, the beast is a guard dragon, wild and untamed, he only attacks when provoked. The beast doesn't have to be good to protect his pack, to love _**their**_ girl, it is better that he isn't makes him stronger, makes him willing to kill to protect, the ballerina needs her beast, the pack needs _**their**_ Big Bad, ownership is not one sided, they are your pack now just as you are their pack member."

Riddick nodded rather than reply, his thoughts too jumbled to form into words, but River understood and the words didn't need to be spoken.

"Alright ya'll got jobs to do, Simon keep us updated on the little bit we added to the crew, you call me when she wakes up, ain't tossin' her to the monsters, but she needs to know what bein' a member of this crew means." Simon nodded and the crew turned to leave, each to their appointed task, each swallowed by their own thoughts.

"Inara." River whispered, freezing every crew member in their tracks, all swinging around again to face the reader as the cortex screen began to buzz, a wave was coming in.

Mal, hand shaking pressed the button to receive.

Inara's face flickered on the screen, dirty and tear stained, her hair disheveled, her dress torn, there was a blood stained bandage on her right arm. The crew tensed, every member holding their breath without realizing they did so.

"Mal," Inara's voice was broken and pleading. "Sihnon was hit, we were hit hard." She wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I was able to get away from the training house with one of the other girls, we took a shuttle but the engine was damaged during our escape, we made it to one of the Crescent Islands, about a hundred miles west of the training house, it's secluded so we should be safe, but I'm not taking the risk of staying near the shuttle, I've recorded this message and programmed it attempt delivery every hour hoping you'll be somewhere in range. The electrical systems on board the shuttle are dying, this is my last chance to get a message out, I'm not asking you to save us, it's too dangerous for you to come, the Reaver's numbers are massive and they've been swarming the planet for days now. I just wanted you to know," She gave up trying to stem her tears and let them flow freely. "I am sorry for leaving you again, Serenity was my home, you were my home, and I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you, don't come for me Mal, Londinium is destroyed and Sihnon will be next, the fires have been burning for days, run Mal, take the crew and run, don't try to be heroes this time, you fight when you should run, run Mal, for once in your life swallow your damn pride and run, I love you Mal."

The screen went dark.

"How soon 'til we get to Sihnon?" Mal demanded and to his surprise not a single crew member objected.

"We do not have adequate fuel or weapons to attempt a rescue, the girl advises we return to Antheia, refuel and resupply, to go unprepared is to willingly go to our deaths. The girl has made a friend there he will give us anything we ask and more, from Antheia we can reach Persephone at full burn in forty nine hours, fifteen minutes, and twelve seconds, we can refuel and be on Sihnon at full burn in sixty three hours, eleven minutes, and forty seconds, optimal chance of survival requires nine days, travel, at least two days on Antheia to make arrangements and one day to refuel on Persephone, makes twelve days."

Mal's jaw clenched in unison with his hands.

"Sir, ain't no point in goin' after her 'iffin there's no chance to get her and ourselves out alive, told you I'd follow you anywhere sir, and I meant it, Inara's family same as the rest us, we'll go after her and we'll get her, you would've have done it for my Wash, I'll do it without you askin' for your Inara, but we gotta do it right." Zoe told him.

"Zoe's right Mal," Jayne said, "We'll get her, she stood by us on Miranda, won't leave her to stand alone now, ain't right. First we gotta make sure we get there alive, don't do no good to die 'fore we's can save her."

Mal was surprised by Jayne's agreement to go after Inara, or maybe he wasn't. Miranda had changed the merc, he'd been different since then, still the same crude and hard Jayne but there was somethin' different in the way he looked on the ship and the crew, like they was home and family instead of a job and some coin. Mal nodded tersely, "Get to work people."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/n: Know this is shorter than my usual update but wanted to post something before I had to go to work. Got a lot about to happen people strap in. "Til after now.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Sabrina1204: As always thanks for your ever faithful review, at times I'm writing just for you lol. Hope I did right by you with Jack's reaction and I know you'll enjoy the next update when River and Jack go to war! (well maybe if I can fit it in in the next chapter, but if not it will be coming! Sooner or later lol) Mwahahahahahaha. Ps-good luck with the job!**

**Celticicegoddess: I shed a tear myself writing it, been toying with the idea of the Operative coming back just don't know if I have room in my head for one more, but don't count him out yet.**

**Not makin' a single cred, none of its mine….**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack was awake before her eyes opened, a neat little trick most street kids pick up early on. She kept her heart rate slowed and her breathing deep and even stretching out her senses to get a grip on her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was running from the Reavers back on New Mecca with Captain Mal and his crew. Jack smelt disinfectant, heard the rhythmic beeping of a machine, steady with the beat of her heart, she felt the scratchy cotton sheet over a stiff and uncomfortable mattress. Hospital? Infirmary? Did it matter, she thought, at least she wasn't on the menu which meant the Reavers hadn't gotten her and that was good. Any day you walked away alive from was a good one in her opinion.

"You gonna pretend to sleep all day kid?" A gravelly voice rumbled beside her.

"Riddick!" Jack's eyes shot opened and she tried to push herself up but everything hurt too much so she settled on rolling over toward the voice, and with an unreasonable amount of effort she managed to half roll, she considered it a victory, "Uh, what the hell happened? Where the hell am I? Where the hell have you been? I'm so glad to see you Big Evil, you have no idea what that planet was like, I mean seriously have you ever really ever tried to understand Crislam? Seriously, I don't even think they get it, do you know he made me where a robe and headscarf everywhere I went? Do you know how fuckin' hot that planet gets? One hundred degrees on a bearable day and I had to walk around covered head to toe, women pass out all the time from exhaustion and the men say it's cause we're delicate, fuck that its 'cause they make us wear a hundred extra pounds of fabric…" Jack went on.

Riddick let her ramble for as long as he could take it, still the same Jack. "Jack…" he tried.

"…total bullshit right? That's what I tried to tell him, but noooooo, know what happens when you tell a Holy Man to fuck off on New Mecca?"

"Jack…" he tried again.

"… so I had to do like a thousand hours of community service in the communal gardens, if it wasn't bad enough I had like a thousand fucking layers of clothes on but to add hard labor under that fucking sun…"

"JACK!" He finally roared.

"Gorram it Riddick! I right fuckin' her ain't no reason to yell." She snapped at him.

"Watch it girl," he growled and Jack sulked but sat silently, Riddick smirked glad at least one gorram person on this ship was intimidated by him. "Got somethin' to talk on, and by talk I mean you listen, _dong ma_ (understand)?

Jack snorted but otherwise remained silent. Riddick took it as a yes and continued. "First thing, you're aboard Serenity, Zoe carried your scrawny _pig gu_ (ass) into the shuttle after the Reaver's dart had knocked you out. The Doc pumped you full of some drugs to counteract them that's why you're sore and hurtin'. Be another day or two he says 'til you're up and moving 'bout again." Riddick paused, subtlety was never his strong suit and somehow he figured it was called for given he was about to tell a fourteen year old girl that the whole 'verse was circling the drain and all, that Imam was probably dead and they were making a suicidal run into Reaver space to save a women neither of them had ever met, and then there was explaining River.

Jack waited patiently for Riddick to sort through his thoughts, Big Evil really wasn't one for words and 'iffin' he was in the mood to talk she was in the mood to listen no matter how long it took. She tried to take stock of how much he'd changed in the last seven months since he'd dropped her on New Mecca, the lights in the infirmary were dimmed so his goggles were pushed back on top of his head revealing in Jack's opinion the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. He had a few new scars along his bearlike arms, nothing not to be expected, she thought, after all he was Richard B. Riddick, but there was something inherently different about him. She had always thought he'd carried some weight around his neck, guilt or remorse, it was different now though, mostly gone, but there around the edges if you looked hard enough and Jack had spent a great deal of time in those six months drifting in the black studying the killer, she knew his moods and his growls better than anyone, and something was different she just could not for the 'verse figure it.

"You asked me once how I got eyes like these," he finally said looking up at her, his eyes glinting in the semi-darkness. "Told you paid a Doc, in a no daylight slam."

"Menthol Kools." She smirked.

"Wasn't exactly truthful Jackie-girl," He confessed, a mixture of hurt and curiosity crossing her face, "Ain't exactly all the way human, close to, but different evolutionary track so to speak. Grew up in a home kinda like you kid…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Captain?" Simon entered the mess to find Mal hunched over a glass of whiskey, he wasn't drinking it, just glaring at it as if he had demanded answers and it had refused to give.

"Yeah Doc," He answered not looking up.

"Jack's up, but Riddick is in talking to her, I'd give them a bit." Simon took an empty glass from the cabinet and sat down beside the Captain pouring himself three fingers of whiskey. "Captain I wanted to say I was sorry."

Mal looked up. "Ain't seein' a reason for it, unless you're 'bout to confess somethin' in which case I don't care, had me a bad enough day it can wait 'til tomorrow, or least what counts for tomorrow in the black." He grimaced taking a sip of his whiskey, knowing he really didn't want it.

"Captain, if I hadn't brought River onto the ship, if we had really gotten off at Beaumonde, Miranda wouldn't have happened, Wash, Book, and all the others wouldn't have died, Miranda would have remained a secret and this…" he searched for the right word and took a swig off his glass, the taste not phasing him as it once would have, "travesty, you wouldn't all be in danger again, Kaylee would be safe and happy with someone who wasn't a wanted felon with a reader/psychic for a sister."

Zoe had been listening from the door way and took the opportunity to step forward, "Ain't no need or want for that apology Doc, people had a right to know, what they did on Miranda was evil Doc, my Wash died for somethin' worthy, ain't your fault a _feng le hun dan_ (insane bastard) took that evil and the good we made of it and twisted it back." She seated herself on the other side of the captain and not bothering for a glass took a heavy swig from the bottle.

"Zoe's right Doc, Alliance here is the 'cause of all this, they built their pyre, they'll burn in it. Likely we will to, but ain't a moment I regretted taking on you and Albatross after knowing what happened to that girl, ain't nothin' to do with you and her, yous got swept up in the tide, we hadn't taken you on, Miranda never happened, sure Book and Wash mite still be alive but they woulda tried again, as sure as day they woulda tried on another world, and you and your sister might be not be breathin' or likewise another member of the crew, you and 'Tross has saved each of us on occasion. This ship, this here is your home, our home, this crew, this is your family, and we take care of our own."

"I'll drink to that." Jayne said, having wandered in at some point during Mal's speech and taking the offered bottle from Zoe he took gulp and took the seat next to her. "Ain't a thing coulda been different, and anyways can't change a lick of it now, Book used to tell me each of us plays the cards we're dealt, says the cards make us who we are, sometimes a bad hand makes a man bad, bitter and angry, 'reckon I was like that once myself, but he said that even a good hand can make a man bad, greedy and selfish, said it's not the cards, that's the trick of it. It's about how we play 'em. Miranda, that was a bad hand, but we played it, came out big damn heroes, the way I see it, even 'iffin it don't feel like it, but now we got a different round, same bad hand, but it's all we got, so's we gots to play it right."

"Jayne, I mean this with the sincerest respect, I think that is the most intelligent and coherent thought you've ever had." Simon said, Mal and Zoe both letting out a chuckle.

Jayne grunted, but did not take offense, there was no malice in the Doc's face or words, just genuine surprise and that truly didn't bother him, he knew what he was and what he wasn't, and while he wasn't completely dumb he wasn't a thinker, he was more of a doer and that was fine by him. "Yeah well, been thinking on Book's words to me since he died, 'reckon I'd pay attention to some of them."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaylee appeared in the cockpit doorway, River felt the warmth of her sunshine despite everything and smiled as Kaylee sat beside her in the co-pilot's chair.

"Big guy ain't around?" She asked.

"Negative he is holding palaver with the girl-named-Jack, the sunshine wishes to speak, and the girl is willing to listen, but she will not press and stay in the confines of her mind, what the sunshine wishes to remain secret will so remain." River turned from the computer and curled her legs up beneath her giving her Jie-jie the upmost attention.

"I'm scared River, goin' to get 'Nara is the right thing to do and I know she's brave and she would come and get me 'iffin things were different, but I can't help bein' scared."

"Fear is natural, it is a survival instinct, easy to give into and let the primal take over, fight or flight, courage is knowing this and knowing you are afraid and continuing down the chosen path."

"Thanks Mei-mei." Kaylee tried to smile but failed miserably.

"There is more." River said knowingly but not willing to pry.

"Everythin' is goin' to change again, we just done healed over Wash and Book and Haven, we paid the 'verse what we owed and now, why's it we always gotta be runnin', why's people gotta be fightin' and hatin' I can't stand it anymore. We's was just getting' happy again." She sniffled. "Even Simon's different, somethin' changed in him after the wave, I could almost feel it like you says you feel people."

River nodded knowingly, "The Ge-ge is preparing to dance in this number, not his nature to hurt and kill, Ge-ge is a healer, a life giver, he is crimson now and he has changed, the girl knows this as well, she wishes it wasn't but it is. Push, push, push, push, this time he has been pushed too far and wishes to push back."

Kaylee gave into her tears for the hundredth time that day, she didn't care that no one else had cried, well that was fine she'd cry for all of 'em, 'cause somebody needed to be cryin' over this, 'iffin there ever was anything in 'verse to cry about this was it. "Just wish it wasn't real, wish we could go back and listen to Wash make voices for his dinosaurs, wish Book was liftin' weights with Jayne in the hold, and Mal and Inara yelling at each other 'cross the ship, wish Zoe would laugh, wish I coulda introduced Simon to my folks and settled down and had a mess load of young 'uns like every other Frye, ain't fair River, we done our share."

"If wishes were cred chips," River said, "Serenity would never be low on fuel and we wouldn't have to eat Ge-ge's protein surprise every fifth day." Kaylee giggled a little at that and River was silently pleased, she didn't like it when the sunshine rained, it was wrong, all wrong. "It shouldn't have been this way," River frowned, "The sunshine deserved her happy ending, the girl is sorry it all went wrong."

Kaylee sniffled, "Ain't nothin' for you to be sorry 'bout Mei-mei, don't you start that talk 'bout it bein' you're fault again, I'll go get the Big Bad 'iffin' you do." Kaylee tried to look angry and serious, but those emotions did not suit her face.

"The sunshine is right," River sighed, "Blame is useless, we are not the cause of these events nor the catalyst it began a long time ago when a man with no face decided he could improve upon human nature, could train us to follow commands and not question why, when the end justified the means."

"River are we gonna make it?" Kaylee asked timidly afraid of the answer but more so to leave it unasked.

"The girl cannot see, Reavers are chaos, they do not follow the strings, they make noise and not music, she cannot hear the song." River answered, she was exhausted from trying.

"Least we're together then right?" Kaylee answered hopefully.

"Yes, that at least should give the sun reason to shine," River forced a smile, something she had perfected through years of madness. "You must go now the Ge-ge is looking for you."

"Thanks River." Kaylee popped up out of her seat, her light brighter albeit slightly but brighter.

Alone again in the cockpit River stared out into the black at the endless sea of diamonds. The stars had always calmed her, their voices were quiet and gentle, they had been there before recorded time and would exist long after there was anyone left to record, she wondered how much longer that might be, the thought made her cold and afraid, very distinctly she felt a warm touch on her mind, her beast had felt her distress and reached across the ship to reassure her. She opened herself up to his warmth, feeling the tug of his mind's embrace and she allowed herself to take refuge there and for awhile she was content.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So's you wasn't coming to get me?" Jack's face broke slightly, everything he had told the girl and this was what she chose to be upset about, Riddick and his beast both mentally rolled their eyes. _Feng le_ women were going to kill him sooner or later. "You only came cause _**she**_ made you." Jack said the word she as if it were dirty.

"Jack, I left you there with the Holy Man so you'd have a chance at a different kinda life girl, the kind River-girl and I lead, ain't safe for you, didn't want you dead."

Jack instead of being placated by his words grew angrier, "And whose to say I'd get dead? Betcha I've got better aim with a shiv then your precious River, she ain't hardly bigger than me, how's it safer for her?"

Riddick suppressed a chuckle, knowing that would be exactly the wrong thing to do with an indignant Jack. "Girl ain't you listenin'? Told you the Alliance and me trained her up, plus she's a gorram reader knows when stuff is comin', knew you was with the Mal and Zoe, knew where to find the four of you, hell gorram girl found me when Toombs had me on some backwater moon."

"So you could train me, 'iffin' she can learn so can I!"

Riddick let out a very unmanly sigh, which he covered quickly with a growl, "Ain't matter now does it?" He snapped, "Told you we ain't droppin' you back down not with the gorram Reavers tearin' up the fucking 'verse, so you're crew and if I know Mal he's got some words to say to you about it."

Jack opened and closed her mouth a few times, wanting to still be angry but not really finding a cause for it, after all she had got what she wanted, she was back with Riddick in the black. "So do I get my own bunk?"

"Yeah kid you get your own bunk, right next to mine and River's gotta keep an eye on your scrawny ass."

Jack shot Riddick a look, "You share a bunk with her?"

_Fucking great_, Riddick thought to himself, "Ain't talkin' 'bout this with you."

Jack sulked, something was going to have to be done about this River chick and she had a couple of nasty surprises up her sleeve.

"When the hell they gonna unplug me from these gorram machines?" She demanded.

"Your mouth's a lot fucking worse than I remember it Jackie-girl."

"Look whose fucking talkin' Big Bad."

Riddick barked out a laugh and standing he ruffled Jack's hair, "Looks good on you kid."

"Yeah well bald doesn't work for anybody." She shot back.

"Watch it Jackie-girl," he mock growled, "Might hurt my feelings."

Jack snorted, "Quit lying you ain't got feelings."

Riddick chuckled again, remembering why he'd liked the girl, had a whole lotta mouth, nothing to back it up with of course, but he could take care of that. Across the ship he felt a sudden twinge of cold move along the string which tied him to River, his whole body seemed to be pulled in her direction but he still had a few things to clear up with Jack. Briefly he closed his eyes focusing on _**their**_ girl pulling her towards him instead of being the one pulled, when he felt her presence within his mind he relaxed.

"Hell-fucking-lo!" Jack snapped at him, "Jeeze Big Bad where'd ya go?"

"Got a lot to think on Jackie –girl," he lied, "gotta know you're with me, can't be worried 'bout you when the time comes, you been training still like I told you?"

"Everday," she said proudly, "even learned a few new tricks."

"That's my girl. You remember?"

"One speed," She answered immediately, "yours, keep up, put up, or shut the fuck up."

Riddick grunted and Jack beamed under his approval. "Training at 0600."

"Thought it'd take a couple of days 'til I'm back on my feet?" She asked.

"Who do you listen to the Doc or me?"

"You," She said without hesitation knowing she'd follow him to hell and back.

"Training starts at 0600."

"Yes sir!" She mocked saluted with a giggle, she could care less if the 'verse was circling the drain she had Riddick back and she would do whatever it took to keep it that way.

"Yous 'bout finished? Wanted a few words with the little bit." Mal said from the doorway.

"Sure thing Mal," Riddick nodded, "See you at chow kid." He ruffled her hair again despite the disgruntled look she gave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

River knew the moment Riddick started moving toward her, she felt the change in intent, the shift of his movements, the approach of the dragon.

"The-girl-named Jack does not approve of the ballerina she wishes to play tricks." She said as she felt him enter.

Riddick chuckled. "Yeah well, didn't come here to talk about Jack," he said swinging her around to face him.

"The girl is working," she giggled, "the beast's thoughts are not conducive to a productive work environment."

"Don't give a shit," he said sweeping her up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, "the beast is hungry." He growled claiming her lips.

River surrendered herself, allowing her body to melt against his, everything else in the 'verse could wait, the beast wanted his ballerina and she was of no mind to deny it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mal rolled over Simon's chair and sat himself down next to the bed Jack was currently confined to. "Guessin' Riddick filled you in on the particulars."

Jack nodded.

"Your daddy was a good man little bit, brave as they come, he talked 'bout the bit he left at home, willing to fight knowin' he had someone to fight for."

She looked away, unwilling to show any sign of weakness to her new captain.

"Way I figure it, he might not wanted you to join up with the likes of us, we run a bit to the wrong side of the law but seein as how there's not much law left don't think it matters much anymore. Ain't gonna drop you, you're crew now, you work just like everybody else, Riddick says you got a gift for machines, that's right good Kaylee could be using a good hand in the engine room, Serenity's a good ship but she takes some lovin' and I don't trust my girl with just anyone _dong ma_?"

"Yes sir." She said quietly.

"Good, don't reckon' you got much kin left," he started waiting for Jack to look at him before continuing, "don't matter none, we're your kin now, mind that, 'cause we look to our own."

Jack nodded again unable to form words.

"Right, get some rest 'lil bit, don't think Riddick will spare you from trainin' in the mornin', even if it does give the Doc a heart attack, someone will come and fetch you for chow." Mal got up without another word and left Jack in the empty infirmary alone with her thoughts.

She wondered what her pa had thought of Captain Mal and Zoe, she liked Zoe wished she could be a little more like her, strong and independent, didn't look like she was afraid of anyone. Captain Mal was alright too she guessed, a lot like Riddick but more cuddly and fuzzy than Big Evil. She thought she could probably be happy on board Serenity, there was Riddick for one and dependable grub those two counted considerably towards her happiness, mainly cause Riddick wasn't the most pleasant person to be around when he was hungry. She wasn't pleased that the big lug seemed to have found himself some skank to shack up with but she'd dealt with worse and whatever painkiller the Doc had come in to give her while Riddick was talking was making her feel wonderfully optimistic, life in the black was looking pretty good if you overlooked the threat of annihilation by cannibalistic psychopaths. She'd deal with that when it came Jack was very much a live in the now kind of person and the right now was pretty gorram peachy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jayne signed off the cortex, a wave of relief washing over him knowing his family would be safe, his brothers retrofitting the cellar to be a safe room since their Ma had adamantly refused to leave the homestead. He hadn't really expected her to turn tail and run, he had hoped for it but in the end he knew she wouldn't have if the Reavers were kicking down her door. Ma Cobb would grab her shotgun and start blowin' the gorram monsters to bits, ain't no man or Reaver takes what belongs to a Cobb not while there's a breath left in the body to fight with. While he was glad to know his family would be safe his mind was running in all sorts of unwarranted places, he didn't like sittin' around and waitin' 'specially not while there was fightin' to be done, made him tetchy being idle. He reached up and pulled Vera from her designated wall space and began to strip her down and clean her, needed to make sure his best girl was in top shape, would keep his head clear and keep her purring, man takes right care of his girl and she'll do the same for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mal and Zoe sat in the cockpit, no words needed to be said between them, they had known each other too long and been through too much to need words any longer. It was enough that they were there, Serenity was flying, and there was still breath in their bodies in which to fight another day, that was all the comfort they needed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the mess Simon and Kaylee began molding the night's rations of protein into something edible, aided by some herbs and spices Kaylee had pulled from her secret stash. Her momma had said there was nothing a good meal couldn't fix, and though she doubted a little bit of spiced protein could fix their current mess it might at least make things a little brighter. Simon had eased himself away from the meal knowing he would just muck it up anyway and watched Kaylee as she worked magic on the unidentifiable lumps she had to work with as she quietly hummed to herself. He watched every blink of her eye, every strand of strawberry blonde hair that fell loose from her ponytail, mesmerized by her. Without thinking he moved behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered as he planted tiny kisses along her neck, "I love you _Bao bei_ (treasured one), whatever happens to us now, you are my sunshine in the darkness of the 'verse."

Kaylee leaned into his kisses, "Love you too _Bao bei_," she sighed treasuring her little moment of happiness, so long as she had Simon and Serenity the rest of the 'verse could sit on it and spin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the pitch black of their bunk River saw only the endless depths of Riddick's silver blue eyes and she allowed herself to drown, for a few brief moments the only thoughts in her head were her own.

Riddick saw, touched, smelled, and tasted every inch of River's body, burning her into himself, branding her as _**theirs**_. The beast had been right, for her they would become anything, do anything, go anywhere even straight into the heart of Reaver territory to rescue some fancy whore the captain held a torch for. After all the years she was _**theirs **_and both man and beast were content.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Next chap we go a little bit more light hearted, they might be on a suicidal mission (seriously have any of Mal's plans ever been anything but suicidal), but I can't possible handle any more emotions right now I feel like the resident Reader, eight characters and more to come aaaaahhhhhhhh! Trying to keep each one involved and in character and in the story is becoming a bit overwhelming, so like I said a little breather in the next update the first training session Riddick style! Who throws up? Who passes out? Who pulls a gun? 'Til after now.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/n: Hehehehehehehehehehehe Wooooohoooooo! Had a blast writing this update just the little break I needed from all the drama….hope you have a gigglefest on this one I did writing it.**

**Sabrina 1204- Thanks for the support and encouragement you rock and you're right about not having to have everyone in every single update, I'm gonna keep that in mind. As to your guesses for who pukes, passes out and pulls a gun, you just might be surprised hehehehehe and I promise you at least one River vs. Jack prank in this update.**

**Celticicegoddess- it is you that are good to me by reviewing! Hope your day is beautiful as well!**

**To everyone else- thanks for keeping up if you're diggin' on this pairing I got a few other ideas floatin' around in the old brainpan for the 'verse's most deadly duo, maybe even a few one shots when I need a break from this story, if I get them up and you want more than a one shot on something let me know and I'll be happy to oblige, long as ya'll are reading I'll be writing.**

**Without any further chit chat and rambling….. wish I did, but I don't, just borrowing, not making a gorram cred.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A dark chuckle played over the comm., echoing into every crew member's bunk. Jack was the only one who woke at first, groaning into her pillow, the other's thinking the voice was just part of some kinda of awful dream rolled over and continued to snore. Jack knew better though and promptly began pulling on her boots, every muscle in her body still ached but she thought maybe she could score a few be nice to Jack points 'iffin she at least showed up promptly. She was half way to the hold when the sound of a screaming air horn blared over the comms.

"Fucking hell!" She grabbed her ears, "Heard ya the first time fucker!" She shouted to no one in particular.

Mal had been caught somewhere between the world of the living and the dead and at the sound of the horn he lurched forward letting out a strangled cry as he caught himself up in his sheets and tumbled onto the cold grating. "Ta de ma! (fuck)" He swore jumping back up from the cold floor and banging his elbow he swore again, muttering a string of Mandarin as he shoved on a pair of pants, a dark chuckle echoing through his bunk.

Zoe and Jayne had identical reactions, both leapt up at the sound of the horn, guns drawn and ready to fire at the _Gao yang zhong de gu yang _(Motherless goat of all motherless goats). Another dark chuckle drifted from over the comms, and the unison in which they sworn would have startled both of them.

Kaylee and Simon leapt up in a tangle of confusion Kaylee's head making contact with Simon's nose, followed by a sickening crunch and the immediate flow of blood. "_Ai ya, huai le! (_shit on my head)" Simon cursed.

"Oh _Bao bei_, I'm so sorry!" Kaylee's hands hovered helplessly over Simon's face.

"It's okay, really it's fine." Simon said reaching blindly for something to stop the flow of blood and finding only his shirt made do with that. "What in the hell is going on?" And as if to answer him a dark chuckle drifted in over the comm.

"Oh gorram it to hell!" Kaylee whined.

River had woken the moment before the horn, some deep instinct warning her to prepare, more than likely from her long history of delicious pranks than any specialized Academy training. At the sound of the horn she was already dressed and had kicked open the air vent in her bunk. Moving silently through the ducts and passing the bunks of her family stifling giggles as she listened to their reactions, she made her way into the cockpit where she knew the source of all the morning's misery lay.

Riddick felt River's presence moving towards him and he expected a very angry Reader to come storming through the hatch at any moment, so he leaned against the console putting his best Riddick smirk in place and braced himself. He was more than a little taken aback when his ninety pound ballerina dropped from the ceiling vent tackling him. A pink glittering shiv was at his throat before he had a chance to realize what had happened, "You know _Bao bei, _I think you might be right about the whole killin' a man with a glittering shiv, makes him contemplate exactly what he's done to deserve that kinda humiliation."

River giggled, "The beast is mean and cruel. The girl does not require further training she will go back to sleep and dance at the ball as she was moments ago." She kissed his forehead and the shiv vanished from his throat, giggling she jumped back up and headed out of the cockpit using the hatch this time instead of the air vents.

"Where you think you're goin' baby?" Riddick smirked, he had flipped himself back up on his feet and was a step behind her, grabbing her up by her waist, he heaved her up and over his shoulder.

"The girl has already said!" She kicked at his stomach, if he felt it, he did a good job of hiding it.

The dark chuckle returned, "You heard you're Captain Daddy baby girl, ain't no one gets out of it."

"The beast will regret his decision." River scowled watching her hair graze along the floor.

"Ain't no cause to go paintin' my shivs every time I make you work out girl, it's for your own good."

"The girl is not speaking to the beast." She grumbled.

"Don't need you to speak girl need ya to train," He smirked depositing her rather ungracefully on the floor of the hold.

Jack already in the hold snickered, "Little miss precious doesn't wanna work out?" She teased.

"Jack." Riddick warned. Dinner last night had not been pleasant, _**their**_ two girls glaring each other down from their respective places, one on either side of him. It had started to look like a real possibility they might stab each other over the last roll, to avoid the potential bloodshed Riddick had reached between them and eaten himself, and both _feng le_ women had kicked him under the table for that, he was still sporting nearly identical bruises on either shin.

River rose from the ground as gracefully as any prima ballerina, Riddick was beginning to get the feeling at some point these two would be going shiv happy on each other. "The girl does not need a shiv, she knows twenty seven ways to kill with a spoon, forty eight if said spoon is a spork."

Jack arched an eyebrow at Riddick as if to say, _are you kidding me?_, but otherwise refrained from comment.

The rest of the crew had begun to meander down into the hold each looking all kinds of miserable, tired and thoroughly pissed off.

"Next time Riddick a swift kick to my bunk door will do the trick, damn near blew a hole in the ship." Jayne grumbled stomping past.

Riddick barked out a laugh. "Line up!"

Begrudgingly the crew obeyed. Mal was at the head of the line seriously reconsidering his split second decision to have Riddick get the crew into shape, his hair was still mussed and if you looked careful there was a tiny pool of crusted drool in the corner of his mouth. Zoe was next, she looked more alert than anyone including Jack and River, he suspected it had more to do with the awakening then any real desire to train. Jayne looked as though he would fall back asleep standing up, while River and Jack standing next to each other was making him tetchy, real tetchy. Simon and Kaylee were last in the line, Simon sporting two pieces of tissue up his nostrils and Kaylee glaring him down.

"Ain't even gonna ask Doc." Riddick chuckled causing Kaylee to glare harder.

"Riddick I don't really think Jack's in any shape…"

He cut Simon off, "Didn't ask your opinion Doc, Jack you wanna tell the Doc about my trainin' rules?"

Jack beamed up at him, "One speed, his. Keep up, put up, shut the fuck up."

"That's right Jackie-girl."

More than a few of them rolled their eyes, River included.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me baby girl," Riddick thought at her.

"Girl is not talking or thinking at the beast." She pushed back.

Riddick smirked, "River's gonna lead warm ups."

She scowled at him but spun graceful out to his side and began to move the crew through several dancer's warm ups.

"Ruttin gorram impossible!" Jayne swore after falling over, "Ain't a body suppose to bend like that and the girl ruttin knows it."

River giggled kicking her leg out parallel to her neck and head, more than a few eyes bulged, and Zoe resolutely said, "Ain't doin' it, ain't even gonna try."

"Stop showing off girl," Riddick growled, "and 'iffin' you're all tired of stretching, fine, we got laps anyway five miles, Jack you got two on account I think the Doc will have an aneurysm if I make you run five."

"Five miles!" Kaylee whined.

Mal was seriously beginning to reconsider his plan. Zoe shrugged five miles was nothing big, she used to do about that before the war every day, granted it'd been awhile she thought she could handle it. Jayne on the other hand knew he could handle it having been forced to do his share of running before Serenity though he'd never done five miles all at once couldn't be much difference between a mile and five.

"Let's move people or I'll make it six." He growled leading the endless laps around the hold.

It was somewhere around a half mile that Mal realized the man was a sadist and putting a sadist in charge of a training session had been quite possibly the worst idea of his existence, and never in his life did he want to strangle anyone more than he did the moment River danced/ran past him, lapping him for the about the twentieth time as she chimed out, "Mile two and Captain Daddy has yet to complete one."

"Gorram ruttin little girls with their gorram ruttin Alliance training." He muttered as Zoe lapped him as well.

Jack had finished her required two and was sitting atop a crate alternatively jeering and laughing at the rest of the crew.

Jayne was breathing heavy by mile three, taking the opportunity to swear in between heaving breaths.

Mal took comfort as he went into mile three at least Kaylee and Simon hadn't lapped him that would have been a gorram embarrassment if there ever was one, he pushed himself on, determined that little Kaylee was not going to finish before him.

"Let's hustle people this is fucking pathetic, thought we were big bad brown coats on this boat!" Riddick roared, and more than one crew member, including River felt the sudden urge to shoot the man, that had finished five miles in the time it had taken most of them to do three.

"Can't… keep….run…ing.. Si…Simon." Kaylee panted, clutching her side wondering why the gorram hell the mechanic had to be able to run five miles when the engine room was less than thirty feet long.

"How…man…many…miles….we….got…left?" Simon huffed back.

"Still got two and a half Doc, keep moving." Riddick barked and Simon comforted himself with the fact he had at least ten different drugs in his infirmary which could knock the man out for upwards of twelve hours, there was no way in ruttin' hell he was doing this again tomorrow.

River giggled as she past her Ge-ge heartily approving of his plan, she cart wheeled her last twenty feet. "The girl is done." She smiled, slightly winded but unwillingly to show it.

"About damn time." Jack snorted, but wiped the look from her face quickly at the twin glares.

"Watch it girl," Riddick growled, "better yet get your scrawny ass up, you can run another two."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jack yelled.

"Know what Jack? Make it three, get your ass up!" He barked and River smirked enjoying the brat-named-Jack's misery, regretting ever wanting to meet her. Last night the-brat-named Jack's attempt to establish Riddick's preference for her was the final straw.

Zoe made the five mile mark doubling over and gasping for breath, muttering a string of Mandarin and English that made Riddick chuckle. "Don't know why you ladies are standing around, each owe me some pushups, start kissin' the grate."

Zoe shot Riddick the look, and River growled but they marched off into the center of the hold and dropped, trading insults against Riddick's manhood with each completed pushup. He pretended not to hear.

Jayne stumbled across the mark next, "You gorram ruttin' _Qing wa kao de liu mang _(Frog humping son of a bitch)!"

"Flattery will get you now where Jayne, join the girls in kissin' the grate." He laughed, enjoying himself much more than was necessary.

Mal stumbled across the mark, gasping for air and clutching a spare crate, "Ain't ruttin' right, I'm the captain of this boat, I do captainy things, pay you people to do the runnin' gorram it!"

"Said it yourself Mal, ain't one of you getting' out of it." Riddick smirked, "You're behind, the girls already finished their sets, you can join your merc over there. Zoe! River-girl! Know you ain't layin' on your pig gus (asses) when you owe me pull ups, River girl you're first, Zoe you can start on crunches."

The pair of women shot him matching death glares. "Sir, permission to space to _hun dan_ (bastard)." Zoe growled out.

"Not yet Zoe," Mal huffed as he pushed himself up on shaking arms, "but give me a few more of these gorram pushups and I might be obliged to come 'round to your way of thinkin'."

Jayne continued to swear as he pumped out his set, imagining all sorts of ways he could kill the psychopathic _hun dan_ (bastard), frankly he was on board with spacin' the fucker.

Jack finished her extra three miles, before Kaylee and Simon had hit mile four, the couple were part running and part draggin' each other along.

"Jack you owe me half the pushups," Riddick barked and Jack complied immediately without complaint while she had been running she had been going through a list of her best pranks for her Big Bad's precious _bao bei_, and staying on Riddick's good side was a pivotal step. "Doc and little sunshine, you're Reaver food right now, ain't one of you limping so you shouldn't be holding each other up, you got ten to give me the last mile or I'm adding another!" Somehow despite her erratic breathing Kaylee managed to yell a string of obscenities at him, while Simon no longer cared so long as he would be given time to die after he finished his miles.

"Zoe, River, switch off!" Riddick barked, "Jayne you're done." Gratefully Jayne who had thought himself to be in decent shape collapsed against the cold grating relishing it. "Ain't nap time boy get your ass up, owe me crunches now while Zoe finishes up on the bar."

"Fuckin' asshole," he muttered too tired to curse in Mandarin.

"Flattery Jayne, I told you gets you nowhere, you can add an extra set to your crunches."

Jayne grunted, seriously calculating his odds of successfully spacin' the fucker.

Kaylee and Simon hit the mark, somehow finding the strength to finish in Riddick's threat of an extra mile. Simon keeled over puking into an empty crate, while Kaylee allowed her legs to finally give out and collapsed against Simon, not caring a thing for the repulsive noises he was making.

"Doc, suck it the fuck up!" Riddick barked, "both you owe me pushups, and don't think little sunshine those eyes will work on me." Kaylee pouted and after Simon was finished puking they crawled their way to the center of the hold, neither entirely sure what a proper pushup entailed.

River and Jayne switched off on the pull up bar and River let herself fall against Zoe who was quietly moaning on the stairwell.

"Well look here, two girls finished before the big bad merc and Serenity's captain."

"Yeah, well," Jayne huffed out as he tried pumping out his pull ups as fast as possible so he could join the two women who were quietly dying on the stairwell, "Can't really, compare us two to them, ain't fair, Zoe don't really qualify as a women seein' how she can drop most men faster than I can, and little crazy over there well she's a ruttin' crazy person."

"Fuck you Jayne." Zoe swore at him also too tired to dreg up any inventive Mandarin for the occasion.

Riddick growled, "What I tell you 'bout that word boy?"

"Oh ruttin hell sit on it." He huffed dropping from the bars.

"That so Jayne? Take another fuckin' mile." He barked back.

Jack froze mid crunch, knowing full well that tone of Riddick's promised violence. Mal used the diversion to his advantage, feigning the last of his crunches and rolling over groaning, he didn't care who ruttin' killed who at this point so long as nobody was payin' any mind to him.

"Fuck you, ain't runnin' another gorram step!" Jayne yelled back drawing his gun and leveling it with Riddick's head. "_Dong ma_? (understand)"

The pair of them now had the crew's complete and undivided attention, parts of them worrying over the outcome and other parts hoping he would just shoot so they could all go back to bed.

River giggled, the noise causing Jayne's attention to drift for just a second, but a second was all Riddick needed. With the same blinding speed he had used the first day he had met Jayne, his hand shot out grabbing Jayne's arm and twisting hard, spinning around he brought the merc to his knees, gun clattering uselessly to the floor. "Everybody up!" Riddick roared. "You think this is some kind of ruttin' game?"

Figuring the question was rhetorical, though Jayne didn't know the word for it, they remained silent.

"Pair off, Zoe you and River, Mal and the Doc, Kaylee and Jack, Jayne, your ass is mine." A wicked glint hinted as his eyes, unnoticed by anyone due to his goggles, everyone that is except River, who felt his shift.

"The man-named-Jayne should use caution when rattling a bigger dog's cage," she told him using his own thoughts against him, "sometimes the cage is not secure and the big dog comes free."

Riddick smirked, "Should listen to River-girl Jayne, might learn something." He released the mercs arm. He waited albeit impatiently as the crew partnered off, Jayne was pulling himself up to his feet muttering unintelligibly as he rubbed at his shoulder.

"Jack!" Riddick barked, and the girl's head snapped up, "Shiv."

"Ain't got one," Jack lied.

Riddick growled and Jack stomped over to him, handing over the shiv in her boot, she tried to skirt away. "Jack, ain't stupid, I'm the one that taught you how to hide 'em."

"Gorram it," she muttered under her breath and handed over another from her waist band and one more from her bra strap behind her back.

"Jack." Riddick warned.

Jack swung back around and spit the blade out from the roof of her mouth, that one Riddick hadn't taught her, growing up on the streets had. "Happy?"

Riddick grunted and jerked his head, which Jack interpreted as yes now get your ass back into place. Kaylee watched her wide eyed and slightly nervous, before she thought having to spar with a little fourteen year old girl would be easy, but it wasn't natural for a girl to be spittin' knives.

"Do not worry sunshine, the girl will not allow the brat-named-Jack to harm you, this is just a rehearsal." Kaylee was slightly comforted by these words but skeptical still, River would have her hands full with Zoe.

Jack swung around and glared, "_Wang ba dan de biao zi (_whore of a son of a bitch)! Anytime, anywhere, I'll mop the hold with your core bred pansy ass."  
The crew froze. River who had been twirling froze. Riddick who had been about to bitch Jack out couldn't seem to make his jaw work. _**Their **_two girls stared each other down.

"Mei-mei…" Simon whispered.

"The girl wishes to trade sparring partners with the sunshine." Her eyes never left Jack.

"Albatross," Mal started, images of a blood splattered hold flashing before his mind. "Ain't such a good idea."

"Ain't no worries Captain Mal, I won't hurt your precious psycho girl, too much." Jack snickered, and River's eyes narrowed.

"Wasn't a request Captain Daddy." She answered evenly.

"River-girl," Riddick warned stopping in mid step as her head snapped around and she leveled her gaze at him.

"The beast should have taught his cub better manners, the ballerina will have to now." She said tossing her pink shiv across the grating.

Jack snorted, "Carryin' a little light there precious, just the one."

"The girl does not require weapons, she is that good." River retorted arching her eyebrow to emphasize her point.

"Bring it on bitch."

Unconsciously the crew had begun to move away from the two, Mal thought about stepping in but he knew River wouldn't actually kill the girl, and the thought of stepping in the middle of the pair right now frankly scared him somethin' powerful, though he wouldn't admit it. Jayne was grateful to escape the humiliation of sparring with Riddick, and more than gleeful at the prospect of a girlie fight, even if one was a crazy and the other a ruttin' brat with a mouth. Zoe was too tired to give a damn, but unclipped her holster just to be safe. Simon and Kaylee sank back onto the floor knowing it was impossible to stop the inevitable, besides Simon told himself it wasn't like he was afraid of stepping in to break it up, he was reserving his energy to patch Jack back up once again when it was over.

Riddick knew he should stop it, but Jack needed to learn her place in the pack and if this was the way then so be it, though he was prepared to shut River down if she should cross a line. River heard his thought and shot him a nasty glare, which twisted up around the edges in a frightening smirk.

"Do not worry _**my**_ beast, _**your**_ girl, will not hurt the child-named Jack." She smirked.

Jack snapped and lunged at River, who side stepped easily.

"Rule number two, never fight angry." River chimed sweetly spinning around and planting her heel into the base of Jack's spine, sending the girl tumbling forward. Jayne hooted and River spared him a smile.

"You bitch!" Jack spat out.

"The brat-named Jack is incorrect the girl is not a female dog, she is however better than you." River sidestepped another wild swing, letting the girl wind herself further.

Humiliated Jack forced herself to calm down, the girl moved like Riddick, but faster, more graceful, with Riddick she had had the size advantage, being smaller she could move around him easier, with River they were roughly the same size and she had to face facts River was better.

"The girl is glad the brat agrees." River taunted.

"Stay the ruttin hell out of my head!" Jack roared dropping low and attempting a leg sweep.

River easily jumped over the sweep as if she were playing hop scotch and not fighting, she back flipped catching Jack's jaw with her foot as the girl brought herself back up from the leg sweep, sending her right back down.

Jack spit blood out onto the grating unwilling to admit defeat and against all her better judgment she jumped up moving on the offense. River ducked, dodged and side step Jack's every attempt, easily infuriating Jack more as she danced around her. Finally River yawned.

"The girl is tired of this game, time to end it." She said side stepping yet another wild swing, she spun around, her arm lashing out and connecting with Jack's face. The girl stumbled, blinded momentarily, but River did not pause in her assault, she followed with a hard uppercut and then a spinning back kick.

Jack was on the floor.

"The girl is finished for today and is returning to her bunk, anyone" River glared directly at Riddick, "Anyone daring to interrupt will feel her wrath." She smiled sweetly and spun her way up the stairs and to their bunk.

Riddick shook his head and walked over to the crumpled heap which was Jack. "Done for the day, you all can thank little miss assassin and little miss big mouth for it, Doc gonna need you in the infirmary." Riddick grumbled helping Jack to her feet.

"Ruttin psycho readers," Jack muttered.

"Watch it girl, that got you into this mess." Riddick chuckled.

"Was like trying to fight a super fast mini you," she moaned, not really angry anymore just bitter the _feng le_ girl had shown her up. "'Iffin it wasn't for the gorram Reaver poison I would have at least gotten a hit in."

Jayne chuckled as he walked by, "Ain't ruttin likely little bit, girl took me down without so much as a blink and watched her take out a room full of forty Reavers to save our _pig gus_ (asses) we walked outta there all sorts of hurtin' and banged up, River-girl," Jayne said mindful to use her name instead of crazy, "didn't so much as have a scratch."

Simon dragged himself up off the floor to follow Riddick to the infirmary, while Kaylee decided the floor was a perfectly acceptable place to stay and Mal agreed. Zoe managed to drag herself up the stairs muttering something about keeping River and Jack at each other's throats to keep Riddick from killing their all with his gorram work outs.

"'Nother genius plan from our fearless Cap," Kaylee muttered bitterly at Mal, who chose to feign death rather than agree or reply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

River walked past the infirmary where Jack sat on the table holding and ice pack to the left side of her face. She felt the wave of bitterness and hatred as soon as she came into Jack's eye line. She also picked up on some rather disturbing thoughts involving River's hair and a vat of used pipe sealant. River made a mental note and then stopping by her bunk collected a few items she had picked up on Antheia, she stretched out her senses to locate the crew members. Zoe was nursing her shoulder, an old war injury she didn't want the captain to see, Mal had still not moved from the hold floor with Kaylee, while Jayne had collapsed face first on to his bunk and was deeply asleep, dreaming once more of things River just found revolting. Simon and her beast were still with the brat-named-Jack in the infirmary.

River slipped into Jack's bunk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later while the crew half heartedly ate a very late breakfast, a scream tore through the ship. Every head jerked up at the table except for River who was very interested in a piece of protein on her plate.

"River." Riddick growled.

"The brat-named-Jack was planning on replacing the girl's shampoo with pipe sealant, the girl decided a premeditated surprise attack was warranted, the brat-named-Jack does not easily learn her lesson."

Jayne spit his food across the table when a very angry and very purple towel clad Jack stormed into the mess. "Gorram ruttin' reader!" She shrieked.

"The brat-named-Jack should learn to not think nasty thoughts about the girl who can read her mind." She said absently not even looking up, "The brat-named-Jack should also realize the beast is not her exclusive property. The girl had been hoping for friendship but she will accept it as an impossibility."

"You ruttin bitch! How long will this take to wash off?" Jack demanded.

Simon bit his lip to keep from laughing which was more than anyone else at the table was tryin' to do. "About two weeks Jack, if she used the same formula as before."

"Negative, the girl could not find the exact ingredients required, adjustments had to be made the brat-named-Jack should expected to be painted for a month, she would be wise to take it for the reminder that it is."

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack screamed stomping her foot and stalking from the room, a string of obscenities and loud banging following behind her.

"River," Riddick spoke.

She looked up innocently.

"Need to lay off her, she's got a mouth but that's all it is."

"The girl has done nothing but try to extend friendship, she is not to blame, every action has an equal if not greater reaction."

"Yeah, 'cept Jack didn't actually have a chance to get around to switching your shampoo, you're a reader shoulda just waited 'til she did it and dumped the shampoo."

"The girl will not wait to be attacked, it is not her fault her enemy lacks the intellectual capacity to keep up."

Riddick grunted fully aware there would be no winning the argument and not a gorram moment of peace on the ship until _**their**_ girls worked out whatever shit was between them.  
"Albatross, might consider goin' easy on the girl, she's just a bit, you're supposed to be a grown women."

River huffed stabbing at her protein, before standing. "The girl will be in the cockpit attending to her duties."

Jayne had yet to stop chuckling finding a prank war that didn't involve him mightily amusing**, **while the rest of the table found the idea highly unsettling.

Mal was not particularly pleased with the entire situation if he didn't have enough gorram _gou_ _shi_ (shit) on his plate already the last thing he needed was a couple of feuding females. "Riddick might wanna consider havin' a talk with your women, be needin' my ship to arrive whole on Antheia and a crew in the right frame of mind for what we got ahead."

"You got any suggestions Mal, I'm open, otherwise might as well let the whole thing play out." In truth, his beast was purring over the idea of _**their**_ girls competing for attention, but a line was going to be have to be drawn, he just hoped it wouldn't be done in blood. River was _**their**_ mate, Jack like _**their**_ kid sister, same way he supposed the crew felt 'bout little sunshine was the way he felt about Jack. He would let it play out for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Training day 2: 0615 hours.**_

The second morning Riddick did not have to resort to the air gun, the crew albeit bitching and moaning the entire time, all that was except Jack, who was still trying to stay on Riddick's good side playing up the purple skin, were nearly on time and gathered in the hold. After running through some warm ups Riddick announced to their great relief there would be no laps.

"River girl get your ass up here," he barked up and River obeyed shooting Jack a look as she danced happily to her beast's side. "Gonna work on some holds." Riddick flipped a shiv out from thin air, and moved behind River, pressing it close to her throat. "May think your dead when a blade gets this close, ain't a better time to turn the fight to your favor, see the _hun dan,_ behind you might think he's got you now, start to relax.

Kaylee stiffened, visions of Jubal Early flashing in front of her mind, angry that even after all this time he could still reach out and hurt her.

River picked up on the sunshine's cloud, and winked at her. Her hands flying up to Riddick's wrist and using it as a distraction she kicked hard at his opposite knee causing the desire effect of losing his grip on her, still holding his wrist she ducked out wrenching his arm up and twisting, her hair swirling around her, a giggle as he released the shiv.

"Fuck! River!" Riddick barked, "What the fuck happened to this being a rehearsal!" He snapped and the girl pirouetted away giggling. "Kaylee girl, you're next." Riddick said after flexing his wrist and making sure it still worked properly he picked his shiv back up.

Kaylee stood feigning a confidence she did not feel, River picking up on it stood again and took Kaylee's hand leading her over to Riddick. "The sunshine must not be afraid, when in danger she must make herself hard, must learn that the sun can burn."

Kaylee gave her a shaky nod in response. None of the crew missed her nervousness and Mal almost interjected before Zoe stayed him. "Kaylee girl needs this Mal, gotta let her learn to beat down her own monsters, may come a day when none of us are there to save her." Mal looked at Jayne who nodded in agreement, Kaylee was more like kin to him than anyone else aboard the ship, and he had made good and sure all his sisters back home knew how to deal with any _hun dan_ who got all feely. Simon fretted but remained silent, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around his sunshine and make it all go away.

Kaylee positioned herself in front of Riddick, visibly trembling. "Little sunshine," Riddick whispered low enough for only River and him to hear, "got slow down your breathin', gotta focus, you let them know you're afraid you give 'em power, and ain't nobody got power over you, _dong ma_?"

Kaylee nodded trying vainly to take several deep calming breathes, but the air simply refused to enter her lungs. After a moment River placed a hand on Riddick's shoulder and shook her head.

Riddick turned Kaylee around to face him, tears were brimming in her eyes. "Ain't gotta try today little sunshine, but me and you are gonna work on somethings, gonna make you strong so no man can hurt you, may be a lot things girl, a lotta of them bad, but hurtin' women ain't somethin' I hold to. Want you to talk to Jack, girl knows what it feels like, I made her strong too, ain't no man can touch her now she don't want to, and she's littler than you." Riddick was still whispering, wasn't none of the crew's concern what passed between them in that moment, "Promise you girl, ain't gonna let it happen. You stand up here close by River-girl, and I'll show you what happens when a man thinks he can overpower a little thing." Riddick paused waiting for his words to make it through Kaylee's fear which was so thick he could smell it, wasn't right and he aimed to put a stop to it, was gonna see George 'bout one or two things when they got dirt side.

"Jack!" Riddick barked. She leapt up immediately and took her place in front of him. "This here little bit," he announced to the crew, "don't look like much, but she could take down a man Jayne's size with her eyes closed, that's her advantage, they don't think she can touch 'em." Jayne snorted. "Don't let yesterday's little spar deceive you, ain't many that can hold ground with River-girl." He smirked and the crew could do nothing but agree.

Riddick told Jack, "after you break the hold want you to come at me, need to show Kaylee girl ain't no man can make her scared." Jack glanced over at Kaylee a sudden and almost instinctual kinship forming with the ship's mechanic and she resolved to hang about the engine room a bit more, after all cap told her it was her job.

River picked up on Jack's thoughts and begrudgingly she softened slightly toward the girl as she held Kaylee's hand leaning in to explain the moves.

Riddick wrapped the shiv around Jack's throat who pretended to go limp with fear causing Riddick to adjust his stance to accommodate the extra weight. Jack made her move, rolling her shoulder back she slammed her elbow into the soft spot beneath Riddick's ribs, forcing the air from his lungs, he switched his grip while trying to get his breath back, but Jack didn't give him the chance, her left hand clamping down on his wrist, she rolled her whole body forward, wrenching his wrist and sliding out, she followed through with a knee to his face and spun out and away.

"What the fuck don't you women understand about rehearsals?" Riddick barked.

Jack and River actually giggled together. Riddick flipped his shiv to his good wrist and took a swipe at Jack, who dropped low and swung her legs out knocking Riddick down. "Nice Jack!" Riddick praised and she beamed side stepping another swipe. Riddick was of course not performing to his usual standard and everyone besides Simon and Kaylee realized this. His swings were lazy, slow, but he was trying to prove something to Kaylee and his esteem was raised slightly in the eyes of the crew.

Jack knowing this decided to milk it for all it was worth, and pulled the same back flip move River had used against her the day before, her feet connecting with his jaw, he stumbled back, and then spinning around as she landed, her leg shot out again, knocking the shiv from his hand. She dove for it, but as her fingers curved around the shiv's handle she felt one of Riddick's massive hands grab her ankle and yank her toward him. He grabbed her up by her neck but Jack swung round the shiv point pressed into Riddick's chest. "Good girl." Riddick growled and dropped her. "Pair off," he barked at the crew, "River, you and Zoe, Mal you and Jayne, Doc you take Jack, ain't as big as the other's Simon, gotta learn to use it to your advantage, Jack will show you how." Simon wanted to be offended but after Jack's display with the beast man he was actually a little nervous.

"Don't worry Doc," Jack snickered, "I'll go easy on ya, can't break the guy that patches us up."

"Little sunshine you're with me got a thing or two to teach you, ready girl?"

Kaylee nodded with a squeeze of River's hand and followed Riddick to a corner of the hold.

The crew of Serenity paired off, each moving through a series of holds and breaks, most Zoe and Mal were familiar with from the war, but they both realized they'd been relaying on their guns a bit too much, the moves were rusty and forced, instead of the old days when they would have flowed natural like. Jayne was a big fan of the bar room brawl and was heartily enjoying himself getting a few shots in at the captain free of charge. Simon didn't fail as miserably as he thought with Jack, though it was a humbling experience, getting the gou shi (shit) beaten out of you by a purple skinned teenager.

The crew was no more than an hour into the exercise when everyone halted as Riddick roared from across the room, a shiv sticking out prominently from thigh. "GORRAM IT TO RUTTIN' HELL, SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! GODDAM FENG LE WOMEN DON'T KNOW WHAT A FUCKING SPAR IS!" Kaylee jumped around him apologetic like.

"_Wo de tian a_ (oh my god!)! Riddick I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, you was movin' so fast and I didn't…."

Riddick forced himself to take several deep breathes as he ripped the shiv out of his thigh, grimacing he tore apart of his shirt off and tied off the stab wound.

River and Jack simultaneously collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Ain't fucking funny!" he snapped.

"Riddick, I," Kaylee stifled a giggle herself, "I… I… didn't."

"Don't you start laughing to little sunshine." Riddick winced as he started to make his way up the stairs. "Doc, a little gorram help here."

"Oh, um," Simon stuttered, "Right, let's get that stitched up then." He managed with a barely concealed smirk.

When Riddick was half way up the stairs, the whole crew lost their composure and a roar of laughter echoed, bouncing off the walls, assaulting Riddick, "Ain't ruttin doin' it anymore Mal." He trailed off with a rather inventive string of Mandarin. "You comin' River-girl?" He barked when he reached the top.

River collected herself up off the floor and followed behind her wounded beast, biting on her lip to keep herself from laughing further, she knew her beast was fully functional, no major arteries had been hit and the sunshine had not used enough force to go very deep.

Jayne walked over a clapped Kaylee on the back, "'Iffin I knew that was the way to get out of these gorram sessions, woulda done it yesterday." He howled.

"You did Jayne, and Riddick almost tore your wrist off." Mal smirked at his merc's answering scowl, "Nice work little Kaylee might see a little gift from your old captain for savin' him from another one of those runs, how's a whole crate of strawberries sound?"

"Really didn't mean it Cap', he moves so fast, I panicked." Kaylee said amazed with herself.

"See girl you got a shiv past the 'verse's most deadliest, 'sides River of course," Zoe said bending to pick up the discarded shiv, she wiped away the blood on her pant leg, "Way's I see it girl this is yours now," she flipped the blade and handed it over to the mechanic, "Seein' as how you can take down Big Evil over there, don't think you got much to be afraid of anymore."

Kaylee let the reality of Zoe's words sink in, and while see couldn't be sure she would be able to do something like that again, she had in fact taken down Richard B. Riddick, and that was somethin' to think on. She flipped the shiv in her hand, and tucked it into her boot, a new kind of radiance adding to her sunshine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ruttin hell." Riddick bitched back alone in their bunk.

River giggled and gently placed a kiss over Riddick's bandages.

"Ain't funny girl." He growled.

"The beast has made the sunshine brighter than before, she is not yet unafraid but she is willing to stand against her fears."

"Yeah and all I had to do was get ruttin' stabbed for it." He grumbled.

"The girl knows her beast did not intend to let the sunshine burn him, but she is grateful he has decided she is worthy of his protection as well."

"Ain't decide nothin' girl." He growled.

"The beast is growly because of his injury, the ballerina must resort to other tactics to make him purr again." She whispered crawling up his body planting tiny kisses across his bare chest.

"That's more like it, ain't right to be laughing when a man gets stabbed." He grumbled still.

"The beast is right, the ballerina should be comforting, not mocking, she is very good at comforting," she continued to whisper as she found his lips, effectively ending any further complaints.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Wow, so yeah this one turned out much longer than the little blip I expected it to be, I know it seems like a whole lotta fluff especially with Inara being in danger and the recent Reaver infestation but Im attempting to show an evolving Riddick, though I may be rushing things I'm trying not make it overly fluffy, Riddick's beast meant what he said when he told him that they would become anything for her, River has changed since he first knew her in the Academy she has grown and experienced. Riddick is almost subconsciously molding to meet her new needs and desires.**

**Maybe it's a stretch, but in this story their minds were bonded at the Academy so it only makes sense that when she evolves he would too and vice versa. Not to mention she balances his aggression while he balances out her sanity, losing one tips the balance, which why River went crazy and Riddick went psycho killer.**

**Anyways… thanks for listening to me ramble, hope you enjoyed, next chap, Antheia and George!**

_**'Til after now.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Sorry this one took a little bit longer, like I said there was a one shot possibly much, much longer floating around in my head. Personally I love the way the Pitch Black and Firefly 'verses mesh together and seeing as how there's not much out there I'm thinking I may have a bit more in store for you guys once the beast and the ballerina is finished, I'm going to try to edit and post the other story I was working on at some point tonight or tomorrow. It's definitely a bit darker with an edgier more jaded River, but last night she was complaining to me about how she was sick of being a good girl, and since she wouldn't shut up about it and Riddick seemed to like the idea I wrote it down.**

**Stef- thanks for the positive review, as they are my lifeblood lol.**

**Sabrina1204- lol, glad you liked the last one, the air duct pounce was one of my favorite scenes. As always your reviews keep me goin' much luv girlie.**

**But enough of my excuses and ramblings, ain't makin' a cred.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Serenity touched down on Antheia ahead of schedule by two hours, twenty six minutes and fifty five seconds, thanks to her resident genius and pilot. Mal sat beside her in the co pilots chair, "Got any itches?" He asked her.

"The girl does not feel the men that rage like monsters, Antheia is untouched still by their hands, but the memory of them has changed this place."

Mal made an effort to decipher River's words, "You sayin' the people are putting up defenses?"

"Affirmative."

"Whole 'verse is changin' ain't it girl? Ain't nothin' ever gonna be as it was."

"The Captain is correct, and is right to feel afraid, these Reavers are different, the catalyst was altered, the girl felt it on Helion Prime, they will not stop coming, they never lay down."

Mal was unnerved by River's words and didn't attempt to hide it, 'Tross was a reader after all, didn't make much sense to. "We gonna make it girl?" Mal asked unknowingly echoing Kaylee's question.

"There is too much chaos, the girl is not a seer, she is a reader, glimpses of the future are rare and usually derived from the current emotional climate, her visions are assumptions, every breath alters our future course, the Reavers have no set path, they devour and burn, they are chaos in its most violent form." She said sagely, unafraid of her words.

"Know you and your brother blame yourselves, tell you what I told him, 'iffin' we hadn't done what we did they would have tried again, on another world at another time, what we did was right. Ain't got a single regret Albatross."

River turned to face him as she finished powering down the ship, "But they did. Wash and Book died and they did anyway, we gave the traitor the weapon and he modified it and wielded it against its creators. Innocent voices were silenced because of our actions."

Mal's face turned hard, "Ain't our fault man took what we did and made it evil 'gain, we're gonna get 'em Albatross." He said standing and before he walked out added, "Ain't no way in ruttin hell I'll let Book and Wash have died for that man's cause, not while there's a breath in my body and a gun in my hand."

"Violence begets violence, Captain Daddy," she replied, "those who seek revenge should begin by digging two graves."

"Ain't afraid of dyin'." He said stubbornly.

River turned leveling her gaze at her captain, and whispered, "You should be."

"Got work to do 'Tross." He said angrily, "Let's go find this George."

"The Captain Daddy is wrong, he has many regrets."

"Live long enough bound to earn a few," he said tersely, his voice warning River to not continue.

She stood up and silently followed him out of the cockpit and down to the hold, going after the perfumed woman was the correct course of action, but the subsequent quest for vengeance was foolish, violence begets violence, death begets death, an eye for an eye left the whole 'verse blind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick was growling by the time River reached the hold. She had opened up her mind to him and he had heard all that had passed between the captain and _**their**_ girl. Mal was angry, and the way Riddick saw it rightly so, but fightin' angry was stupid, fightin' angry got you killed, needed to learn to focus it, control it, anger could turn a fight in your favor but it had to be cold anger. The white hot kind, the kind that boiled the blood in your veins was all _**their**_ girl was picking up from the captain, he may have accepted the crew as his pack but no way in ruttin' hell would he follow a man to his death, nor let _**their**_ girl do the same.

River ran her delicate fingers along the muscles of his arm, instantly calming him.

"Alright people, this is how it goes, the Doc and little Kaylee don't go nowhere unescorted, don't look all ruffled Doc, can't afford to lose either of ya, and you're both the least experienced with weapons and fighting, this planet ain't been hit yet but let's not forget we left a world full of those things not far behind us. Jayne you'll be takin' Kaylee to the scrap yards first, I want everything on that list she has, then take her and the Doc to stock up on supplies for the infirmary, Jack you'll be on ship duty on account of being purple and all, bound to raise some questions." Jack muttered in Mandarin as she glared at River, the rest of the crew tried to refrain from smirking.

"Ain't no need to be bitter about it little bit, don't trust my ship to just anyone, keep her locked up good and tight, if you get word get your ass to the engine room and get her ready to fly. Me, Riddick, 'Tross and Zoe are gonna go over and talk to this George fella, see what kinda deal he can do for us, ain't got the time to mount anything more than basic cannons to the ship and that's only 'iffin' we all work through the night, so we'll go heavy on guns and 'munitions, make 'em chase us to the ground if necessary."

"The girl has plans to shut main life support systems down in all parts of the ship accept the main communal areas, she will than reroute the power to Serenity's thrusters, increasing her maximum speed by thirty seven percent."

Mal nodded, "Jayne take the mule, you'll need it for the engine parts, the rest of us will hoof it, every last one of you make gorram sure you keep your comms on and your eyes open, clock's tickin' people, and one of ours is still out there. Move out."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bay doors to Serenity opened and the crew saw firsthand the effect of the broad wave. Every women and man walking the docks had a weapon of some kind and new sirens were being installed throughout the yard. Steel shutters were being installed over windows and doors throughout the town and the security force had tripled since they had first been dirt side here five days ago.

It was unnerving to say the least. Antheia was a world of farmers and flowers, the security presence had always been low because it was had not been necessary. It was a world of neighbors and hard workin' folk and in less than a week it had turned over to a military state. Adding to Mal's unease was the botched job on New Mecca not that he supposed it mattered as much seemin' as he could always blame it on the Reavers, though the job had gone sour long before they'd showed up Bradshaw and his boys didn't need to know that.

It didn't take them long to reach George's shop, they all had a powerful need to get what could be got and be gone. George looked up when the bell above the door rang.

"Thought I'd be seein' ya'll." There was no real emotion in his voice, just resignation.

"The girl has come to take the man up on his offer, her crew and ship require weapons to recover their lost lamb."

"And where would this lamb be?"

"Sihnon, the perfumed planet."

"_Fang zong feng kuang de jie _(A knot of self-indulgent lunacy)! Do you have any idea what's going on that rock?"

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds," Mal said stepping forward holding out his arm, "This here is Zoe my first mate, you already know the Albatross and Riddick it seems, we know what's waitin' for us, we don't leave one of ours to die."

"All well and good captain, but you just might be leadin' your crew into a human buffet table. Reavers' are still swarming Sihnon, fires burnin' all over that world unchecked."

"Not accidental." River piped in, and all heads turned to her, "Told you these kind were different, catalyst was changed, the men turned monsters have retained more of their intelligence, they will burn out those of the perfumed populace which hide and devour the world until there is nothing, the raiding parties were only the beginning."

"Ain't change the fact we're goin'." Mal snapped angrily.

"Watch it Mal," Riddick growled stepping between the captain and River, "Ain't leadin' my girl to die."

"Anytime you want Riddick feel free to take your leave of my ship, 'cause that's where I'm headin' will pilot the ole girl myself." Zoe shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Mal trying to fly through Reaver space.

Riddick continued to growl, but again River calmed him with her touch, "The girl will fly with her Captain Daddy, she does not withdraw, the perfumed lady is a member of our pack, it is the girl's duty to fly to her, but it will not be on Serenity, the man named George has more efficient and logical means of travel."

George looked at River, her gift once more surprising him, "Got an Alliance scouter stashed in the woods not far from here, she's faster than most and armed to the teeth, small though, won't carry more than six."

"Means three of us are stayin' behind." Zoe said and picking up on Mal's discomfort with flying without Serenity, she added "It's the smart thing to do sir, give us time to outfit Serenity proper and Kaylee girl and Jack ain't got business flyin' into Reaver space, we'll leave them behind with Jayne to guard them, he'll keep our girls safe."

Mal debated internally and River could feel the uncertainty swirl in his mind, "The warrior is correct, accepting alternative mode of travel increases the chance of survival by fourteen percent."

Riddick had moved away from the group and accessed the hidden back room, he was already filling another duffel, adding first enough of the small tracking devices to track each member of the crew and then another pair of the boot blades, similar to the ones he had selected for River and a light weight shiv disguised as an ornate hair pin.

Mal continued to debate for several minutes before finally nodding his head in agreement a question forming in his mind, he resolved to ask the little Albatross when they had another moment alone.

River had begun walking towards Riddick when she paused, her head turning back towards the captain, "Sixty eight percent." She answered and continued walking.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, but said nothing she had a good idea of what question the girl had answered because she had been thinking along those lines as well.

"I got a stash of ship weapons in a silo on my land, 'iffin you're leavin' your mechanic and one of your muscles behind, I'll give them whatever they need, might be able to get my hands on some Alliance tech that will suit you well."

"Trustin' members of my crew to you George, and my ship." Mal warned.

"That little bit of a girl back there," George answered, jerking his head in River's direction, "Well, her people is my people, what she did ain't a thing I'll ever take lightly, told her same as I'm tellin' you now so's long as the girl flies with you, you need shelter, you'll find it here, you need weapons, you're coins no good here, ole George will give you everythin' you need and more."

"Mayhap one day someone will tell me what it was 'xactly our little 'Tross did for you."

George went from looking like the hard con he was to withered and beaten, a change so rapid it startled Mal, "Ain't time for story hour Reynolds, suggest you gun up and I'll give you the location of the scouter, you got a lost lamb to get to 'fore the wolves find her, 'iffin they haven't already."

Mal nodded, not pressin' further, he'd heard similar words from another man in another life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once the crew had all returned to the ship they gathered in the mess. Mal stood at the head of the table, his body tense, his mouth set hard. Zoe sat to his right as was her usual place, and Jayne directly to his left, a change which years ago would have surprised the crew, but as it was now, no one even felt the need to remark upon, Simon sat next to Zoe with Kaylee on his other side and Jack next to her, the two girls had started a fast friendship since Jack had taken to helping out in the engine room. River sat between Jayne and Riddick, one hand resting on her beast's thigh beneath the table.

"Got a change of plans people," Mal started, "George gave us access to a better armed and faster ship, ain't in me to leave Serenity behind but we do what must be done."

"Cap' you can't be serious!" Kaylee protested, indignation and shock heavy in her voice, she'd hoped her girl hadn't heard that.

"As serious as death little Kaylee, you, Jack and Jayne are staying behind to guard her and get her ready for war." Mal paused and turned to Jayne, the weight of his gaze not being lost on the merc, "Trustin you to keep our girls safe Jayne, ain't another man in the 'verse I'd trust like this, years back would have played out differently, but things change, men change Jayne, I'm giving you command of my ship, you make sure our home is here when we get back."

Jayne nodded, the big merc wasn't prone to emotional conversation and could not form the words to reply, instead he held Mal's gaze, something silent and resolute passin' between the two men.

"Wait you're telling me I'm being fuckin left behind again?" Jack spat out from the other end of the table, "You gotta be ruttin' kidding me Big Bad!"

"Jack," Riddick growled, and the girl knew what it was best to sulk in silence and so she did.

"Ain't like that little bit, we'll be back to fetch you, know you're young but Riddick tells me he taught you to pilot, got twelve hours to learn the controls from 'Tross," The two girls took a moment to glare at each other, "Reavers hit world you get her up and into the black, you're daddy was a hell of a pilot and I'm hoping it runs in the family." Jack's mood immediately altered at the mention of her father and a surge of proud ran through her.

"Suppose bein' purple will make me a bigger target for the Reavers anyhow," she grumbled but all malice was gone from her voice.

The few crew members who could manage it, chuckled.

"The rest of us are takin' the scouter, that includes you Doc, don't know how bad Inara's hurtin', likely one of us might need you as well."

Kaylee gasped her hands flying up to cover her mouth, she bit back her immediate response of tears.

Simon nodded tersely, a few years ago he would have been afraid, but that was before Miranda, and before the _hun dan_ set the 'verse ablaze.

Mal continued after a pause, "Won't have to refuel on Persephone, 'Tross how long?"

River's eyes glazed over as she ran the numbers in her head, Riddick tried to keep up, but it was useless, he was good, but she was River. "Sixty hours, one minute, four seconds to reach the perfumed world, the girl estimates five hours to located and extract the two companions, return trip will require refueling, the girl estimates time of return to Antheia at a total of one hundred eighty-five hours, twenty nine minutes, the seconds are irrelevant, too minuscule to venture with such a large calculation, this time is dependent on factors which however cannot be wholly determined."

"Right…." Mal trialed off unsure if his question has been answered.

"'Bout fifteen days Mal, give or take, depending on the kinda of shit we run into." Riddick clarified, something the whole crew appreciated.

Mal nodded and turned back to Jayne, "See George 'bout weapons for yourself and the ship, he knows you're coming, mind you steer clear of Bradshaw and his boys don't need the extra trouble."

"Learned my lesson the last time Mal, ain't drinkin' the _gou shi_ (shit) they pass as whiskey on this rock anyhow."

Riddick pulled out the transmitters and locators he had taken from George's shop. "These here are the same I tagged River with," he said nodding at his tags which _**their**_ girl still wore, kinda liked the fact it looked like a collar 'round her neck, but kept that thought behind a wall even River couldn't get to, "each one of you should put it in your boot heels, ain't wantin' to take any chances."

Mal nodded giving Riddick another point and deflating his earlier anger at the assassin for questioning him in front of someone who wasn't crew. "Alright, those flyin with me towards our wounded lamb, get your gear and get some sleep, we're off this rock in twelve hours."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick found Kaylee in the engine room, "Got somethin' for you little sunshine."

Kaylee looked up from her tool box, "Riddick I'm still real sorry 'bout stabbin' you and all, didn't think I'd actually hit ya," she looked at him sheepishly.

"Yeah well," Riddick said shifting his weight, "ain't like I haven't had worse."

Kaylee giggled, "Guessin' not."

Riddick internally growled at the girl's laughter, but kept it internal. "Told you I wasn't gonna let nothin' bad happen to you, but I ain't gonna be around and neither is River-girl, so's I want to make sure you know you're still safe," he reached into his cargos pocket and pulled out the two snap on pieces and crouched down on one knee. "Boot," he grunted.

Kaylee was confused as hell but propped her boot up on his knee, Riddick snapped the first piece on the sole of her boot, and grunted for her to give him the other one next. "Now," he said standing, "kick back on your heel girl."

Kaylee did as she was told and watched wide eyed as a blade flicked out. Riddick satisfied gave her the hair pin next, "Keep this twisted up into your hair, but mind you don't forget it's there or your liable to have a new hole in your skull, or in the Doc's." He chuckled.

Kaylee looked back up at Riddick, her eyes brimming with gratitude, after the attack by Early the crew had coddled her, trying to protect her from her fears, Riddick had taught her and given the tools so she wouldn't have to be afraid. "Riddick, I…"

"Ain't gotta say nothing little sunshine, you keep Jayne outta trouble and an eye on Jack, ain't passed me that you've been taking special time with the girl, 'ppreciate it."

Kaylee nodded, "You bring the rest of 'em back, you hear me, don't a single one of you have any right to come back dead."

"Ain't got a thing to worry 'bout little sunshine, ain't no good at dying."

"Kaylee," Simon's voice came from the doorway.

Riddick grunted and exited, leaving the two to say their goodbyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack sat timidly in the pilot's seat, listening attentively to River, though she borderline hated her Big Bad's precious _Bao bei_, if the shit hit the fan she'd have to step up, her daddy serving with the captain or not, she was pretty sure he'd kill her if she crashed the ship.

"The girl would like to extend a truce with the girl-named Jack, she is entrusting her with Serenity and the safety of the sunshine and the man-named Jayne."

"Don't like you a bit either, but I'll be needin' you to watch Big Bad's back, so I think we can deal, you bring him back whole and I'll take care of the ship and the crew."

River extended her hand and Jack shook it, assailing River with images of Jack's past and the monsters of T2. She was familiar with the monsters, she had seen those images in her beast's dreams, but Jack's incarnation of them was much different. Her beast had seen them as creatures of lethal beauty; Jack viewed them as the devourers of flesh they were.

"Jack is a member of this crew and family, the girl will not apologize for the purple skin, but she will promise to refrain from further alteration of skin pigment unless she is attacked first, and then she will distribute a swift retaliation that will make pigment alteration seem minor."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, unused to River's dialogue but she figured she had caught the basic drift, "Don't figure how were even since I'm purple and I get my ass kicked, while you're still shiny but for the sake of avoiding further humiliation and if you agree to tell me how the dye thingy works, I could agree to the terms."

River smiled broadly, "The beast will be angry if you dye him purple."

"That's another thing, know you can't help but be in my head sometimes, Kaylee told me that, just don't call it out 'kay?"

"The girl understands."

"Right then, could we run through the thruster sequence one more time, I think I got it, but if I fuck it up we'll fall right out of atmo to a fiery death."

River giggled, "Captain Daddy would not be pleased."

"Probably not," Jack answered warily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick searched the ship for Zoe, finding her by the weapons locker in the bay, sorting through what to take and what to leave behind. "Need somethin' Riddick?"

"Ain't one for askin' people things Zoe." Riddick answered rubbing the back of his neck.

Zoe put down the shotgun in her hand, and fixed her gaze on the six foot five assassin, and waited.

"Need to teach you a phrase, a phrase I killed three men for knowing."

"You talkin' 'bout River?"

"Don't trust the Doc to use it if he needs it, same thing for Mal, and I don't trust Jayne not to use it."

"And you trust me?" Zoe asked mildly surprised.

"Can't say for sure, no offense, trust isn't a big thing of mine, but you unlike Mal or Jayne know when to walk away and when to fight, never lose your cool, you're always in control, might not trust you but I respect that, somethin' happens out there to me, need somebody to know this. You saw yourself what she can be like at her worst, she had a hard run when she thought I was dead, and even when she thought I wasn't coming back to get her."

"What are you sayin'?"

"When the Academy cut into our brains they hardwired behavioral triggers in them, you saw one at the Maidenhead, the program was call Symbios, one can't exist without the other, I die for real won't be no coming back for River, won't be nothing left of the girl 'sides the weapon."

"We dealt with it before, when she first got out of the Academy, can deal with it again." Zoe asked, her face hardening not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Zoe you ain't got no idea what she's really capable of, girl's was an empath even 'fore the Academy cut at her brain, but 'fore that she could only take in, after she could push back out, girl wasn't lying to Jayne when she told him she could kill him with her brain."

Zoe's eyes widen slightly but her face otherwise remained stoic as usual.

"It was bad when we was apart, but control still existed because subconsciously her mind could still reach out to mine, the distance strained it to near breaking but she was able to teach herself new controls. When she thought I was dead it was bad, but her subconscious knew I wasn't, girl was having my nightmares from across the 'verse." Riddick sat down heavily on a crate. "Ain't ever told nobody this Zoe, ain't liable to do it again, and I'm askin' you to understand how important this is, cause it goes for me too, 'iffin something should happen, ain't nothing in the 'verse gonna stop me. We were the first successful experiment hadn't worked out all the kinks yet and this was one of the big ones, mayhap we never left they woulda found a way to fix it, but this is what it is Zoe and you tell me no, no you don't want this and I'll walk away, won't ever speak on it again, won't blame you either."

Zoe sat down on the crate across from Riddick, leveling her gaze with him, "Lights fifteen percent," when the lights dimmed, she continued, "Wanna look you in the eyes Riddick."

Riddick slid up his goggles.

"Want you to tell me this is truth, that there ain't no other way for it to go down if it happens, I want to know if there's even a possibility, the slightest chance it could go different."

"We weren't the only ones in the project Zoe, just the only ones that didn't die, we saw it happen three times with the other test subjects, it was the main project focus when we attempted our escape, the reason for the new facility."

"What's the phrase Riddick?" Zoe's voice was even, her hand steady as she reached out and accepted the folded piece of paper.

"Burn it after you read it," Riddick stood up, "only doin' this 'cause this is what River would want, she wouldn't wanna be the weapon, but I have to warn you though Zoe, I know you know, if it's River that goes, you'll be my first hit, ain't personal, just survival."

Zoe looked angry, but the emotion faded quickly replaced by pity, "So you would, you'd wanna live as the weapon."

"Wasn't the Alliance that made me an animal Zoe, they just set it loose." He turned to walk away.

"What did then Riddick?" Zoe demanded, not sure why she felt she had the right to know.

"I'm a Furyan Zoe, it's what we are."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riddick sat in the bunk he shared with River, leaving the lights out, his goggles were up, and he stared into the empty darkness, which to him appeared in various shades of violets, whites, and blacks, his eyes caught every detail of the room. It was several hours before River returned.

"The beast has shared our destruction with the warrior." She whispered curling into his lap.

Riddick wrapped his arms around her pressing her closer, "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to either of us, ain't gonna let it, we're stronger, smarter, faster, and better than the others."

"The girl is not angry, it is better she knows, she will not use it until she is sure, but she will not hesitate once she decides, the warrior does not hesitate. The ballerina cannot dance without her beast, River cannot function without Riddick, she does not wish to live again in the darkness without him."

"Ain't nobody dying."

"Not yet," she whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'_**Til after now.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Sabrina1204- sorry to say things are going to get a lot worse for our big damn heroes before they get better. Can't say I want it things to, but this one seems to be following its own course.**

**By the by…. I can't count, so you know, the Alliance Scouter can hold seven and not six, my bad.**

**Ain't making a cred….**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Four tense days passed in the Alliance Scouter. The first two in which the Captain spoke to no one and the second two in which no one spoke to the Captain. It wasn't until early on the fifth day the tension between the crew finally broke, and it was the first of the screams of the Reaver's victims pouring through the comms which broke it. River clutched at the controls, her eyes relentlessly scanning the graveyard of broken and battered ships which drifted listlessly throughout the White Sun System, many had tried to evacuate, and by the looks of it very few had succeeded.

Mal and Zoe checked their weapons obsessively, as if in the space of five minutes they could have emptied themselves, while Simon had switched himself off, he was no longer Simon Tam, he was the brilliant trauma surgeon, with steeled nerves and steady hands. River was surprised by this, the Ge-ge was the one with the least combat training and yet he was more in control of himself than the Captain Daddy and Zoe, but then again, Simon's sunshine was safe on Antheia, not trapped on a Reaver infested planet, or buried beneath the golden sands of Haven.

Riddick watched her, his eyes saw nothing else but how she chewed her lower lip unmercifully, the whites of her knuckles as she clutched the controls, the incessant and rapid movement of her eyes, the beast sent her feelings of calm strength, reassuring her of his presence and her grip subtly relaxed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside of the still docked Serenity, Kaylee, Jack, and Jayne worked on welding the reinforced armor plating to the ship's hull that George had had delivered. How in ruttin' hell the man had access to the type of upgrades he was supplying, Jayne couldn't give a _Fei fei pi gu_ (Baboon's ass), the Alliance's special forces didn't have half the _gou shi_ (shit) they were gettin', 'iffin for the fact he wasn't stuck with two ruttin' females who never shut the gorram hell up he'd be shiny. Girl Jack could talk faster than a person ought to be able; on more than one occasion in the last four days he had come pretty gorram close to blowin' his own ruttin' head off just for some ruttin' peace.

Not to mention it was mighty uncomfortable walkin' about town with a purple teenager, everywhere they was goin' people were stoppin' and askin' all manner of questions that weren't warranted or needed, they were supposed to be laying low, not opening a gorram freak show.

"Hey Jack!" Kaylee yelled, getting both the girl's and the merc's attention, "Look at that." Kaylee tilted her welding mask up and pointed off to the other end of the docks where a large luxury class ship, was making landfall.

Jack let out a low whistle, "Wonder how many creds somethin' like that costs?"

"More th'n you'll ever have," Jayne said and scowled at the ship, "Ruttin' idiots, don't know why anyone would wanna be flyin' around in something like that in times like these, ain't like you need a bigger bull's eye on you _pig_ _gu_ (Ass)." He snorted, "Once the dust settles and the survivor's start driftin' first ships to get attacked are ships like that one. Pirates will eat 'em up."

"Well it don't look theys takin' any chances," Kaylee said, eyeing the exterior guns, comparing notes with what had been selected for Serenity. "Though looks like it's got a Havington 980 engine," she said shaking her head, "spend all that coin and you get a _gou shi_ (shit) Havington 980, fall right outta the sky they do."

"Ain't a rich person that buys somethin' and actually knows what he's buyin'." He scowled, pulling his mask back down and firing up the wielder.

"Betcha he's a real fucker too, prolly never done a good thing in his life, them's always the richest, ones like that." Jack added before following Jayne's example, she didn't want Riddick to think she'd slacked off while he was of diving head first into the Reavers.

Kaylee continued to watch until the ship was fully docked, there was something ominous in the way the ship had blocked out the sun, leaving her feeling cold and small, but no sooner than she felt the warmth of the sun against her skin once more, she dismissed it and got back to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An older gentleman sat behind a hand carved wooden desk, as he read by the light of an antique Tiffany's lamp from Earth-that-was, it had cost more than the luxury ship it called home, and some might have thought it an odd thing to grab when fleeing from a swarm of oncoming Reavers, but if he had to abandon his beloved Skyplex, he'd be damned if he'd lose the lamp too. He'd lost half his personal staff, and his guard was down by a third, but he still had the lamp, so things were good.

He gingerly closed the worn book, a selection of works by the warrior-poet Shan Yu, when a knock disturbed his peace. "Enter," a heavily accented voice yelled.

"Docking is completed Sir."

"Excellent, have Conner and Perkins begin scouting to fill in the ranks immediately."

"Yes Sir." The guard nodded and left.

The grandfatherly man returned to his book, the binding on it so worn it naturally opened to an oft read passage, and one of Niska's guiding principles. "_Live with a man 40 years. Share his house, his meals. Speak on every subject. Then tie him up, and hold him over the volcano's edge. And on that day, you will finally meet the man."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Every head aboard the Scouter shot up, as River began swearing a string of such violent Mandarin Jayne would have stood slack jawed. Her fingers flew over the controls in a flurry of movement and Riddick jumped into the co pilot's chair, his fingers moving just as quickly. Mal was about to demand an explanation when the proximity alarm began blaring through the ship.

"Cannot fight them in the graveyard, must seek open air, the girl would recommend the Captain Daddy and the warrior take control of weapons systems." Mal and Zoe left the cockpit at a dead run, parting ways at the end of the hall, Zoe to the starboard guns and Mal to the port. Simon buckled himself in.

"The beast must find the girl more power."

"Can't give ya anymore then ya got girl," he growled back, "not unless you wanna breath straight carbon d."

"Unacceptable." River said through gritted teeth as she yanked the controls up nearly colliding head on with the remnants of an Alliance freighter.

"Got three on us now baby girl," Riddick warned her.

"The girl is aware, the reiteration is unnecessary." River snapped, spinning the ship to the portside, narrowly avoiding another collision. She swerved in and out of the tight spaces and gaps of the graveyard, finally breaking free, "The Wash was a leaf, controlled by the wind the girl is the wind, they cannot strike at the wind." River whispered to itself. "On my mark kill port thrusters, full on reverse starboard."

Riddick grunted, not wanting to argue with her at the moment it was suicidal.

"The girl knows what she is doing!" She snapped at him and slamming on the comm, she yelled at Zoe and Mal, "Prepare to rain death!"

Both Mal and Zoe, though on opposite sides of the ship quirked their eyebrows and looked at each other as though they were sitting side by side.

"Three, two, one, mark!"

Riddick shut down the port thrusters, and threw the starboard engines into reverse, the Scouter, swung around hard, moving on its own momentum, a dozen warning lights sounding at once. Mal and Zoe fired, ripping gaping holes through the hulls of two of the Reaver ships, but the third kept coming.

Riddick kicked the starboard thrusters back forward and fired up the portside once more on River's unspoken command, and she flew head on at the Reaver ship.

"This is for you baby." Zoe said to no one but herself as she locked onto the final ship and fired.

River sent the shuttle into a nose dive the second she felt Zoe's cannon fire. The Reaver ship exploded, the Scouter shaking from the resulting shockwave.

"We have alerted others." River stated as calmly as if she were remarking on the color of a dress.

"Can't fight 'em all," Riddick said.

"Affirmative, evasion is necessary." River agreed, "Hard burn into atmo."

"Suicide girl," Riddick growled.

"The first time the beast thought so the girl did not kill them all, he must trust her in this, hard burn into atmo, the gods are angry and Zeus will show no mercy to those who do not know his dance."

Riddick barked into the comm, "Gonna get real bumpy soon, get your asses back up here and strap in, River-girl is goin' for the light show."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jayne, I need to go back to the yards, the test run for the power supply to the main cannon fried out the converter, musta missed somethin' just don't know what yet, might be good to pick up a spare while we're there, at least 'iffin it blows 'gain won't have to go get 'nother one."

"Creds are gettin' low Kaylee-girl, sure we need two?" Jayne asked pulling the upper half of his body out of an access panel.

Kaylee shrugged, "Don't know, never rewired a ship that wasn't built for weapons to have 'em, ain't really sure what I'm doin' in some parts."

Jayne wasn't exactly comforted by her words, "Gimme an hour to get this _gou shi_ (shit) finished and back together." He grumbled.

"Shiny," she smiled as Jayne disappeared back into the access panel, "mayhap by then I'll figure out what in the ruttin' hell I did wrong."

"Kaylee," Jayne called popping back out.

"Yeah Jayne?"

"See 'iffin you can't find that girl somethin' to wear that'll cover her skin, gorram sick of bein' stared at walkin' through the streets, I'd leave her scrawny _pig gu_ behind but Mal have my head 'iffin the little bit got herself into trouble while we was gone!" He barked, muttering in Mandarin as he disappeared back into the panel.

Kaylee couldn't help but giggle.

Less than fifty yards away Perkins and Conner gazed in almost dumbfounded shock at the looming form of Serenity. "Oh, Niska's gonna love this." Perkins said to his partner as he raised his comm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

River guided her partner through the violet skies, dancing between lightening strikes as they ripped across the clouds.

"Time like this my old pilot woulda been panickin' to ease a man's mind." Mal yelled to no one in particular as he was nearly blinded by a narrowly avoided strike, right now Wash's sarcasm would have been a grateful relief to River's stoic silence.

Despite herself Zoe laughed.

Mal found nothing at all humorous about the situation and resorted to closing his eyes.

"If it helps at all Captain," Simon offered, yelling over the incessant buzzing from the dozens of warning lights his Mei-mei seemed to have no attention for, and mustering up a decent mimicry of Wash, "Oh god oh god, we're all gonna die."

Zoe laughed harder, exhilarated by the blinding flashes of light as she thought, '_My Wash woulda loved this.'_ Her hand felt her pocket for the comforting bulge of a red plastic T-rex.

"The monsters cannot keep the rhythm, the ballerina will show them what it means to dance," River said in an unconcerned sing songy way as she led the ship higher up into the clouds.

Riddick smirked, "Ain't nobody dances like my girl."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaylee and Jack collapsed into a fit of giggles, "'Iffin I'da known the purple girl discount was bigger than the scary man one, I'da dyed myself." Kaylee snorted out.

Jayne grunted, eyeing the street uneasily, somethin' was itchin' in the back of his neck, and he'd lived longer than most men of his profession by listening to that itch.

Jack composed herself to feign a sickly stance, and coughed hard into her hand, "Contagious," she coughed, "Stand back…skin rot…" Her face broke into another fit of wild giggles. She looked up to see why Jayne wasn't laughing with them and stiffened immediately at the merc's posture, and her eyes followed his survey of their surroundings.

The sudden shift in her companions had not gone unnoticed to Kaylee, she'd seen that look on Jayne's face enough times to know somethin' was up and it wasn't goin' be anything she'd like.

"Should split up." Jack whispered to Jayne, flipping up her hood and shoving her sleeves down, palming a shiv in the process. Street rat 101, when the heat is on, scatter.

"Ain't splitting up, told Mal I'd watch over ya both, don't know what's goin' on yet, might just be Bradshaw's boys, and they ain't nothin' we can't handle."

"Won't make a move out in the open like this," Jack whispered back.

"Kaylee girl gonna need you to carry this box for me." Jayne told her pausing in step to hand it over.

"Sure thing Jayne," Kaylee answered, a little frightened, the only reason Jayne would ask her to carry anything was 'iffin he had a feeling he was gonna need his gun, her fears were only justified with his next statement.

"Come here and walk in front, want ya where my eyes can see ya."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Higher up the strikes were more unpredictable, and the thickening of the clouds stunted their visibility, but River's focus never faltered. Five ships became four, and four, two when a larger ship collided with a smaller after a strike fried their core.

"To Zeus Astrapaios. I call the mighty, holy, splendid, light, aerial, dreadful-sounding, fiery-bright, flaming, ethereal light, with angry voice, lighting through lucid clouds with crashing noise. Untamed, to whom resentments dire belong, pure, holy power, all-parent, great and strong: come, and benevolent these rites attend, and grant the mortal life a pleasing end!" River yelled to the clouds as she dodged another bolt.

"Say that again 'Tross?" Mal asked squinting open an eye.

"It's from an Earth-that-was religion, she had a book of them, hymns to mythological gods." Simon answered out of reflex.

"Orphic Hymn 20," Riddick startled everyone by answering, "to Lightning Zeus." He was going to say more but the ship jolted hard and the lights in the cockpit flickered.

"Oops," River giggled.

"'Tross!" Mal yelled, "Ain't no oops, ain't havin it, you hear me girl? My ships don't crash, she crashes…"

"Yes, yes, the girl knows, the ship crashes she crashed her, the girl will crash if the Captain Daddy does not stop his panicking."

"Ain't panicking," Mal's voice cracked slightly, "Whose panicking?"

"That would be you Sir," Zoe said, her hand again moving back to the dinosaur.

The Scouter, shook violently again, a burst of lightening exploding directly behind them, but two became one as they headed out of the storm.

"Oh god, oh god we're going to die," Simon repeated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jayne's small itch had quickly become a deep and abiding sense of dread the closer they got to the ship, somethin' was off, it was real off. "Stay here, back behind the crates," Jayne told them, taking the small gun from his ankle holster and handing it to Kaylee. "Keep an ear on the comm., you don't hear from me in ten, you haul ass to George's _dong ma_ (understand me)?

Kaylee nodded and took the weapon. She'd only held a gun a handful of times, and the cold metal weight felt final and dangerous in her hands. It wasn't like holding a wrench or even a shiv, she could understand Riddick's preference for blades, though their reasons probably differed greatly.

"Jack you got anything?" Jayne asked her.

"Just a couple of blades," she shrugged and flipped two shivs from seemingly thin air and made them vanish just as quickly.

Jayne reached down to his other ankle holster and handed the gun to Jack, "Don't let 'em get close enough to use a shiv girl." He growled out. "Ten, you hear me?" Jayne demanded and both girls silently nodded . Satisfied, he drew his gun, wishing like hell he'd thought to bring Vera or at least a gorram grenade. Jayne turned to head toward the ship but no sooner then he stepped out and around the crates, was he thrown back again, the force of the shock gun knocking him against the crates and shattering the wood.

"Jayne!" The girls cried in unison.

"Run gorram it!" Jayne barked, fumbling for his guns, trying to make his body work through the shock and the pain.

"Ain't leavin you!" Kaylee cried tugging on his arm, trying to help him up.

Jayne yanked her down hard, as another explosion from a shock gun hit the crates stacked above them, "Get the gorram hell outta here!" He barked shoving Kaylee to her feet and firing a round blindly in the direction the blast had come from. He could make out their forms, shadowed by the quickly dying light as the sun began to settle, an eight man team standing between them and the safety of their ship, "Jack! Get her the hell outta here!" He barked firing two quick shots and taking down one of the _hun dans_, and sending the others scattering for cover.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

River dipped out of the clouds, dodging a steel harpoon as the final Reaver ship gained on them.

"Gotta move girl," Riddick growled pulling power from every part of the ship and rerouting it to the engines, hoping for any and every little bit of extra speed they could get. They'd burned a lotta fuel during the chase, if they didn't lose 'em soon they'd be drifting in the black 'fore they got anywhere close to a safe port.

"The girl is aware," River replied, skimming the ship along the ocean's surface, "she has twenty three minutes and forty seven seconds before she exceeds the limit allotted for this phase of the journey."

Mal and Zoe exchanged uneasy glances, Simon checked his restraints.

The Reaver ship pulled up and alongside of them, side swiping the ship, and River swore a stream of Mandarin and English, as she fought against the controls, "The girl does not like to be pushed!"

"Someone who ain't flyin' better get their gorram ass into a gunner's chair!" Riddick barked, as he flicked through more switches, trying to balance the ship out, while River struggled.

"Gorram it to hell!" Mal swore, unbuckling his restraints, and Zoe following suit, "First it's in the chair, then it's out, now it's back in, make up your ruttin' mind!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Can't leave 'em Jack!" Kaylee cried as Jack tried yanking her away.

"He'll be right behind us, gotta move, gotta go now." Jack gritted out, dropping another with a shot to the stomach as he tried to creep around a stack of barrels to get in another shot.

Jayne had rolled himself into a crouch, firing from behind the crates, "Kaylee girl, someone's gotta keep 'em from chasin' you, gotta go girl, get to George's, I'll be a step behind," Jayne told her, as he reloaded a clip.

Kaylee hesitated looking back from Jack to Jayne and back again, debating internally, the sudden metallic clank of a thin silver cylinder rang out in her ears and the decision was made for her.

"Flash blomb!" Jack cried and grabbed Kaylee by the shoulders yanking her back and down to the ground covering both their ears and eyes. When the sound died followed shortly by the stomp of boots, Jack yanked them both back up and broke out at a full run, dragging Kaylee behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Try hittin' something Mal!" Riddick growled into the comm., as River trying to stay one step ahead of the Reaver's cannons banked hard to the right and then immediately to the left. Normally Riddick and God weren't on the best of terms, he was a believer without a doubt, just along the lines that the guy was a sadistic fuck, at the moment he was thanking him _**their**_ girl was a reader otherwise they'd been ten kinds of dead by now, what was that sayin? Ain't no atheists is foxholes?

"Ain't the only one missin'… _Zoe!_" The Captain barked back.

"All due respect sir, _bi zui_ (shut up)!" Zoe yelled back trying to get a lock on the weaving Reaver ship.

Yet another loud buzzing joined the chorus of screaming warning lights but this one both Riddick and River looked up at. The main engine was overheating from the prolonged accelerated power, what had minutes ago been saving them was now potentially going to kill them all. Riddick went right back to the idea god was indeed one sadistic fuck.

"The Captain and the warrior have five minutes and nine seconds to eliminate their target." River spoke into the comm., and for the first time since the chase had begun, panic laced her voice.

"Stay with me girl," Riddick growled as the rocky cliffs of the Crescent Islands came into view over the horizon, "got us two little lambs to find."

"The girl is here," River told him, thoughts of their mission steadying her, "the beast must return the stolen power to its owners, it will slow us, but we will not explode."

Riddick started drawing power out of the engine, eager at the prospect of not exploding.

"The Ge-ge is needed in the engine room."

Simon looked blankly at his sister, "What?"

"He has learned from the sunshine knows what levers to pull and buttons to push to vent the engine, has seen the sunshine do it many times, the girl must fly, the beast must help, the captain and Zoe must shoot, the Ge-ge must doctor, and he must go _now!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't see 'em behind us Jack!" Kaylee yelled as they ran.

Jack risked a glance behind her, "Who, the one's shootin' or Jayne?"

"Jack!" Kaylee yelled as a sudden weight crushed her from above. She was on the ground and struggling against a man the size of Jayne who was trying to pin her down, he had a pair of shackles out in one hand.

"Kaylee!" Jack skidded to a halt turning round and raising the gun Jayne had given her she swore, no way she wouldn't hit Kaylee too, she tossed it aside and flipped out a shiv preparing to dive at the man when her body crumpled to the ground without rhyme or reason, though she figured the burning sensation in the center of her back had something to do with it, "Fuck."

Kaylee was damn near as panicked as she had ever been, losing all semblance of rational thought until the man chuckled, he had her hands pinned above her head and the cold metal of the cuffs burned through her flesh like fire, and Kaylee, for the first time in her life, saw red.

Her mind went blank, and she ceased to hear anything but the echo of Riddick's and River's _that's when he'll get sloppy, gotta wait for the moment little sunshine, moment always comes."_

Kaylee evaluated her situation, what was it River had whispered to her? _SERE, survive, evade, resist, escape._ **Survive**, they were using non lethal weapons, survival was a given, for now anyway, **evade**, he was pinning her to the ground, the final click of the lock on the cuffs, exploded in her ears, she couldn't let him get her legs too, **resist**, his hold on her wrists relaxed as he reached for something on his belt, she struggled to wedge her left leg up and between them, distance and space being put between their bodies. Kaylee kicked back hard on her left heel, the toe blade flicked out and she kicked up hearing the agonized scream of the man on top of her as she continued the kick, eviscerating him. Warm wet heat coated her body and clothes, she gave no thought to it, **ESCAPE. **Rolling out from beneath the man, she swung round to see Jack struggling with another, her nose was pouring blood, and his hands were locked around the girl's throat, her purple skin was a sick shade of blue but she fought with every breath scraping and clawing at the man's face.

**ESCAPE**, Kaylee's next actions, she watched as though she was outside her own body and yet completely unaware she was committing them. Her cuffed hands, dripping with blood went up, pulling the thin slender blade Riddick had given her from her ponytail, a tiny voice whispered in the back of her mind, and shifting her grip on the shiv she ran screaming at the man attacking her friend and drove the blade right into the sweet spot, forth lumber down, abdominal aorta, it gushed.

Years later Kaylee would still not be able to recall what have driven her to do it, if she would have asked, Riddick could have told her all about the whispers, the ones that drive a man to the sweet spot, the ones that we bury and deny, but in the end it was the whispers that kept you alive.

Jack struggled out from beneath the man, swearing and gasping for breath. Kaylee turned and puked up everything she had ever eaten her body trembling violently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Simon told himself it was just like operating on the human brain, he could do this, he took a deep breath, and on the exhale went to work, allowing the analytical, detached part of his mind he operated with to take over.

River calculated the exact number of seconds until total engine failure against the distance to land, if they went down over the water they were dead, at least a landfall would give them a seventy three percent chance of survival.

Riddick swore as the first of the nonessential systems began to die.

Mal managed to get a lock on his target, his finger pressed the trigger.

The port side engine exploded on the Reaver ship and the craft swerved but kept coming.

"They never lay down," River whispered to herself in the cockpit.

Zoe took a wild shot guided only by instinct and survival, and the starboard engines on the Reaver craft blew, sending the ship into a nose dive straight into the depths of the sea.

Riddick watched the engine temperature begin to drop, the Doc had pulled it off after all, but it wasn't falling fast enough, the lights in the cockpit flickered and died, he slammed down hard on the comms, "Brace yourselves!"

River's control did not falter as the engines died and she coasted the ship past the first of the shoreline cliffs, using every drop of it's own momentum.

In the engine room Simon swore as the systems began to shut down, he had nothing left, no more tricks up his sleeve, he had used every ounce of his newly acquired knowledge and it hadn't been enough, pure frustration led him to pick up a large wrench and bang it against the emergency back-up power supply. On the third swing Simon dropped the wrench in surprise as the systems began to turn themselves back on, power flowing into the engine.

"Come on baby give me somethin' to work with!" Riddick growled at the controls, flicking switches and punching buttons to only to receive nothing for his efforts.

A small smirk formed on River's face, "The Ge-ge has won." The cockpit controls roared to life, in time for River to pull up from the rocks and back into the open sky, she kept the ship low, skimming the tree line as Riddick threw his head back and laughed, "Ain't no one dances like my ballerina."

River flipped the comm., "Eta in ten."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Endnote: Whew! Writing a space ship fire fight was more difficult then I could have ever imagined, this update was rewritten over and over again. Hope I didn't screw it up too badly. And for those of you disturbed by Kaylee's actions, Im warning you now Riddick isn't the only one evolving, don't worry shes not going to go all crazy killer woman and what she's done today is going to have a definite and lasting effect on her psyche, but remember the line everybody keeps usin' in this story, "Everythin's going to change isn't it?" Yes my friends it is, whole 'verse is crawling with Reavers and the main source of law and order had been completely destroyed, anarchy people, and you either get strong or you get dead. This story has no end in sight, still gotta save Inara, deal with Niska, and go after the hun dan responsible for it all.**

**A few of you might be wonderin' why Mal felt like it was his job to punish the general. I might not have been clear on this point so here it is, Mal feels responsible. His ship, his crew, his broad wave, Wash and Book, Mr. Universe and all the others, he took their deaths on his shoulders, and as long as he could say it was a for a cause, he could carry it, but what the general has done is take their sacrifice and shit on it, Mal won't stand for it. As much as he tells River and Simon it weren't no fault of theirs, he feels it was his, and he aims to make right by it.**

'**Til after now.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hopefully you won't all hate me after this next chapter.**

**Sabrina1204- thanks that ship fight scene nearly liquefied my brain trying to write it lol, sorry this update took a bit longer than usual, but I promise it will be worth it.**

**Celticicegoddess: Love you too girlie! Thanks for reviewing again, working hard on trying to make the characters evolve while still staying inherently true to who they are, happy to know you appreciate it.**

**As always the playground belongs to Twohy and Whedon, not making a cred, just a girl who hears voices with delusions of grandeur.**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jayne woke up in a rather uncomfortable predicament. His wrists were chained down to the table he was laying on, his ankles bound in a similar fashion, he was blindfolded, and the sick smells of bleach and disinfectant assaulted his nose. No matter who was on the other side of the blindfold he knew it wasn't going to be good. He could only be glad that the girls had gotten away, he had seen them haulin' ass before his eyes had closed and his world had gone dark. He had kept his word to Mal and kept them safe.

"Jayne Cobb," A heavily accented voice alerted him to a presence to his left, the table creaked and rotated vertically. "I do not believe we were officially introduced the last time you and your crew had occasion to be guests aboard one of my vessels.

Jayne went cold, he would have known that accent anywhere, he wondered 'iffin god had a really sick sense of humor. His blindfold was removed and his fear confirmed.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Come on Kaylee, you can get sick later," Jack told her as she stood doubled over retching up the contains of her stomach, one hand braced against the wall. "Could be more coming, who the hell did ya'll piss of like that?"

Kaylee looked up, face white and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, "Take your pick." She moaned letting Jack drag her further down the alleyway and towards George's shop. It took her a moment to realize they were still short one merc. "What about Jayne?"

"'Iffin' he got snatched we're gonna need George to help us get him back, and 'iffin he didn't he knows to meet us there." Jack said absently, her senses fully alert.

"You really think he could have gotten nabbed?"

Jack shrugged, "Ain't no way of knowin' 'til we get to George's and he's either there or not."

"And 'iffin he's not?"

Jacked stopped dragging Kaylee along and turned to face her, "Kaylee you got to man up girl, ain't no use in frettin' over what may or may not have happened 'til we know for sure, 'iffin' he got nabbed they we gotta get him back, 'iffin' he didn't we gotta go and get our ship back from those _hun dans_, either way girl fightin' ain't done yet, keep up, put up, and shut the fuck up girl, Riddick survival one oh one." Jack's face was harder than Kaylee had yet to witness and she was disturbed by the girl's cold detachment to their situation. Kaylee had just killed two men and left a crewie back to possibly die, and Jack was acting like it was a normal everyday occurrence.

"Jack I ain't like you, ain't a fighter, just a mechanic, ain't never killed nobody before." Kaylee said softly pulling her wrist from the girl's grip.

"All start as something else girl, life makes us what we are, not choice, you either step up or get stepped on, that's the only choice we get. Don't you dare fucking judge me Kaylee, ain't ashamed of what I am or what I done, I'm here breathin', that's all that counts." Jack turned away and headed off at a run, leaving Kaylee scrambling to keep up, her words sinking in deeper than the girl could have imagined.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

River circled around the shuttle she had traced the wave signal to before landing, making sure the area was secure. Inara had said she wasn't going to risk staying with the downed shuttle, and it had been a wise decision, if she had indeed made her escape before the Reavers had spotted them. The craft had been torn to pieces and the obvious signs Reavers had passed this way everywhere.

The crew exited their ship, in military formation, guns draw and all five pairs of eyes actively searching their surroundings. Mal broke formation first running for the shuttle, Zoe close on his tail taking a rear guard. "Ain't any blood sir," she remarked.

Mal nodded scanning the tree line.

Riddick and River were more cautious, remaining close, with Simon positioned between them. "Where'd they run girl?" Riddick rumbled low.

River stepped into the center of the chaos, the shuttle door had been blown to bits, and scraps of metal scattered across the clearing, she paused a moment to remove her boots.

"Keep your gorram shoes on girl," Riddick growled.

"The girl must feel the earth to hear the echoes of footsteps," she answered.

Riddick continued to growl, but tied the discarded boot laces together and swung them across his shoulders.

River's eyes glazed over and her head tilted to the side as she moved across the clearing, pausing in step every so often as if she had caught the whisper of something before losing it again. The crew watched her, Mal's worry and impatience clouding her thoughts. She moved away from him to give herself clarity, drawing on Riddick's strength to push her senses further. Finally she paused, and her arm rose, finger pointing to the west and up a rocky incline. "The perfumed woman and her charge have sought shelter in the caves, secreted places she hid as a girl, before the school of desire stole her away."

The crew followed the direction of her arm, it wasn't going to be an easy climb up, and they were all a little unsure of leaving their craft behind and unprotected. "It is better to leave the back door unguarded then to separate and lose the strength of numbers. The girl cannot land the ship on the mountain side, the perfumed women knew this and chose her safe harbor, she is wise to force those that would devour her to ground, height is always an advantage."

Riddick grabbed her arm, and held out her boots, River shook her head, "Must feel to find, the way is winding and twisting, the boots silence the whispers her feet must follow." Riddick grunted but dropped the subject realizing a useless battle when he saw it.

"River can you tell if she was injured?" Simon asked.

"There is fear here and blood, she cannot tell to whom it belongs." She shook her head sadly.

"Ain't no point guessin'," Mal said, "Sooner we find 'em the sooner we'll know for sure, let's move people."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"You _xi niu fei fei de pi yan _ (cow sucking baboon's ass crack)!" Jayne sputtered spitting out a tooth in Niska's direction, which earned him another crack to the jaw by a pair of iron knuckles.

"Patience Captain Jin," Niska chided the man with the metal knuckles, "We mustn't take away his ability to speak so soon, I am anxious to learn the location of the rest of the crew. Are we ready perhaps to speak Mr. Cobb?"

"Fuck. You." Jayne glared definitely at the elder man.

"Wonderful! The electricity if you will Capt. Jin." Niska sat himself down in a large overstuffed arm chair and sipped a purple liquid from a crystal cognac glass. "I was hoping he'd make this enjoyable."

Jayne's screams echoed throughout the ship.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"George!" Jack yelled practically taking down the door as she burst through it.

George looked up from the cortex screen, "That bit of trouble on the docks?" He asked an eyebrow raised as Kaylee tumbled in the door behind Jack.

"Is Jayne here?" She demanded between gasping breathes.

George was on his feet, "You separated?" He asked incredulously.

"Wasn't no choice!" Jack yelled at him, "He was supposed to be right behind us, coverin' us, a flash bomb went off and everythin' went crazy."

"Who was it?"

"Don't know." Kaylee answered, she needed to sit, her legs weren't going to hold her much longer, and in absence of a chair she took the ground and let her legs fold beneath her.

"You alright girl?" George asked genuine concern in his features.

"Ain't never had to kill nobody before, just shock, happens to everyone their first time," Jack shrugged it off, "You got anythin' to drink in this place?"

George pulled a bottle of whiskey out from underneath the counter and walked over to Kaylee, "Here girl, take a swig of this, the burn will bring ya 'round right quick."

"You got access to the docking yard feeds, wanna find out what happened to Jayne?" Jack asked moving to the other side of the counter, her fingers rapidly moving across the keys.

"It's an easy hack kid, ain't much call for security 'round here, least not 'til recently." George answered taking the whiskey bottle back from Kaylee before the girl went and drowned herself with it.

"I'm in." Jack said after a few minutes.

"You okay girl?" George asked Kaylee and when she nodded he helped her up and walked them both behind the counter next to Jack.

Jack had located the feeds that had been monitoring the general area Serenity had been docked in, the trio watched in horror as an unconscious Jayne was dragged from the scene, Jack's fingers flying once again trying to follow his progress through the yards.

"_Ta de ma!_ (Fuck me blind.)" Kaylee swore as the large luxury ship they had gawked at the day before came into view, an elderly gentleman giving off the appearance of a beloved grandfather stood in front of the docking bay doors, "No," it was barely a whisper but she had Jack and George's full attention.

"Whose it?"Jack asked.

"Adelai Niska." Kaylee's face had lost all the color the whiskey had brought back, and George swore as he moved to catch the girl who looked like she was going to faint.

"Sure are real popular folks," He muttered, guiding her to a chair.

"Whose he?" Jack asked as she watched the men drag Jayne aboard their ship.

Kaylee took another swig of whiskey, she was sure she should have been drunk by now, but heart gripping terror had a way of keeping a body sober and after a couple of deep breaths she filled George and Jack in on their long history with the psychopathic sadist.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The crew had begun the long hike up the side of the mountain, lead by River and Riddick, an occasional swear as someone lost their footing and slid being the only thing to break the silence. Every so often River would pause, her head would tilt, and her eyes glaze over, her mind searching for the traces of memory in the solid rock beneath them.

"How much farther 'Tross?" Mal called from behind, before swearing as he nearly lost his footing.

"The perfumed women have wandered far, but the girl will find them, they are exactly five minutes and two seconds closer then the last time Captain Daddy asked."

Riddick chuckled low, not even in the slightest winded.

Simon swore as Zoe gripped his arm, catching him before he went tumbling backwards.

Every head shot up at the sound of a ship's engine in the distance, back from the direction they had come.

"The girl urges the pack to move quickly." No one argued.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jayne blessedly lost consciousness. He had not given up the location of his crew members, and paid for it in pain. His shirt had been torn away, in between electrical shocks they had taken to slicing his chest, several long paper thin gashes bled freely. His left eye was swollen shut, and his nose crusted with dried blood.

Niska sighed, regretful the merc had passed out, but fascinated by his loyalty, a man such as Cobb was a man who looked to his own skin first, he had done extensive research into the crew of Serenity and was pleased to learn his assumptions had been wrong. It led for a much more interesting study of who the man Jayne Cobb truly was. "That is enough for now Jin," he waved his hand, "Patch him up so he does not bleed to death, that would be a disappointment, we will continue once he has joined us again."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

George leaned against the back wall as Kaylee finished her story, it was full dark now and outside the streets had begun to empty, since the Reaver attacks on nearby worlds a curfew had been imposed in all major cities. He was thinking, planning, he'd owed the girl River a debt, and thus far weapons had been all he had to repay it with, but breaking into a heavily guarded ship to save her kin from the hands of the likes of Niska seemed a fair way to call it even.

Jack looked worried for the first time since the attack. She knew what men were capable of, especially the sick ones, her foster dad had been one of those kind of men.

Kaylee openly sobbed, "Ain't right gorram it!" She yelled, "Why's it always us, why's we always hurtin' or running?"

"Life ain't pretty girl, storybooks lie, only happy endin's in this world on the ones where you don't end up dead." George told her honestly, wasn't any use to be gentle.

"Can't leave 'em there, can't, he's there 'cause of us, shoulda run instead of stayin' to let us get away!" Kaylee sobbed harder.

"Kaylee," Jack said softly and when she got no response, she tried again, louder and more harshly, shaking the girl's shoulders, "Kaylee, goddamn it!" She snapped and the girl's head jerked up, "Gotta keep it together, we're gonna get 'im, I swear it, made River a promise 'fore she left, and I aim to keep it."

"How Jack?" Kaylee whined.

"Got a plan." George answered for her, "But need up to be with us girl, you strong enough? "Cause I think ya are, remind me of Lizzie she was all sunshine and fire, girl wasn't scared of nothin', need ya to be hard girl."

Kaylee nodded stifling her sobs, Jayne woulda gone after her, woulda gonna without a second thought even 'iffin' he was on his own and Kaylee had Jack and George with her, "I can do it." Her voice trembled only slightly.

"Good girl, 'cause I got a plan. You any good with explosives?"

"Can rig anything you got." She answered more confidently, a hard edge creeping into her voice, electronics and machines she could work, wires and gears spoke her language.

George grunted in approval, "Go see what you got to play with in that backroom there need something that's gonna make a big boom, 'iffin' we get snatched gonna have to make sure theys stay grounded 'til your Captain gets back. Jack, girl tell me you ain't afraid of tight spaces?"

Jack shook her head, slightly shuddering at the memory of how she overcame that fear, "Can count on me."

"Good, Kaylee girl's gonna fix us up a nice distraction, keep the guard scrambling, gonna need you to find a back door onto the ship, "George shrugged her aside to search the ships' specs on the cortex and finding what he needed quickly he pointed to a small ventilation duct, "That's it Jack, that's your door, Kaylee girl you gonna be coming but stayin off a bit and hid, got a mule we'll be needin' you to drive and I'll need you to stay on the comm. with us, and giving us directions from the handheld, be needing you to hack into their systems, open doors and the such." George said pluggin' it into the main cortex screen and downloading the files. "Can you do that?"

Kaylee nodded.

"Jack once you're in, you'll be needin' to locate Jayne, I'll be moving through the halls placing mines as I go, to cover our asses, a step behind you, but case I get pinched want a secret crawlin' through the vents they don't know 'bout."

"George," Kaylee said quietly, "Ain't you scared at all, don't have to be risking your skin for ours, not that I ain't grateful or none."

"Ain't got to be worryin' on me girl, got my own set of special skills," His smile was dark and not very unlike that of Riddick's. "Been a spell since I used 'em," he continued to smirk, "been itchin' for a good long while now."

"How's it you knew Riddick?" Jack asked.

"Ain't story hour girl," George grunted.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

River halted her upward progression without warning, sending all but Riddick colliding into each other. "There." River pointed up the path about twenty yards were a small cave opening could be seen.

"Inara!" Mal screamed pushing past the others and stumbling in his haste.

Simon was a step behind him, his med bag already opened, with Zoe a step behind him.

Riddick stayed where he was River hadn't moved from the spot she had frozen in, her head was tilting and she was listening to more than the minds of her crew.

"They're coming ain't they?" Riddick growled low, he could feel her tension pouring out from her skin.

"They cannot land, but it will not stop them from coming, they will fall from the sky like rain."

"How much time we got?"

River turned to look at him, "Not enough."

"How many are comin'?"

"Too many." She answered simply and began picking her way through the rocks gingerly, "It will not matter where we stand when they come, the rain will fall and I fear we will drown in it."

Riddick growled low in his chest, the sound echoed and reverberated off the rocks, the man stood down, releasing his hold on the beast. The beast inhaled deeply blood and death was in the air on this world, and the growl in his throat rumbled low as he followed _**their**_ girl to the cave. The man Riddick might have begun to care for the safety of the others on the crew but the beast did not. The beast looked after what was _**their's**_, and River was the only person in the group which fell into that category.

"MAL!" Inara sobbed as she threw herself into the captain's arms, "I told you not to come, gorram it, you stupid _hun dan_!" She was clutching his shirt sobbing with hysterical relief that he had not listened to her.

"Don't ya know by now woman, don't matter how far you push me, I'll come runnin' when you call." He ran a hand through her hair, studying her tear stained face, which was thin and deep black circles haunted her eyes.

Inara raised her head and kissed the captain, not caring her apprentice was just a step behind her, or Zoe a step behind Mal. "You shouldn't have come." She breathed against his lips as she broke the kiss, "you shouldn't have come."

"Expect to tell a man words he's been waitin' to hear and think he won't? Ain't as smart as I gave you credit for woman." He moved to capture her lips once more but a small voice cleared her throat.

"Rhea," Inara composed herself but did not release the captain from her hold. "This is my student, Rhea, the captain of Serenity, Malcolm Reynolds, the ship's first mate, Zoe Washburne, the Doctor Simon, his pilot River, and…" Inara paused at the sight of the large man River was attached to.

"Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer." The beast smirked at the whore's reaction, her free hand raising up to cover her mouth which was gaping open.

Rhea tried to curtsy but faltered in her nervousness.

"Ain't really the time for civilities," Riddick grunted, "'Iffin you hadn't noticed got Reavers crawling everywhere on this gorram planet."

"Inara are you hurt?" Simon asked, rushing to her side but unable to examine the bandage on her arm with Mal's body in the way.

"No, not badly, we were luckily, didn't have time to grab supplies, we haven't eaten in days."

"Did you come here to save us?" Rhea asked timidly, her tiny voice not unlike that of a nervous canary.

"Sure didn't come out here to find a vacation spot," the beast snorted.

Mal shot the man a glare, "Got a ship waitin' for us down the mountain, bit tetchy gettin' in, landed by your shuttle."

"Where's Serenity?" Inara asked fearfully.

"Back on Antheia with Kaylee and Jayne, picked up another new little bit to," Mal said as River who had remained silent started leading the group down the mountain, her silence did not bother him, as his facilities were completely taken with the perfumed woman now voluntarily clutching his side, while Simon was fussing over her student, helping her navigate over the rocks. Zoe was the only one who noticed the girl's silence and the sudden shift in the air around Riddick, and she unclipped her holsters, as Mal continued to talk, Inara safe he'd seemed to have forgotten the fact the planet was still a cesspool of death. "Don't be put off by the color of her skin, only temporary; girl has a mouth that River took offense too. They're outfitting Serenity for life in the new 'verse, 'iffin you ain't noticed things been circling the drain."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Jayne opened his eyes again he thought it all been a terrible dream, the cold metallic reality of his shackles assured he wasn't.

"Mr. Cobb I am delighted you have decided to join us once more!" Niska clapped his hands together and stood. " I must ask you once more, before we begin again about the locations of your comrades, as we have been unable to located our little lost birds, and two of my men have not returned."

Jayne smirked, hoping Jack had made it hurt, had he known it was Kaylee who'd taken down the _hun dans_ he quite possibly would have pissed himself laughing. "Tell, you what Niska," Jayne rumbled low, and the elder man stepped in closer to hear him properly, Jayne spit a mouthful of stale saliva and blood onto the man's glasses.

Niska pulled away frowning, "That was unwise Mr. Cobb." He nodded at Jin, who began to slowly reopen the cuts he had sealed over with the bandage foam.

Jayne bit off a small piece of his own tongue before he allowed himself to scream again.

"He's going to pass out again," Niska complained bitterly, "electricity," he ordered, "just enough to keep him with us Jin."

Jayne's body violently trashed against his restraints, the volts exploding through his veins. A small voice whispered for him to give in, and the old Jayne would have done it the moment he'd felt the rack beneath him. Men change, and he'd be gorram damned 'iffin' he delivered little Kaylee to the hands of Niska.

"Tell me Mr. Cobb, what makes them worth protecting? By now they had made at least an effort to retrieve their captain and their former pilot, who sadly died by a hand other than my own."

Jayne laughed, he didn't know why, there was certainly no reason for it, and he wondered vaguely 'iffin' he'd finally went off the deep end of space. He knew Mal and the others would come for him 'iffin they weren't light years away on another rescue mission, and that was enough for him. He didn't want no part of Kaylee getting near the fuck. Truth was his mind had already processed the knowledge no one was comin' for 'im and made peace with it. There was alotta ways a man could go, and hell the life he'd lived, he shoulda be dead years ago, and dying to keep his kin outta the hands of this fuck was a decent sorta death even 'iffin' it hurt like a bitch.

"Hmmm, it seems a new method most be employed to encourage conversation, perhaps you are just simply bored," Niska frowned and walking over to the merc's side he eyed the man's filthy fingernails. "Jin, his hygiene is abominable; we must do something about these fingernails."

Jayne steeled himself to glare at Niska's captain, bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming by imagining all the ways he could kill the man with the very same pliers he was now approaching with.

"Why certainly sir," Jin answered calmly, "Poor hygiene is the plague of the underclass, don't you agree sir?"

"I couldn't agree more captain." Niska answered as the first of Jayne' screams drifted past his ears.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"And the rain fell upon the earth, washing away the sins of men," River spoke, they had nearly cleared the mountain and the tree line was in sight. Riddick withdrew two large shivs whose blades followed the line of his knuckles, curving to the length of his arm and dropped River's boots, freeing himself for movement.

"River?" Zoe asked.

Her head turned slightly to face the warrior woman, and she nodded answering her unspoken thoughts.

"Time for to run sir," Zoe said to her captain as she withdrew her guns.

Mal looked at his three gun hands, "Somebody wanna…."

He didn't finish his demand, the sound of a Reaver engine cutting off the sound of his voice, and as drop lines fell from it, Reavers began raining from the sky.

"Run!" River shrieked, firing off six quick shots in succession.

Riddick had dropped into a crouch in front of their girl, the beast snarling in anticipation waiting for the first to slip past _**their**_ girl's gun fire and land.

Zoe knocked off two with her pistol, "Mal get them to the ship!" She screamed at him.

"Ain't leavin ya Zoe," Mal cocked his pistol back and blew away another one.

"Run!" River yelled to her, taking down two more before they had made it half way down the ropes, the warrior must protect the captain and the lambs they came to save, "The beast and the ballerina will dance this one alone, guard our family!"

As if in agreement, the beast let out a roar as he launched himself into the fray, they were coming too quickly now to be picked off slowly by gunfire. He spun round, catching the throat of one, blood splattering across his face he dropped low avoiding a Reaver axe, to come back up driving a curved shiv through the jaw of the axe wielder. He spun again and Zoe was momentarily struck by the similarities of the pair's fighting styles, as River cut her way into the center towards her man, the way they moved with an ease and grace that had no business on a battlefield, what the killers could do was more that killin' it was art in motion.

"Zoe, move your ass!" Mal barked, firing another two quick shots.

"River girl you best be a step behind us!" Zoe fired again from behind her rock, before rolling back out and heading for the tree line.

River's guns clicked empty, they were ineffective against the Reavers, the bullets too small, they did not kill quick enough, she discarded them as a Reaver took a swing at her with a crude sword, she dodged it and spinning around him snapped his neck in one fluid motion, claiming his weapon as her own. It screamed with memories, but she forced herself to ignore them. Spin, slice, slash, leap, lunge, spin, her mind located her beast and her hand shot out to catch the axe he had dodged moments before, she allowed its momentum to carry her as she caught it, jumping and spinning into the air, taking with them the head of another Reaver. This she was familiar with, she had danced this dance on Miranda, sword and axe, blood and screams.

A part of her registered the handful of Reavers which had broken away to chase, but the bulk were lost to the bloodlust of battle. Her back found that of her beast's, there was no communication, verbal or mental, none was needed. They had ceased to be two and became instead one, each one's strikes an extension of the other.

River dropped to the ground as Riddick spun with his blades, rolling between his legs to flip back up, her leg spun out followed immediately by her axe. Riddick caught another under the chin, spinning to plant a shiv in the back of yet another he let out a roar as he watched River narrowly avoid a trio of darts, spinning away and into the hands of another, she cried out as she felt its teeth sink into her shoulder, but a flick of her wrist planted the Reaver sword into the biter's stomach. The beast had been correct, an unused portion of her brain thought, the girl had gotten sloppy. The thought angered her, focusing her and driving her forward.

The number's of the Reaver's thinned, as the beast and the ballerina danced, a flash of chestnut hair streaked with blood and bits of flesh, followed by a curved blade and the sound of metal slicing through flesh. Their arms locked on to each other's elbows and the beast swung the ballerina into the air, she spun out, the rusted metal of her stolen sword glinting in the sunlight. Time blended into eternity, and River blocked all other sensation but the steady rhythm of her beast's mind. All at once time and reality collided again, as the last body fell, a silence washed over the base of the mountain, followed by the rage of the pilots in the craft above them. River and Riddick were still, standing back to back, blood soaked and breathin heavy, the beast let out a low chuckle as he grabbed River's arm and yanked her out of the way of the Reaver ship's fire and into the tree line.

Riddick swept her up into his arms and forced her back against a tree, his lips crashing against hers, demanding and hard. River's lips surrender to the onslaught, everything else forgotten, until a scream ripped them both from their thoughts.

"Zoe." River whispered, breaking free of the beast's hold, she took off at a run, flying through the trees barefoot and bloodstained. The beast snarled, following a pace behind her, angry at _**their**_ girl for running back into danger, regardless of her reasons, but he made no move to stop her, the beast would serve her as he served Riddick, without question.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rhea shrieked as she watched the dark skinned woman be thrown back by the force of three cross bow bolts, blood gurgled from her lips.

"Zoe!" Simon yelled running to her side.

"Ain't gonna fix this Doc," the warrior woman whispered, tasting her own blood.

"Zoe!" Mal roared firing another round from his pistol, "Zoe get your ass up that's a gorram order!" The distance they had managed to put between themselves and the chasing Reavers dissipating quickly, "Get her up Simon!" Mal barked.

Simon threw one of Zoe's arms around his neck. Zoe yelled as the arrow heads tore through the soft flesh of her stomach and chest. A sick feeling pitting in Simons own stomach as he analyzed the location of each arrow.

"Have to move Zoe, Wash isn't ready for you yet." Simon lied to her, choking back his own emotion.

"Ain't a good liar Doc," She choked, more blood spitting out through her lips. The chasing Reaver's attention was suddenly refocused to something behind them, and Simon stopped trying to force the dying woman up. "That'd be your sister Doc," Zoe managed a smirk, "You give her this," Zoe pulled the plastic T-rex out from her pocket, "You tell her, tell her they still talk 'iffin' you listen, you tell her I never once blamed her, we died for somethin', wasn't her fault."

"Zoe…" Simon started, but was ripped back by Mal.

"Zoe," his voice was panicked, he grabbed up her arm and held it to his chest, "Soldier you best be getting' up now, ain't dying, not here, not on my watch. Doc!" He barked.

Simon prepped a needle from his kit, knowing in his heart it was useless, one of the arrows had gone straight through her lungs, she was bleeding internally and she needed a hospital and an operating room, the best Simon had was adrenaline and a scalpel.

"Ain't no point in it Sir," Zoe gasped, "My man's waitin' for me sir, ain't wantin' to leave you now, but ain't seein' no way 'round it." She clutched at his collar, "You make 'im pay, you hear me sir, make 'em pay for what they done."

"Ain't hearin' it Zoe, you're gonna get your gorram ass up! Can't be fightin a war without you woman," He barked, "You ain't a quitter Zoe, ain't once seen you back down from a fight, you get your ass together and fight now!"

Zoe's head lolled to the side, "Ain't your fault 'Nara," she whispered.

"Zoe," Mal sobbed as her body went limp in his arms, and the hand twisted in his shirt lost its grip, "Oh god no…Zoe…Zoe…"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Endnote: I am so sorry.

_**Til after now.**_


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Figured you guys deserved an update on this before I dived head first into yet another project. Hope it was worth the wait.**

**Celticicegoddess: I cried writing it, I honestly don't know how it happened, it just kinda came out that way, sorry I kept you waiting so long on Jayne's fate, this update will remedy that.**

**Solaira: Don't you worry they ain't givin' Jayne up without a fight.**

**Sabrina1204:I could kill myself for adding an extra character into the mix, seems like a sorry replacement for Zoe doesn't it? A companion in training for our beloved warrior woman, what in the gorram hell was I thinking?**

**Carcrafter7: Had to give her the death she deserved.**

**Without further ado, ain't makin a cred, stole the characters from their bed.**

**BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB  
**

"I'm in," Jack's whispered voice came in over the comm,"

Kaylee checked the blinking green dot on the portable computer. The screen was split into four sections, the top two displaying identical green blinking dots, tracking George and Jack's specific locations, the bottom two linked to point of view cameras each wore, "Gotcha Jack, you came in on level four sector seven, there's a terminal in this sector, vents ain't gonna take ya there neither."

"Just lead the way," Jack answered back.

"Forty meters and make a left."

"This gonna work girl?" George asked Kaylee, slipping the bomb into his pack.

"It'll blow the engine without blowin' you up too 'iffin' that's what you mean," she said, "Soon as Jack patches me in, I'll be able to loop the security feeds, won't be nothin' but a ghost movin' through the halls, I'll start tripping alarms and keep them scramblin', won't know which direction to send their goons."

"Good," he grunted.

"Still don't think you strolling right up to the door is a good idea."

"Who said anythin' 'bout strollin'? Creepin' is better."

Kaylee glared at him.

"Relax girl, got my means, Riddick ain't the only man with skills." He smirked before disappearing off into the shadows at a jog. Kaylee watched him go remembering all too clearly how she had balked the last time they had to rescue someone, namely the Cap', from Niska. There wasn't no River girl here to save her ass now, not even a Book to take out knee caps. Nervously she gripped the gun George had given her, she didn't like it, but it comforted her none the less.

"Jack, ten meters now and there will be a drop panel, terminal will be right below it."

"Roger."

Kaylee checked George's screen immediately wishing she hadn't, he was looking down at a dead body, one she was sure he'd just killed, searching it for a security card.

"Easy as pie when they give ya a key," George whispered over the comm., though Kaylee wasn't exactly sure he was speaking to her, "Kaylee girl look away." He added.

She didn't and wished she had as George removed the man's hand she bit back the urge to vomit.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"No," River whispered as Simon handed her the plastic Trex. "This is wrong all wrong, does not belong to the girl, does not speak to the girl, this was her fault, made the warrior go, told her to keep them safe!" River shook her head violently backing away from the small toy as if it would explode if she touched it.

"She wanted you to have it Mei-mei, said it would talk if you listened," Simon urged her, "it's yours now."

"She leads them all to their deaths, everyone drowns in the blood of her secrets, should have killed the girl when she asked, bullet in the brain pan, squish, would have made it all stay away, Peace is gone and death is left in her wake." She kept moving backwards until she hit a solid wall of muscle.

"River-girl," the wall growled.

"It rains forever and we will be swept away." She whispered as his arms enclosed her like bands of steel, a bloody Reaver sword falling from her fingertips. She heard each drop of blood hit the ground, echoing and tearing through her mind. Wash, Book, Mr. Universe, the healed on Haven, the lost on Miranda, Zoe, not Zoe, the warrior does not fall, she lives to fight another day, and yet her body lay still, punctured and bleeding. She was the rock, the iron, and now she rusted, Zoe, it was not supposed to be like this.

Mal finally stood, cradling Zoe's body in his arms, he struggled against her weight, but vowed to bare it alone. "Get back to the Scouter." His face was set in hard lines, his voice was flat and emotionless but River felt the rage which poured out from his skin.

"Shouldn't have come," Inara whispered, low enough so that only Rhea could hear her, "I told them not to come."

Simon picked up his kit, tucking the Trex safely away inside until a time came that his Mei-mei could accept it. He had saved the crew hundreds of times, bullet wounds, stabbings, even once poison, but everytime it had mattered most he hadn't even been given the chance. Book, Wash, and now Zoe, what good was being in the top three percent, what good was being a doctor at all when death was inevitable? He thought about all the times he had plucked a bullet from Zoe, or stitched up a gash, though she was hurt the least often it seemed pointless now, was that all a doctor was, was that all he was, just a man hopelessly delaying the inevitable?

He watched Riddick pick up his sobbing Mei-mei, grateful now more than ever for his presence in their lives, a sick feeling twisted in the pit of his stomach at the weight of the guilt his mei-mei felt, he carried a portion of it as well, but a part of him knew what she carried was far greater. Hadn't he been guilty at times of thinking what if? What if she hadn't been born a reader? What if the Academy had never existed? What if he had never had rescued her? He shook the thoughts from his head a new anger and strength replacing the guilt and sorrow, no, it had to be this way, The Alliance had sold the 'verse on lies and fake smiles, a world of death was better than one of ignorant bliss and false prosperity, free will was worth dying for, living was worth dying for.

* * *

"Jack, you got twenty feet of open corridor to get to the terminal and no help from me, til you can patch me in." Kaylee warned her as she watched the girl ease the vent grate up.

"Ain't no thing, breakin' and enterin' is one of my specialties."

Kaylee could practically feel the girl's smirk though she couldn't see it, she risked a glance back to George's monitors and watched him swipe the key card and push the bodiless hand onto a scanner.

"I'm in," He whispered, slipping through the hatch. "Lead the way Kaylee girl."

Her hands flew across one of the keypads, enlarging the ship's specs. "Niska's known for modifications so I don't have the 'xact location of nothing, but it'd be pretty hard to move an entire engine room, you ain't far, need to go two levels down, should be an elevator shaft to your left and down twenty yards."

"Roger."

Kaylee's head flew back to Jack's monitors as she watched through Jack's eyes with trepidation as the girl moved through the brightly lit hall, it didn't seem like she was watching a fifteen year old girl, it looked more like a mini Riddick or River though a bit less graceful she thought, as Jack swore a whispered cuss tripping over her own two feet. "Red to blue right?" Jack asked cracking the panel open with her shiv.

"Yeah, then black to green, but red to blue first or you'll short the patch out."

"Like candy from a baby," Jack snickered as she twisted the wires, "'Kay give it a go."

Kaylee's hands began to fly across a second portable computer, smiling for the first time as the ship's system became her own personal playground. "I'm in."

"Time to earn your keep Kaylee girl," George whispered as he cracked the elevator shaft doors open.

"Camera's are mine, you are free to move about as you please."

"Where's Jayne?" Jack asked.

"Got 'em," Kaylee's smirked turned to a horrified gaze as she zoomed in on Jayne's beaten and bloody form. "_Ren ci de Fo zu_ (merciful Buddha)"

"Ain't nobody but us, remember that girl," George crackled over the comms, leaping from the shaft doorway to the cables as he slid down two levels. The ladder would have been easier, but the cables were faster.

"Where is he Kaylee?" Jack asked again.

Kaylee ripped her eyes away from Jayne and forced her fingers to move across the keypads. "Level three, sector one, two goons by the door, Niska and another man with Jayne inside. Two ways into that room but only one way out, either drop through the shaft in the room he's being held, or the shaft in Niska's private office, no way back out from the office, less you go through the shaft 'gain, Jayne don't look like he can make that, either way, you're gonna have to deal with the two _hun dans_ outside the door."

"Jack you wait for the boom 'fore you do anything _dong ma_?" George told her.

"Yeah yeah I got you, Kaylee what's the easiest way?"

"Back up and through the vent shafts."

"'Fraid you was gonna say that, all the creds this prick is throwing 'round you think he'd pay to have those damn things cleaned."

"Didn't think you was the type to be scared of a little dirt," George huffed as he jumped from the cables to the shaft wall, maybe the ladder would have been a better idea he thought briefly as he nearly lost his grip.

"Ain't scared of shit." Jack bit back pulling herself up into the shaft once more.

"Where to know Kaylee girl?" George asked.

"Hold there you got two right outside."

"Ain't a thing girl."

Riddick set River down into the co pilots chair and took control of the pilot's seat, girl was shaking bad and wasn't in any condition to fly, wasn't no time to try to pull her out of it now either.

Mal had yet to speak again, he had carried Zoe's body in silence and brought her into one of the bunks, he hadn't reemerged.

Simon walked resolutely to the controls and placed the red Trex in front of River on the console. "Zoe said listen." He told her before walking away and buckling himself in.

River eyed the dinosaur, focusing on it until everything else faded from her mind, there was no ship, no crew, no Riddick, just her and a plastic representation of a long extinct Earth-that-was predator.

"Ain't over yet," Riddick warned them powering the Scouter up, feeling River shut herself up behind the walls of her mind.

No one answered.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

George forced the shaft door opened, "Hello boys," he smirked, planting a shiv in the back of one of the goon's necks and yanking him back into the shaft. He spun low to avoid the other's swing and planted his boot into his stomach, there was the short echo of a scream as he plunged to his death.

"Told ya girl, ain't no thing."

Kaylee briefly closed her eyes, "engine room is three doors down to the left." She whispered.

"Kaylee right or left?" Jack asked as she came to a fork, the hole dividing the two was going to be an issue.

"Down."

"Fuck," she swore eyeing the drop which just became an even bigger issue, "Just one level right?"

"Yeah, that vent drops clear through the bottom, careful."

Jack snorted and eased herself over, locking a death grip on the edges, the soles of her boots finding no purchase along the smooth vent walls, she swallowed hard, it was gonna have to be a drop and grab. "Know we have issues with god, but somebody fuckin' pray." She whispered.

"You got this girl." George encouraged her, though he had no real idea of what the girl was going through.

"Fuck," Jack swore releasing her grip, her hands flat against the sides ready to grab the edge of the next vent tunnel. She fell for what felt like hours and yet at the same time a few breathes before her fingers found a grip, fingernails scraping against smooth metal as she fought for a hold.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Kaylee chanted as she watched through Jack's camera the girl struggle to claw her way into the shaft.

Bloody finger tips gripped the smallest of bolts and Jack braced her feet against the opposite shaft wall and with a strength she didn't know she had she pulled herself through. "Fucking hell Kaylee promise me I don't have to do that again." She spoke gasping for her breath.

Kaylee let out the air she didn't know she'd been holding, "Straight shot now Jack, couple of lefts and rights, but no more downs."

"Don't tell Riddick I asked you to pray."

Kaylee snorted.

"How many behind that door Kaylee?" George asked.

Kaylee flipped through the security feeds, "Five, all look unarmed, just mechanics, looks like." She answered, and after a moment added, "You ain't gonna kill 'em all right?"

"Want Jayne back?" Was all he answered, as he removed a silenced handgun from his waist.

"Knee caps?" Kaylee offered.

"Knee caps don't stop a man from screaming for help or pullin' an alarm girl, close your eyes."

This time Kaylee did.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"Fuck!" Riddick roared, as the Scouter dodged a cannon blast. "River-girl I could sure as shit use you right!"

River did not answer.

Riddick released a steady stream of Mandarin and English, "Doc need you on a gorram gun!" He barked back.

This time Simon didn't argue.

"And somebody get fuckin' Mal on the other one gorram it or they ain't gonna be shit left of any of us to bury!" He barked, banking the Scouter hard to the left to narrowly avoid a wreck. They had gotten out of atmo safely, but attracted a whole bunch of friends in the process. Vaguely he could hear the whore in training praying to Buddha.

"Ain't no god out here girl, save it." He snapped through gritted teeth.

George fired with precision and less than thirty seconds after the door had hissed open, the Engine room was void of all life. "Open 'em now girl," he told Kaylee, "tell me what I'm looking for."

Kaylee opened her eyes, and fought not to look at the crumpled bodies, she wondered if it would ever be as easy for her as it was for everyone else, and a part of her desperately hoped not.

"Ahead of you, you want to place the charge in the couplings, Havington's are known for blowin' couplings, things practically fall off as it is," she snorted with superiority, "cut off their ability to break atmo, and probably short out their convertors, they'll have to open the vents to circulate outside air in, and won't be able to take off at all, they'll know someone's been through the engine room, but soon as it goes boom I'll start the fire alarms in sectors twelve and nine, intruder alarms in five and eight."

"Jack soon as I got this thing wired, I'll be headed your way you wait for my signal 'fore you to anything _dong ma_?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack snorted, "How much farther I got?"

Kaylee's finger's moved over the keypads. "'Bout forty meters and you'll be crossin into the room Jayne's being held in."

"We're wired." George confirmed, "Ready when you are girl."

"Not 'til you're clear of the engine room, like as not to start a nasty fire, I'll blow it when you're back in the shaft."

"Roger that."

"Anyone ever wonder who the fuck was Roger?" Jack quipped.

Both Kaylee and George rolled their eyes.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

_River walked through the halls of Serenity, her bare feet silent against the cold metal grating. There were no whispers here, not even the steady clam of Serenity's voice broke the silence. In the mess the table was set, a meal which looked to have been prepared by Simon sat cold and untouched. She __didn't find this odd, rarely was Simon's food considered edible, and so she kept walking._

_The cockpit was empty and her eyes were drawn to the set up of plastic dinosaurs, something was wrong, she looked down at her hand feeling the weight of the Trex in it. Had she been carrying it the whole time? No, she thought, her hands had been empty._

"_They need ya." River swung around, Zoe stood as stoic as ever leaning against the doorframe._

"_You are dead."_

"_Know that girl, don't change a thing."_

"_It does." River argued._

"_Actually Lamby toes is right," River swung back around to see the form of Wash sitting in his chair at the pilot's station. Zoe crossed the room to join her husband, one arm stretching out across the back of his chair._

"_This isn't real," River told herself._

"_Sure as hell ain't," Zoe snorted._

"_Why am I here?"_

"_Don't know," Wash shrugged, "We're just the figments, you tell us."_

"_The girl is sorry," River said her legs crumpling beneath her and somehow she was now seated in the pilot's chair, Zoe and Wash behind her._

"_Ain't nothin' to be sorry 'bout girl." Zoe told her, "Ain't you the cause of it."_

_The Trex disappeared from her hands, she looked back to see Wash toying with it. _

"_He was my favorite ya know? First one I ever got, right after I got outta that camp, wasn't always the dashingly handsome hilarious pilot I am today, lied about the shadow puppets."_

"_The girl knows this." River said._

"_Always gonna be blood girl , didn't ask for it, but ain't got no choice to take what the 'verse gives us." Zoe told her._

"_The girl just wanted to dance."_

"_And I just wanted to see the stars." Wash told her placing the Trex on the console, "Thing is River, I got to see the stars, got to marry this beautiful amazon, got to laugh, got to live."_

"_And die…" River trailed off._

"_But I got to live girl." Wash told her pointedly, "and it was a hellava way to go."_

"_My man got us to the ground, died doin' what he did best, ain't nothin' more a body could ask for girl."_

_The ship lurched and the silent cockpit lit up in a riot of flashing lights and color._

"_Got to take what ya got girl, make it mean somethin', got to hold on to it and fight for it even 'iffin in the end it might mean nothin', but least you died fightin', least you died free."_

_The ship lurched again, and River saw herself on the vid screen as she actually was, huddled in a ball in the co pilot's chair, staring at nothing, doing nothing, as the Scouter lurched and her beast swore struggling to out run the Reavers._

"_That ain't fightin' girl, that's waitin' to die." Zoe told her. "You can save 'em, or you could stay here with us, you're choice girl, but you stay and their dead."_

_The ship rocketed knocking the plastic herd from the console. _

"_Stay and no one will ever hear them again." Wash told her, "Runnin' only prologues death, fightin' gives you a chance to defeat it."_

"_So much blood…"_

"_Gonna be more 'fore you see it through girl, don't let us die for nothin'." Zoe said as she and Wash faded, and River was left alone once more._

_Her gaze drifted back to the vid screen, flashing between images of her Ge-ge in the gunner's chair, anger and determination set in his face, the Captain Daddy knuckles white on the controls, rage and defiance alive and wild in his eyes, while the perfumed women prayed, but god was no where here, __and her Riddick, struggling and cursing to keep them in the air, his silver eyes, still drifting to his dancer's chair where she sat frozen and frightened , trapped inside her own mind, and the warrior woman, still and cold, yet beautiful and proud even in death._

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Jack looked down through the grating, a thin sheen of sweat coating her face and skin, her hands gripped over her ears as she listened to Jayne scream in agony. Abruptly the screams stopped, replaced by a blaring alarm.

"What is that?" Niska demanded.

"Fire alarms sir."

Niska laughed, "So they have come for you after all."

"ATTENION ALL PERSONAL REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATED STATIONS!!!" A voice blared over the sounds of the sirens.

"Sir, I insist you lock yourself down." Jin urged him.

"Nonsense," Niska chided, "Shut down the alarms, it's all just a diversion, they're coming for him." No sooner hand he finished his words did he stumbled as the ship violently trembled beneath him. Angrily Niska slammed down on his comm. pad, "What the hell was that?" He demaned.

"Engine room sir, assessing the damage now."

Niska snarled.

Jayne unsure of how much time had passed, let out a low chuckle, thinking it was Riddick and Mal behind his rescue.

"Kill him now!" Niska barked.

"With pleasure sir," Jin smirked unholstering his weapon.

"NO!" Jack screamed kicking through the vent she dropped down directly on top of the captain.

Niska jumped back, not expecting a purple girl to come falling from his ceiling.

"Goddamn it!" Jin roared in pain as Jack resorted to biting free the gun is his grip, she fumbled for it, swearing as she slid across a puddle of Jayne's blood.

"What in the gorram hell you doin' Jack?" Jayne screamed as soon as his mind was able to process what the presence of a purple skinned girl meant.

"Saving your ass!" She barked back getting her fingers around the gun she swung around up to her feet and aimed directly for Niska just as he managed to raise the gun he had stashed.

Niska raised an eyebrow, "Seems girl we have reached an impasse."

"Don't know what the fuck that means, but 'iffin' it means you're about to get dead then I'd say you're right."

Jin swore pulling himself up onto his feet.

"George!" Kaylee screeched into the comm.

"Little busy girl," he grunted back rolling into cover behind a stack of crates.

"Jack's in trouble!"

"Gorram it!" George swore pulling the pin from a grenade he tossed it down the hall. The following explosion halted any opposing gunfire. "How far am I?" He demanded.

"Take your next left, fifty feet, door to your right," her hands flew across the keys, "Gorram it! _Hun dans _ are movin' in."

Jack's head swung around as the door hissed open, swinging to change her aim to the guards who had just entered, Jin used her distraction and kicked the gun out of her grip, following it with another sweep to her jaw. Jack went flying against the wall to the sound of Niska's amused chuckle.

"This is it?" He asked incredulously, as Jayne struggled against his shackles. "A little purple teen aged girl is your rescue party. I far overestimated your worth to the crew." He spoke as Jin picked Jack up by her shirt collar.

"KEEP YOUR GORRAM FLITHY HANDS OFF HER!" Jayne roared with a strength he had though had long ago left him.

Jack struggled against him scratching and clawing with both hands at anything she could find purchase on. "Fucking prick! Let me go." Her left hand moved for the knife on his belt and Jin threw her against Jayne's legs.

"Wonder if she bleeds purple?" Niska asked a sadistic glimmer in his eyes.

Jack stood on shaky legs pressing her back against Jayne's bloody body, clutched in her right hand a key she had pilfered off Jin's belt. Her fingers searched for the lock on his wrists. A small click was lost in the blaring alarms, and Jayne's eyes widen at the freedom of movement he suddenly felt.

Jin took a step closer pulling out the blade he has used on Jayne and pressed the tip of it beneath Jack's chin. Jack shifted to her left, hands behind her, searching out the other lock.

"I could find out easily for you sir," he snarled as blood pour from the bite mark in his hand.

Another faint click.

Niska was about to answer when an explosion rocketed directly outside the door, the two guards who had stood in the open doorway flying forward.

Jin's head jerked up and with a snarl Jayne's free hands flew out, Jin's scream roaring over the alarms as the wrist holding the blade was snapped in half and Jack shoved to the ground. The blade switched loyalties, and found its way into the soft tissue of its pervious master's belly ripping upwards.

Jayne stumbled forward as his ankle shackles were released adrenaline shooting through his veins as he lunged for Niska.

Terrified Niska pulled the trigger, nothing. His terror turning to sheer unadultured horror as Jayne's bloody hand closed around his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Saftey's can be a real ruttin' bitch," Jayne growled, the shiv still curled his free hand.

"Please…" Niska stuttered, "Anything….money… the ship…take it…anything."

Jayne's lip curled in disgust as the scent of piss filled his nostrils, "Anything?" He asked.

"Anything."

"Scream for me." Jayne jammed his shiv into Niska's thigh, and he had no trouble obeying.

"Jayne," Jack called, the sounds of gunfire getting closer outside the smoking hall, George was out there.

Jayne ignored her, "Again." He commanded as he twisted the blade inside the old man's thigh.

"Please…" he begged sobbing, "Please…"

Jayne removed the blade from Niska's thigh. "Think ya really know a man when you get to cutting on him?" Jayne let the shiv dance along Niska's cheek, a line of blood trailing behind it, "Now him better when he gets the knife back." He growled, "Think ya owe my captain somethin'." Jayne guided the knife to Niska's ear laughing as he screamed.

"JAYNE!" Jack screamed, no response.

Horrified Kaylee watched through the security feeds.

"Ear for an ear right boss?" Jayne chuckled darkly listening to the fuck whimper.

"God, please…." Niska half screamed half sobbed.

"God? Ain't no god here, just Jayne Cobb," He smirked, dragging the blade in a line across his face to his other ear, "And Jayne Cobb thinks you owe double."

"Jack!" George screamed from outside the hall, he was pinned down fifteen feet from the door, a handful of guards slowly making their way to the door. "Get your ass under cover if you're alive girl!" He yelled, tossing the last of his grenades.

Jack leapt out of the way a second before a fireball blew through the door once more.

"Think you're cavalry just got blown to shit," Jayne chuckled as Niska's second ear fell to the floor. "Just me and you, and the little purple skinned freak with the quick fingers, tell you what boss never underestimate teenage girls," he said calmly, slowly driving the shiv into the previous wound he'd made on the man's thigh and dragging it even more slowly up. "Did that once," he chuckled, "ain't never make that mistake 'gain. Old Jayne knows now, teenage girls, they're the only way to go, whether it's runnin' from Reaver's or," he paused pulling the blade out, "Psycho fuck _hun dans_." He drove the blade through Niska's throat pinning him to the wall.

"Jayne!" George snapped bursting through the door, "Time to move our asses."

Jayne stepped away, "Done here." He said flatly, spitting in Niska's face as he watched with a deep and overwhelming satisfaction the last of the life drain from the man's eyes.

"Kaylee!" George snapped into the comms.

Kaylee jumped at the sound of George's voice and dragged her eyes away from the screen, "Here."

"Get that mule ready to move girl."

"Roger." Kaylee said snapping closed her monitors she leapt to the controls and fired the mule to life.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

River's eyes snapped into focus, her hands shooting out to catch the Trex before it tumbled to the ground.

"You with me girl?" Riddick growled.

"The girl is here." She spoke confidently, tucking the Trex safely into a pocket on her cargos her hands took the controls, switching over main flight control to herself.

"What you doin' girl?" Riddick snarled reading her plan from her mind.

"The ballerina requires her beast to focus fully so she may dance in the sky."

"Can't do it baby, not in the black, you'll tear the ship to shreds," he warned her.

"Watch her." She closed her eyes, finger's rapidly moving, and as Riddick followed her silent orders she listened, and the Trex whispered its secrets.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"Kaylee!" Jack yelled over the comms, as Jayne faltered and would have gone down if George had not been there to catch him.

"On my way Jack," Kaylee called back.

"Ain't happenin'!" She yelped, as she ducked back around a corner barely escaping an onslaught of gunfire.

"Plan B?" Kaylee asked.

"Plan B." Jack told her.

"What in the hell is plan B?" George demanded shifting Jayne's weight so he could fire back.

Jayne despite everythin' laughed, "Just trust 'em George, _feng le_ the lot of 'em, 'specially the purple ones who come falling out of the sky." George quirked an eyebrow hoping the merc hadn't completely lost his mind from the torture, he'd seen bigger men fall to less.

"Where the hell are we?" Jack asked George.

"How the ruttin hell should I know!" He shot back, "Kaylee's the one with the map."

Kaylee who had managed to flip open a computer with one hand and steer with the other answered, "Perfect Jack you're right on a breach wall."

Jack pulled a mini explosive from her pocket.

"What the hell is that?" George demanded.

"This?" Jack shrugged, "This is how we make a back door." She slammed the mine against the wall. "Move!" She yelled at them.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"HOLY FUCK!" Riddick roared, bracing himself against the console.

BNBNBNBNBNBNB

Jack coughed up a lung full of smoke, a gaping hole in the side of the ship in place of the wall which had stood there seconds before.

"Ya'll need a personal invite?" Kaylee yelled pulling the mule up alongside the hole.

"Back door huh?" George asked blinking.

Jayne threw back his head and laughed.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"_Ai ya tian a!_ (Merciless Hell)!" Mal yelled pulling himself back into the gunner's chair, and this time taking the precaution of buckling himself in. "'Tross!" He roared.

"The girl cannot listen if the Captain Daddy yells so." River said calmly back over the comms.

"Listen to what?!" Mal demanded.

"The leaves on the wind, the voices that dance in her head, the stars that scream which direction she may follow, the whispers that cry, the voices of the damned and dying, this girl listens and she hears it all."

Rhea starred in wide eyed fear at the crazy slip of a girl piloting their ship.

"The girl is not crazy!" River yelled without looking back, "The girl understands!" The Scouter rolled through a gap at a speed and angle physics shouldn't have allowed. "Full burn!" She screamed to her beast who slammed the throttle up, the debris of the wrecks behind them exploding in the wake of their plasma trail taking with them all who tried to follow.

River leveled the ship, the warning sirens ceased their wailing, and the gauges leveled out, a stunned silence settling over the entire ship.

"Holy mother fucking hell! _Tai kong suo you de xing qiu sai jin wo de pi gu _(All the planet's shoved up my ass)! Son of a bitch!" Riddick howled, fading into a chuckle, "God damn! Ain't no one flies like my ballerina."

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

**Endnote: Hope it was worth the wait.**

'_**Til After now.**_


	19. Chapter 18

**A/NS:I was a little stuck on this next chapter, so I hope it comes out right, transitioning this story from two majors plots and reconverging them into one again is proving to be a bit difficult, forgive me if you get stuck with one or two updates of fluff and no action, I'm hoping to wrap this story up by the end of December, but as I work in retail this time of year is insane and I've been crazy busy already, for those of you wondering, we are coming to a close, not right away mind you as I am a rambler but we're probably down to the last five or six chapters of this next one. I havent really quite made my decision to how it all goes down, I have the basic idea floating in my head but right now its slightly fragmented, have patience. Much Luv to you all.  
**

**Celticicegoddess: Hope all is well momma, and thanks for taking the time to review even though stuff is insane right now. Much appreciated, much luv.**

**Carcrafter7: Thought Jayne deserved a little vengeance, and the Wash and Zoe sequence was torture to right, so glad it came out well.**

**Sabrina1204- Thanks momma lol, I loved that last line and I couldn't help myself hehehehe. And Jayne, well gorram it he deserved a little piece of that rat *&?/! LOL. Be well, ENJOY.**

**Jaz-Glad you found me :D**

**Stef-Thanks momma!**

**CGandJaz-Thank you and thank you again, hope you enjoy!**

**As usual, you know the drill by now, send all thanks to Twhoy, The Wheat Brothers, and Mr. Whedon… and ask if they'll adopt me.**

_**BNBNBNBNB**_

Riddick looked at _**their **_girl, hunger in his eyes, and River giggled, "Set the auto pilot girl," he growled.

_**BNBNBNBNB**_

When Jayne awoke it was to a haze of confusion and heaviness, he was in a darkened room, on a soft comfortable mattress, which was surprising considering the last thing he remember was jumping onto the mule and laughing. He really wasn't going to complain overly much however, the mattress was a thousand times better then the cold steel he had become accustomed to over the last couple of days. Had it been days? He couldn't judge, the whole of his imprisonment seemed to blend into itself, moments measured in pain, where the seconds seemed hours and hours seemed days, the absence of hope made time seem inconsequential. Inconsequential? Had he just thought that word? He wasn't entirely sure what it meant but was positive it had rubbed off from Little Crazy or the Doc. Can't hang around with a bunch of sissified Core breds and not have somethin' rub off, though the girl wasn't much of a sissified core bred, that was more the Doc's role.

Why was he even thinking these things? It was an odd train of thought for a man who avoided being inside his own head for any real length of time, and it wasn't because he was against it, his mind just wasn't a particularly pleasant place to be, so as a general rule he left the thinkin' to the others. Jayne Cobb was a man of action and instinct, but being chained to a cold steel table could realign a man's perspective, and so for the first time since he had left home Jayne thought about the man he had become, the early Jayne wasn't anything to be particularly proud of, he got the job done and got paid, all there was too him. He hadn't been much and he hoped the fact that he had sent the majority of the money back home would outweigh the bad things he had done to get it, but a part of him knew it didn't, a part of him knew that Jayne Cobb was a bad man.

And then came Mal and Zoe, and an offer for seven percent, his own bunk and kitchen privileges, and all he had to do was shot his employer, and he'd done it, not thinking twice. Even told Mal he was only around 'til a better offer came up, might as well have told 'im that he could count on being shot by him. He was just a merc, and Serenity was just steady work.

When had things changed? When had he stopped being just a merc, when had Serenity become home and the crew kin? Miranda was the obvious answer, but he didn't think it was the right one, no, it had happened 'fore then, Ariel. Yeah, he nodded to himself satisfied with his answer, that was the day the man that was Jayne Cobb, merc, hired gun, began to die, only he hadn't realized it. Would the old Jayne have given Kaylee and Jack up? He wanted to say no, but a nagging part of his brain, which was more annoying than the Doc, told him he would have, and briefly Jayne was ashamed of the man he had been. _Gorram, painkillers._ He thought to himself.

A soft sniffle to his right caught his attention. "Kaylee?" His voice came out harsh and cracked.

"Jayne?" The tiny voice responded and before Jayne knew what was happening a hundred and twenty pounds of mechanic practically dive bombed him. "I was so scared when you went down, thought that maybe you was hurt worse than we all thought, thought you wasn't gonna wake up and …"

"Kaylee-girl," Jayne managed to choke out, "Slow down _mei-mei,_" he half chuckled half winced.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly pulling back but remaining close to him on the bed.

"How long I been out?"

"Just a couple of hours, George is trying to wave the Cap' but they're still too far out."

"Where's Jack?" He asked carefully and slowly turning his head to take in the rest of the room, something an undrugged Jayne would have done the moment his eyes had opened, but being as all he'd been through, he let it slide for this once. Eventually his eyes landed on a small framed figure, shadowed in the corner and slumped into a chair, even in the darkness of the room her skin glowed a faint purple.

"She's been with us since the moment we got here, wanted to make sure you was gonna wake up, said she made a promise to River and you getting' kidnapped kinda wrecked it."

"Ain't no thing, ya'lls came for me," Jayne paused for a long moment after saying those words, they had come for him, would anyone have come for the old Jayne? "Didn't think no one was comin'." He didn't mean to admit it out loud, it just kind of slipped its way from between his lips.

Kaylee's face went hard, "'Course we was comin', we's kin Jayne, ain't nothin' ya can do 'bout it neither. You woulda come for me."

"Damn straight." The absolute surety of his words startled him, he hadn't even thought about the answer. He nearly jumped outta his skin when Kaylee wrapped one of her small hands around one of his semi mangled large ones.

"Does it hurt Jayne?" She asked in a quiet way.

"Nah, girl, whatever George gave me is making me feel all sorts of shiny."

New tears brimmed in Kaylee's eyes at the sight of his nail less fingers and the crusted blood and torn flesh which defaced his skilled hands. "George says they'll heal alright," a sob choked her, "I'm so sorry Jayne."

"Hey now girl, 'em tears better not be for me," he half growled.

"Theys for everbody Jayne!" She sobbed against his chest and he raised one bandaged hand to rub the back of her head like he remembered his Ma doin' for his sisters. "They's for you and for Jack and for all those people in the Core bein' eat right now or bein' kilt, they's for Inara, and for Serenity that shouldn't be made to carry them guns, for those two men I kilt'…"

She would have gone on but Jayne stopped her, "Wait girl, you's killed a man?" His brow furrowed, Kaylee wasn't meant for killin', it was one of the few things River and him agreed on. Kaylee was the sunshine, the official mei-mei of every crew member, and Jayne who missed his family more than he would ever admit aloud or even to himself, had long ago, even 'fore any of the others, made her his kin, she reminded him of home, of his Ma and his sisters, of ranches and open grasslands.

"Kilt two," She corrected sniffling as she looked up at him, "They was gonna get me and Jack, had Jack pinned down the other was trying to shackle me, I didn't have a choice!" She defended without realizing Jayne was the last person in the 'verse she would have to defend herself from in this matter, "They woulda got us and we's woulda been right next to ya, I didn't wanna, I didn't mean to , it happened so fast…"

Again Jayne stopped her ramble, and eased himself up against the headboard so he could prop his around his mei-mei and bring her close, "You listen here girl," Jayne said sternly, "You listen good, don't you dare cry for those _hun dans_, not a single gorram tear you hear me girl? Ain't nothin' to cry 'bout, what that man woulda done to you, there ain't no words for it, man was wrong Kaylee-girl, and everybody that got their coin from him was wrong too. What you did was make a choice, you or 'em, you chose you, you chose Jack, and you chose me, 'cause you killed 'em we lived. All you did was protect you and yours, somethin' to be proud of girl. _Dong ma?"_

Kaylee nodded and allowed Jayne to nestle her back into his chest, allowing herself to be comforted by the steady beating of his heart, and her eyes grew heavy as her sobbing eased.

"That's it girl, you go on and get some sleep, ain't the type of 'verse we can afford to be wastin' tears in, you need to save 'em and make 'em count."

_**BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB**_

"Mal," Inara's voice was quiet and guarded, Mal had returned to Zoe's side the moment they were clear of danger and had not come back out.

"What is it 'Nara?" His voice was neither angry nor demanding, she did not even detect a trace of sorrow, it was void of all emotion and feeling, and that scared Inara more than she wanted to admit. Captain Malcolm Reynolds was a man of fire and passion, albeit misguided at times it was one of the many reasons, if not the main of why she loved him.

"I don't wish to intrude, but would you mind some company?"

Mal raised his head, and she thought for a second there was a trace of a smile around the edges of his lips, but it vanished instantly, "Ain't much fit for it now, but you're welcome to stay and sit, can't leave her alone, not now."

Inara simply nodded and knelt beside Mal in front of the bunk Zoe was laid out on. "We should bury next to Wash on Haven."

Mal answered with a nod of his own, "Gonna get a cryo locker when we stop to refuel on Persephone, Kaylee and Jayne deserve to be there when we bury her, they deserve their goodbye."

They were silent for sometime after that, before Mal continued, "Ain't right 'Nara, ain't a captain without a first mate, ain't nothin' without her, she was all that was left 'Nara, shoulda been me, not her." His voice was no more than a ragged whisper.

"Oh Mal," Inara wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

Mal breathed in the scent of her skin, allowing it to momentarily drown out all other things, pulling strength from it, "I'm gonna get 'im 'Nara, all she asked of me, was make 'em pay," he pulled away and picked up Zoe's Winchester 1892 from her thigh holster, the gun that had stayed with her throughout the war, the one thing she had once said would have to be pried from her cold dead hands to be parted with, Mal realized the irony of him being the one to do so. "This was her momma's gun."

"I didn't know that, Zoe never talked about her family."

"Was born vessel side, her folks were the first causalities of the war, told me she wasn't gonna cry for 'em, they died free, ain't gonna cry for her either, 'iffin' there ever was a woman who wanted to go down in a hail of gun fire it was Zoe. I'm gonna get 'im 'Nara, and when I do, this gun's gonna be what ends 'im."

"And then what Mal?" Inara regretted the question before she had even finished speaking.

Mal's face went hard, "When it's done 'Nara, I ain't losin' no more crew, when it's done, we're done, gonna take Serenity to the darkest loneliest corner of the 'verse and we're gonna make do best we can." He took hold of her hand, his face relaxing, the hard lines softening. "I'm wantin' you to come, but I'll drop you on any rock in the 'verse, just name it and I'll take you there 'iffin' the life of a ship Captain's wife ain't what you'll be wantin'."

Inara started to nod again, but froze, "Wife?"

"Zoe always did say I had my head up my _pig gu_ (ass) and my foot in my mouth, said she didn't know it was possible to have both at once, but I'd proved her wrong, day you left 'gain she said I'd made the biggest mistake of my life, 'course she added, with all do respect sir, to the end of it, which kinda took the sting off it, but," Mal let out a breath, he was rambling, and he knew it, but the gorram woman hadn't answered him yet.

"I think Mal," She said, the small hint of a smile twisting around her lips, "I think being a ship Captain's wife would suit me just fine."

For the first time in more than a week Mal smiled, and wrapped his arms around Inara, swearing to himself Zoe would be the last, he would look to his and his own, the rest of the 'verse could go and ruttin' fuck themselves, one last fight and Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds would die forever.

_**BNBNBNBNBNBNB**_

Simon and Rhea sat alone on the flight deck, neither knowing nor really having anything to say to the other. His thoughts were consumed with Kaylee, while hers drifted towards the burning world they had left behind, a world she had spent the entirety of her life on, and now everything and everyone she knew was dead. It was more than a seventeen year old girl should be asked to bear and she let her tears flow freely, something which went against all of her years of companion training, but what did it really matter anymore?

"Are you hurt?" Simon asked, mistaking her tears.

Rhea forced a smile and furiously wiped at her eyes, "Nothing besides a few scrapes really."

Another silence fell.

"The pilot, she is…"

Simon chuckled, "Different, I know, you get used to it, she's a reader, so don't be put off if she answers a question you haven't asked or responds to something you've just thought, she tries for the most part to block everything out, she's gotten much better, but it is still difficult at times."

Rhea tried to digest that and found she couldn't, but it did explain why the girl had known she was thinking she was crazy. "Anything else I should know?" She asked forcing a smile onto her face.

Simon smirked, "Riddick is a convicted mass murderer who like my sister was experimented on by a division of the Alliance known as The Academy, Jayne, who you'll meet on Antheia is an overgrown ape, not literally of course you understand, more of a personality defect that makes him that way, but occasionally he has a redeeming moment. Then there's Jack who is also on Antheia, we picked her up on Helion Prime right before the Londinium Broad wave hit, she was in some wreck with Riddick before he found River and us, she's purple right now, but it's only temporary, don't ask, and don't mind whatever comes out of her mouth I think it's a direct result of drifting through space with Riddick for too long. Kaylee is our mechanic," his smirk grew into a genuine smile, "She's mine, a bloody genius with machines, River calls her the sunshine, nickname's kind of rubbed off on everybody else too. Mal's our captain, him and Zoe fought with the Brown coats during the Unification War," his smile quickly faded again at the thought of Zoe, and a future without her.

"I'm sorry about her, she seemed very brave," Rhea's voice was tiny, she couldn't help but feel responsible for the death of the woman whom had helped to save her, nor could she help feeling unworthy of the sacrifice.

"Thank you," Simon said, "She was the rock on Serenity, her husband Wash, he died a few years back." He didn't want to bring up Miranda and so he left it at that, "Brave doesn't even begin to describe her, the woman was a force to be reckoned with, could make Jayne cower with one look," a faint hint of a smile returned to his face, but faded just as quickly, "She was the reason Mal decided to keep River and I on I think, maybe not the whole reason, but I can't help but think without her he would have left us behind in the beginning without a second thought. He's a good man though Rhea, despite everything you'll find no better captain or ship in the whole 'verse."

"What will happen now?" She asked terrified of the answer.

"We're going to kill the man who's the cause for all this." Simon answered without a thought, firm resolve set in his voice, all gentleness of speech gone.

"Why?" Rhea asked, unable to understand.

Simon didn't have a real answer, and for once in his life he wasn't bothered by it at all, "Because."

"Because why?" Rhea pushed.

"Because, we are responsible, the Miranda Broad Wave was orchestrated by us," he revealed, feeling there was no longer a choice in the matter, "He took the good we did, the sacrifice we made and he turned it back into something evil, he thought he was striking the Alliance but he struck us all. A lot of good people died to get our message out, and he, the general, he's no better than the bastards responsible for Miranda in the first place. They at least thought they were making the 'verse better, he just wants to watch it burn. Might be that nothing but satisfaction comes from killing him, but we owe it to Zoe, we owe it to her husband Wash, and Book and a hundred others, if that makes us wrong so be it, if it makes us like him, so be it, point is Rhea, man deserves to die."

"Who are you to judge?" The girl asked horrified by the doctor's cold indifference to life, "You're doctor, aren't you supposed to preserve life?"

Simon chuckled, though he was unsure as to why he found her questions amusing, "We are what the 'verse makes us Rhea, I've learned that aboard Serenity. Yes, I am a doctor, yes I vowed to protect and preserve life, but then I saw my sister, mind fractured and psyche destroyed, I learned of PAX and the Alliance's desire for control and power above all things, I learned the truths which I had built my life upon were nothing more than painted lies, and I fought next to men and women of immeasurable worth whom the Alliance deemed unworthy, and after it all I found a family in the stars, after my own rejected myself and my sister, each and every one of them would die to protect my sister and I, they would die for my Kaylee, and I would die for them without hesitation. Zoe did die today, and she died to come and protect Inara and by default you, she didn't hesitate, she didn't question, we got Inara's message and we were in the air in less than a day. You ask me why I would kill, and there's my answer, I will protect myself and my own. That man is responsible for the cold dead body of a woman who I couldn't save, and if I couldn't save her, I'll be damned if I don't avenge her." Simon sat back against his chair, speech finished, emotion spent.

"I am sorry, I had no right to question your motives," Rhea said turning her gaze to the stars drifting past them, stars she had always longed to see.

"Rhea, Serenity is more than a ship, she's more than a home, she is hope, you'll understand one day if you stay with us, that that is something worth killing and dying for."

Rhea nodded, not really believing Simon, and he knew this, but did not remark further. Once upon a time he had been just like her, but that was once upon a time, and he did not regret the change.

_**BNBNBNBNBNBNB**_

Jack woke with a stiff neck and achy muscles, grimacing as she noticed Jayne's dried blood stuck to her purple skin in some places.

"'Bout time you woke girl, snore like a drunken fat guy." Jayne smirked, still propped up against the headboard, Kaylee sound asleep leaning against his chest.

Jack snorted, "Screw you." She said standing and stretching.

Jayne chuckled, "Yeah girl, glad to see your _pig gu_ too."

"Yeah well, River woulda killed me 'iffin' I let you get nabbed." She joked moving to the chair closer to the bed which Kaylee had previously occupied.

"And I thought it was 'cause you missed my company," Jayne feigned a wounded look, though it really wasn't difficult given his current physical state.

"Hmm," Jack pretended to think, "Well you do offer an entirely different collection of grunts and growls than Riddick."

Jayne chuckled, "Got a mouth kid," he said ruffling her hair, "like it, remind me of me."

"Oh the humanity." Jack rolled her eyes, but she was secretly pleased by the compliment, "Thanks Jayne," she said more quietly.

"For what kid?"

"Coulda made it outta there just fine 'iffin' we hadn't been there, coulda left us and ran."

It was Jayne's turn to snort, "Couldn't have ran off 'iffin' I tried girl, like it or not, you's just the same as the rest of 'em now, crew is kin, never thought I'd be sayin' that."

"Ain't had kin since my momma died." Jack said, but there was no emotion in her voice, she was merely stating a fact.

"Well you gots it now girl, even 'iffin' ya are a purple skinned freak."

"This from the ape man," Jack shot back grinning.

Jayne laughed, "Bunch of ruttin' freaks and crazies ain't we?"

"Kinda like it." Jack said scooting onto the bed on his free side, and leaning against the headboard next to him.

"Me too kid."

_**BNBNBNBNBNBNBNB**_

Riddick watched as River danced the small plastic dinosaur across his naked chest, listening intently to the turnings of her mind. _**Their**_ girl was more at peace than she had ever been.

"The beast wishes to know why and how his ballerina came back."

"Had crossed my mind, ain't never seen you pull yourself outta somethin' like that."

"The girl has done it before, when the Ge-ge needed her, when the pack needed her."

"Miranda." It wasn't a question, Riddick was merely confirming her statement.

River nodded, "They would have died, today they would have died, her beast would have fallen from the sky."

Riddick grunted, not entirely pleased with her assumption he could not have handled the situation.

"The girl does not wish to offend," River said looking up.

Riddick craned his neck so he could claim her lips, "Ain't nothin', _bao bei._"

"She heard the whispers, when she listens she can understand, when she tries to make them silent they become jumbled and loud, they scream and make no sense and the girl must hide from them, the girl has learned today she must embrace them, for they are her teachers, and they will teach her secrets. She will no longer cower, the girl is the ballerina, the ballerina is the girl, the beast has always known this, the girl did not acknowledge it."

Riddick purred in approval.

"The dying is not finished."

Abruptly his purr turned to a growl, and he sat them both up, "What did you see girl?" Riddick knew River was a reader, not a seer, but he also knew _**their**_ girl felt things, that the whispers could tell her things, he wasn't entirely sure how it all worked or why, but that was the way it was.

"The girl saw nothing, but the warrior and her love told her things, the River will run with blood before she is finished, though she does not know if it is her own, or that of her beast, or her family, but it will come, the Reaper lurks in the shadows of peace, and we shall not have it."

Riddick continued to growl pulling her closer to him, trying vainly to force her inside his skin where he could keep her safe forever, "_Bao bei,_ ain't our fight, leave the dying to the dead girl."

"She cannot leave, running only prolongs death, fighting allows you the opportunity to defeat it, she will run no longer."

"Ain't a fight we gotta fight girl, what's done is done, killin' the fucker ain't gonna change a damn thing." He half snarled.

"They built the girl for this, she cannot turn away."

"That's bullshit River and we both know it." He snapped.

"If we do not who will?"

"Don't give a shit girl, the rest of the 'verse can go and fuck themselves."

"The beast will not dance with his ballerina then?"

"Fuck that River," he snarled, "you know me better than that girl, I go where you go, but don't fuckin' think for a second I won't shut you down and take you away 'iffin' the shit goes bad."

River recoiled away from him, and Riddick felt the sudden separation like a physical blow, "You promised, you promised you would never make the girl sleep, never use the evil words against her, you promised, vowed in blood, I am yours, you cannot go back, you cannot hurt her like that, she would never forgive you."

Riddick gently pulled her back, though she resisted, he forced her back into his arms, locking his silver blue gaze onto her brown one, "You're mine, don't you pull away from me like that 'gain girl." He growled. "Don't you pull away like you're afraid of me River, ain't gonna use the words, you know that," he crushed her against him. "Can't lose you girl, this ain't our fight, we done paid what we owed."

"The girl has not paid, the girl owes to Zoe, and Zoe has asked to be repaid, she has asked for blood and the girl will spill it in her name."

"Said it yourself girl, those that seek vengeance should begin with two graves." He growled.

"Then so be it." River answered, her eyes drifting to the plastic dinosaur in her hand.

Riddick snarled.

_**BNBNBNBNBNB**_

'_**Til after now.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Rachet- I absolutely love that line from Dark Knight, I think it is one of the most profound things ever written in all honesty, good catch. R/R is a favorite of mine as well, and I searched all over the internet for good stories and couldn't find more than a handful, after I read all of them I still couldn't get the two out of my head, unfortunately I think they may be permanently stuck there now LOL. Thanks for reading, much luv.**

**Sabrina1204- Happy birthday girlie, I assume 12/04 is your birthday and guess what? ME TOO. Lol So here's another dedication to you for your bday, hope it rocks. Jayne is one of my favs to write, there's a lot more to him then just what's floating on the surface. Im hoping to do a Rayne, but only if Riddick doesn't kill me since I'm already sharing her with Wolverine. Much luv momma, enjoy.**

**Celticicegoddess: Thanks for your never ending support momma, much luv.**

**Okay, so here's another fluff chapter, gotta get everybody back to home base and operational again, a few loose ends to tie up with what's left of Niska's ship and Zoe to bury and say farewell to, got some heavy emotional stuff I'm gonna be throwing out at ya'll Zoe's death and Jayne's torture is gonna have quite the affect on our beloved crew.**

**Ps-new thing river/Riddick thought convos take place in **_/…./_

**Don't own a thing, and not makin' a single cred *sniffle*….**

**O0O0O0O0O0**

_Two days later…_

"Mal," Riddick growled, banging his fist against the door.

"What?" Mal groaned still half asleep with Inara's body tangled around his, he was loath to fully rejoin the world of the conscious.

"Need to talk," came his gruff reply.

"Later," Mal brushed him off.

"Now." Riddick snarled.

Beside him Inara stirred but did not awaken, carefully, while muttering a quiet stream of obscenities he pulled himself out of the bunk and threw on a shirt and trousers, stumbling out while fastening his holster. "What the gorram hell is it?"

"Not here," Riddick growled low and led the way into the small deserted mess, he didn't bother to grab a seat, he remained standing, but pushed his goggles up despite the lighting as to fully illustrate his point, "River says will be on Persephone in less than three hours."

"Tell me that's not what you drug my gorram ass outta bed for," Mal snapped.

A low growl rumbled its way from Riddick's chest, vibrating his body and erupting from his lips as a snarl, before Mal realized it Riddick had him pinned against the wall, his muscled forearm pressed harshly against Mal's throat, "Was tryin' to start this conversation off friendly like Mal, but seems like you got other things more important, sos I'll make it quick and clear."

Mal's eyes flashed dangerously, "You'll be wantin' to take your hands off me Riddick."

"Got words to be had Mal," he answered, not loosening his grip in the slightest, "Seems _**my**_ girl is hell bent on avenging yours, ain't happy 'bout it Mal, Zoe was a good gun hand, she's got my respect for that, loyal, I'll give her that too, but she wasn't one of mine, end of the day only two girls on this crew are, River and Jack, and this little mission you got runnin' puts 'em both in danger, ain't likin' it one bit Mal, I'll go along, 'cause River won't walk away but I swear to fuck Mal somethin' happens to one of _**mine**_, and I'll take the price of their skin outta your flesh." He snarled.

"You threatenin' me Riddick?" Mal snarled back.

"Ain't the type of man that makes threats Mal, I make promises, so you make damn sure this little field trip of yours is worth your skin. Know you think I ain't much more than a psychotic _hun dan,_ somethin' happens to one of 'em Mal, I'll prove to you I am." Riddick released his grip and stepped away, turning his back on Mal, freezing when he heard the all too familiar click of a gun being cocked. "Think real hard on that Mal, think of what River'll do 'iffin you shoot me in my back, and you better hope to fuck you kill me, cause I promise you, 'iffin' I got it in me to stand afterwards won't be nothin' left of you to bury next to Zoe." Riddick spoke quietly, not bothering to turn around and face the captain with a gun.

"Each one comes on their own accord, I ain't forcin' no one to stay aboard, I'm goin' one way, you don't like it, you're free to go the other, you touch me again Riddick and I will shoot you down, you threaten me again, I will shoot you down, you speak on Zoe one more gorram time and I will shoot you down you gorram ruttin' _hun dan_." His words were like ice against glass, there was no fear or hesitation in them, just the honest promise of violence.

"You think a single one of you woulda gotten off that planet 'iffin' me and River hadn't been there or that you coulda flown us in or out? You think you even got a chance in hell of takin' down that fuck without us? How many have you lost Captain Reynolds? How many more you willin' to?" Riddick turned back to face the captain once more, "Ain't got much in this 'verse, nothin' exceptin' River and Jack, only two people that don't think I'm absolute shit, and they's _**mine**_. Ain't as willin' to give them up as you seem to be Captain." He sneered the last word.

Mal's face was etched in hard lines, anger radiated from his pores and burned through his eyes, "_Ni yao wo kai qiang _(you want a bullet in your throat)."

Riddick smirked, "Many men have tried to kill me Mal, ain't thinking you'll be the one, might warn you to, just a piece of information to consider, River and I were designed to be a pair, you think she was _feng le_ before, you think she was dangerous then, it's a failsafe Mal, I die, the River you know dies forever."

Mal visibly wavered, and lowered his weapon, "When this is over you're off my ship Riddick, second the dust settles, _dong ma?_" He neglected to mention River would be stayin' behind, ain't no way in gorram hell he was lettin' his 'Tross wander the black with the likes of Riddick.

"'Iffin' I'd had my way, we would have never gotten back on." Riddick muttered as he left the mess to head back to the cockpit where he knew _their_ girl was just waitin' to bitch him out.

**O0O0O0O0O0**

"What's left of Niska's ship got towed off the docks 'bout an hour ago," George said coming into the kitchen as he sat down at the table, "my guy says ain't nothin' much left of the ship or crew, with Niska bein' dead along with his right hand most of 'em scrapped what they could and hightailed it out, but to be safe, I had 'im put the order in to tug your boat out this ways, get the rest of the work on her finished with what I got in the barn and the silo, at least ya got the dock workers to install the heavy cannons, 'bout the only thing ya couldn't have done out here."

Jayne grunted lookin' up from his plate, it was his first day up and out of bed, he was sore as hell but content with the fact all his parts worked, "No word from Mal yet."

"Ain't likely 'til they clear Persephone, most of the communications satellites have been knocked out, won't be long now 'til the 'verse goes dark."

"Won't be long 'til the Reavers ain't the only boogie men." Jayne added.

George nodded sagely, "Where's the girls?"

"Kaylee found your strawberry patch this mornin', ain't likely you'll have anythin' left when they get back, girl's got a soft spot for strawberries."

"Strawberries were my Lizzie's favorite," George said more to himself then Jayne, who chose to not remark on it.

"Been thinkin' George, soon enough any place groundside won't be safe, thinkin' we could use 'nother gun."

"Ain't my life anymore Jayne, lived it once, cost too much when the day's done, 'iffin' they come, they come, 'iffin' I die, I die, won't go quietly. Happens to us all boy, you live good and long enough and you stop runnin' from it, knowin' it'll catch you anyway, got more waitin' for me in the next life than in this."

"Ain't no life just waitin' to die." Jayne said quietly.

"Ain't waitin' Jayne, actually the opposite, I stopped courtin' death a long time ago, thought I missed that life, learned I didn't."

"It's waitin' 'iffin' you know it's coming, and it'll come sure 'nough sittin' planetside."

"Jayne, I know what your captain is plannin' on doin', and I won't have no part in it, goin' after the General, that's just suicide boy, ain't got the fire power or the man power for it, man's not alone, can't be he pulled off somethin' this big, means he gots a followin' of believers boy, believers are the worst kind to fight."

"Come 'cross one or two," Jayne repressed the urge to growl as memories of the Operative and the Blue Hands came to the forefront of his mind.

"Ain't seen the likes of these 'fore, I'll promise you that boy. What ya'll got 'board that ship, well it ain't worth losin' Jayne, think long and hard on that boy, death is real and its final, ain't no goin' back, no matter how bad you want it."

"Don't have to tell me that," Jayne did growl this time.

"No, I don't suppose I do," George replied, eyeing the merc knowingly, "but you say I'm waitin' to die stayin' on here, well you're handin' him the gun to put you down by takin' on what you are."

"Doin' what's right George, 'iffin' I die doin' it, might make up for some of the wrong I done."

"Yeah, but what 'iffin' its little Kaylee or Jack that dies?" George challenged, as he caught a glimpse of the two girls through the window.

Jayne did not have an answer, nor was George expecting one instead he rose, giving Jayne sometime to mull over what he had said.

**O0O0O0O0O0**

Surprisingly enough River had absolutely nothing to say or think for that matter, she remained utterly silent for the following two hours, something Riddick found more unnerving than if she had outright shived him, at least he would have gotten it over with.

The beast snarled at the man, cowering before River, yeah she was _their_ girl and he'd chew off his own hand for her, but he had only said what needed to be said, she should have been grateful he hadn't just shived the fucker and taken off with the ship and _their_ girl without looking back, but he would have to go back for Jack, girl wouldn't take kindly to being left twice, which he had to admit was one of the main reasons he hadn't stuck to plan A.

_/Have to talk to me sooner or later/ he growled at her, to which there was silence in response._

Riddick growled out loud.

Silence.

His growl turned into a snarl.

"This would be our cue to go elsewhere," Simon said nervously to Rhea.

"I don't understand," she looked confused.

"Just trust me on this will you? Tea?"

"Um, sure." She answered after Riddick's snarling grew louder.

Silence.

"How long we gonna play this game?" He snapped, "Ain't fuckin' thirteen anymore girl."

Silence.

"Ain't said nothin' but what had to be said." He continued to growl.

Silence.

"God damn it River!"

"The _ju long_ (giant dragon) has overstepped himself." She answered quietly, her eyes never looking up, her hands wrapped tightly around the controls, though the Scouter was on auto-pilot.

The beast snarled, "Ain't no bounds between me and you girl, ain't nothin' 'tween us."

Silence.

Riddick could hear his blood moving through his veins, his hands grasping either armrest, his jaw locked, the beast was too close to the surface.

Silence.

The beast roared, and leapt from his chair, taking with him an arm rest, he slammed it into the wall, chest heaving he glared out her, "_**WE**_ will not lose you again."

Silence. Fear, River felt it overwhelm him, the _ju long_ was terrified but she was angry.

"I swear to fuck River you don't start talkin' I'm gonna…" The beast was immediately silenced by the sudden onslaught of pain in his head.

River was glaring at him, her body trembling with the effort of control as she rose. "The _ju long_ would be wise to remember the ballerina can walk in his mind as freely as he can hers, her strength there is infinitely greater. The _ju long_ was going to speak the words, the _ju long_ wished to take control, the girl cannot allow that."

Riddick snarled. "What the fuck was that River?"

"The _ju long _knows exactly what 'the fuck'," she snarled, "that was, the girl does not desire to waste time on stating the obvious."

"Ain't suppose to do it against me girl."

"The _ju long_ is not suppose to control the girl, promised her freedom, promised her dances without blood."

"'Iffin' you realize it girl, it's your captain makin' you do the dancin' now." He snarled back.

River shrink back from his words, they were truthful, since her beast had returned to her he had not once asked her to spill blood for him, aside from the battle for his freedom that was, but he hadn't asked for it than either, she had gone willingly to his rescue.

Riddick's tone softened, "I want somethin' more."

River sank back into her chair, tucking her knees beneath her chin.

"Think on it girl, we go get Jack, find us a ship, a dark corner of the 'verse, get away from the needles and the meds your brother wants you on, away from the blood, away from the people that need you to protect them, ain't need to protect me River," Riddick smirked, "or Jack, girl just might live up to her mouth."

"They need the girl." She said softly.

Riddick's tone and manner reverted instantly, and he turned his back, needing for the first time ever to put space between himself and _**their**_ girl. "You'll die for them?" The echo of the memory that statement stirred running along the edges of his mind.

"The girl would." River answered, her voice barely a whisper.

"And where does that leave me River girl?" He asked, but did not wait for an answer, which was probably best considering River could find none.

**O0O0O0O0O0**

"Hey Jack," Kaylee said through a mouthful of strawberry.

"Yeah?" Jack asked stretching out on the grass, hoping maybe a tan would cover the still purple tone of her skin, River had sure as hell been right about it serving as a constant reminder.

"Ain't it strange how the whole 'verse is goin' to gorram hell, but here we are sittin' in the sun eatin' fresh strawberries, like we ain't got a care, while half our family's out there in the black facing Buddha only knows what? Feels kinda wrong." She frowned.

Jack rolled to her stomach, "Kaylee, ain't much else we can do 'til Serenity gets here anyhow, 'sides they got River and Riddick and Zoe with 'em, prolly did better than we did and we didn't even have to face any Reavers, just a bunch of sickos."

Kaylee tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Just can't shake the feelin' somethin' awful's happened."

"Just prolly still shook up from Jayne's jailbreak, betcha they'll shit themselves when they find out we took on Niska and killed the fucker."

"Cap' will prolly rupture somethin' for sure, Niska took a piece of his ear."

"Huh."

"Huh, what?"

"Well, it makes sense now."

"What's that?"

"Well when Jayne was… well when Jayne was takin' his due," Jack said, unsure how to phrase slicing the man to pieces without offending or disgusting Kaylee, "he said to Niska that he owed somethin' to the Captain, and he cut off his ear, then he said he wanted double so he cut off the other."

Kaylee looked slightly green and promptly placed her half eaten strawberry on the grass, and Jack realized she probably should have phrased it better.

"Hope he heals up good," Kaylee said quickly changing the subject.

"Aw, he'll be a'right, he's already up and walkin' 'round, coulda been up yesterday 'iffin' you hadn't made a fuss."

"Can't help it, guess Simon's rubbed off on me a bit."

"Miss 'im?"

"Yeah," Kaylee let out a deep sigh, pulling up a handful of grass.

"We could try the WAVE again, been a couple hours since we tried last."

Kaylee brightened, "Better than sittin' 'round on our _pig gus_."

**O0O0O0O0O0**

Riddick did not emerge when the ship touched down on Persephone. He spent his time in the darkness of the bunk he and River had been sharing, sharpening his shivs, letting the repetitive motion sooth him, the familiar sound and smell of stone against metal grounding him.

Mal went through the motions of finding and purchasing a corpse locker for Zoe's body, Inara's hand wrapped firmly in his, he tried vainly to not think on Riddick's earlier words, _how many more you willin' to?_ What if the next was Inara? Could he live with that even if it was for a cause? How many would he give up in the sacred name of a cause? When did a man give enough?

River did not move from the cockpit, a wrenching pain in her chest, one hand holding a white knuckled grip on the T-Rex, pleading with it for the answer, but it had none, this was beyond the realm of its experience. The Warrior had asked for blood, had demanded it, but she was a soldier, and the girl, the girl was just a girl who wanted to dance. She knew the _ju long_ would not desert her, but she could feel his fear and his anger through the metal walls of the ship, he had closed his mind to hers, and she would not push, not after what she had done.

Simon anxiously hovered outside the cockpit, knowing his presence was neither required nor desired, feeling utterly useless but unable to walk away.

Rhea sat idly in the mess, staring into a cup of tea, thinking on everything and nothing, eventually a few quiet trickles of tears rolled down her cheeks, as she mourned the life she would never have again.

**O0O0OO0O0**

**Endnote: Know it's shorter than usual, but I want to think on the WAVE for another day, that's gonna be a rough scene to write and I wanted to give you something on this story since ya'll have been so patient. Much luv.**

**Til After Now. **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know it's been awhile for this story and I'm sorry for that, but the honest truth is this story has spun well out of my control and my mind is buzzing with a thousand different ideas running in two thousand different directions. I can however tell you this story has about five or six more updates if I go where I think I'm going, but do not fear there is a planned sequel floating around inside my brainpan though it will be a few weeks after the conclusion is up for this story before you will see hide or hair of it, mainly because I need to learn to pace myself, running three stories at once is a bit much. The good news is however since the holidays are pretty much done as well as the remodeling on my house (THANK GOD!) I'll have more time to write and hopefully get back to the updating schedule I was on before the insanity began.**

**Sabrina1204- Ty for the bday wishes momma (all those days ago lol), it was absolutely fabulous. All will be well between our deadly duo before this chapter is through, and don't count old George out just yet *wink* maybe lol. I thought for a minute about finding a 'cure' for Reavers but I highly doubt that anyone would want to live after being brought back from being a Reaver, but I am banging around a few ideas over a vaccine so to speak, though I think it's a bit beyond Simon since he was a trauma surgeon and not any kind of researcher, though between Mr. Top three percent and super genius River they might be able to do something, got a lot rolling around in the old brainpan over that. **

**Karakot-Thanks for the reviews and I realized that my translation for _ta de ma _was lacking, after reading the correct version in another story it will be fixed from this point on. Sorry to keep you waiting for the update.**

**I-Am-Silence- Don't you worry this will get done :D**

**Don't own a gorram thing *sniffle***

* * *

"The girl is sorry," River spoke quietly from the doorway of the bunk she shared with Riddick, whom sat still and nearly completely concealed from sight in the far corner blanketed by shadows, the subtle reflection of light off his gleaming eyes the only indicator of his position.

Riddick did not reply, nor did his gaze falter.

"The girl will go where her beast goes," she continued, approaching him slowly, he made no move to neither encourage nor discourage her actions. "The beast did not actually violate his promise, his thoughts strayed but his actions did not follow, it was the girl who crossed the forbidden line, it was the girl who danced and slashed inside his mind, she is ashamed." Her voice became even softer as she spoke, pushing aside his arms to crawl into his lap. He did not fight her, nor did he enclose her in his arms as he would have. River bit back her tears, she deserved his silence. "The Warrior and the Wash told her to dance, told her she must, but they are not of the living, merely shadows in her mind, the girl acknowledges they have nothing left to lose and the girl has everything. It had been too long since the dinosaurs laughed, since she heard their voices, she allowed the echoes of their rage to pollute her." She continued removing the plastic red Trex from her pocket, "they do not speak, they cry for vengeance their god ripped from the sky and his mate left to bleed on the grass, it is the ghosts that demand the dying and the living are deaf to all calls beside their own."

Riddick took the toy dinosaur from her hands, examining it from every angle, his eyes missing nothing in the darkness and finally he spoke, his voice a low gravelly rumble, there was no anger left in him, in fact his tone was nothing but gentle and soothing, "It's just an object. Doesn't mean what you think."

River wrapped her arms around his neck, choosing to ignore the fact his arms still remained at his sides, and nuzzled into his neck, "The girl imbues it with what she wishes, she wishes that the Wash and his Warrior Queen still walked among the sea of diamonds, and so she hears the echoes of their voices, she acknowledges they no longer exist, she acknowledges what she hears is nothing more than memories and assumptions of their reactions to current situations based on observed behavior from their prior existences, ashes to ashes dust to dust, London bridge has fallen down and the fair lady drowns in the waters weighted by stones and bricks and guilt. She should have seen, she should have known, she sent them to their deaths and now incorrectly assumes spilling more blood will make it right, blood does not atone blood. The girl whom seeks vengeance should begin by digging four graves, for she will die, the ballerina will fall, the beast will be hunted and the man will wither, the girl will destroy her own world trying to escape from it, the girl misunderstood their intention, '_don't let us die in vain' _ they told her, she assumed they wanted blood, she never guessed they wanted life, they wanted the girl to live, not die cowering in a corner of her mind, they wanted her to climb broken and bleeding back into the sea of diamonds, back into the black, where she may dance in the stars with their memories." Quiet tears ran along her pale chilled cheeks as she rambled, desperate for a reaction any sign of forgiveness he would offer for what she had done. "Please the girl begs you, I, I beg you forgive her and she will not fall to pieces, they're objects all of them, never what you think , the girl, the boy, the ballerina and the beast it's not what you think, she is not as you think, do not forsake her!" Her sobs grew louder, her chest heaving in gasping breaths as she clutched the thin fabric of his tank behind his neck pleading with him to love her still.

"Can't you read me girl?" his voice rumbled low.

"The girl will not enter unbidden, she has committed sin, she will not force her way in again."

Riddick crushed her against him, inhaling in deeply her sorrow and fear, her abject terror at the thought she could not be forgiven, "Done told you _bao bei_ ain't nothin' comes between us, ain't ever gonna want you out of my head girl." He growled into her ear pressing his forehead against hers. "But them things, Serenity, just objects, ain't what you think, Serenity ain't you're home _bao bei_, the crew ain't your people, I am your home, I am your people, everything else was just biddin' your time 'til I could come for you girl."

"The girl acknowledges this." She said quietly against his chest, the confession causing a tiny tear in her heart, Serenity had never truly been her home, and the crew never truly her family, not even Simon, not since the moment they cut into her brain and stole all she was and all she could have been, and now all that remained in this 'verse was the beast whom cradled her now, her existence was entirely dependent on his.

Silently she raised her face to meet his lips.

* * *

Mal sat in the darkened cockpit alone with only his thoughts for company, and it was company he could do without. Zoe. Never thought a day would come where he'd be headin' into a fight without her on his six. Mayhap Riddick was right, mayhap the dead should be left as the dead and not carried as chains on the livin'. How many of the livin' got dead but tryin' to keep the dead alive? Ain't like he had any kind of plan of gettin' to the _hun dan_, little 'Tross hadn't had time to trace the signal fore word of Inara got to them, more likely than not he was long gone by now, only way a man like that stays alive after pullin' a job like that was to stay movin' keep on the run, hell with all the gorram Reavers huntin' the 'verse now only safe place for anybody was on the run, stayin' put, stayin' groundside was like puttin' yourself on a warming tray for a buffet line, might not get ate in the first run, but you'd be fresh and delicious on the second.

Mercifully he was startled out of his own thoughts by a sudden beeping and he hit the comm. channel without a thought, desperate for distraction.

"Captain!" Kaylee squealed, her face lighting up.

"Hey there Kaylee girl," Mal returned her smile albeit half heartedly, man was worn down to the bone, more tired than any man should ever be.

"Been so worried Cap', where's the others? Everybody come out okay? You got Inara right? Had some trouble of our own, but we're all shiny, a little beaten up but shiny, where's Simon?"

Mal visibly flinched at her questions, but deflected hers with one of his own, his face narrowing, "What kinda trouble? Wasn't them bootleggin' boys was it?" He asked angrily unable to recall the greasy _hun dans_ name, a detail which seemed utterly insignificant in the grand scheme.

"Nah cap'," Kaylee's voice got quieter, "Weren't the only ones who thought Antheia was a good place to lay low."

"Who was it Kaylee?" Mal demanded, a familiar fire rising in his throat, anger was good, anger he could use, better than the guilt.

"Niska," her voice was a low whisper.

"_Xi niu di yu _(cow sucking hell)!" Mal swore, "Put Jayne on!" Mal demanded ready to ream out his gun hand for letting the gorram bastard get close to his crew again.

"Ain't a pretty sight cap, just warnin' you, but we got 'im out for anything permanent was done."

"What?" Mal asked confused.

"Jayne got nicked protectin' me and Jack, he got torn up somethin' fierce but George helped us get 'em out."

"Shouldn't got any of us nicked," Mal heard Jayne grunt.

"_Ai ya tian a_ (Merciless hell)!" Mal swore again as Jayne stepped into view.

"Ain't a thing Cap, by the by gorram bastard's dead, and I took a little somethin' special for you Cap, just didn't have time to bring 'em back for ya, ya know with all the explodin' and shootin' goin' on there, bit fuzzy really on what went down after that part, George said I'd lost a bit 'o blood, but fucker went to meet the devil without any gorram ears." Jayne smirked, scratching' at a scab, "Ow." He swore when Kaylee smacked his hand away.

"Ain't gonna get better iffin' you don't stop pickin Jayne Cobb!" She scolded.

Mal forgot himself for a moment and smiled a genuine smile, unsure of whether or not to attribute it to the smack or the fact at least one gorram bastard who deserved to be dead was dead.

"'Nough 'bout us Cap, we's shiny and accounted for, got Serenity in shape to, old girl will be ready to fly when you land, you got our lambs?"

Mal swallowed hard, ""Nara and her girl are onboard, have the ship ready to fly when we get there, gotta stop to make on Haven."

"Why we goin' to Haven Cap?" Kaylee asked suspiciously, though over her shoulder Mal could see the immediate change on Jayne's face.

"Who was it Cap?" He demanded.

"Who was what? What's goin' on?" Kaylee's voice trembled.

"We lost Zoe," Mal managed to croak out.

"No…" Kaylee's eye widened and Jayne managed to catch her before she went down, holding her tightly against his chest as she sobbed.

"Be ground side in less than three days, be ready for us." Mal said, his voice even and void of emotion. "And Jayne, you take care of our girls."

"We'll see ya in three days Captain." Jayne answered, his face a carefully composed mask, though his voice trembled slightly.

* * *

"Kaylee?" Jack immediately jumped up from the table, "What happened you reach them?" She asked, panic lacing her voice.

"Yeah we got 'em, lost Zoe." Jayne said plainly.

Jack released a secret sigh of relief, sorry that Zoe had to die, but grateful it had not been Riddick. "When will they be dirt side?"

"Three days, Jack, take Kaylee into the bedroom, sit with her for awhile." Jayne asked, his voice unusually soft as he transferred a sobbing Kaylee into Jack's embrace and watched uselessly as Jack led her away, collapsing into a chair at the table the moment the door closed behind them.

George didn't speak, instead he rose and pulled a whiskey bottle out from a cabinet above his sink and filled three glasses to the brim.

Jayne accepted his gratefully, lightly clicking his glass against the third sitting on the table in front of a vacant chair. "Went down fightin' Zoe, ain't a better death in the 'verse."

"Neither fire nor wind, birth nor death can erase our good deeds" George saluted.

Jayne snorted and drained his glass, "Ain't a single bit of good we done worth shit in this 'verse old man, we hadn't done the good, we hadn't been to Miranda her old man and her would be sittin' at this table slamming 'em back with us, instead of us sittin' here doin' it in their memory."

"Ain't said good don't come with a price."

"When's it too much?" Jayne asked, holding out his glass for another.

"That's for everyman to decide for himself."

"Sound like Book, was the Sheppard onboard Serenity fore everythin' went to hell."

George laughed, "Ain't even close to bein' a Sheppard."

"Nah, I suspect you ain't." Jayne said sipping on his freshly poured glass, eyeing the full one untouched on the table next to him hatefully. How long fore Mal and them sat at a table absent him, a full untouched glass in his empty place?

_Five days later…._

There was no wind as they laid Zoe to rest beside her husband, no words were spoken, the only sound drifting in the still and stagnant air was the incessant creaking of the ropes as the coffin was lowered into the grave, accompanied by Kaylee's soft sniffling as she battled against the heart wrenching sobs which threatened to bubble from her lips, Simon tucked her closer into his side.

Jack and Riddick stood slightly away, his large hand resting on top her mess of short hair, this was not a moment meant for them, even Rhea kept her distance, unsure of her place or position amongst the crew.

Jayne puffed on a cigar, to keep the muscles in his face distracted, unwilling to break, he stared off into the distance.

Mal held his jaw firm, Inara tucked into his side much as Kaylee was into Simon's. A part of him refusing to believe what was happening, another part screaming and shrieking in rage, but that was concealed on the inside, on the outside he was Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds, burying another causality of war.

It was River who finally spoke, her voice cutting through the silence like a sharpen knife through flesh, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." She said softly, allowing a handful of yellow orange dust to spill from between her fingers and into the hollow grave.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair, no one quite knowing what to say, though all of them desperate to break the silence, all save Riddick perhaps, though it was him who finally did, "Your move Captain."

Mal looked up from his plate, "Ain't figured it yet Riddick."

"Got a crew waitin' on you to get on with it." Riddick answered harshly though he calmly continued to eat. He and Mal had an unspoken truce after their last conversation, the balance and strength of which was tenuous at best.

"Ain't got a move to make," Mal confessed after another moment passed in silence, not even having the energy nor will to be angry. "The General more than likely ain't stayin' put, got no hopes of trackin' him 'til he shows his _pig gu_ again."

"What's the point?" Kaylee asked quietly.

"Ain't got an answer little Kaylee." He replied.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I have an aunt on Paquin, you have given so much to me already, I would be grateful." Rhea asked quietly from the end of the table, surprising a few of the crew, outside of Inara it was more words then anyone had heard the girl every speak at once.

"Ground ain't safe," Jayne gruffed out.

"If it's all the same I would still like to be with what little family I have left, I mean no disrespect and please believe me when I voice my gratitude, but life out here, on this ship, doing what you all speak on so easily, I'm sorry, it is not the life I was meant for."

River frowned out at the girl, nothing more than porcelain doll, and just as insignificant.

"Ain't see no harm to it, iffin' that's what you want girl, don't make no one stay that wants off," Mal answered, though his pointed glare was aimed at Riddick.

"I guess Paquin is as good as any other place to go," Kaylee said. "Still need to work iffin' we're gonna keep Serenity in the black, Reavers or not, fuel and parts still cost creds."

"Far enough out them New Reavers ain't likely to hit it yet," Mal mused.

"Yeah still got the old to worry on," Jayne snorted.

"Got a friend on Paquin," Riddick suddenly spoke, though it was more of a thought aloud.

River dropped her chopsticks, her body trembling as her mind's eye caught the image of Riddick's friend.

"Well iffin' that ain't a gorram ominous sign." Jayne forked another mouthful of protein in.

"Ain't the man he was River girl," his voice was a soft rumble, "he's the one that led me to you in the end, caught up with him a few months after Miranda, he's the one told me 'bout the ship and crew, helped me track your scrawny _pig gu_ 'cross the verse."

Mal's eyes narrowed.

"The Operative," River's voice answered Mal's unspoken thoughts.

An immediate uproar followed, silenced by Riddick's snarl and the smashing of a plate as it collided with the wall. "_Ni men dou bi zui!_ (Shut up all of you!)," he roared, almost surprised as the table obeyed. "Goin' there anyway to drop of the little whore in training," Riddick ignored the indignant huffs of Inara and Rhea, and continued, "mayhap man's got some information that will lead ya'll to the General, since you seem so hell bent on finding him."

"Ya'll?" Mal questioned an eyebrow raised.

"Done told you Mal wasn't my fight, taking me and mine and kicking on when we get dirt side, just said you're self you don't make none stay who don't want to."

"You're not taking River anywhere!" Simon yelled back at him.

"Ask her Doc," Riddick took his seat again, leaning back with a smug smirk, "Ask your sister."

"River?" Simon questioned cautiously.

"The girl follows her beast." River said studying her plate.

"Where we headin' Big Bad?" Jack asked smiling, pleased by the turn of events, she didn't really mind sharing Riddick with River, but that was as far as her generosity would go, and while she'd gotten close to Kaylee and Jayne and didn't really mind the ship overly much iffin' Riddick said it was time to kick on, well strap your fuckin' boots on and move.

"Ain't sure yet Jack, but disappearin' into the black is what I do best," he gave her an approving smirk, to which she beamed.

River could feel the rage rolling of the crew, even the man named Jayne seemed to be angry though he concealed it best, they felt betrayed and River saw no solution. If she left she would betray her family, if she stayed her beast and reason for existing. She had hoped that he would grow into her pack, she had hoped he would find the same sanctuary she had, and he would have, if things had been different, but they were not, and dwelling was impractical. "The girl does not wish to leave." She said quietly.

"Then she stays." Jayne said his food forgotten.

River shook her head, "Clarity is in direct relation to the distance between the girl and her beast, the further he drifts, the further the girl does as well, she will not lose herself again."

"Gorram it!" Mal snapped suddenly, the whole of the table turning and shrinking back as he cleared his end with a swoop of his arm, he offered no further explanation as he turned his back and stormed out of the mess.

Inara stood to follow but River halted her, "The captain wishes for solitude."

"What does it matter to you River?" Inara snapped back coldly, "You've made your decision."

"The perfumed woman damns the girl for a choice she herself has once made, she has no right, none at all to judge the girl whose reasons are more worthy then hers could have ever been. This girl does not run from her heart, she runs to follow it." River responded emotionlessly shocking Inara with truth.

"This isn't happening," Simon mumbled.

"I'll take you to meet Darius, we part there." Riddick growled from his end of the table before standing.

"She doesn't want to leave," Kaylee said, "why make her leave us," she finished, tears spilling from her cheeks for the hundredth time that day, her heart weighted down by more than she thought she was able to bare, the sunshine in her soul which had burned so brightly fading to a dull glow.

"Better off on our own," was his only reply as he turned his back on the mess.

"The beast is afraid, afraid the girl puts herself at risk for the others, afraid he will lose her because she needs to protect, doesn't want the girl to protect, wants to protect the girl, thinks this is the way. He will take her and hide her in the Shadows, in the darkness where he is the biggest and the strongest."

"How can he be so cruel?" Kaylee asked.

"Fuck you!" Jack snapped, "Ya'll talkin' like Riddick is the fuckin' bad guy, he ain't! Only thing he wants to do is keep us safe, lost two of your crew fore we even gots here, and since we been here ya lost another and me and Kaylee had to go break Jayne outta the hands of some psycho fuck ya'll pissed off. And that's not even talkin' 'bout that fuckin' Alliance fiasco in New Mecca, fact is iffin' it weren't for the Reavers and me, ya'll woulda been pinched by the Feds. Captain's got a knack for gettin' his crew in trouble and pissin' off the wrong people, that's all Riddick sees is a hundred and one ways for Mal to get her killed."

Jayne snorted, "More than crew kid, we's family, thought that'd been explained to ya, ya don't just up and run on family, not when you're needed."

"The choice has been made." River said firmly, "further debate is futile." She rose from the table and followed the trail of her beast's mind, Jack following on her heels.

"It's over ain't?" Kaylee asked more to herself than anyone.

"What's over _bao bei_?" Simon asked.

"Serenity, us, the 'verse, everythin', ain't a home without a family to call it, ain't a ship without a crew to fly it, everybody's dyin' or leavin'." Kaylee said, her voice tainted with despair.

"Ain't goin' nowhere _mei-mei_," Jayne told her.

"Nor I," Inara voiced, "I've learned my lesson."

"And nothing in the 'verse can keep me from you _bao bei_," Simon told her wrapping his arms around her.

**Endnote: Okay so I know it's another shortie chappie and ya'll deserve something much longer but I have a terrible headcold and this is the best I can do, not entirely happy with it either but I'm going somewhere with this I promise. One of the things I'm trying to show is the sense of uncertainty in the air right now, what do they do? How do they go on? Is vengeance worth the price? And if it is what exactly are they gaining? Nothing they can do will change the fact the 'verse is over run by Reavers and Zoe is gone and the ship still needs fuel and coin to get by, just what the hell are they supposed to do now?**

**Hope it didn't completely suck and that ya'll stick around for the next few updates.  
**

**Til After Now.**


End file.
